Too Much Red
by Pakkrat
Summary: Raven finds herself torn between RedX and Robin. That is not the worst part, Slade wants her, villains need her, and one demon aside from dad wants her to suffer! The world is sometimes too much, but who knew it has Too Much Red? Sequel is up and ready!
1. Chapter 1: Night out

Too Much Red

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 1: Night out

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Teen Titans, or other DC characters there in. I take credit for one OC called Heretic but that is it for now. Now read and enjoy, this should be interesting!

A man slammed his drink down, a red liquid swirled about as he now let out a small pant of pleasure. The bartender smiled, he knew this customer pretty well. "You normally don't drink like this. Some reason to it?"

The man drinking smirked, "Some, but not much reason." He chuckled; the bartender rolled his eyes at the wise remark. The man was in a corner, it was dark so nothing of his face shown out. The bartender was bald, had a black muscle shirt showing his huge physique, and wore denim jeans. "Come on pal, what happened?"

The man drinking, though not seeable, had a silhouette in the shadow. His hair was trimmed, slightly spiked at the front. He was young, probably 20, or 21. The drink was not alcoholic, it was just something the guy liked and taught the bartender to make. He called it "Red Xtreme" it was pretty good actually. The bartender was cleaning a glass as the man seemed to think it over, than he said "No I think I'll just keep this one to myself."

The bartender rolled his eyes, "Fine, if you must be a wise-ass."

There was commotion; the bartender looked up stunned "Holy crap!"

The man in the shadow looked up and saw an orange skinned girl dancing, "Starfire?"

Starfire of the Teen Titans was on the floor, moving her hips and tossing her head to the beat of the song. Men watched in awe at her movement, this was not a normal sight. Starfire was an orange skinned alien hero, who had long red hair falling down her back. She wore this purple mini-skirt and top which often caused the looks. Starfire looked at the people watching her with an innocent smile with her green eyes gleaming in joy with all the cheering. The shadowed figure smirked, 'She looks pretty good out there, hey maybe I should ask her to dance.'

Another figure came in dancing with Starfire. The shadow moved uneasily, Robin came in to dance with Starfire. Robin was in his hero outfit as well with the red vest with a black button for his symbol and the long black cape with an underside of yellow. Robin had spiked black hair over his facemask and green tights with matching gloves. Robin moved with Starfire in dance trying to keep up with the out of control alien girl. The shadow realized too late, he had the titans in his place! 'Crap! They didn't come to find me did they?' The shadow slowly let out a pant, how could they know he was actually Red X?

Red X looked around, trying to track the other three just incase. Sure enough Red X found two more, Beast Boy and Cyborg. Cyborg was large, muscular, and half machine. Platted with titanium alloys and other durable surfaces, the parts of his flesh free were of black. Cyborg had brown eyes; he also had a red one as part to his machinery. With him was the green haired, green eyed, green skinned boy himself, Beast Boy. Beast Boy had short spiked hair, and some teeth similar to a canine with the fangs. He wore a purple and black jumpsuit with boots. Beast Boy had a golden belt that looked similar to Robin's utility belt but more so for show than tell. Red X wondered where the other one was, Raven. It hit him; she probably was staying at home not one for the party life. Red X touched his ear and used a device of his; it amplified the teenager's voices to his own so he could hear as they now seemed to be dancing together and talking.

Robin said looking at the bar, "You think this was a good idea?" he was slightly worried with the curves of his face.

"Friend Robin, she needs this!" Starfire exclaimed in joy, "She has been inside her room for days without anyone to talk to or enjoy company of."

Robin nodded, "Well she does that a lot Starfire."

Cyborg sighed, "Problem is, she has been doing it more. After we beat that Cardiac guy again she locked herself up."

Beast Boy sighed, "Yeah, I think it brought back some bad memories of Malchior."

Red X noticed they all were freaking out at Beast Boy. He stopped dancing to turn and see the hooded figure behind him, "Raven!"

Raven gave a glare at Beast Boy. Her lavender eyes were coldly grilling him for his mentioning that name. She wore a purple cloak fitting around her sleek body tightly held in a black leotard. Raven had her arms crossed, showing the black gloves with red orbs on their backhand. Raven also was tapping her foot, the blue boots clapped on the hard dance floor with irritation. Raven wore a belt, with the red orbs connected all across her waist. Raven said in a grisly voice of monotone orient, "Was that what this was about?"

Beast Boy was sweating, "Er, not totally."

Raven sighed; grabbing her head she shook it in her hold, "You all need to leave me alone. I am fine really."

Starfire looked in concern holding her hands tightly "Friend Raven, we all are concerned for you. That is why we brought you to this place of dance and music in hopes it would uplift you!"

Raven gave a roll of her eyes, "Loud music, beeping and blinding lights," she was bumped by some dancer, "a person gyrating into me is supposed to fill the day with joy!"

Red X smirked, a chuckle as he said "She has a point." He grabbed his drink to down the last bit, "Why the hell do I keep coming here when I'm depressed?"

Raven continued, "I know you have my interests in mind." She turned leaving them, "I just don't party like you guys sorry. I like being in the dark alone."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Why does she have to be so creepy?"

Raven stopped a chill on her back. Beast Boy felt the others give him a glare so he quickly morphed to a flea to escape. Cyborg walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, forget what he said he talks before he thinks."

"Whatever." Raven floated off trying to sound like it did not bother her "Enjoy your stay I'm going to have a drink." She went to the bar, leaving one seat between her and Red X. Red X had the seat against the wall where the bar bended to allow him to see the room. He liked having his back to the wall, nicer than worrying who was behind you. This spot also allowed him to view Raven as she slopped her arms on the counter. She let her head hang slightly as she sighed, "I never asked to be so creepy."

Red X felt a little sorry for her, not like she deserved to be treated differently for the taste. "You okay?"

She looked up; Red X paused in realizing she looked at his face. 'Oh man! She knows what I look like!' he paused again smirking, 'Hey, I'm a guy not Red X here. Not to mention I'm in the shadows, she can't see my face entirely.'

Raven gave a faint grin, so fake it made clip-on nails look real. "I'm fine, really."

Red X gave her a raised brow, a lie definitely, "Oh really?"

Raven sighed annoyed, "Really."

"Really, really?"

"Yes!" she screamed "Really!"

She noticed his smile, "What do you want?" she asked annoyed. Red X simply was holding his glass saying, "For you and me to have a drink, and talk."

Raven gave him a stern look, "I don't want to talk."

"Than you would have left the first second I talked to you." Red X gave a wink, "Am I wrong?"

Raven was staring at him angrily, but she finally accepted it and sighed, "You're right. I am upset." She waited for the bartender to come, "I don't see why you think I would talk to a stranger."

The bartender laughed, "Sweet heart, a lot of people don't know me but they tell me everything. I want to know, they want to share. Sometimes," he filled Red X's glass with his drink, "people open up to strangers more easily with the big problems than their own family."

Raven looked to her friends; all of them were dancing even Beast Boy. "I can't tell you, they would be hurt."

Red X asked while sloshing his drink for flavor, "Why can't you tell them after me? It's not like I will use it against you or something." Red X grinned, it was something he had planned but something told him maybe to not do it. Raven looked at the bartender, he looked at Red X saying "I know the guy, he ain't all bad." The bartender gave her some of the Red Xtreme, "He taught me how to make that stuff."

Raven blinked at it, "Um, what is it?"

"I call it," Red X seemed to hold himself from laughing, "Red Xtreme." He just told her his name in a way.

Raven picked it up, and drank some. "Not too bad. I think it's too much red though."

Red X frowned, "Red is my favorite color."

Raven felt the cup in her hands; she was resistant to tell anyone how she felt. Admitting to herself about feeling was hard at times. "I really shouldn't tell anyone."

Red X thought for a moment, "How about I tell you what is troubling me. Than I will listen to you for letting me get it off my chest. Is it a deal?"

Raven looked shocked, "You have a problem?" She was not normally worried but he was not acting worried, or upset. "I guess I could do that."

The bartender seemed annoyed, "I asked what was wrong, and you didn't tell me a freaking thing! What changed your mind?"

Red X raised a brow, "Hey, better company deserves better appreciation."

Raven looked at the Bartender, he seemed to smirk, "Oh, I see." The bartender went to the farther end so not to bother them. Raven turned to Red X; he drank some of his drink and started to talk about his problem.

"You ever play games when you were a kid?" Raven thought back and said, "Not really, I spent a lot of time meditating not playing as a child."

Red X rubbed his neck, "Oh, didn't expect that one." Red X tried a different approach. "You ever have friends?"

Raven narrowed her eyes looking at the titans, "No. I just carpool with strangers." sarcasm again made him smirk.

Red X spoke nostalgically, "I was a kid, and I had three good friends. There was Tommy, Brad, and me. That was it, the clique I hang out with. A game we played when we were younger was cops and robbers." Red X chuckled, "I was always the robber, and Tom and Brad were cops. Brad's dad was a real cop so he treated it like it was real. He made the rules, the "terms of engagement" all of that clear for the cops. I think that was why I liked being the robber, I didn't get any rules."

Raven seemed to sense a deep pride, "Well I always won, because no matter what I could outrun and think my friends. The robber had no rules, did what was needed, and won every time. I still like that being outside the rules."

Red X sweats a little, "You know, outside the rules but not the law!" He chuckled uneasily which caused some questions. Red X went ahead to finish his story, "Anyway, Brad became a cop when we got older. I lost contact with Tommy but myself and Brad were close. We usually came here to enjoy ourselves after he got off work. Today though, things are a little different."

Raven watched Red X put his glass down and seem to grip the glass a little, "Brad was killed yesterday on his job. I think another reason I disliked being a cop," Red X let go of his glass to cup his hands together; "you never know how bad the monsters are out there."

Raven lowered her head, "I know how bad the criminals can be." Red X chuckled, "No seriously." Raven looked up and he was not chuckling by what she said just how she was being consoling. Red X had trouble accepting his enemy as a person consoling his pain. Raven gave him a look, he was surprised it seemed sympathetic, "Some times the criminals are real monsters, and they take a pleasure into killing others and outdoing the good guys." Red X figured she would say something like that. "But some times, they are just people who have chosen to take another path. Maybe it was easier, maybe it appeals to them. Those people often try to just do the crime and nothing more."

Red X smirked, "You make it sound like being a criminal isn't all bad."

Raven shook her head, "Well, nothing is only black or white. There is some good for all the evil in a person's actions."

Red X seemed intrigued, "Your leader would never see it that way. He sees the good or the evil."

Raven smiled, "Well, he has a bad time dealing with the evil in his past." She was suddenly hit with something, "You act like you know Robin."

Red X turned in slight thought, he came back smiling, "Oh, he seems like that on television. You titans are not exactly low society." Raven shrugged, she did not like the attention from the news and such. She could live a happy life without the attention. Red X asked, "What about your story? You are going to tell me right?"

Raven paused, not sure if she should. "Well…" Raven felt slightly frightened. Her glass cracked, Raven sighed saying "I can't."

Red X seemed hurt, "Why is that?"

Raven looked at him sadly, "If I do, you have to promise to never tell anyone."

Red X shrugged, "Sure thing."

Raven took a deep breath, and than downed the entire glass. Red X watched in shock as the glasses were relatively large mugs, she just downed it and panted in relief. 'She must have a big problem.' He thought to himself.

Raven looked at Red X completely, "Well, this is the problem." Raven closed her eyes taking another breath; she was making it harder than she needed to Red thought. "I once met someone who made me feel good." Raven paused, that did not affect Red X. "For me that is special, all my life I have been treated strangely. As a child people from Azerath considered me "tainted with evil" from my father and so they often kept clear of me. Later on my taste towards the darker style of things caused more people to keep away. The Titans accepted me for my powers," she sighed, "though they still consider it creepy."

Red X was listening intently; he was sort of surprised with this girl and her past. Raven continued for Red X "This person treated me good, he made me feel happy and safe. All my life I never could have someone understand me or take the time to even try." Raven felt a tear, she hid it not giving in to sadness less it cause something to explode. Red X noticed and seemed to feel angry for the girl. "When I realized he was only using me I was devastated. I felt more alone then than I ever felt my entire life. I did not know who to tell, who to go to. The others tried to help but in the end I felt like a pity case and I never was one for that or any attention." Raven shrugged, "I than decided to ignore it, pretend it did not happen. It worked for a while but eventually it was bound to resurface." Raven stood up, "Recently the Titans and I fought Cardiac, he was a villain we defeated when Malchior, he was the one that used me; tricked me into caring for him. It brought up those feelings of loneliness, and betrayal. I guess it bothered me more than I let on."

Red X watched her give him a small grin, "That was actually relaxing."

Red X pointed to the dance floor, Raven sweat a little as all the lights had exploded on the floor. Everyone looked confused as Red X was chuckling to himself, "Either way, it is better you got that crap off of your chest."

Raven sighed, "I guess." She started to leave but she realized she did not even get the man's name, "Who are you?" she turned to him and he merely took a drink, "Nobody special, just a stranger."

Raven turned saying "Thank you for listening."

"Whatever," he shrugged, "it was kind of fun to see the havoc you caused."

Raven smirked, "Yeah, I sure made a mess."

The two sort of chuckled while people were going around complaining. Raven looked at Red X realizing this was the first time she really talked to someone like this, since Malchior. Red X also realized he never let someone express themselves like that to him; he was a loner by nature except for a few exceptions. Red X looked at her and said, "You better get going your friends must be trying to find out what happened."

Raven looked sort of sad, "Yeah I better go. I'm glad you told me about your friend I am sorry for what happened." She stood there a few seconds before floating off. Red X drank his drink and smiled, "I think I might need to see her again."

Raven found the others outside, Cyborg was scanning for oddities like machinery from some mad scientist. Beast Boy pulled glass from his hair while Starfire was complimenting Robin for his dancing. Starfire saw Raven and asked, "Were you harmed? Did the glass attack you as it did us?"

Robin coughed, "Uh, I think it kind of just fell. Glass does not attack here… I think."

Starfire nodded, "However Beast Boy said "We're under attack, man your battle stations!" as we retreated!"

Beast Boy shrugged from Robin's look, "Dude I didn't mean it like that, it was a joke."

Cyborg stopped scanning, "Nothing odd except a little energy surge. Normally caused from a certain psychic here." The group turned to Raven, she shrugged saying, "Sorry about that."

Beast Boy flailed his arms, "Way to go, I was about to get this cute girls number when the lights blew!"

Raven smiled, "I'm glad I saved her from embarrassment when she realized it was you." Raven floated off to the tower. Robin asked over Beast Boys tantrum, "Raven, what caused this to happen?"

Raven turned and smiled, "I was having a good time." She disappeared off making the Titans look at each other. Raven, had a good time?

However, out of Jump City, the deep heart of Gotham City. The outskirt roads were flushing with noise as a long black vehicle streamed the roads. This was a vehicle known as the Batmobile. The driver was the one and only Batman. Batman was also known as Bruce Wayne, teacher of Robin who led the Titans. Batman stopped in front of a strange facility, he opened the top of his vehicle to get out. He read the sign arched overhead at the entrance, "Arkham Asylum." Batman cringed slightly as he hated coming to this place. Batman wore a long black cape that fell over his shoulders, with pointed ears on the top. Batman entered the facility being greeted by the current head of security.

The head of security first gave the excuse "Guards thought he was sleeping." So he ignored it. The room he was taken to was just as barren as the halls. He entered to see the dummy, a simple construct of pillow and blanket which seemed so stupid to ignore. Of course he heard the asylum was hiring new workers after a small riot, several had not survived the ordeal. Batman himself stopped the riot and now he saw how fruitful it was for one of the criminals. Arkham held the worst of the worst in criminals. Batman asked with his gruff voice, "Who was it in this room?"

The guard answered, "Heretic, you knew him didn't ya?"

Batman thought for a moment, Heretic was an Ex-Historian. Heretic was called Martin Velbers. Martin had a long historical career and mastered magical folklore. Heretic did not arise until he studied the villains of ancient history. He considered evil to be the search of power and he considered that his goal. He brandished the name Heretic as his ideas were so out of the norm he saw it as heresy to the civilized world. His obsession with Batman was in how he was so close on the line to evil and good. To Heretic, Batman was not a hero, but a way that things were in balance. Batman was the dark hero, the hero who would commit murder if needed to get the job done. Even if Batman uses that as a last resort it still made him not perfect, and in essence capable of evil. Heretic was a madman, obsessed on spreading the essence of evil in his wake.

"Were there any clues?" Batman asked to the guard with his back to him.

The guard nodded, "Yeah, a weird letter." He gave it to Batman. Batman read aloud, "In the city of the hare's second greatest feat. Chaos has been quelled by youth. Balance is needed, chaos must be forged. So the heresy will be dealt."

Batman thought for a moment, "Jump City."

The guard was puzzled, "We thought Luck city, you know like Las Vegas with the lucky rabbit feat thing."

Batman shook his head, "No he means Jump City." He looked at the guard. "The second foot means two feat from a rabbit used to jump or hop. If one foot, that would be the reference to lucky rabbit's foot. The youths that quelled chaos is the Titans, they recently imprisoned all the criminals in the town and Heretic sees that as heresy, to him no evil is equal to blasphemy."

The security guard nodded, "Oh, I see. What do you want us to do?"

"Your jobs," Batman left adding with slight annoyance, "If you can by the looks of things."

Raven was getting ready to go to bed; she heard some talk outside her room and listened. Starfire was talking, "She seems less displeased did we do something to help?"

Beast Boy was heard laughing, "I don't think so but at least that is over with."

Cyborg was heard slapping the changeling, "Not yet it isn't. She may still have some kind of problems."

Raven rolled her eyes leaving the room they looked shocked. Raven sat them down and talked about her feelings after the Malchior event. They sat stunned, Robin asked, "Why did you tell us?"

"Because you kept worrying." Raven gave them a look, "You don't have to worry I can take care of myself."

Cyborg and Beast Boy shrug, leaving to play games. Starfire looked nervously, "Was this night pleasurable, is that why you talked to us about your feelings?"

Raven shrugged, "I did meet a guy." Starfire smiled with sparkled eyes, "He wanted to just talk so I did about Malchior. It helped, he had his problems too."

Robin nodded, "I'm just glad the team is able to function. When you are off your game it puts us all in danger." Starfire nudged him, he frowned adding, "That and we worry about you as a friend." He gave an 'I forgot' stare to a smiling Starfire. Raven floated off leaving her friends be. She went to her room to remove her hood and lay down. Raven yawned; tired after everything she wondered why she held in her emotions, duh, the lights all exploded. She knew an outburst of power would cause damage, but nothing else seemed to happen. Raven smiled, it was really nice to get all of that pain out and in the open. She wished she learned that man's name, he was so helpful.

During the night raven dreamt of her shadowy hero from the bar. There she was with him talking again like before. But this time the one seat did not separate them, he was right there next to her. Some where along the line he stopped talking and grabbed her hand, he moved into her and she instantly did the same. Raven was so amazed at his strength when he grabbed her by the waist for the kiss, that when an alarm went off in the bar she ignored it until the bartender who was a robot started screaming, "Danger! Danger Miss Ravenson!"

Raven awoke and rolled about to see the red lights flashing, "Damn it!" she screamed. She was sort of startled she was so interested in that dream. Raven called over her hood and wrapped it on. Raven floated out to see what was going on, "What is it?" she snarled at the others. Beast Boy whimpered as she had flames in her eyes, "Some robbery at a jewelry store. They tripped the silent alarm."

Raven growled, "Figures."

The titans ran to the T-Car, Cyborg drove them to the jewelry store to see what had happened. It was daylight, so the robbery seemed so out of place. They exited to see nothing out of the normal. They were wrong, in a moment Cyborg who was the first one started to spasm, "Geeb! Geeb!" Cyborg screamed, he than began dancing with his fingers shaking, "I like ta singa, about the junea, and the moona, and the springa!" before falling back first on the ground. The others looked at his chest, a large red X was on it. Robin twitches slightly, "It figures, Red X."

Beast Boy went to grab it but this was not the one that was affecting Cyborg. This one Beast Boy grabbed exploded wrapping him and Cyborg in red goop. Beast Boy's eye twitches, "I _hate_ it when he does that."

Starfire flew overhead; she was hoping to scout the villain. "I do not see him!"

Robin looked around, where is he? "Keep looking! It's day light so he can't hide forever."

Sure enough when Robin moved Red X was leaning on a lamp post behind the boy wonder, "Looking for me?"

Robin turned to Red X, he launched forward to attack but is dodged by the agile Red X. Robin looked at the outfit baring a giant Red X on the chest like designed. Red X's chest firmly fit into the outfit, a tone for not only strength but needed speed and agility for the profession. Red was a thief, and that takes some skill in getting away with the crime. The hands had gray gloves, slightly spectral like as they seemed to be spooky, yet fitting with X marks on the back and palm. His shoes had buckles, skull buckles, matching the skull upper face mask on his head, which had a Red X slightly in the center but tipping over the right eye. The cape he was allowing to drape over him, the fiendish mysticism of a vampire would pale to this fellow and his style of sleek movement. The undertone of the cape was gray and the torn edges only added to his dark form Red X saluted as he passed Robin, "Miss me kid?"

Robin snapped out, "Like a cold!" Robin began launching punches as Red X dodged them easily. Red finally grabbed Robin's outstretched fist and pulled him through to slam him into the pavement. While there Red X flung open his cape and grabbed from his belt. A normal gray belt with gray cloth pouches, it was a poor rip-off of a utility belt holding several ingenious inventions of his own. Red X flung an X that shot out its ends over Robin than creating an energy net that shocked Robin if he moved. "I was feeling charged meeting with you again."

Robin seemed angry, "Starfire, Raven get him!"

Starfire started flinging bolts, Red X dodged to see the large signs from the road being flung in black energy. Red X rolled out of their way than he saw Raven. With a small gleam he pulled out another X he tossed at her. Raven grabbed it with her energy making it explode in light; it was a solar flare of some sort. Raven had been blinded so when Red tossed another it stuck to her mouth. Raven felt the sticky X and seemed infuriated. Red X saw Starfire flying at him with her bolts coming. He slid between them and let her try to punch him. Red X chuckled as he held his hand to her face squeezing to cause a cloud shaped like an X in her face, Starfire inhaled than fainted. Red X turned to Raven; she was on the ground trying to rip off the X mark. Red X strolled over and chuckled, "Not so talkative now."

Raven gave him a glare, "I have something for you." Red X pulled from his belt and Raven readied into a stance, she was stunned as he held something over her head and laid it onto her neck. She looked, and saw a necklace? It was a pure silver chain with a silver raven, its head pitched on the left with is wings open wide flowing with the tail at its bottom. Raven was speechless… well for more reasons than a bandage over her mouth. The Raven had a wired like build, leaving blue stones to fill in where the silver did not. She was blushing at the mere beauty it held.

Red X chuckled, "Thought you might like it." Raven looked more stunned, as so did the titans. "You just keep it as a gift." Raven gave a glare; Red X rolled his eyes "I didn't steal it I paid for it." The titans all now looked totally shocked, "Check the receipt!" he handed a paper to Raven, she mumbled something and Red X chuckled "Hey, you were worth it." He saluted her as he was running away. "Tah-tah!" he stopped and said, "Oops, forgot." He tossed something to Raven and she grabbed it, it was a small spray bottle. Raven watched Red X disappear than she sprayed her mouth. The bandage fell off without a hitch.

Raven concentrated on the X device on Robin to crush it, Starfire had awoken but her legs were slightly paralyzed. Beast Boy was still stuck and Cyborg slightly out of it. Robin took out a devise to solidify the goo as he asked "What was that all about?" his tone was accusing not worried, he looked at Raven. Raven gave him a stare, "I don't know."

Starfire marveled at the necklace, "Friend Raven, it is absolutely stunning. You must keep it!"

Robin snapped out, "She can't it's stolen!"

Raven looked at the receipt, "Actually it seems he paid for it."

Beast Boy broke from the goo enough to scream "Paid for in stolen money!"

Starfire thought for a moment, "That is possible, but we can not be certain."

Robin turned over Cyborg after chiseling the goo, he found an X on his back, "It's Red X of course we can be certain." He removed the X and Cyborg slowly woke up rubbing his head, "Red X is a criminal and no matter what he did this for a criminal reason."

Cyborg blinked, "Red X did what?" a glare caught his attention as he looked onto Raven, "Whoa! Where did you get the shiny from?" he started to drool at the fine metal crafting. Raven paused before realizing he meant the necklace, "Red X gave it to me."

Beast Boy snapped, "So? We have to give it back to the owner of the store!"

Robin agreed, "Stolen or not it has to be returned. We can't accept the present of a thief."

Raven gave Robin a look, but did agree it was probably best she did return it. They entered the jewelry store where the clerk was behind the counter. The clerk turned having slick hair, glasses, and a scarf of pink see thru material he smiled saying "Oh, I love the tights big boy!" The clerk grinned at Robin irregularly. Robin wrapped his cape around himself tightly.

"Here!" Raven said grumpily, she liked the necklace. "Take this back."

The clerk shook his head, "Sorry doll but I can't." he points to a sign, "No refunds."

"Well we tried!" Raven turned about but Robin taps his feet making her go back lousily, "Please take it back."

The clerk looked at the necklace, he remembers the man that bought it. He pinned him by the neck saying, "If she tries to bring this back, which I know Robin will make her. You make sure she does not have a choice or else," He dropped the clerk cracking his knuckles, "Neither will you."

The clerk smiles with a twitch, "Sorry honey but that is marked merchandise. I can't sell it and I sure as hell won't send it back to the vendor. You should just keep it."

Raven seemed to grin but Robin said, "We can't except it. It was bought with stolen money!"

The clerk raises a brow. "You have a buck on you?"

Robin blinks, "What?" the clerk motions to Robin who pulls out a dollar. The clerk speaks out, "You see that dollar, and the 500 dollars that guy spent on that piece of jewelry. It's all the same color to me and passed as many dirty hands from here to there."

The titans gawk, "500 dollars!"

Raven blushed, "Yeah, it said so on the receipt."

Robin looks at the clerk, and snarls, "We'll keep it but only because you made us."

The clerk seemed relieved, the one guy before seemed pretty buffed out. "Great, if you want why don't you look around a little?"

The Teen Titans left, Raven seemed to flip the raven in her hand admiring it in the car. Beast Boy looked at it and shrugged, "It is nice but not that nice."

Cyborg looked in his mirror, "Are you kidding, that thing is cool!"

Starfire slapped her hands together saying, "Yes dear Raven it was very beautiful. I am glad you can keep it!"

Robin shifted in the front seat, "I still feel it is wrong. Why did he give you anything?" Robin grabbed his chin in debate, "It has to be some kind of plan."

Raven did not care, she simply held it in her hands remembering the last gift she received so beautiful. That was a paper rose. However, this gift seemed much more nicer than it did. Raven seemed happy, and Red X who watched them leave seemed happier knowing she had it.

Note: Just a story I got while writing Teen Titans: Fairytale of Souls and Swords. Red X was hitting on Starfire so much in that one I thought, what if he had a thing for Raven? The idea appealed to me, so I played with the idea, what could be done to spice it up, (Really bad villain called Heretic!) things like that. So here is what I got so far. Tell me what you think! Either way read and enjoy, and if you can leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2: Explosive Kindness

Too Much Red

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 2: Explosive Kindness

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or DC comics. Original characters will be for the fun of things. Also, I have the silly idea to give professional actors voices to the characters, you will see what I mean later, I do not own any of their vocal talents so enjoy!

The Titans returned to the tower, gathered having breakfast silently. Robin munched with irritation, as Beast Boy mindlessly devoured his grain cereal. Cyborg had bacon strips flopping half out of his jaws while Starfire idly slurped mustard. Raven, she did not only eat she admired the necklace on her neck. Robin slammed his fist on the table, "Can you take that thing off?"

Raven gave Robin a glare, "Does it bother you that much?"

"Yes!" Robin snapped out pointing his fork on her necklace, "You know who that came from!"

Raven stood up to float away with her breakfast, "I don't need this aggravation."

Robin watched fuming, heat steaming from his back as the others were stuck in a stare. Starfire had her lips on the straw for her mustard, Cyborg had a slither of bacon falling off his chin, and Beast Boy had a spoonful of cereal at his jaw but wide open not going to chew. Robin grumbled to the others, "Is something wrong?"

The three others shook their heads and said nothing was wrong. Robin stood up leaving to his quarters. Starfire leaned to her two friends, "Does this not seem troubling to you as well?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah, I mean Raven and Robin are on the verge of murdering each other."

Cyborg grabbed his bacon from the table, and ate it. "Hey, Robin has a problem with Red X like we all do. It's a normal thing really." Cyborg tried to snatch some other strips of bacon from Robin's plate saying "Raven is in danger and Robin deep down is just worried about her. Who knows what Red X is up to?"

Starfire smiled, "Yes, friend Robin is merely showing his concern."

Cyborg shrugged, "Either that or the fact they both are so stuck in their ways they are going to finally smash heads."

There is another pause in movement, the three titans look uneasily down the halls. Raven had already gone to her room to have a knock on the door. Raven knew instantly it was Mr. Leader himself, "What is it Robin?"

Robin spoke through the door less angry, "What exactly made you take the necklace? I mean, you do know who it came from."

Raven opened the door a crack, she looked out at Robin, "I felt like it." She went to close the door but Robin pried his foot in, "Get out!" She started slamming the button to close the door repeatedly on Robin's foot. He grimaced but kept his foot in the way; Raven sadly let out a sigh and opened the door coming into the hall. "Why do you have to pry so much?"

"It's what I do." Said Robin defiantly, "I'm the leader and I have to know everything in the team."

Raven rolled her eyes as that was just a stupid excuse. "I don't need this right now Robin."

Robin grabbed Raven's wrist, she instantly grabbed his vest at the scruff. Robin snarled out, "What is your involvement with Red X! I want to know!"

Raven came back just as aggressive, "There is no involvement! Why can't you understand that?"

"He gave you a necklace worth 500 dollars Raven!" Robin let go of her so she did the same, "People don't just do things like that for no reason. Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Raven was enraged enough to cause the lights above to blow, "I don't even know him!"

Robin was going to say more when Cyborg screamed out, "Robin! We got a call!"

Robin turned down the hall, "Who is it?"

Cyborg looked down saying, "They just said that they needed to talk to you."

Robin looked at the others at the end of the hall; this was not the way to take care of this. Robin sighed in slight frustration adding, "I just want to know you're not letting him play with your heart. You know we are here if you need us."

Robin made his way to the main room. Raven closed the door following behind. She was worried, what he said about playing with her heart reminded her of Malchior. She looked up to the screen which had a familiar fellow on it. Robin smiled saying, "How long has it been?"

The Batman smiled through the screen, a video phone. "Long enough. I see you are still doing the team hero thing."

Robin shrugged, "Hey, we all can't be loners like you."

Batman became serious, "Robin, I need to tell you something." He was about to say more but the screen fizzled, Batman's connection disappeared. Robin was stunned, "Batman!" he tried to retrieve the signal but it was gone. Robin turned to Cyborg, "What happened?"

Cyborg shrugged, "I don't know. Anything could have happened to the signal."

"Maybe he went through a tunnel?" Beast Boy said mindlessly even if it was in his own home. Robin thought for a moment, than he turned to the others, "This is bad, he sounded like he had something he wanted to tell me about. We may need to keep our eyes open."

Batman looked at his screen angrily, "What happened?"

Batman's butler came over frowning slightly; Alfred wore a nice suit with a slightly bald top of gray hair. "Sir, it seems the connection was lost."

Batman narrowed his eyes, "How can that be Alfred? I have the most highly advanced machinery on the face of the earth."

Alfred paused, and looked onto the screen, "I believe that is the answer."

Batman looked to see the screen was black, but a small digitized man walked out on the bottom left of the screen. The man stopped at the center in his digital white laboratory coat, with thick glasses, and one large bend of black hair on his head to wave his finger at Batman. Batman did not recognize the figure as Heretic, perhaps one of Heretic's hired hands. The small man created a speech bubble reading, "Naughty Batty, Our crimes are for the kids!"

Batman saw an input spot. He typed on his keyboard, "Who are you?"

The digitized fat man seemed to twirl, winking his eye as he turned back around, "I am Mr. Bata-Boom! You must have heard of me before!"

Batman knew the name, a mad bomber who saw the "mighty explosive" as divine. "Yes, so what is it you want?"

Mr. Bata-Boom jumped in joy with a sound of springs, "Oh nothing much, just keep you out of my boss's hair!"

Batman saw the screen turn on with images at the corners, showing Arkham Asylum walls. The walls had blinking objects on them, Batman jumped in horror realizing what was happening. The small fat man pulled out a device, furled his brows twice in a mock, than pushed the button screaming "Bata-Boom!"

The four screens showed multiple explosions, letting the walls crumble out and allowing men to peer out from the opened Asylum. One such man was a pale skinned fiend, called The Joker. He peeped out and smiled wider than before, "Well color me pink and call me Slappy! This here is a break-out!"

Several objects were falling from the sky, The Joker gleamed wickedly grabbing for one of the parachuted items while nurses entered. The Joker turned and frowned, "Aw, you want to give me a shot?" The Joker turns with a Tommie-gun grinning, "I have one for you this time!" He cackled letting a spray of ammo out on the nurses who luckily got out of the way. The Joker turned to see air-cushions expanding for prisoners to escape. The Joker jumps out to bounce to the ground, "Tally-ho! Gotham awaits!"

The Batman ran to his Batmobile, "Alfred! Where is my-,"

"In the seat next to you sir." Says Alfred in hot pursuit after Batman to the Batmobile. "I am guessing there will be no need for dinner tonight?"

Batman sighed, "Sorry Alfred, I have to try and round up at least a few of them now."

Alfred nodded, "I expected that sir. I did take precaution and packed several sandwiches in your glove compartment, along with a thermos of hot coffee."

Batman smiled as he was in his car buckling up, "Thanks Alfred. It might be a long day today. I hate actually going out in the daytime."

Alfred nodded, "Yes sir I know." Alfred seemed worried, "Should I try to warn Master Dick?"

Batman though for a moment, "I don't think we can. If we do they would only interrupt again. We just have to hope," Batman revved the engine, "He can take care of himself." He pulled out leaving Alfred to nod, "Yes sir, as you wish."

Robin paced the floor, annoyed now that Batman wanted to tell him something over the fact a member of his team could be fraternizing with his enemy. Robin quickly walked to the gym in thought to find it occupied. Raven was inside; with her hood on the ground she punched and kicked madly at a dummy. Robin frowned seeing the picture of him on the dummy. Raven huffed in her attacks, "Stupid Robin!" She landed a right jab, "Acting so tough!" she kicked the dummy hard in the side, "Thinks I'm just," She landed a frontal kick, "Some stupid girl!" Raven completed with an aerial round-house kick before landing and just standing there for a while. She grabbed the necklace and breathed heavily as she gripped it, "I can do… whatever I want to… I'm strong enough… to take care of myself!"

Robin gave her a look, he hated this idea. "Raven!" Raven turned shocked he was there, "You have a problem with me?"

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Yes I do!" She turned to him still venting in anger, her eyes were growing red before she subsided the emotion to ready a stance. "You have a problem with me?"

Robin scrunched his nose up, "Take a guess!" he readied into a stance as well. The two stood there for several moments, neither attacked first. Raven sighed now not feeling angry she let her arms down, "I don't want to fight you."

Robin seemed slightly relieved, "Good, so why the dummy?"

"Which one?" mused Raven removing the picture of Robin from the dummy. Robin gave her a glare and Raven rolled her eyes, "I was irritated you treat me and the others like we can't think for ourselves."

Robin crossed his arms, "I just try to keep things under control. Not really am I trying to control you all." Robin realized she fought being controlled by Trigon, "I guess sometimes I expect things to be easier. I'm not always right."

Raven gave him a false look of horror, "Who are you? Where is Robin?" Robin looked puzzled before smiling, "Oh quit it! I just mean, I know I can be too serious with the villains." Robin thought on Red X, "Especially ones that I created, to me Red X is me, a mistake I need to make up for."

Raven shrugged before wrapping herself in the cloak, "Maybe you don't need to make up for it you just have to accept it."

Robin watched her leave; he glared his eyes in anger "I still have to watch her she may do something she'll regret later."

Sometime in the evening, the alarm goes off. The titans gather and Robin asks "Who is it?"

Cyborg looks at the screens, "Whoa, he's some kind of bomber! He's blowing up cars left and right!"

Robin nodded to run with the titans, "Titans GO!"

In the city, on the rooftop of one apartment building a fat man hops from one edge of the building to another with a slight wobble. His fat body fits inside a white scientific trench coat. He wears thick goggles that are green in color to tint his eyes from large bursts of light. The man has black latex gloves which pull all the way back to his elbows. His hair was a black strand held tightly over his head like an S on its back. The rest is shaved bald except for a patch across the back of his skull as fuzz. The man waddles across the edge, looking at a watch he wore on his right wrist he taps his one foot angrily. The trench had a neck that came over the man's mouth so as he would leave out an irritated sigh it would show through small movements in the neck of the jacket. The man now turned over the side and pushed a button causing a vehicle on the ground below to explode; simple car bombs angered this fellow as he grew past them years ago. They make a nice boom, but not enough the lights he pleasured in seeing.

Something struck next to the man; he turned to see the five heroes here. He moved his goggles to see clearly, his small beady eyes blinked in trying to dignify the Titans. (Voice: Jason Alexander as George Castanza of Seinfeld) Mr. Bata-Boom cocked his arm in triumph, "You sure did take a long time. I almost decided to shoot off the whole finale without you!"

Robin pulled out his bow staff, "You really have some nerve coming to our town and blowing up property of innocent people!"

Bata-Boom chuckled, "Hey! I just do what comes naturally!" Bata-Boom jumped off of the side railing and trailed besides the railing with his arms behind his back. "You ever experiment with things as a kid?"

Robin blinked, "Yes."

Bata-Boom nodded, "Good, good. You ever try to hard-boil an egg in the microwave?"

Cyborg grinned, "I did that once!" he frowned as he remembered, "It didn't go so well."

"Well that's what you think!" Bata-Boom twirled on his heels waving his finger at Cyborg, "Tsk, tsk, you missed the best part! The boiling may not have happened, but wasn't the end result even more interesting?"

Cyborg blinked, "It blew up."

"Exactly!" Said Bata-Boom bending at his waist forcing his opinion out, "Was that not more entertaining? The fact you planned the egg to boil but instead it exploded! Where as you had the perfectly smooth and quite boring egg after it exploded the thing was everywhere, which is much more entertaining. What did you do afterwards; did you eat it or perhaps wash it off?"

Cyborg thought for a moment, "I think I ate mine." The titans look him oddly, Cyborg smiled, "Hey it still worked!"

"That's right!" Mr. Bata-Boom chuckled, "The egg was still consumable but much more entertaining to see and find. That was where I began my obsession with explosives; they make the everyday simple things more entertaining!"

Robin rolled his staff in his hands, "We don't care what twisted fancy you have for explosives! We only have one plan and that's for you to go to jail!"

Mr. Bata-Boom pulled out a set of Castanets and a sombrero with red dangling balls on the brim. "You mean like a vacation, Olay!"

Raven sighed, "This guy is mentally ill. He has to be taken down quick."

"Oh really? They say the only one insane is the one who thinks he's truly sane!" Bata-Boom clicked his Castanets to then point them on the Titans, a spray of miniature missiles filed out at them and so they dodged. Bata-Boom grabbed his hat and tossed it in the air. The small red orbs began falling and they popped at the feet of the Titans making them all hop around the sparks. Bata-Boom started shaking his rump at the titans, "Boom-Chico-Boom!"

Robin screamed out as he ran swinging his staff. The fat man steeped back from the attacks and surprised everyone as he dodged Robin and his speed. Bata-Boom grabbed the end of Robin's staff and chuckled as he was running away, but his glove still held on tightly. Robin held up the glove in dumbfounded idiocy realizing the glove was a fake hand with a blinking stub. "Ah!" Robin tossed his staff to have the glove hand explode. Robin turned to Bata-Boom who waved with his real gloved hand.

Starfire flew tossing her bolts, Bata-Boom leapt about as the bolts sparked off under his feet. Robin was readying his birdarangs and Bata-Boom turned to make a full run. Beast Boy ran in front of Bata-Boom changing to a bull and charging. Bata-Boom stopped skidding on his heels, turning to the star bolts and birdarangs Bata-Boom clicked his heels to make them create skates that he than used to fly past the many obstacles. Beast Boy roared as he was smashed by bolts and birdarangs. Beast Boy was in his human form as the smoke from Starfire disappeared, having welts where the birdarangs bounced off his bare skin. Robin stormed after the fat man more angry at his escape.

Cyborg raised his arm firing, but Bata-Boom swerved past each burst to slap his rear at Cyborg. Cyborg in a fit of rage fired after Bata-Boom who swerved out of the jump kick from behind, Robin noticed too soon he had been tricked into the kick so that Cyborg would blast him. Cyborg cringed as Robin was hit full force on the nose by the blast which vaulted him back. Cyborg sweat a little saying "Sorry my bad!"

"Hey it wasn't that bad!" said Bata-Boom laying on Cyborg with his elbow. "He flew pretty well for a kid pretending to be a bird."

Cyborg growled as he swung at the fat man, Bata-Boom ducked and tagged Cyborg on the shoulder making him twirl and falter over. Cyborg jumped up and readied his gun arm and saw the blinking light on his shoulder, "Oh man…" the explosive went tossing Cyborg off of the building wailing as he plummeted to the road below.

Bata-Boom saw Raven now channeling her powers; she flung an antenna at Bata-Boom as the building he chose was an apartment building. Bata-Boom rolled off from the antenna with his skates as it swerved after him. Bata-Boom laughed while Raven tried each time to swat the fat man with little success. Bata-Boom was hit in his skates from Starfire with her green bolts, Bata-Boom skid off his feet and rolled striking the railing and breaking through it at the side of the building. Bata-Boom wailed as he flailed his arms and legs in mid air off of the building. Bata-Boom leapt grabbing the building side to slowly pull himself back up. Cyborg used his boosters to fly up and grab Bata-Boom by his one foot. Cyborg twirled him in the air and tossed him to Raven who grinned as she swatted Bata-Boom back over to Beast Boy who was awake. Beast Boy turned to his dinosaur form with the armored back, spiked pads, and a bone tail with an end he used like a hammer smashing Bata-Boom like a tennis ball to the ground.

Bata-Boom rolled on the ground for several moments before he was able to stand up. Bata-Boom held his head, slightly tipsy his goggles showed the swirls of dizziness, "Whew that was intense."

"Give up?" Bata-Boom looked up and saw the Titans gathered together again. He fell to his knees putting up his arms, "I give in! Take me to jail!"

Robin narrowed his eyes as he readied his cuffs, whispering to the others, "Be careful. He may still be up to something."

On cue Bata-Boom hopped from his knees screaming, "I almost forgot!" He pulled from his trench a gray switch with a red button that had a sizzling bomb on it, "The grand finale!"

After pushing the button the Titans gasped in horror, they stood still; the wind blew making a slight breeze over the villain's trench and the Titans. Bata-Boom's brows rose in confusion, "What the? Where is my big boom?"

The mechanical voice caught all the titans off guard, Raven especially as she looked up in shock to the spectral figure, "Oh, I took care of those."

The Titans and Bata-Boom looked onto Red X, his cape flapping in the same wind as he stood arms crossed over his chest on the entrance hub from the apartments to the roof. He than dropped several wires all red saying, "You really need to work on hiding your bombs better. The supports were one thing but placing them in potted plants?"

Raven looked at Red X in some major surprise; he was not really supposed to be here let alone helping them. Red X noticed Raven and slyly slunk his eyes as her cape was opened by the wind, "You actually are wearing it. I'm glad to see that."

Raven blushed, the Titans all were looking between the two intently. Robin giving more scrupulous looks at this attention. Bata-Boom did a bow, "Well I can see when I'm beat." He began to run but Red X tossed one of his Red X disks catching the villain in a trip. Bata-Boom rolled to than sprawl out on his back; he clacked his heels on the roof screaming, "Oh! What did you do?"

Red X blinked, "Uh," he sweat for a moment as Bata-Boom grabbed his grumbling stomach, "I just tripped him."

Bata-Boom moaned, than he stood on his knees begging to be arrested. His stomach grumbled more loudly. Red X saw Robin making with his cuffs but interrupted, "Hold on!" Robin turned in a snarl as Red X jumped down and made a run next to him.

Raven was wondering now why Red X would be doing this. Helping them, trying to stop a criminal with not a thing she knew had to do with him. Was Red X trying to convince her he was a good guy, or that he was trying to be? Or maybe he wanted to impress her which in a way he did by stopping the explosives which it never came to them the building had been set. People were inside; if Red X had not stopped him who knows how many lives could have been lost.

Red X pulled out cuffs of his own, Robin raised a brow to this odd change in character, "He's up to something, can't you see it on his face?" Robin turned and honestly no, Bata-Boom was hunched over on his stomach crying in pain. "I know you don't like me but let me cuff him."

Robin gave a slight stare, "How do I know you're not going to attack together? That this isn't your plan and is why you are messing with Raven's head?"

Red X rolled his eyes, "I promise…" he realized Robin wouldn't take that with their pasts. "I guess you can't can you?"

Robin glared still as Red X walked past him. Red X went slowly to cuff Bata-Boom. Bata-Boom raised his hands but a slight flash of devious glee went across the goggles as he reached forward and grabbed Red X's wrists. "Gagh!" Red X tried to pry his hands but it was too late. The Titans made a move but Red X yelled "Stay back!" Bata-Boom seemed delighted as his goggles started a short count down. Red X twitched as it was a dummy. "Bata-BOOM!" the dummy exploded tossing Red X back screaming in full force damage of a mighty explosion. Red X was tossed into the hub entrance on the roof, and peeled off with several scratches in the suit along with many cuts. His face had been unaffected thanks to the mask; it had a small crack but nothing as serious as facial scarring. Some metal fragment from the robotic dummy did get lodged in his right shoulder, he held it from pain. Robin looked with a dumb look of shock that could have been him. His look turned to anger as Raven flew over to Red X.

Red X looked up at Raven and gave a salute, "I was right, it was a trick."

Red X was bleeding pretty badly. She had to remove the metal first as it allowed for too much bleeding. Raven reached for it and said, "Hold on." She grabbed with one hand and held onto his arm with the other. Red X grabbed her one hand catching her off guard; he looked ahead concentrating off of the pain as he gripped her hand. Raven was flushed in embarrassment before pulling out the fragment. Red X screamed in pain while she began healing the wound quickly. She stopped the bleeding, but now his other wounds were trouble not to mention possible internal injury. Robin grabbed her shoulder screaming "What are you doing?"

Raven gave him a stare of surprise, "What does it look like! I'm trying to save his life!"

Cyborg yelled, "Both of you just chill!" He used his scanners to check the injuries, "Man this is bad." Cyborg looked up saying "I need to take him to the tower, we have the kind of equipment he needs right now."

Robin smirked, "So that's it! You planned this to get into the tower! Your trying to steal the belt aren't you?"

Raven looked at him in disbelief, "Are you telling me you believe he actually nearly killed himself for the belt?"

Robin laughed, "Why not? He's desperate enough!"

Cyborg grabbed Red X screaming "Hey Robin knock it off!" the two looked at Cyborg who had a stern look on Robin, "No matter what you say a life is a life, we have to help him!"

Robin seemed ashamed, he let his personal feelings get involved in this. "Yeah okay." He nodded saying, "Cyborg, take Red X to the lab and help him but don't let him out of your sight."

Cyborg snorted, "I doubt he has much choice right now."

Robin turned to the others as Cyborg took Red X to the T-Car, "We'll go see if we can find Bata-Boom he may be close seeing as how he likes to see the explosions." Robin went to find the mad bomber as he screamed, "Raven!" Raven turned in a scowl, "I'm sorry I…"

Raven flew off not listening to him. Robin gave a hurt face before shooting his grappling hook.

Starfire was landing with Beast Boy who was a hulk after some searching. "I do not see this Bata-Boom person anymore. Perhaps he escaped."

Beast Boy turned to his human form next to her, crouched on his feet and hand he asked, "You think Robin went a little too far? I mean accusing the guy of trying to kill himself for a belt is whacked."

Starfire seemed resistant to speak, "I am not sure what to think at the moment. We do not know the Red X so it is possible."

Beast Boy stood up giving her a 'You serious' look. "I know one thing; if that was a trick it was one doozy!"

Starfire heard her communicator; it was Robin, "I haven't seen anything about Bata-Boom have any of you?"

Starfire shook her head, "Beast Boy and I did not."

Robin seemed angry, "Great, just my luck. Raven locked her connection from me. Can you hail her?"

Starfire turned to Beast Boy, "Trying now friend Robin."

Beast Boy tried to hail Raven, no response. "That's funny, my connection isn't locked." He seemed worried, "You think she may be hurt?"

Robin clenched his teeth, 'What is going on here! The whole team is breaking apart! It's his entire fault; he was planning this from the beginning!' Robin slammed his fist into a wall as he was on the side of a large tower, "Keep searching, something is bound to come up!"

Bata-Boom was at a payphone, He screamed into the phone, "What? You want me to do WHAT!" he listened, "I can't believe this!" Bata-Boom shook his head in his palm. "This is lunacy! I'm actually saying _this _is insane, _ME!_" he paced with the phone saying, "This whole deal is wacky to say the least. First some crazy Batman/Grim reaper look alike pops up and dismantles my bombs. Now you want me to actually…" Bata-Boom looked up to the hooded figure looking him down, her eyes of four glowing red in anger, "I'll have to call you back."

The phone was ripped from its post as Bata-Boom dropped it and began running. He made no space really before blackened tentacles went to wrap his body. Raven growled lowly and seemed to hiss, her anger got the better of her again. Bata-Boom turned screaming "Eat this you freak!" and opened his trench, he had tons of launchers and missiles inside that began streaming off at her. Raven smirked, in her demonic tones she said, "Is that all human?"

The missiles and rockets stopped advancing, and turned to dust that filtered into the air. Bata-Boom's right brow twitched as her tentacles flew out to grab him and raise him into the air. He screamed while the tentacles wrapped his neck, arms and chest, and legs all together. Raven's upper lip twitched with her hateful snarl, "You tried to kill him!"

"Who?" that was a mistake as Raven tightened the tentacle on his neck "Oh, the X guy I forgot sorry, sorry!"

"Sorry!" Raven tightened all the tentacles, "Sorry now for him and all those others you were going to kill?"

Bata-Boom felt nervous, "Hey, look here! I'm out of ammo and all my explosives are gone! I just used them on you a second ago! Take me to jail; it's what you do right?"

Raven smirked, the tentacles tightened again. "Is it? Is letting men like you, who would kill again and again really what I should do?"

Bata-Boom coughed, "He's not… dead. The X… guy… is alive."

Raven felt her emotions getting too powerful, she channeled her emotions slowly saying, "I should not kill you." The eyes seemed to sparkle, "That doesn't mean we don't want to!" Raven turned her head, "No! We are not killers!" The eyes sparkled, "They are! We should treat them the same as they treat us!"

Bata-Boom seemed confused, was she actually fighting with herself, "People think… I'm crazy…"

Raven slowly stopped the tentacles; lowering Bata-Boom to the ground her larger form slowly became slender. Raven closed her four eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them to have two lavender eyes gain. Bata-Boom seemed relieved until Raven slammed the phone booth into his head, making him fall unconscious. Raven wrapped him in metal signs grabbing at her communicator. She knew it would be out of commission as she was lost in her emotions. "Robin?" Robin seemed shocked as he grabbed his communicator, "Raven?"

Raven looked at the unconscious Bata-Boom, "I got him." She heard him shuffle uneasily, "He's fine. I knocked him out and wrapped him in metal. Get the police here immediately."

Robin smiled, "Great job Ra-." She closed the connection and locked him out; Robin seemed stunned she would do that. He grabbed his head "I have to stop pissing her off."

The police were carrying Bata-Boom away in a wagon. They searched him; he had no more explosives or devices. He was left with his goggles because years of exposing his eyes to extreme lights caused him to become blinded by any form of light now. It was his only way of living. Starfire hugged Raven who gave a semi-acceptance to the embrace, "Well done friend Raven, you have done very well."

Beast Boy was smirking, "I have to admit, he's nice and wrapped up for us."

Robin was looking on across the street, not sure if he should go near her. Raven looked over to him and glared, she still was mad at him? Robin sighed before heading to the tower. Raven stopped glaring and floated home with Starfire and Beast Boy who cheered her on.

Bata-Boom was left with his trench now that he had no gadgets or explosives and since they had to find a jumpsuit that would fit him. He walked into the prison for villains and viewed the crop. The couch had a TV; on it was a fat man in the orange jumpsuit flipping channels on the small wall mounted television. Next to him was a blue skinned man with a mustache and beard with brown eyes. The fat man with the remote had orange hair, a sloped forehead, and brown eyes as well. The fat man laughed, "I've seen every one of these channels, shows, heck even commercials at home."

The blue skinned man snapped out, "Than let us try and find something Control Freak!"

Control Freak narrowed his eyes, "What was that, my name or an insult?"

"Both!" said the blue man sticking out his tongue. Control Freak snapped back, "Well excuse me," he flicked the blue man's long nose, "Mumbo Jumbo!"

Mumbo growled as he stood up, "Why you! This nose is perfectly fine!"

"You're right with that melon of a head!" Control Freak was laughing while Mumbo clenched his fists. Bata-Boom looked around more, finding in the corner sat a blonde haired man, his one leg crossed on his other's knee, and he seemed to look at the new comer questioningly with blue eyes. A blonde haired girl ran over with her long flowing hair, and a large flowing mouth to the bigger man, "Daddy! They won't give me the remote!"

The man kept looking at Bata-Boom, he had a suspicion he was… "DADDY!" screamed the girl nearly deafening her father, "**They won't give me the remote**!"

The man stood up and walked to the two slapping each other, they turned up and smiled innocently as he gave a scowl, Mumbo said innocently, "Hey Killer Moth! How's it sticking?"

Control Freak blinked, "Sticking?"

"Like a cocoon you idiot!" said Mumbo in a glare before Killer Moth grabbed the two and held them in the air. He shook them and his daughter smiled innocently as he tossed them aside after dropping the remote. Killer Moth grabbed the remote and gave it to his daughter, his scowl now turned to utter joy as he said "Here you go Kitten!"

Kitten smiled as she flipped the channel to some cartoon on ponies that save the world with hugs and kisses. The other villains groan, they had to deal with this every time. Bata-Boom chuckled, "I still can't see why I had to get caught to scout these convicts."

Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy were outside the med lab. Cyborg was inside making sure Red X was safe enough to leave alone. Robin was leaning on a wall tapping his foot. Raven meditating as her outburst earlier forced her to now try and control her negative emotions again. Beast Boy was trailing as a lion on the floor as Starfire sat in a chair twiddling her thumbs. Time was passing slowly and Cyborg had been working on Red X for what seemed like days not just some hours. Night had fallen; it was time for dinner now. Robin tapped his foot harder, breaking Raven's concentration. "Could you stop that?"

Robin turned to her, she had an annoyed stare. Robin glared at her now thumping his foot. Raven stood up saying, "I was not asking I was telling you stop that!"

Robin launched off of the wall, "I'm the leader! I say what happens here understand?"

Starfire looked in tears, "This is not proper! You should not fight!"

"Yeah," Beast Boy meant it as a joke, "Unless we can sell tickets!"

Robin scoffed at this, "You mean people would actually pay to see me toss her around like a rag-doll?"

Raven laughed, "You have to be dreaming, most likely from a pummeling I gave you!"

Robin was really sick of it, every time he turned around Raven was doing something to endanger his team. First she accepted a gift from their enemy, secondly closed communications to lead them to the conclusion she was hurt. Robin grits his teeth watching her long stare on him. Cyborg opened the door to the team, they all turned to him and he smiled, "He's stable. I suggest we keep a vigil on him for a while."

Robin nodded, "Just incase he tries anything."

Cyborg blinked, "No, more like in case he has any health problems from the injuries."

Raven let out a small pant of frustration at Robin and his continued accusations. "Can't you let it drop?"

Robin gave her a look, "Listen! He is Red X! Am I the only one that remembers what that means?"

The other three looked at each other, it was true he was Red X, he was a thief. Cyborg gave Robin a reassuring look, "Robin he can't barely move right now, I had to sedate him for the exam. He's out of it for right now." He grabbed Robin's shoulder saying, "Leave it go he can't do anything right now so let's get some food and decide what to do with him."

Robin looked at Cyborg, he lowered his head, "Okay, It's just I don't want anyone to get hurt by him because of me."

Raven looked sort of surprised with that. Robin and the others left, she looked into the med lab to see Red X lying on a table with his suit still on. She heard footsteps, there was Cyborg smiling at her, "Do you like him Rae?"

Raven blushed, "No, why would you think that?"

"Well you keep blushing when you think directly about him." Cyborg wrapped her shoulders with his one arm, "That and you really seemed concerned on his well being earlier."

Raven looked up at Cyborg; he was the big brother of the Titans. No one gave him real credit for his greatest role. Cyborg often laughed with them, cried with them, and screamed with them as needed. He often had Raven help him with the T-Car because it was fun for them to hang out like that. She would talk about things that seemed idle, and he would work on his car having her hand over a tool or part off and on when needed. Raven smiled at him saying, "Thank you for not making a big fuss over it."

Cyborg shrugged, "Hey, I had my thing with a villain." Cyborg showed Raven a picture of Jinx, the pink haired, pink eyed and black wearing girl he liked. "Robin hates it too saying it's a danger to the team, but he also knows I wouldn't like her if there wasn't something good in there. He also knows that about Red X, we all do since he did save us from Chang when he could have stolen some Xinothium without fighting, and now with him taking the brunt from a bomb."

"So why does he act so stupid about it?" Raven seemed angry, "He treats Red X like he was…"

"Say it," Cyborg had a stone cold look, "Slade." Slade was their ultimate enemy, evil and sadistic Slade embodied the darkest villain they met. Slade would do anything to not only destroy the Titans but also break them down to pieces. "Red X was created to get close to Slade; Robin designed him to be the perfect fighter for us. When Robin sees that mask, he sees his near fatal mistake with Slade." Cyborg sighed letting her go, "Robin sees his other half, a half he fears a lot and we all know deep down Robin has had to deal with it for a long time. Like you Raven, Robin has a past that just causes him so much pain he can't take it when it's given a face. That face, either Slade or Red X, is still the face of his darker past."

Raven looked at Cyborg somewhat understanding what he meant. "I see." Raven gave a sinister grin, "I'm still going to think he's a jerk."

Cyborg grinned with a wink, "I know, I think he knows too."

Cyborg and Raven took their seats at the table. Robin was poking his food which was some tofu meat substitutes, Cyborg growled, "You mean it's Beast Boy's turn to make dinner?"

Beast Boy growled, "Hey! I'm the only one that can make something last second!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes adding, "No duh, only good food takes time for taste!"

The two were in a heated debate as Starfire drank more of her mustard. Robin looked at Raven uneasily. She made eye contact and he went back to his food poking. _"Robin."_ Robin looked up blinking as Raven spoke to him telepathically _"You know you're a jerk right?" _He frowned to that statement but she smiled finishing, _"You're our jerk so it evens out."_

Robin seemed to smile, he answered as she was reading his mind, _"So you're not angry? I mean for everything that has happened?"_

_ "Oh I'm angry."_ She said with small irritation, _"I just know you do worry about us. I'll keep my eyes open just in case Red X is trying anything. You just try not to over react."_

Robin nodded accepting that, _"Sure thing, you mean a lot to the team."_

Raven rolled her eyes, _"I know."_ Raven looked at her food and began to eat. Robin began eating his food, looking at Raven he narrowed his eyes, _"I have to make sure nothing happens."_

Note: Wondering what is with the new villain, he's not the only one who we'll be seeing. The idea to use the actor voice came to me as Seinfeld was on, his voice for some reason struck me as the out-of-control voice Bata-Boom would have. Now I hunt for other OC voices, maybe just Heretic will get a celebrity voice after this! It seems people are interested in him, I feel kind of bad leaving him out still. Next Chapter, Heretic will be revealed. For those of you wondering, I do like Beast BoyXRaven RobinXStarfire more but when you get an idea, flow with it! If you wish to see some good BBXRae, RobXStar check out my other stories (that have longer chapters than these) "Teen Titans: A Feudal Fairytale?" It is a crossover in the Teen Titans section though you really don't need to know the characters; I describe them just like the ones here! If you can, also read my pal Shekron Kaizer and his story "The Joker" which has good action, twisting plots, and of course, my favorite Gotham villain The Joker! It is part of his mini-series event!

Now, some responses!

Mysti-eyed: Thanks for the review, glad you liked the pairing!

Inu-Chan: You reviewed! Aw, thank you! Glad you like Heretic, I took a lot of time thinking him up; he fits well with the main plot of the story… oops!

Lilmisschaos: So the Bar Scene bothered you? I was going for a club that also doubled as a bar. Must have got lost in my description… Doh!

Faith-Catherine: The chapter was long! I was trying to make a short chapter! Pooh! Most my other stories have chapters 20+ pages long in word! Either way, glad you liked.

Desert-tiger: H-E-R-E-T-I-C spells disaster? My English teacher never said that… just kidding! Glad you liked Heretic; you can see he has some BAD plans in store.

RavenOnline: Me likes too! This has been very fun to write and plot out. Since I have some time off I hope to get more done soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Guard Duty

Too Much Red

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 3: Guard Duty

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Batman characters which come in at times. I do take credit for Heretic and Bata-Boom.

After the dinner was over, the issue came on what to do about Red X. This caused silence at first, Cyborg explained Red X was out for until probably morning. The sensors could be turned on to keep him from moving without detection so they all could get rested but what about tomorrow? He would be awake; he had to be watched fully. Robin nodded to himself, "I know what has to be done."

Beast Boy asked, "It doesn't equal up to us putting him on a pike does it?"

Robin not amused said "No Beast Boy." He turned to all the titans "We have to watch him on shifts tomorrow, if a crime occurs strap him down and leave him. If he escapes, we can only hope he doesn't steal the belt."

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah he really is a pain with that belt."

"Will he not need Xinothium to power it friends?" Starfire asked with a finger high. Robin nodded smiling, "Yes but it could be easily stolen from a facility with his own skills. The belt is the only thing he can not get without major effort."

Raven kept quiet listening; she had no ideas on how to deal with Red X for obvious reasons. Raven finally asked getting involved. "How do we decide who stays with him when?"

"Straws!" Screams Beast Boy actually giving a good idea. "We all draw straws and see who gets what shift from the shortest one!"

Robin blinked, "That will not work."

"No really it will!" Beast had five plain straws. He turns to a crab and snips the ends making five different lengths. "The one to get the longest will be the one to go first, while the smallest gets last shift! I think this is the best idea I ever had since kibbles-n-bits flavored chips!"

Robin actually accepted the idea, it seems fair. "Okay, Beast Boy hold the straws, we'll all draw and see who gets what shift."

The straws are drawn and the team starts to compare straws. Starfire smiles as she has the longest straw. "I have won… I think." Now she grimaced in realizing what her prize was. Beast Boy grins as he had second longest, "Dude! I have some killer jokes to tell somebody! This will be awesome!" Cyborg third longest, "I'll be able to check his wounds he should be self healing though."

Robin and Raven look at their straws, "Beast Boy." Raven frowns, "they're the same length!"

Beast Boy blinks, he checks and they were exactly the same. "Oops. Sorry about that."

Robin grabs his head, "It figures something would go wrong. What do we do now?"

Beast Boy screams "Rock, Paper, and Scissors!"

The two titans shrug, surprisingly Beast Boy was having good ideas. They do the three arm moves to then both put out rock; they go again, rock again. "You have to pick something else!" screams Robin wanting to know when his turn would come. Raven narrows her eyes saying, "I don't have to do anything."

They go again, and yes, rock again. "Stop that!" Robin growls, Raven just flares at him with flames in her eyes. This time as the turn comes Raven glares into Robin's head, _"Paper…"_ Raven smiles putting out scissors but Robin used Rock! "What the! You were thinking paper!"

Robin narrows his eyes, "First of all that's cheating! Second," he gives a look to Cyborg who was ruffling through the news paper, "I was trying to read the news!"

Raven is angry; her emotions cause a light to explode, "Fine! Go ahead and make me last!" she floated off to her room so she could get some sleep. Robin seems upset she was so angry. "Maybe I should let her get the shift instead."

Beast Boy shakes his head "I don't get good ideas often. You are not taking this away from me!"

Cyborg agrees as it was a fair game. Either way the others head to bed as well. Robin does not sleep well; he shifts for most the night wondering just how mad Raven must be with him. He grumbles to himself "Why am I so worried about her?" He shifts again, "I'm so confused."

Raven had a wild night as well; she slept having the dream again. This time it had a different cast, now it had Red X. Red X was the one she spoke to in the dream, and she almost kissed him as two snakes curled over her legs. Raven jumps and the snakes move off to the distance. Raven sees behind her the strange tattered form of Robin. She flies over screaming "Robin!" He does not answer so she turns him over. The one she now sees is Red X. She panics; the images are mixing, what is this? Was it a dream, a premonition? Raven turns to behind her and there is Bata-Boom skating away, "You!"

She flies after him; he rolls into the darkness laughing like he does. She follows not noticing how dark things have become. There are many explosions, and she sees Bata-Boom now with what seemed like a large group of people behind him. When she does realize she turns to go back but in her way was two eyes staring at her in the dark, looming over her with some height were two deep penetrating eyes of red, human but discolored. She screams to awake breathing heavily, her chest moves fast as many objects in the room had been tossed from their walls to the ground. "What… was that?" She looked at her clock; it was nearing Starfire's time to watch Red X. She frowns as she knows no way is she getting any sleep now.

As the Titans had dinner so did another group? The jail for villains of Jump City had dinner time just like they did. One inmate still in his trench sat alone poking at the substance before him. It was gray, lumpy, kind of disgusting in all honesty. The only thing he dared eat was his pudding which was the desert. As he was playing with the food Bata-Boom scoped the villains, Killer Moth was always looking at him when he could some how Bata-Boom figured he knew he was not planning on staying long. Killer Moth was leaving the line with his daughter, Kitten dragged him along to her table, there you found the three other teenage villains, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx. They unfortunately were busted soon after the H.I.V.E. broke down; becoming a rogue group they had little real success. Gizmo was a short stature guy having a bald head and little eyes white in color. Next to him was Mammoth, the large hairy figure having semi long brown hair and facial hairs his eyes also brandished white color. The female figure was Jinx, she was slender and pale skinned, her hair fell into two tails at the sides while she had both her hair and eyes in pink color. She was prodding the food annoyed in its appearance. "We eat better while were stealing stuff, where does feeding us this slop teach us crime is bad?"

Mammoth who did not find a problem consumed his gray slop easily, "Food is food, remember!"

Gizmo pales, "Barf-vile dude, you have got to get some taste-buds."

Mammoth gives a glare with his cheeks full, he sticks out his tongue showing the more mashed substance now causing Gizmo to turn green and away from the others. Jinx rolls her eyes, they are idiots. Killer Moth sits down and Jinx smiles, "Hey K.M., anything new happen?"

Killer Moth was looking on Bata-Boom. "New guy in here, any idea what he's about?"

Kitten looks over, she cringes "He's so weird looking. What is his name again?"

Gizmo thinks as he remembered the guards talking, "He's a bomber nothing too spectacular. I do think the guards said he caused Raven to loose it like she did with Dr. Light."

Jinx grins, "Really? So cool." She idly motions a spoonful of the slop to her mouth, "That will pull that witch down a peg!" she accidentally eats the slop and becomes nauseous. "Oh crud…"

Mammoth rolls his eyes, "It's not that bad Jinx." Her head pitches to the side where he is sitting, "Ah!"

Killer Moth takes a bite of the substance; it was edible but hardly tasted good. He looked onto Bata-Boom and thought 'When is he going to make his move?'

Kitten noticing her father's distraction piles her mush onto his plate than takes his pudding. 'It's a fair trade!' she grins evilly as she than devours her and his pudding quickly.

Bata-Boom notices a shadow come to his table. Sitting down is an elderly man, with a bald top and some other fellow who seemed old and slightly frightened. The older man smiles, "Hello governor heard you put them Titan twerps through the old wash-thru now did ya?"

Bata-Boom nods, not talking still while he eats his pudding. The other man smiles slightly, "My name is Light, this is Mad Mod. I heard you had a run in with… with…" his eyes become large and he falls to a fetal position, "Can't sleep… Raven will get me…"

Mad Mod rolls his eyes, "Bloody yanks, acting all big and bad till somebody has their period."

Bata-Boom raises a brow, "She does that only when she has her period?"

Mad Mod laughs, "Nah, we just pick when daddy comes to mess with her." Bata-Boom is still confused." Look here." Mad Mod leans in, "She be a half demon, her pappy is some unholy "demon god" or something like that. When she looses her emotions that feller comes and messes with her. It's a sight to see ain't it?"

Bata-Boom nods, "It sure was. I was actually scared, and from the crazies that's something."

A loud voice is screamed across the room, "Fat man!" Bata-Boom in little emotion looks at the screamer, a large muscular guy with gray skin, blue eyes, and spiked black hair laughs while he walks over. Mad Mod rolls his eyes, "Bludger its Johnny Rancid."

Mad Mod takes Dr. Light with him to another table, "He's more bark than bite best to bloody ignore him."

Johnny Rancid stalks up behind Bata-Boom, "Hey, fat man. I heard you got some kind of trouble." Bata-Boom looks on Rancid and says "Actually _Jamie Francis_ I didn't get in any trouble."

Johnny blinks, "What? Hey!" he growls in his fist shaking, "My name's Rancid! Johnny Rancid!"

"Whatever Francis I'm eating so why don't you go somewhere else?"

Johnny gives a smile, "Oh, you're eating! I'm so sorry to disturb you when we all can see," he pats Bata-Boom on the stomach, "You can't live without that."

Bata-Boom chuckles, "You don't listen too well do you?" Rancid smirks, "Nope, I have learning disability called "Kicks-butt-of-all-I-want disorder!"

Bata-Boom now goes to his pudding and tries to eat it when Rancid grabs the cup. "I suggest you give that back."

Rancid smirks, "Aw, baby gonna cry?" Rancid dunks his finger into the cup, "My germs!"

Bata-Boom sighs, "What a waste of perfectly good pudding." He flops the hand Rancid had his pudding in and spurts it in his face. Bata-Boom then takes Rancid's pudding and begins to eat it.

Rancid growls, "You're dead!"

Killer Moth gets up stopping Rancid, "Chill out! This is not the time or place. Go ahead Rancid get some food and sit down before you get in trouble."

Rancid turns around and snorts "Go back to your slut of a daughter."

Killer Moth was close to his table when he heard that, "Excuse me?"

Rancid smiles, he wanted to fight. "Oh I'm sorry! I meant your keeper! Still, I think I was right in my assumptions!"

Killer Moth loosing it runs out to meet Rancid. The others are cheering in the fight as Rancid and Moth had the better size and reputation around. Johnny had indirectly taken out the Boy Wonder, and caused something of a rift in space, a bit of the big time criminal thing even for a punk like him. Moth was actually going to win but by a twist of fate Kitten ordered the switch for his army of insects, so he was pretty much out of luck when the Titans popped up. Moth ducked under a punch, both in boxing stances as they circled each other. Rancid tried a strong hook to the chin but Moth leapt out of the way to then fly forward for an uppercut into Rancid's chin. Rancid fell back on his feet giving Moth a chance to flash several hits to the ribs. Rancid kneed Moth in the gut, backing him off. Rancid now tried a full frontal swing of his right but Moth pulled back, and as the punch passed he made a strong jab right into Rancid's face causing the large man to fall into a table crushing it. Rancid snarls while coming up but was gripped by Bata-Boom in the neck making him fall unconscious. Bata-Boom looks over Moth and does a small bow, "I like you…" he tosses his cup from the pudding to Moth. "See you around!"

Bata-Boom leaves, the guards have been standing by watching they had no real need to get involved. You could, but sometimes the villains here were more unpredictable than every-day criminals. Killer Moth looked at the cup breathing heavily as Kitten kicked the unconscious Rancid; she was not as timid and weak as you would figure. Gizmo looks at Moth, "What's with you? You're smiling?"

Moth pulls something from the bottom of the cup, "I have good reason to."

Titans Tower and morning. Breakfast had been prepared by someone unexpected, Raven. Raven made some very good food French toast, eggs, bacon, orange slices the works. The titans came floating in from the aroma and stopped in halt to Raven. Raven looked up and glared, "What?"

"Um," Beast Boy looked over the smorgasbord and said "Raven... cooking?"

Raven gives a small glare saying "Shove it." She finishes some toast and puts it on the last plate. "I had a bad dream so I cooked."

The titans sat down to the plates. Robin noticed how six plates had been made. 'I bet I know who that is for…' he gnaws into his toast with slight irritation but also so he did not cause the same trouble as before. Starfire has her plate and the one for Red X, "I will see you later friends I must watch the Red X for now."

She floats off, Raven blushes, "Make sure you take some syrup… for the toast and all."

"I have already…" Starfire smiles taking some syrup in a cup, "I see." She realized she meant for Red X. Robin has now shoved his entire thing of toast in his mouth. 'Can't say something stupid if I don't say… gag!' he starts choking 'DOH!'

Raven realizes he's choking and flies over to help him. She grabs his chest and start the Heimlich maneuver. When the bits of toast shoot out on Beast Boy's face Robin is gasping for air. He looks back smiling, "Thanks… Raven…"

Raven shrugs, "No problem." She looks at him, "Robin?"

Robin looks to see his hands are on hers, he blushes taking them off, "Sorry about that." He sits to resume eating. Beast Boy wipes the food saying "Dude I know it's good but you don't have to shovel it in like that."

Raven smiles, "Thanks for the compliment Beast Boy."

Beast Boy nods saying, "Hey even I can see you deserve it!"

Robin is eating again; he stops to smile on Raven, "Yeah Raven it is really good."

Cyborg laughs, "Yeah, for Robin it was to die for." Beast Boy and Cyborg high-five to Robin's embarrassment. Raven sighs saying "Robin just ignore them. I'm glad you like the food as much as you did."

Robin nods to eat his food. 'That wasn't why I was shoveling it down.' He eats some of the food and smiles, 'Well not totally.'

Starfire has been sitting with a giant smile, Red X has not yet moved from his laid back slumber on the medic table. Several diodes were about the room as it was the Titans medical facility. It had its limits, but if you took into account the heroic dangers they often had to use the facility. Starfire smiled on Red X, he still did not move so she asked, "Are you awake?"

Red X does not act, he seems to be sleeping. Starfire puts the plate of food next to Red X's table saying "Please wake soon, Friend Raven prepared this food for you an-." She is startled as a hand comes over the bacon, grabs it, and lifts the mask only enough for his mouth. "You are awake?"

Red X puts the mask back on, "Yeah." He munches and seems to moan happily, "Never knew she could cook."

Starfire nods, "Raven is an excellent cook. She does not do this often without being bribed by us."

"Really?" Red X chuckles, "Guess she had some personal reasons."

Starfire turns to her feet; this was Red X of all people and was not the most trusting to look at. Still, she had to spend this time with him so, "What would you like to do?"

Red X raises a brow, "Uh, what?" he was told on how the titans were on guard duty, and who was next. Red X chuckled at that. "I guess it makes perfect sense. I mean I am somebody you all could not know is a friend or enemy."

"You are our enemy." Starfire blinks, "That is what Robin believes yet you have been kind to us so it is more like…" she thinks, "I would call you an acquaintance with unknown allied persuasions." She gives a large grin, as Red X sweats to the title. "Sure… whatever you say doll."

Red X looks around, not even a proper television or book for him to try and ignore this deal. Sure Starfire was cute, and built in the slender fashion most men obligate their male minds too. However, he was starting to realize she was kind of childish and to him that was a turn-off. Starfire started listing "activities" they could enjoy; she made the list of "Pretty Pony Coloring Book" and "Wear Ribbons" which to each his answer was "No thank you."

Starfire sighs, "This is most difficult." She turns to Red X, "What would you like to do?"

He thinks, "I would like to… die in peace." He flips over irritated with her attention until he hears this whimpering sound. He turns and gulps as she has tears brimming her eyes, "Oh come on!" she now has her lower lip quivering; "Don't you do it!" She now sniffles her nose so he sighs, "Give me a red crayon…"

Starfire smiles as she gives him the red crayon, lays the coloring book down, and they (to his horror) color pretty ponies for the next few hours. He murmurs something; Starfire blinks "Does that mean a "Bad Witch?" Red X looks shifty eyed, "No it means a female dog."

The others go onto their regular activities, cleaning, some training, until Beast Boy is up. He grabs his joke book smiling, "Thought he was in stitches before, wait till I get there!"

Raven sighs, "Please don't do anything to make him kill you."

Beast Boy frowns, "Oh come on my jokes are pretty good."

Robin nods his head with Raven, "Actually try not to upset him too much." Everyone looks at him in shock, "I still need to interrogate him and if he is in a bad mood…"

Beast Boy rolls his eyes, "Sure thing boss."

Raven gives a slight glare to Robin, "Do you have to interrogate him?"

Robin sighs, "Raven I'm sorry but if he does know anything I will need to try and find out."

Raven looks to the news paper, "Fine." She reads it, "This is odd, says here lower Gotham had a jail-break caused by… Bata-Boom?"

Robin grabs the paper, "What?" Raven flies behind him as Cyborg runs up to them asking, "You're right. Was that why Batman called?"

Robin shook his head to Cyborg, "It says here the bombing was right after the call, maybe he was going to warn us about Bata-Boom and he took Batman out of the picture."

Cyborg smirks, "But we took out Bata-Boom, can't be anything to worry about now."

Raven looks uneasily, that dream had Bata-Boom in it. It was just a dream right? "I wouldn't be so sure."

The Batman was at home, not Batman but Bruce Wayne. Bruce sat at his table inside his mansion with his slit back black hair, blue eyes, and in a gray sweater and black jeans Bruce sighed deeply, "Three… only three…"

Bruce remembers last night out of all the maniacs loose he found three. First the Mad Hatter, which had not enough time to even gather up his mind control devices from his last hide out. After him, he had a mix-up with the Riddler and some silly game of chase and checkers. After him he had a massive smack around with Killer Croc, that lasted little time but afterwards he had so many injuries he had to re-cooperate. That left; well it left a lot of villains. Alfred came in putting down breakfast, "Sir, have the police captured any of the culprits?" Batman thinks and realizes one other villain was taken that was Fire Fly who had started a small city fire in the end of town before being caught from a co-operative strike of firemen and police. Batman was not alone; he had his friends in blue helping.

Batman hears music in the main lobby; he enters to see his old enemy… Joker. The Joker was in a nice purple suit with a yellow under vest. His left breast had a flower and his green hair was slicked back in his Joker fashion with a clean shine. He grins madly and coincidently with madness of insanity, his bleached skin seems more color than usual but only as he was slightly joyful of his re-entry to the world. "Greetings and salutations citizens of Gotham! I know you all wanted to see this beautiful grin again so terribly, especially one of you since there was a jail-break! The question is," he taps his chin and pouts to his side, "Who may that lovely person be." The Joker twirls into a chair crossing his legs with a playful grin, "No matter! I'll find that out soon enough! However, today I have a much more serious problem! There are simply too many villains in town recently so I ask you what can this mean?" The Joker pulls out a noise-maker and party hat, "Good times! Just like tonight as in Gotham and the masked ball at Madam Giley and her ball for the sophisticated masses. I hope you will be attending, because I might just expect more entertainment than just a couple of party-clowns!" he begins laughing madly to the camera before turning it off. Batman was given a ticket to that ball as Bruce Wayne; he now realizes he might just have to go as Batman instead.

Beast Boy smiles, "Come on, did you hear what I said?" Red X has a pillow over his head, "What did the elephant make when he sat on a grape?" Red X grips the pillow harder, "He made a little _whine_? Get it! Whine not like Boo-Hoo but… wine! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Ergh!" Red X tosses the pillow at Beast Boy who dodges, "Could you just kill me now? If Robin sent you to torture me he could have been more humane!"

Beast Boy laughs, "Oh come on these are some of my best ones! I've used this book every time I get upset or hurt."

Red X turns on Beast Boy, still upset he notices Beast Boy stopped at his book mark, it oddly enough was a photo. Beast Boy smiled on it before hiding it in his book. Beast Boy closed the book sighing, "You listen to me." Red X noticed a change, Beast Boy was serious now, "You ever do anything to hurt Raven, and I'll kill you."

"… What?" Red X raised a brow, not something you expect from these kids. "You would kill me?"

Beast Boy gave a glare it was a warning, "I will, I know how it feels to lose someone you care about." He caressed the book, "You do anything to hurt Raven and I will make you pay."

Red X chuckles, "Sure…" Beast Boy grabs Red X, "I mean it!" Red X winces, his body is still a bit sore, "This is not a joke! This is my friend! I won't let you mess with her head! She had one guy do it and I swear I won't let that happen again."

Red X seemed accepting, "I understand." Beast Boy lowers Red X; their time was up anyway, "You really did care, what happened to her?"

Beast Boy looked at the photo, "She made… a sacrifice. She did what she thought was right after so long being trapped in the dark." Beast Boy put the picture away, "She did the hero thing."

Red X lay down, "Must be hard being the good guy. Now you can see why I don't like it."

Beast Boy opened the door, "I know, no one likes it always, but sometimes it has the good too."

Cyborg watched Beast Boy come out slightly depressed, "You okay?" Beast Boy did not answer, Cyborg walked in slightly upset, "What did you do to him?"  
Red X shrugged, "Nothing." Cyborg snapped "Don't you lie to me!" Red X looked at Cyborg saying "I didn't do anything; he just went on about somebody he lost."

Cyborg looked back, "Yeah, we know." Cyborg sat down, "Listen buddy, this whole thing between you and Raven has us all worried. We don't know what your intentions are and we all know you won't tell us will you?" Red X seemed to just stare, "Thought not." Cyborg smirks at the arrogance Red X had for the others.

Red X shifted his weight to have his legs off of the table, "Just know this, whatever it is I honestly don't want to hurt her."

Cyborg nodded, "I know that but you could. That's why we can't trust you not because of who you are but how unpredictable you are." Red X laughs, "Oh that's funny to you?"

Red X looks at Cyborg, "Not that, I just thought about that joke." He chuckles, "He made a little whine."

Cyborg smiles, "A Beast Boy original."

Jump City prison, Killer Moth is waiting for lunch which was to be served soon. Breakfast the fat man had not shown up. Neither did Johnny Rancid. Lunch was just around the corner; Killer Moth heard the bell so he left. On his way he bumped into Kitten, she smiled to her father saying "Did you hear?" Killer Moth pitched his head, "Johnny was found with his arm broken in seven spots and unconscious." She hugged her father, "I didn't ask you to do it but thanks dad. He's a real jerk anyway."

Killer Moth shrugged, "It wasn't me."

Kitten blinks asking "Then who was it?"

"Me." Bata-Boom is behind them, "He wanted to "settle the score" so I settled it." Bata-Boom went to the table Moth normally sat, Moth sat down and looked back and forth, "So, when do I use this shaker?" Mammoth who was sitting with the others said "When we get some grub, pass me the salt first!"

Moth snaps "Shut up!"

Mammoth blinks, Bata-Boom chuckles, "Whenever you like, I would use it around 8 and a half grains through the pepper."

Moth nods, "I see…"

Gizmo blinks, "Uh, what do you…" he is bonked by Kitten, "Don't be stupid let them talk!"

Moth turns back on Bata-Boom, "Where will you be 8 and half grains through the pepper?"

"Here, with my pudding." Jinx is very confused, "Dinner is not till nine."

Kitten, Moth, and Bata-Boom glare at the three, they slowly slink to their seats. Bata-Boom asks "What napkins will you be bringing?"

"My shaker is for the storage room, I'm getting my suit!" Killer Moth looks around, "I might take these three with us."

Bata-Boom nods, "Let all the criminals know. I think I might give out some extra shakers just in case."

Moth grins, "So the shakers will be plenty?" Bata-Boom laughs, "More than plenty. With all those shakers in the streets those kids won't be able to catch up." Moth gives a concerned look, "What if they see ours?"

Bata-Boom gives a glare, "Then make them sneeze."

Bata-Boom gets up to leave; he sits with Mad Mod and Dr.Light. Moth grins when Gizmo asks "Was that about salt and pepper?"

Killer Moth rolls his eyes saying "No you imbecile. We're escaping tonight."

Mammoth screams "We're es-." Jinx and Kitten grab his mouth; the guards look over as Kitten adds "No silly! Escargot is not on the menu tonight!" the guards look at each other, one rolls his finger at his head and they laugh. Kitten rubs her hands together, "laugh while you can, because soon we'll be free as birds."

Jinx narrows her eyes, "I hope not jail birds."

Mammoth asks holding the Salt and Pepper, "Should we take these with us?"

Gizmo narrows his eyes, "You are so lucky you have the brawn."

Robin looks at the clock; it would be his turn soon. Starfire shows Beast Boy the ponies they colored and Beast Boy chuckles, "I can't believe you got him to color ponies."

Starfire sighs, "You do not understand the sophistication of ponies."

Beast Boy turns into a pony and raises his tail, Starfire rolls her eyes at the silly action before he turns back. "Still, you do not know the joy of ponies' friend Beast Boy. Raven, could you explain it to him?"

Raven turns on the two, "I don't like ponies unless their cooked." Starfire and Beast Boy gasp, "Medium rare even. So I can hear it neigh." The two swirl in shock while Raven is joking with the two. Robin sees the clock strike; he stands up and heads to his place. Opening the door Cyborg smiles back "Hey keep in that bed okay."

Red X shrugs, "I'll see what I can. Hope things work out with you and Jinx."

Cyborg took time to tell Red X his romance. That of course and how he would beat the life out of Red X if he hurts Raven. Cyborg nods to Robin, "Hey Robin. He's dong fine for the most part, no medical problems so far."

Robin nods, "Okay Cyborg. I'll see you in a little bit okay?"

Robin enters the room, and gives a cross armed glare to Red X. The tension is thick because both have some trouble with their company. Robin sits down on a chair backwards, "Answers," Robin says in a glare "I want them to my questions from you."

"So I ask questions, and who gives answers?" Red X chuckled but quickly Robin screams "No games!"

Red X notices this was serious, "Fine kid, what do you need to know?" he turns to his side, "Though I won't answer every little thing you ask. Only what I can."

Robin looks at his hands, to that he nods, "Acceptable. First question." Robin lays his chin on his hands, "Why did you buy the necklace for Raven?"

Red X shrugs, "I wanted to." Robin gives a stern glare, "That is it kid; I wanted her to have it."

"Why did you help us with Bata-Boom?"

"I knew he had the building set to explode. I may not be the best guy in the world, but even I have limits on murder."

Robin nods, not a bad answer. So far he seemed truthful enough. "What about the explosion, why did you go to him knowing it was a trap."

"Why would you?" Red X asked simply. Robin gave a confused raise of his brow, "I knew it was a trap and readied for nearly anything. I also knew that it was meant for you he only settled for me."

"Wait a second what do you mean it was meant for me?"

"Think kid!" Red X seemed more irritated now, "He was always looking on you, and he wanted you to do it. That whole fight he was on you really. I think he wanted to hospitalize you and leave the Titans vulnerable without their leader."

Robin nods, as that was actually a good assumption, "He's in jail so it's a good thing we got him when we did."

"How did you catch the guy?" Red X asked with a little interest. Robin gives a smile, "Raven caught him. She was hell bent on it."

Red X lays his head back; "I see…" he seems happy by that. Robin gives a small frown saying "If you hurt her, I'll throw you in jail after I kill you."

"Gee, you all say the same thing." Red X laughs, "Of course when Starfire said she would feed me to ponies I thought she was kidding." Red X nods, "Take my word I will try not to hurt her."

Robin shifts uneasily "I guess I will take your word for now… but only for now." Robin takes the newspaper he read earlier and skims it, "You better lay back, Raven is coming in next I don't want her getting angrier at me for interrogating you."

Red X chuckles, he then sees the paper and jumps off the bed to slam into the ground, "Damn!" he screams full force as the pain is nearly blinding him. Robin jumps up to help the enemy, as he thought that he drops Red X on the ground, "Ow!" Robin blushes, "Oh sorry I just…" he grabs Red X and puts him on the bed. "Why did you jump off the bed?"

Red X grabs Robin by the scruff, "Jail-break!" Robin blinks, "Don't you get it! He's planning another Jail-break!" Robin looks at the headlines in the paper, "He's going to let all the villains loose hoping he can fade out! He's going to blow up the jail!"

Robin gasps, why the heck did he not get that sooner? It makes sense! Bata-Boom could show up again, and the chaos from all their villains in the city would be more than enough to cause some distraction. Robin turns to leave, but pushes a button to cause the restraints on the bed to grab Red X. Red X gives a chuckle, "You don't trust little old me?"

Robin turns back around, "As much as I trust myself."

Red X rolls his eyes in that statement, "What an insult."

Robin runs to the main room, "Get your things! We have to go."

Starfire is worried, "Why is this friend Robin?"

Robin looks on Starfire, the others are gathering around. "Red X just dawned something on me, Bata-Boom wanted to get caught."

Raven gives a brow raised smile, "You mean you believe him?"

Robin shrugs it off, "No time for "I told you so" Bata-Boom is going to make a second jail-break this time in Jump City. We need to move now."

Batman is in the ball, he is trying to make his way across the floor as he is bumped from behind. "Stick-em up!" Batman turns to see The Joker smirking on him, "Come on Bat-Brain! If I wanted to play I would." Batman glares and The Joker sighs, "Okay, let's settle the formalities. Now move on to the DANCE!" The Joker points a normal banana at Batman's face and squishes it into his face. The Joker cackles clicking his heels in a run. Several dancers turn about on Batman firing guns at him. The ball's attendees who stupidly decided it was a silly joke took to now ducking. Batman leaps off the back of one fat man and into two of the men. He lands on them while plowing his hands and feet into their faces quickly putting them down. Batman now makes a dash grabbing from his sides batarangs, he flings these to disarm several others as it curves over their hands and slaps away their guns. Batman does not stop as police who attended the ball begin grabbing the hired goons. Batman runs up the stairs which Joker took, and looks down seeing three last goons now firing on the cops. Batman grins as he rips a cord up the stairs, the chandelier falls on these men ending the goon-squad.

Batman knew The Joker had to be up to something better than this. Sure The Joker could be having a bad day, but the way it looked it had to be a trap. Batman follows into the room of Madam Giley and sees the balcony open. He follows to see a set of bed sheets leading to the roof. Batman grabs his grappling hook and fires up to hear it snatch, he ascends and sure enough there he finds The Joker "What is it you're planning Joker?"

The Joker shrugs, big grin in all, "I actually wanted to know. Who broke us out Bats?"

Batman narrowed his eyes, not answering made the Joker sigh, "Figures, guess I'll have to play your cords," He grins devilishly, "Or maybe your ivories…"

Batman is gripped in a strong bear hug; he turns to see Killer Croc! Killer croc is a humanoid with green skin, razor teeth, and claws like razors too. He tries to crush Batman smiling, "Been a while since we saw each other Bat-brain!"

Batman tries to break free, "You were caught by me earlier!"

"Yeah, but jail is not my thing. Joker here helped me escape. Along with that guy too."

Batman sees another villain, a bolding man with glasses, in his arms a small puppet with a scar on the right cheek. The puppet speaks, "Well ain't it the Bat-Fink! Trying to ruin our good time."

Batman rolls his eyes, The Ventriloquist and Scarface were not really good villains, The Joker must only be trying to get information or yes… maybe he did have so little planning before the ordeal. "What is it you really want Joker?"

The Joker sighs shaking his hand, "Listen Bats, I want to know who broke me out, and why! I figure I owe them a debt of gratitude." Batman seems to give a glare, The Joker smirks, "Okay you twisted my arm!" at that Killer Croc twists Batman's arm slightly making him moan in pain, "I wanted to simply get into the swing of things. It has been a while, and I missed you Bats!" The Joker spins a cane he had under his arm, "So I leave you to your games, smack him around Croc!" The Joker begins his retreat and Batman launches to attack.

Batman causes his weight to force his body down and kick off his legs into Croc's jaw. Croc stumbles back as Scarface starts firing his little Tommie-gun. Batman leaps under the bullets and flings a batarang on Scarface making his head snap. Scarface screams "Dummy!" and Ventriloquist runs after his master. Batman turns seeing Croc had been hit by the bullets but his scaly skin protected him. Batman makes a leaping kick knocking him unconscious. Batman turns, The Joker was far gone. "Well two is better than none." He thinks on Robin and wonders if he is okay. Leaving Robin to face an enemy like Heretic was dangerous especially not knowing Heretic was there. That and Bata-Boom, or perhaps other criminals he hired. Batman shakes his head saying "I can't help him. I have my own problems." Batman has tied up the two criminals, "Besides, he has a team with him."

The walls to the hold of weapons and such crumble in. Killer Moth smiles as he quickly rushes the guard inside plowing a fist in his face. This was where they held the gimmick weapons not taken by the Titans. Killer Moth took to his suit; this was a large gray suit with the head of a moth, except having fangs of metal in the place of the mouth. "That feels much better than that crap they had us wear." His voice in the suit is more mechanical, he likes the sound for fear. "Hurry up, we haven't got all day."

Control Freak is now wearing a brown trench coat; all the villains are putting on their old clothes as quickly as possible. Mumbo has on a black tux but no hat… the titans had his hat and wand. Mammoth had his gold and black suit and bands of gold armor on, Gizmo is in his small green jumpsuit. Dr. Light put on his first costume, one that did not have built in weapons, as Mad Mod was in his red vest and long khakis. Moth turns to guards now coming, "Move it you idiots! We don't have any more time!"

Mammoth cracks his knuckles, "Watch this!" he flings his fist up and crashes the ceiling down blocking the guards from them. Moth smiles, "Nice job…" he then screams "But that was the quickest way to the cafeteria!"

Mammoth smiles innocently when Jinx in her black dress with long socks flings her hexes on the wall next to them, "Actually this is much quicker."

The crew of villains make a dash for it. When at the cafeteria Bata-Boom is waiting, he sees guards pointing into the cafeteria, "Freeze! You are all under arrest!" the second guard shakes his head, "No they already are in jail, it's just freeze!" The first guard sweats saying "Oh yeah, right."

Bata-Boom twists his goggles frames, making them change from green lenses to red lenses. There is a beam of red that hits the guns and they begin glowing before exploding. The guards are tossed back unconscious; the villains blink at his toy. "Always make a disability a possibility!" Bata-Boom chuckles turning to the wall he uses the same beam and fires. The wall energizes before blasting apart. The villains look seeing the courtyard, "How are we getting out?" asks Control Freak before a large truck barrels through the walls of the courtyard. It stops with pillows in its back. The villains jump off to the truck than Bata-Boom drops down and the truck peels off. Distance from the others Bata-Boom orders the car to stop, "Okay, off the bus!" The villains file off and Killer Moth chuckles, "The city is ours again. I must say that was a dastardly plan."

"Hey, I'm just getting started. You better get going more trouble is on its way!"

Killer Moth grabs Kitten and flies off. The other villains are running to their own plans. Bata-Boom chuckles saying, "Hey that went well. I think with all of those loons those kids will have a lot of trouble keeping up with me."

While near by, Dr. Light smiles evilly with Mad Mod, "We did it! We finally escaped again!"

Mad Mod laughs, "We sure did governor!"

This was short lived as Robin tosses a birdarang that then turns to a net grabbing both villains. Raven lands making Dr. Light squeal in fear than dribble out "Can't sleep… Raven will get me…"

Robin stops on his R-Cycle, "They split up! This must be part of his plan."

Starfire nods, "Yes friend Robin, it would seem most definitely so."

Cyborg looks to an alley, "I see someone going that way. Want me to follow?"

Robin nods, "Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg go together. Raven you're with me," he revs his engines, "I want Bata-Boom."

Raven glares with red eyes before subsiding her rage and looking in normal. "So do I."

Bata-Boom has the truck stop; they switch with another, one that was with armor plating and more of Bata-Boom's inventions. While driving Bata-Boom clacked his heels in the back, "Eh-he!" He jumps up and strolls to the window leading to the driver, "I actually did it! Not only did I get those villains out I even implied myself as the boss! This is going to make things so much more fun!"

The driver looks out his window, he is a simple goon hired as the get away driver "We got company."

Bata-Boom narrows his eyes, he looks to the collection in his truck "I have a better idea."

Robin and Raven are in heated pursuit when the truck starts barreling down the roads. They swerve into traffic not worrying as this truck was built like a tank, and merely flung the other cars about. Robin snaps out "What is he doing?"

"Escaping!" Raven screams out "but not for long!" she chants her words to try and hold the truck. The truck halts and spirals its wheels in mid air. The doors in the back open and something large jumps out. Bata-Boom chuckles and speaks in a slight fake voice "Say hello to my little friend!"

The thing that came out was a giant ball of green metal with four blocks like spider legs. The legs bend as it leaps up and grips Raven, the strange red eye on its top blinks slowly as she looses control, "Now we're even freak!" Bata-Boom cackles as he falls back clacking his feet again. The truck peels off and they escape. Robin stops his R-Cycle at Raven, "Raven! You okay?"

Raven narrows her eyes, "Yeah just super." Her sarcasm was sort of relaxing.

Robin looks at the device; the eye is blinking slowly but every few it blinked slightly faster, "I have to get it off. I think it might be a bomb."

Raven gives a look, "Oh I just thought it was a hug-bot."

"I don't need your blasted sarcasm now Raven!" he snaps it out while trying to find the bomb's device. He sees a panel, and he takes out a Robin-custom multi tool, it opens up to have most essentials a Swiss army knife would have, even a screwdriver. Raven smirks, "Gee you do come prepared."

Robin goes to open the panel but thinks, "No, this would be too easy." He looks at the eye and smirks when he smashes it. The eye was blinking and there was the device. "I actually would have missed that."

Robin sees two wires, one red, one blue, "Okay, which one?" Raven glares on him, "I don't know just clip one!"

Robin looks at the wires, they lead into the device the same fashion, "Um…" he thinks back to Red X and when he clipped those bombs, he had all red wires… "I hope…" he clips the red wire and the large blinking light stops. Robin smiles until the legs slap him back. Robin is flung into a lamp post and the spider-ball thing makes a mad dash for him. It was about to lunge on him when Raven screamed "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

The spider-ball is lifting into the air flailing its legs. Raven glares at it before crushing it in making the explosive go off with it. She collapses the metal into a scrunched mess as Robin gets up. Raven lets the metal fall on the ground and smiles, "Thanks boy wonder. You can be of use sometimes."

"Oh quiet you!" He smiles on her, "I'm always useful."

The two head to the others. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy have Dr. Light, Mad Mod, and Control Freak in their collection. The other villains sadly escaped.

Robin smiles on the team, "Good job everyone let's go search more after we drop them off at jail."

They did exactly that, and at home they all faltered in the door with exhaustion. None of the other villains had popped up. Raven looked to the clock; she had no time to see Red X. "It figures."

Robin pats her on the back, "You better get to your post Raven, who knows what Red X has been up to."

Raven looks back before nodding, "I understand." She flies down the halls to the medic lab. Robin sits down frowning, "Raven…"

"She will be fine friend Robin. We have all been watching the Red X and he did not seem to do anything of extraordinary evil."

Beast Boy snickers, "Yeah, he even colored pretty ponies with Starfire."

Cyborg grimaces at one picture, "Uh, is that Starfire?"

Starfire flies over and smiles, "Yes, Red X drew me painting a pony red!"

Cyborg swallows a lump in his throat as Beast Boy looks and says "That doesn't look like a brush… more like a knife."

"Silly Beast Boy how would I paint a pony with a knife." Starfire smiles idly before it strikes her. "I feel quite ill…" she grabs a waste basket and gags in it while Cyborg laughs "Guess he didn't like coloring pretty ponies."

Raven was at the door to the med lab, she took a deep breath hearing her emotions yammering in her head. Raven shook them all away except fear, fear at the moment seemed to have the upper hand. She floated in to see no Red X? Then he peeped from under the bed, "Oh so that was you?"

Raven blinks before seeing much of the equipment fizzled out, "Er… sorry about that."

Red X winces as he lies back on the bed, "No problem. I liked the breakfast."

Raven nods with a slight tint in her cheeks, "I'm glad you liked it." She sits in the chair Robin used earlier and turns to Red X, "Thank you for the clue on the jail-break."

Red X shrugged, "It made sense after Robin said he got caught and the news said he did it once." He looks up worriedly "Did you catch him?"

"No." she says flatly, he nods with a slightly irritated sigh. "We will catch him I promise."

Red X seems to look on her slyly, "I didn't know you cared."

Raven is slightly embarrassed and that manifests in one more of the diodes exploding. "Oops."

Red X chuckles "Don't worry Raven. I'm getting kind of used to that." He shifts his pillow lying back, "You seem tired you should go to bed."

Raven nods but she can't "I have to watch you tonight."

Red X chuckles "Oh you _have_ to?"

Raven nods, and smirks "That and I want to."

Red X turns up to her, he gleams "I think I like that."

Raven decides it was time to ask something "Why did you give me the necklace?"

Red X notices she still wears it, "I wanted you to have it."

Raven seems happy so she asks the next question "Is this some kind of joke, are you trying to hurt me?"

Red X shakes his head no, "This is not a joke Raven, and I honestly would never want to hurt you."

Raven smiles in a blush, "I see." She looks around the room, "You want something to eat? I could have the others fix you something."

"No thanks I helped myself." He chuckled "Robin strapped me down but I broke out. Had a hassle trying to get around though."

"You didn't escape?" Raven seemed confused. Red X gave her a small grin, "I would not have seen you if I escaped."

Raven nods to the words and sighs, "I think you should get some sleep. If you want I can at least bring you a T.V. or something later when the others are a sleep."

Red X chuckles, "Yeah why not." He gives a worried glare, 'I might need to keep an eye out on these guys.'

Bata-Boom makes his way inside the hangar that was housing his master's headquarters. He takes and knees to his boss, "I did just as you wanted sir, the villains are free, they believe I am the one behind your crimes, and the Titans are still in confusion of everything." The man before him sits in a chair clicking his finger tips together, "As for Robin… well I am sure we will get him in time."

The man who sat before Bata-Boom was Heretic, his plan to confuse his enemies and keep his involvement a secret was going perfectly. (Heretic voiced by Tim Curry of Stephen King's IT "Pennywise", or Scary Movie 2 "The Professor")

"Well done Bata-Boom. There is of course several small matters to still attend to." The shadow hand points out his fingers and two large black snakes fly out hissing and striking the goon. The goon screams in horror at this attack. Heretic stands up and moves into the light. His legs were long and held in black skin material, black shinned boots over the feet having red designs of serpents curving the sides and hissing at the front. His chest was semi-muscular, fitting out of the suit of skin tight black. His arms had slightly bulged shoulders from some kind of padding. The arms stretched in the same black material but on the hands he had armor gloves, having rounded plates over the knuckles and joints the more shrewd metal tips of the fingers were able to move freely in these gloves. The neck had a small mantle that came back in a point to the back. A cape was held at the shoulders but it was not a normal flowing cape, it was curved like an arc on the back which fell half way down the back in a single loose scruff of material. The head had white hair that was fuzzy some what and fell back and to the sides. This man wore a mask over his face, a ceremonial face mask was fitted over his face so only the eyes shown through. From the groove where the mouth would be two red snakes were made to curve up the cheeks and around the eyes to the brows where they curved the hissing mouths to the central groove of the nose. Heretic walked over to Bata-Boom and stopped behind him to lay his hands on his shoulders, "I was wondering something, and why is it baby-bird was not harmed? You instead took this… Mr. X fellow."

Bata-Boom sweats a little, "I was going for Robin." He lowers his head, "But that other guy got in the way. We can still get him sir believe in me."

Heretic nods, he lets go of Bata-Boom having his snakes hiss on Bata-Boom and quickly come back to him, "Forget about itBata-Boom. Baby-Bird must not be made aware of my ideals just yet. I will keep in the shadows and plan out this ordeal further." Heretic sits in his chair crossing his legs and cupping his hands, "Baby-bird will in time figure it is me, that it was I who caused this ordeal. Until then we will play our game and challenge him. In the end Baby-Bird will do as I planned." Heretic shows his eyes in a flare of red, human yet altered in some unknown way.

Note: I wanted to make Heretic more menacing; though he seems mysteriously menacing he is not as "Evil" as I wished. I used the snakes for a reason; a theme to his "Heretic" character and snakes will be explained later. Hope people like the little bit of Red X Raven thing going on. More to come later on I swear. I have other stories to work on so that takes up my time… sorry everybody. Now more responses! Oh yeah! That one person you should read is Shekron Kaizar, he has a good series going on.

Faith-Catherine: Yes I'm glad you liked, so here is what we have with Red X Raven, (I find mixing Raven's emotions with explosions is difficult so I try to make it so like in the show only under MAJOR emotion her powers act out, not the minor outbursts.)

Raven: THE RAVEN! … Oh you're not? Either way hope I updated soon enough for you!

Desert-tiger: Glad you liked Bata-Boom… so you noticed my hints on Robin/Raven? BLAST! Actually that is cool, it is mainly his being a leader… but perhaps if others think it would be fun I may explore on a love triangle.

LunerThief: I always try to keep up a good job… except when I do a bad job and blame it on gremlins… (Shifty eyes) evil gremlins…

Mysti-eyed: Thank you, I wanted to try and show the reason of curiosity to Bata-Boom. His evil is really the thirst of invention that is why I like him he seems like a plausible villain for the show itself.

Inu-Chan: No Inu-chan, she does not know YET that it was the guy from the bar; he's trying to play out the sex-appeal of mystery in a way.

Gothic kid 13: I think Slade is a spectacular villain; I plan to do a story on him mainly for his slightly sadistic nature. I do find him cool, but The Joker has something of sadism mixed with actual inconceivable madness.

Tigerlilly 1234: He's better, but only barely. The idea is he wants to help the Titans, but why? Is it for feelings of Raven, or maybe another hidden agenda?

Shekron Kaizar: Well honestly putting the villains together in the prison came from your story "Gotham City and Jump City". I admit they are a fun bunch to put together. Scientist are cowards when it comes to the physical, next chapter Bata-Boom has a body guard called "Quadro" you will see why.


	4. Chapter 4: Birds Vaulted

Too Much Red

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 4: Birds Vaulted

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Batman characters which come in at times. I do take credit for Heretic, Bata-Boom, The Evil Brothers, and Quadro. Also, glad to see people like the story, I am very relieved by the support! Most may question why I use the Gotham villains and Batman but it is in part to Robin who is an important role in the story. This is my way of kind of unlocking some of the more intriguing entirety of Robin.

Robin was in a dream, he found it easy to decipher as a dream with the black foreground. Robin walked into the foreground before a light turned on, and then a man walks out in some fashion causing Robin to question him. The movement was calm and challenging, so self consumed it seemed recognizable. Robin sees him in the light, and the glimpse of his serpents on his waist disappears. Robin gives a look to a row of lights, the man was trailing down the middle of them "Who are you?" he runs after the man. Robin makes it to a door; he opens it and goes inside finding a bunker full of crates and boxes. Robin sees a door near several and opens it. He goes inside and finds a club, he sees Raven at the counter. He walks over asking "Raven? Have you noticed anything odd?"

Raven does not answer; she takes a sip of a drink but does not answer. "Raven?" She still looks away so he sits down, "Raven what is wrong with you?"

"Can't you tell Mr. Leader?" Raven scoffs at him, "Always in control, all because you can't control yourself."

Robin seems annoyed "What is that supposed to mean?"

Raven smiles "What I just said, you can't control your anger, your pain. So you want to control everything else around you. It makes me so sick."

Robin was going to rebuttal but the bartender comes over and lays down a drink. Robin sees the bartender, a silhouette of a man that walked away with hissing sounds, some snakes on his waist. "What was that?"

Raven smiled "Who cares Robin, does it really matter?" Robin is looking at her slightly confused before she stands and leaves "Come with me."

Robin looks at how while he follows they are in Titans Tower. Robin is walked to Raven's room; she opens the door and leads him inside. Raven brings him to her bed, slightly sweating from worry Robin asks "What is wrong-?"

Robin is silenced by Raven as she puts her finger on his lips; he was equally surprised as she moved her other hand on his shoulder and pushed him onto the bed. Robin was blushing madly, "Raven…"

Raven smiles before leaning in and kissing his lips. This was strange, why would Raven do this… and why did he want this? He let her do it, slowly move her head into the kissing and open and close her mouth into his returned kiss. Robin has grabbed her ribs to hold her weight over him as she had grinded into him, Robin was dizzy by this sudden change but he be cursed before he didn't take advantage of this. He parted from her seeing she was smiling on him with her eyes closed. Robin smiles back until he hears the hissing. She was holding his hands down, and two serpents swayed at his head to the sides of the bed. "Raven let me go!" Robin looks to see her eyes open but discolored in red versions, "You're not Raven! Who are you?"

The snakes launch on Robin about to strike, _"Remember!"_ he last hears while he jumps up from his rest, his eyes wide, and his breath erratic. That was the worst nightmare he ever had before. He shook his head and in his black judo pants and judo vest he quickly dressed. Robin made his way to the gym in hopes he could calm down by sparring. He looks to see a room he had was opened… 'The vault! Red X!' Robin makes a run to the room. He turns inside to see Red X had opened his vault. Red X held the belt, the one and only belt he still needed to get the power of his suit. He sighed placing it in the vault and closing the locks "Some day later I hope you'll be mine again."

Red X turns to find Robin standing with his arms crossed on his chest, Red X sighs in knowing how it looked. "Listen kid I'm not here to steal the belt."

Robin nodded, "I know I saw you put it back." Robin smiles "Guess you know I'd kick your butt if you tried anything."

Red X shrugs, "Maybe, maybe not." Red X made a limping strut to Robin, his face cringed in each painful movement, "I really can't tell though with this injury."

Robin sighs as he grabs Red X and takes him back to the med lab. Robin sees Raven had fallen asleep while watching him, "Raven." Robin smirked as she started to stir "He got loose."

Red X rolled his eyes "I didn't do anything too bad did I?"

Robin lays Red X on the table and watches Raven get up. "Raven you go ahead and get to bed. I'll stay and watch him."

Raven blinks "What is this you're being nice to him?"

Robin shrugged, "I'm being nice to you not him."

Raven turns to leave hearing Red X, "Pleasant dreams Raven."

Raven turns with a minor tint, "Pleasant dreams Red X." she leaves now as Robin sits in her chair to see Red X laying back to rest. Red X looks at Robin saying "Pleasant dreams kid."

Robin shifts slightly, 'Too late for that.' Robin thinks to himself swearing he heard hissing for a moment.

The abandoned hangar, there we find Bata-Boom working on something under a brown tarp. He moves from spot to spot not daring to show his creation. Heretic has viewed the work and seems intrigued as he caresses his chin. The serpents slowly move around Heretic's legs, seeming to peer on the covered work as Bata-Boom moves. The serpents are black scaled beasts with some good size to them even if serpents. Their eyes were golden, and had the slit of the reptile in the center. They had tongues that seemed to fling out as they hissed on the fat man and his movements. When one would open its mouth in a greater hiss their necks would open a hood, they seemed to be some mix of simple serpent and cobra, not a normal breed of snake to say the least. Heretic looks down and chuckles as they look at him in annoyance, the noise made them more riled up than usual. The serpents went to the corners of the room and seemed to thrash their tongues in search of things. Some rats start scurrying and the serpents start to hunt. Heretic looks up asking "How much longer Bata-Boom?"

Bata-Boom turns back with his green goggles, he has a blow torch "Till I'm done sounds about right!" he goes back to welding more while Heretic hears noises at the gates. He disappears in a puff of blackened smoke and dissipates; Bata-Boom cringes as he found every time the man used his "black magic" it frightened him. Heretic's research on history brought him into the art of magic and in league with powerful forces. Heretic showed him one thing he made by black alchemy… a monster… he cringes not wishing to think on it again.

Bata-Boom looks over to the one man walking in, he chuckles saying "Brother! Welcome to my home away from home!"

Batman had returned after the Joker incident, he went to find out what he could yet not a clue gave any actual idea on his smiling clown prince. Batman sighed as he had returned seeing Alfred at the door of his Batmobile waiting for him, "What is it Alfred?"

Alfred bowed saying "Sadly sir, it would seem the computer found something on Bata-Boom for you."

Batman got out of the vehicle and ran to the computer, what he found was not good at all, "So he was the third brother of the "Evil brothers."

The computer had three profile pictures, one was Bata-Boom, or as he was originally called "See-No-Evil" for his deplorable eye sight. He had been leader until one of the brothers broke apart in a botched job in Gotham before. Batman recognized the deceased brother as Patrick Laveine or "Hear-No-Evil" he was killed by a freak accident in his capture. The other brother had been captured in the chaos, though he took on most officers trying to bring him down, he was "Speak-No-Evil" and by the records he was the worst of the three brothers with unreal strength, skill, and psychotic episodes reported even from adolescence. Batman shook his head, "It figures… never any good news." The report also mentioned he was recently housed, in Arkham Asylum.

Bata-Boom swung out his arms as the large muscular fellow came towards him smirking at his little friend. Bata-Boom looked over his tall companion, though hidden in a long brown trench-coat Speak was also wore no shirt in it but had straps on his bare chest holding his camouflage pants on. His chest was well toned, having several nicely sized scars Speak was easily figured a dangerous man. His steel-toe boots were brown and ragged, laces tied neatly though showing his apparel was chosen from some stray biker or wanderer when he took them. The shirt was left as quite frankly, after he was done the shirt must have been worthless. Speak had long blonde hair that fell with five long bangs at the front of his face, and the back was fitted in a long blonde braid that was all the way to the tail-bone. Speak was with these chilling blue eyes, and even if he was the most disturbed individual known Speak could easily seduce any woman merely by a glimmer of his eyes than swish of that miracle hair. Bata-Boom felt his top. Jealousy over their hair was evident but Bata-Boom more than happily greeted his friend in a hug which Speak pulled his fat friend into the air and swung him like a doll.

Speak's throat at a young age had been ripped open by unknown means, he was found at the age of five on the streets, bleeding at the throat the police came and took him to a hospital, from there an orphanage. He was adopted by an abusive man who sadly never appreciated the boy or his skill, a skill to kill. Speak spent one night after that before killing the man in his own sleep. Afterwards he met with the Bata-Boom and Hear-No-Evil to become their third brother. The trio was ruthless, merciless, and by all means an unholy alliance that took on all they were paid to face. The three were paid to kill the Batman but… it failed and Hear was killed, Speak captured, and Bata-Boom escaped. Speak knew someday his brother would save him and the day of the break was it. Speak did a bow of the waist swishing his hand under his stomach. Though incapable of actual speech Speak was able to motion to his "brother" and make him understand his actions as phrases.

Bata-Boom chuckled, "Don't get all praising and temperamental I have plans for us friend."

Speak shrugged; he then patted on Bata-Boom's stomach with a small grin causing Bata-Boom to puff out before jumping up and punching him in the shoulder. Speak cringed in slight play as he rubbed his arm as if meaning that the punch hurt.

"Boy you're telling me!" Bata-Boom shook his hand as it now thumped in pain. "Nice to see you're still as fit as usual."

Speak turned off to a chair, he sat down to strum his fingers on his chest and glaring on Bata-Boom with slight inquiry as his right brow rose. Bata-Boom turned to his invention, "Don't worry. We have more important matters to attend to."

Robin watched the little TV with some agitation. On it was the news caster with the bad toupee and cheesy smile. "Yes ladies and gentlemen, it seems Control Freak, Mad Mod, and Dr. Light each had escaped from transport from their previous holdings to the secondary security facility late this night. Footage from the truck transporting these criminals has been received."

The screen shows a black and white video of two guards driving the truck as the criminals were shown in the back on the split screen picture. The guard driving rolled his eyes, "I still can't believe "Freeze, you're under arrest."

The passenger guard narrows his eyes to his friend, "Screw you! I thought since it was the situation…"

"Hey!" Control Freak has a devious grin, "I got a penny that looks like Freddy Krueger."

Mad Mod gives a glare before getting the idea, "Well now, ain't that something?"

Dr. Light glares, "That's not even a…" he blinks in realization "Oh! I see what you mean!"

The three villains give small glares to one another as the passenger guard looks back, "Really? Let me see!"

The driver snaps "What are you stupid! It has to be a trick!"

"Please what kind of trick uses a penny?" The passenger guard holds his hand back to have Control Freak grab a small object from his pocket. The guard looks at the disk frowning, "That is not even a penny."

Control Freak chuckles, "Bata-BOOM!"

The vehicle starts to move violently as the guard begins shaking. The vehicle now falls apart and the villains laugh as they run away, the camera is flickering as the driver glares on his partner, "I hate you…"

The news caster now shows up with an image of the device in the corner. It was a strange bronze disk with swirls around it. "This object was found as their means of escape. It is oddly enough called a "Shaker" using seismic vibrations they act on specific frequency alterations to cause structures to shatter or break. These are considered a difficult device to find let alone build, so only true genius could ever wish to engineer these devices." Robin snorted; he knew it was an insane genius that made them. Cyborg surprised Robin by coming in and giving a stern stare, "Hey Robin can we talk?"

Robin blinks before getting up, "Sure Cyborg." He gets up and leaves the room to talk to Cyborg. Cyborg has leaned against the wall with his back and balancing on one foot, "Dude, with all the villains we have to go out and try to put them down." Robin agrees, "So what do we do with Red X?"

Robin frowned, "I don't know. We need to keep him here still since his injuries." Robin grabs his chin, "I guess sedation is an option but not so much."

Cyborg grabs his eyes and wipes back to his back head, "Uh," Robin looks up noticing the uneasy tone, "We need to have one of us stay with him while we split up and begin a search. You think maybe Raven should do it?"

Robin narrows his eyes at even thinking that. "Actually I think you should stay here with him." Cyborg is caught by surprise when Robin tells him "With your medical expertise on human physiology, plus your involvement with one of the culprits it only makes sense you…"

Cyborg growls "You mean how I love Jinx? I guess you think I would put the team in danger? What about you and Kitten?"

Robin laughs thinking it a bad joke. Robin sees the stare and gives it back "Listen Cyborg I don't even has a minor emotional attachment for Kitten. You however had feelings for Jinx and you know how dangerous it could be if we try to catch them."

Cyborg looks at Robin fairly irritated, but he smiles and slaps his friend on the shoulder "Okay don't worry. I'll stick it out here and watch Red X. You go and try to do some good."

Robin happy his friend was not too upset nods to go have breakfast, "Thanks Cyborg." He looks back with slight worry, "I'm just more worried about Raven being with Red X. I don't trust him enough with her alone."

Cyborg goes into the med room smiling, "Yeah I understand." He closes the door and frowns "I understand all too well Robin."

Robin enters the kitchen to see Starfire has begun cooking while Beast Boy begins the day with a game. Robin smiles asking, "What are you making today Starfire?"

Starfire smiles back saying "I am preparing the slithers of the pig, and embryos of the chicken in the slices of the bread!"

Robin is confused as Beast Boy says while moving with his character, "She's cooking egg and bacon sandwiches dude."

Robin nods it sounded like an alright beginning breakfast. "Thanks Starfire it sounds good. Anything else goes with that Star?"

"Zorka berries in Snorfleagle sauce!" the two boys turn green as Beast Boy turned greener than he was. "That will be a most nutritious balance of energy and power."

Raven now enters and Robin seems to gleam, "Good morning Raven!"

Raven shrugs, "It's like other mornings Robin." Raven sits down opposite of Robin and watches Starfire put down a plate of her breakfast to Robin, then Beast Boy, "Oh that looks interesting." Raven said with a minor twitch. Starfire gives Raven a plate as she floats to Cyborg in the med lab, "I will return to see what you think!"

Raven becomes shifty eyed, "Beast Boy! Look over there!"

Beast Boy looks over not seeing Raven push off her berries in a green sauce to his plate. Robin hides a small chuckle as she motions him to shush. Beast Boy looks back, "I don't see anything." He sees his plate and narrows his eyes "Did this stuff just have kids?"

Starfire returns to smile on her friends, "Raven! You enjoyed my home recipe!" She gathers the dishing platter and pours more on her plate "I am so happy for you."

Raven cringes at the food, "Yeah, so good… yummy."

Starfire goes to prepare her plate. Robin looks over and screams "Beast Boy look over there!"

Beast Boy looks over and Raven smiles while she dumps more of the berries on his plate. She winks at Robin which makes him blush. Beast Boy looks at his berries and glares, "I swear that these things are multiplying!"

Raven smiles at Robin speaking to him mentally _"Thanks boy wonder, that stuff is not my thing."_

Robin grins, _"Anytime Raven, anytime."_

The screen in the main room turns on, there the titans see two small boys looking out the screen, "Hola? Hola los Teen Titans!"

The others run over to the screen, there they find two small boys with red swirls of hair with white suits and red gloves. These two were Mas y Menos Spanish speaking heroes with the East Titans of heroes. Robin looks surprised, "What is going on?"

Mas y Menos begin to speak as a set of hands grab them, here is a black girl smiling innocently, "Aw nothing we couldn't handle!" She glares at the two "I told you not to call them!"

She wore a yellow and black striped outfit with black pants, her hair in two puffs at the sides she was known as Bumble Bee. Mas y Menos grab hands swishing over her and on top of her head, "Un problema muy maximundo!"

Bumble Bee tries to grab the two as they swish in front of her now, "Un senor de Bata-Boom!"

Bumble Bee sighs as she hears the gasping, "I told you not to make a big deal you two!"

Mas y Menos smile, "Nuestra problema es sus problema mis amiga!"

Robin is rubbing his temples, "So let me get this straight! You were going to keep it a secret about Bata-Boom?"

Bumble Bee sweat a little, "Chill Robin, we just figured it happened in our part of town so we shouldn't…"

Mas Y Menos sigh, "Aqualad y Speedy realmente lesion."

Bumble Bee twitches her eyes, "You little finks yes the two lamebrains got injured."

Starfire has tears, "They are injured? How so?"

Behind Bumble Bee the Titans see two injured men. One had long black hair and black eyes with a blue scale like suit. The other had a strip mask and red suit with orange hair, and a bow and arrow set on his shoulder. Both had swollen mouths and missing teeth, along with wrapped limbs as they smiled to their other teams, "Hey…"

Bumble Bee smiles, "Listen I was going to tell you but I didn't want you to worry too much."

Robin sighs as he now lies on the couch propping his legs up on its back, "We need to know what he wanted."

Bumble Bee nods, "Well he only broke out a villain from our penitentiary, Professor Chang. They worked on expanding the prison and this Bata-Boom guy took advantage."

"He's good at that." Says Robin with a sigh. "Anything else?"

"Una pista! Una pista!" Mas y Menos are jumping with something in their hands. Bumble Bee grabs it and scans an image for the team, "Bata-Boom tossed it saying "Keep your eye on the prize" before letting some freaky robot toss us around, had four arms and everything. It escaped though so I think you might want to watch out as Bata-Boom called it his "Bodyguard"."

Robin nods, then gets up signing out "Take care you guys." They said the same and he turned off the screen and grabbed the print out, "Osiris?"

The titans see the statuette image of an Egyptian god called Osiris, Raven nods saying "The god of the after life and husband to Isis goddess of magic. What does this mean?"

Robin put the image down and seemed to try and think before the alarm went off, "We'll think on that later! Let's go!"

Bata-Boom slowly trailed in with the tied up Professor Chang. Chang was infuriated at being abducted! Chang was released from his bonds by Speak who quickly sliced the backside undoing all the bonds in one foul swoop. Chang was elderly like with a white suit bulged yet not known if for weight or the sheer need of padding in the suit. The back had a device that came to the front with hoses, the hoses connected to another device which must be used to regulate or control devices or qualities of the suit. Chang had goggles similar to Bata-Boom's but not used for protection as much analysis the red eyes were beaming from his actual eyes in the goggles. Chang had metal buckle on his ears over the skin head gear which was a white hat that had a cylinder like top. Chang looked over the hangar, "What is the meaning of this? I did not ask to be kidnapped by the likes of you!"

Bata-Boom chuckled, "Easy doc! I only did this for some needed hands. You had some goons working for you before, what happened to them?"

Chang thought back, "They all got caught, locked up and such. It's easy to hire men with money so why else did you take me?"

Bata-Boom nodded, "Punctual and straight to the point." Bata-Boom waddled over to slap Chang on the back, "I like that in a criminal mastermind. I also wanted to talk to you about various things so come with me to my office." They walk to a door with tape around it in a cube shape on the floor. Chang looks through the sides and sees a chair and desk inside the box of tape. Bata-Boom steps through the door and waves for Chang to follow. Chang was about to walk over the tape when Bata-Boom flung some snappers that popped at his feet, Chang paused then pales as Bata-Boom holds up now a rocket-launcher, "I don't like a criminal mastermind who doesn't respect a mans wish to have an office, but is too lazy to put up the walls go through the door!"

Chang sweats with an awkward smile, "Ah yes, I understand." he closes the door behind him and the two talk shop.

Speak has taken to his own, sitting with a knife he twirls the blade on his fingertip. To his annoyance a large brute is looking at him with inquiry. Speak gives a look but the mechanize creature was not going to simply be intimidated to leave him alone. Speak looks at the metal thing more enraged but it simply watches his actions with the knife. Speak finally with annoyance pushes off the knife and grabs its handle with his free hand to toss it at the metal being. The metal being did not act except a fraction of a second from its eye it quickly sprung one of its arms up and snatched the blade in three fingers of metal. They were black and some what like the insect tips of arms. His long silver hands were holding the dagger slightly with some amazement of the slender weapon. The long gray arms were man like with a sleek design that bent at the elbow with the black elbow coupler for the arms pieces. The chest design was triangular with the top plate under the neck allowing for a divide down the pointed top and to the waist where it separated the "ribs" of the metal creature. The waist was held two long legs that currently were bent to allow it to be at the same level as speak. They arced back like an ostrich not forward like a human giving it more capable jumping power and speed. The toes were three bulged black metal toes that were block like, two on the sides and one in the front it had great footing. The sleek design was given more finesse as for optimum balance the back had a ricketed spinal cord that had an elongated tail coming far from the bottom. This tail was long and more of a slither but would whip with the movements of this behemoth for the need to keep the balance of its upper body to the lower body. Under the first set of arms were a second set, smaller and more like claws they had small three fingers and mimicked the larger arms slightly. They were perched into the sides bending out to grapple things if needed. The mechanical creature's head was flat and triangular, having a flat top it had two plates that came for the cheeks down as a face, and the top had a flat front for a single magenta like eye to glow and move from one side to the other as a camera. The robot, Quadro for its four arms, was the bodyguard he made for battling the titans. Quadro twirled the knife in its hand much like Speak had to mimic the human. Speak smiled at this and seemed to try and top the android with dagger tricks as he pulled out a second weapon.

Chang had listened to the proposal of Bata-Boom, "I see. I can honestly say I like it but what does your plan have to do with me?"

Bata-Boom walked out of his office. Chang was about to step through the wall again before sweating and running through the door. Bata-Boom had a strange gun pointed over his shoulder with a large funneled end he laughed before putting it in his coat again. "You learn fast. You'll see Mr. Chang why I really need you. First, let's get ourselves ready for later."

Robin jumped from the giant mushroom and to a brick floating in air; his eye twitched seeing as how Control Freak trapped them in a video game where he took the form of a certain character. Control Freak took the heroes into a game world called "Super Smash Brothers Melee" and took the character of Bowser the Koopa King with his orange hair now three scruffs and a snout like a lizard and shell over his trench Control Bowser laughed as he leapt over and swatted back Starfire in her mid attack "You wanted to play with the master of television, and electronics! This is what you get!"

Beast Boy rolls his eyes, "Yeah right, so you put us in this game?"

Control Bowser stomps his scaly feet, "Don't make me angry! I know all the tricks to this game!"

Beast Boy jumps up to a brick platform and smiles, "So do I dude! I've played Cyborg tons of times and no matter what I always win!"

Control Bowser and Beast Boy look at each other; tumbleweeds fly past them, the two look at each other with glares as two red and white objects fall down. These were (sadly enough) poke' balls and inside they held little creatures. The two challenged each other to a battle and Raven sits back cringing, "Each time we meet Control Freak Beast Boy shows more of his nerdy action to us."

Raven turns to the creature next to her, a slender looking cat/reptile it looks her over with its pinkish skin, bulged hands and feet, and slightly psychic powers it telepathically asks _"Ever wonder why they call us Pokemon?"_ before furrowing its brows at her. Raven cringes before screaming "This children's character made a suggestive comment! Can we go home now?"

Control Bowser is swatted down by the fat blue cat creature. He sighs saying "Okay you win." He pulls out his remote fazing them back to the real world. Control Freak sighs as his powers were gone, "Curse you titans! Ruining my plans yet again!"

"What kind of plan was that?" asked Robin cuffing him, "Hide in a game for a week hoping we didn't look for you?"

Control Freak snarled "And I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling Teen Titans and your nerdy team-mate!"

Beast Boy turned to a green dog howling "Beasty-boyby-Doo!"

The police took Control Freak into custody. This time he was thoroughly searched for any strange devices before being taken. Robin sat in a sofa as they were in a mall store for furniture and Control Freak used their TV room area for his game plan. Raven looked at the screen where the Mewtwo creature winked at her, "So wrong." She murmured "So very wrong."

Robin chuckled at her fake episode of horror as she turned off the game "I think he and you would have made a cute couple!" he snickers while she gives him a fiery glare. "That is not even funny."

Robin shrugged, "Well I don't know, with your recent taste in men I would guess a psychic monster bent on world destruction was a bonus."

Raven snapped at Robin for the remark "Get off of Red X's back! He's a lot nicer than you are!"

Robin was genuinely hurt by that. Raven noticed how he looked at her with such a hurt face before he stood up and slowly stalked out the room. "Robin I didn't mean it like that."

Robin turned sadly, "No Raven you did." He turned away, "I know you did."

Raven sighed before he left. She never thought he would take it so personal. Starfire flew to comfort Robin as Beast Boy looked over the game, "You know Raven you should give him a little slack." Raven glared at Beast Boy as he was packing up the game to return it. She decided maybe for once again in this strange time Beast Boy was right. She followed after Robin to see if he was okay.

Starfire flew after him as he was cradling onto his bike, "Friend Robin!" Robin looks at her with his helmet on, "Why are you so angry at friend Raven?"

Robin shook his head sighing, "Star I'm not angry at her I really just have a lot to deal with." He sees Raven was following, "Listen tell the others to look around for any odd occurrences we need to cover more ground." He revs the engine screaming "See anything and call in!" he peels out as Raven appears. Starfire sighs with slight concern before turning to Raven in a smile "Friend Raven we are to look for any more wrongdoers. If you see them use your communicator. I will see you then." She waves as she floats off. Raven grabs her communicator calling Beast Boy. "Beast Boy?" he does not answer, "Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy looks at the arcade with drool, "Dance, Dance Revolution Competition!" he runs off to begin his "search".

Gotham City, Batman has made another search of villains hoping upon all hope one in particular would not pop up. The Joker had not acted since his last escapade so now that it was mid day Batman figured he was overdo. Alfred came across the screen, "Sir." Batman looks at the screen, "The bank has recently been assaulted the assailant is still inside." Batman raises a brow, "The criminal is not The Joker it's… Harvey sir."

A shining disk twirls in the air, it twirls giving its glimmering surfaces over the hostages held on their knees execution style as their captor and his seven goons stand over them. The money was already gathered but now their main captor was taking the time for justice to be served. His right side visible as he trails in front of the groups he has on a nice white suit and black slit hair. His brown eye looks out ahead as he is walking the span of the room flipping the coin in the air. The man now speaks in this graveled and deep voice, "You all have been brought here by a small twist. You all chose to either come for money to buy food, tools, or even medication for any simple illness you suffer from. However, that is what the twist lays in, the twist of fate." He twirls on his heels as the coin is flipping in the air. Now his side of his suit was black, his skin blue and covered in blisters. His lip stretched to the point it has part of the gum and teeth free while his eye is large and disfigured with a golden color. The hair is scuffed and gray, his eye narrows as the coin he was flipping lands in his disfigured hand where he shifts it to his thumb, "Fate, chance, all too much is put off. People keep ignoring it and simply go on with an oblivious life where they just go through the motions, not giving a damn about the life they live." Harvey Dent, or rather Two-Face slips his coin again saying "So what do you all believe? Will lady luck sees you deserving to go on with your pathetic lives, or will she spit in your face?"

The people tense as the coin is grabbed by Two-Face with his deformed hand and laid on the back of his normal hand. Two-Face looks at the coin and frowns deeply, "Looks like lady luck gives you a second chance. Let's go boys." He is about to walk away when one of the goons has screamed out. Two-Face closes his normal eye, his other eye can never close from its deformity, "Batman, how I knew chances were you'd show up."

Batman releases the goon from his choker hold letting him fall unconscious, "Harvey you don't have to do this."

"Shut-up!" Two-Face looks at Batman in rage, "My name is Two-Face now! Harvey Dent is dead you flying rat!" He flips his coin to quickly grab it and look at the outcome; he looks blankly at Batman before smiling "Lady lucks on my side bats." He raises his gun screaming "Blast him!"

Batman dodges behind a pillar as the goons fire on him. Two-Face has let loose several rounds before making a get away. Batman knew he had to get a hold of the manic before he gets away. Batman pulls out several small balls that he tossed to have them blow up in great light. The goons block their eyes from the light until it passes. One goon is quickly greeted after the light by and open palm punch to the face slamming him up the wall. The five goons left turn to fire but Batman has launched around kicking another with a chest kick that cause him to sprawl out cold, then he dodges under their fire pulling out a bat-arang which he flung with a cord to wrap two goons together in a tight bond. Two goons left now run to each other's side before firing again. Batman has grabbed a desk and flipped it over for cover. Batman pulls something from his utility belt and tosses it over which explodes to let loose some kind of knock out gas. Batman ran out of the bank seeing Two-Face smiling at Batman, "What took you so long?" he peels out with a black and white limousine as Batman runs to the Batmobile to pursue. Batman grinds his teeth in thinking of the criminals like these, the sheer insane dual persona Harvey and Two-Face were made of. He then thinks on Robin, how has he fared on meeting his past life again? Batman shakes away the worry and goes to try and capture the maniac quickly.

Cyborg looks off to Red X who is oddly enough only laying there. He did not move, nor did he even act when Cyborg tried to stir a reaction. It was the afternoon or evening, he did not keep track. The others were out patrolling as he was stuck here watching Red X. That was not the worst part, Robin outright accused him of being a danger to his own friends. Cyborg seemed more agitated now so he sort of wanted to relax with some TV. He was flipping the small TV channels seeing some lame shows but stopped on "Most Extreme Elimination Challenge!" which he figured would be a good laugh. The event taking place was the one where the players had to find the right door or either slams into a wooden wall with full speed. This was fun to watch as the players often went head first and you could see their bodies reel from the force quickly. Cyborg cringes as one man torpedoes a door that was actually the wall, and his spine sort of curves in a little as he falls to the ground, "That has got to hurt."

"You're telling me." Red X has sat up watching the show, "I thought I had it bad."

Cyborg blinks at the action, "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. I needed my sleep because of these injuries." Red X cranks his neck gently, "They still hurt like you couldn't believe."

"Oh I could." Cyborg chuckled as he pointed his thumb to his chest "I used to be a jock in my day and the things I went through."

Red X nods listening to several stories of sports, finding them actually fairly interesting. The two talk about idle things, Red X was a sports enthusiast and also had an admiration of automotives. Cyborg had some interests similar to Red X so he figured it was time to ask something important, "Red X." Red X seems to be all ears, "What exactly is your age?"

Red X gives a slight glare; this was a touchy topic for his intentions could be seen as not what he meant but something else. Raven was a teenager, she was about 17 or maybe even 16 she had little history given to the public. (if anyone has a freaking clue Raven's age since "Birthmark" I'm really interested. The age thing was supposed to be a sort of struggle for the two… tee-hee.) so the fact he was 20 would seem odd and lets face it, he's not going to be trusted as soon as it is with Raven by her friends. Red X grudgingly admitted, "I'm 20."

Cyborg instantly gets shocked, "20!" He looks with his eyes wide at first but they slink to accusation "You aren't trying to seduce Raven are you?"

Red X was slightly put off by that, "I never planned something like that."

Cyborg gives a glare "So this isn't some weird fantasy trying to have your way with your enemies?"

Red X now in a fit of rage screams out kicking Cyborg in the side of the face with his foot. Red X is in mid air for several moments as Cyborg had not moved… Red X than screams back in pain hopping on his one foot while holding the other. Cyborg with a slight blush and sweat drop/anime grin said "Whoops! Sorry I was just trying to make sure man." Cyborg checks the foot with his scanner ignoring the flames in Red X's eyes, "It looks fine just a little bruised."

Red X sits on the table while rubbing his foot, "Why did you accuse me of that?" Red X shook his head asking "Do you think I could ever hurt her like that?"

Cyborg frowns, "No it's just that…" he hears Raven's voice _'Promise me you'll never tell anyone.'_ Cyborg looks away knowing if he told and she found out she would be devastated. Cyborg gave an uneasy stare to Red X. "I have to say something but you must never ever tell anyone! If you do I will re-define the term "Open a tin-can of whoop-ass!" for you!"

Red X nodded "Hey you trusted me with that Jinx secret right?"

Cyborg nods to that as it was true, "Okay, you know of that guy they call Slade?"

Red X thinks back, it was during one of those stories he heard mentioning of the Red X suit. Slade was the notorious villain who not only fought the Titans but also nearly caused the entire world to end from some savage demon. Red X nods, "Yeah I know about him from some stories. Why exactly?"

Cyborg recalls a time he called Raven into the garage with him. She had been fairly upset soon after the whole incident at her birthday, "Yo Raven?" Raven turns to him as he is crouched under the hood of his car, "Could you get me my ratchet?" she does so and he works on the car a little. If he was lucky she would admit her problem to him, or slowly move towards telling him as she helped. This was how he helped her plus got a chance to play with his baby! Raven finally acts asking "Cyborg could I talk to you for a moment?"

Cyborg nods, she glares at him "Promise me you'll never tell anyone." He promises and she gives an awkward stare of fear, "Do you remember when I told you all about how Slade chased me, I didn't admit to everything he was doing."

Cyborg was slightly confused, "What else was there Raven?"

Raven seems resilient but Cyborg who kept his concerned view on her made he give in, "Slade had something else about him, the way he talked to me along with how he kept trying to grab me. He forced himself on me, and he even… thought things."

Cyborg seemed confused at first but as she looked on the ground as if embarrassed if not also ashamed Cyborg frowned, "He wanted to do more than pass a message to you; he wanted to completely force his will on you." Raven with her face down shook her head to say yes. Cyborg snarls "That son of a…"

Raven cocked her head up, "I think it may have been residual energy from my father, when he raped my mother it may have crossed through Slade under his influence." Raven cringed, "Or worse, I honestly do not want to think on it." She seemed frightened; Cyborg grabbed her in a hug saying "Don't worry Raven we'll get him okay. Don't worry."

Cyborg now looks on Red X, he smiles seeing how he shook his fist, "You do care about her. I really am sorry about accusing you before about…"

"It's okay." Red X let his fist loose, "So now what? Should I wait for someone else to come in?"

Cyborg sighed, "Brother they all are gone searching for those villains. A little ways back Bata-Boom freed Chang and now they left us a clue on "Keep your eye on the prize" with an Egyptian god statue of…"

"The Eye of Osiris! One of the museums recent purchases has been housed in this bank right behind me in Jump City while on tour." The two palely look on the small TV, here is the same newscaster from before "This strange structure is shaped much like an eye and is believed to be mystically energized by powers that can actually raise the dead from slumber to live again. Most feel that is a simple legend, but the fact this item is still worth more than my own pair of underwear, which mind you I imported all the way from France." The cameraman whispers "Stick to the tele-prompter Peter!" Peter sighs, "I never was appreciated for myimprov skills."

Cyborg turns to Red X, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Red X chuckled, "No duh, their going to steal the eye and sell it for millions. Not to mention take the money still in the bank. That must be why they let the villains free, they knew the museum would have to move it to the bank for keeping." Red X seemed slightly worried, "Yet why would they find it necessary to move it from a museum display to a vault?"

Cyborg shrugged, "I don't know, and I don't care! We need to tell the others!"

Batman leaves a sigh of relief, Two-Face was cuffed and being hauled away. "About time that was over." Batman gets back to the Batmobile to ready to head home. He could continue searching for villains but after several hours of swerving down roads after Two-Face he seriously needed to relax. Two-Face breaks away from the cops and runs at Batman with his hands cuffed, he stops growling "You know what! You may pretend you're better than me, or the criminals you capture but in the end you're the damn same!" The cops grab Two-Face but his own strength pulls through as he holds his ground, "Look at me batfreak!" Batman scowls Two-Face, "You see me! You see the face you know in your sleep! Tell me Bats! Why don't you go help your little son-in-crime-fighting Robin? The good in you wants that, but the evil seeks for the fights here!" Two-Face grins as Batman seldom seems to falter in his cold statue stance but this ranting did hit a cord. "See Batman, in the end you sell out your own soul for the crime. You are, like us men of the darkness."

A cop finally tazers Two-Face, he roars out in rage and goes into a blind rage smashing his skull into the cops. Batman shakes his head and lands a strong punch to the felons head. Two-Face falls to be more dossal, "In the end Batman." Two-Face is being held by the elbows as he is dragged to the paddy wagon, "You're just a monster like us."

Batman sits in his batmobile; he looks at the screen which was off seeing his reflection. He shook his head before rubbing his brows "This is ludicrous. I'm actually listening to Two-Face! He's crazier than the word crazy." Batman looks at the screen again frowning, "No, he has one point." Batman revs his engine to leave, "I'm leaving Robin for crime."

Bata-Boom held his strange gun at his shoulder, it was more like a rifle in its size, but the fact it had the hilt of a pistol made most see it as a sort of pistol gun. Bata-Boom looks over the several hostages in the bank, "Ladies and gentlemen," he does a slight tip of an invisible hat gesture finishing "We'll be leaving soon so do not worry. You will all share the same fate." The hostages a mix of men and women seemed to shift, "Oh stop that I'm not going to kill you! I'm crazy but not that crazy…" he chuckles "Who am I kidding?" he raises his pistol firing it, the funnel end spews out a large blast of air, a sonic blast of air which did not hit anyone it merely struck a wall collapsing it with its force, "Bata-Boom!"

Chang frowns at his leader, "Sir can we please stop tormenting the hostages, we need to get going."

Bata-Boom sniffled, "But I want to scare the hostages!" he acts like a child stomping his one foot. Quadro has loaded the last bag of money into the truck which they plowed through the wall right after Bata-Boom used a strange device called an E.M.P.B. or (Electro Magnetic Pulse Bomb). This knocked out the electronics in the bank and left its alarms and other automated systems to their will. Bata-Boom sighs before having an elderly man grab his leg, "Please! I came here with my granddaughter at least let her go!"

Bata-Boom turns to a small brown haired girl in a pink sundress, and wearing a straw hat with a pink ribbon. He seems to twitch his brow at her rosy cheeks and blurry tear filled eyes, "Oh man…" he sighs grabbing from his trench coat, "I'm not totally heartless." He hands her a small teddy bear, "Here you go…" he screams tossing the old man and child with his voice "Now shut-up and get back!"

Chang smiles "All is as you wished. When you are ready we may go!"

Bata-Boom chuckles, "Good, just to deal with these hostages." The villains turned on the hostages, with slight deviant grins on their faces.

Robin was the first one to get to the bank. He skids his R-Cycle in a turn seeing the truck from the time Raven had been trapped by the spider-bomb. Soon enough Beast Boy comes in with a trophy with a dancer on the top, "Oh yeah, get funky…" Robin glares on Beast Boy who gives a false grin while tossing the trophy to the side. Raven materializes with Starfire and they see the truck. Robin says "We go in and knock them down immediately; I don't want the hostages injured."

The truck speeds off, Robin screams "Scratch that! Stop the truck!"

The Titans start chasing after Beast Boy as a Peregrine Tercel, which is known to reach speeds of 90 mph chases before feeling faint and landing on Starfire's shoulder. She smiles at the small bird now nesting in her hair, "Friend Beast Boy has made me his knorfka!"

Robin turns on them, "Don't joke around we have to catch up to them!" The titans continue their pursuit while Raven gets a call from Cyborg "Raven? Raven you there girl?"

"We're sort of busy chasing Bata-Boom right now." Cyborg says back "Did you find the hostages?" Raven narrows her eyes, "No they might be in the truck."

Cyborg frowns saying "I'm not so-." The connection goes dead, "Raven? What the heck happened?"

Red X is sitting up; he seems worried "Cyborg we have to get to the bank. If I'm right than every second we waste is another second they can't afford!"

The titans have entered some kind of construction sight with red beams protruding the ground and a wooden fence around them. The truck has stopped in the center of the site. Robin gets off of his R-Cycle with a slight twitch in his eye, he had that feeling he often would get before a… the area's fence is closed tightly, and then locked. Robin turns in a glare "A trap."

The back of the truck opens showing the money was still inside. Inside was also the large mechanical weapon Quadro. Quadro stomped out of the truck making a strange clicking sound for its voice. Quadro struck the doors with his tail and wrapped the truck tossing it outside of the fenced area. Speak is sitting in wait smoking a cigarette when the truck fell down. Speak grinned as he spat out his cigarette and took the truck back to the hangar. Bata-Boom is on the top of the rafters laughing. Chang rubs his hands together, "This is going to be most entertaining."

Bata-Boom narrows his eyes on Robin who just saw the two. "Yeah until the grand finale Chang."

The T-Car comes to a forceful halt as Cyborg and Red X jump out. Red X grabs his ribs for a moment before shaking it off and following inside the bank. Cyborg looks around seeing no explosions, only some overturned furniture. "Looks like their long gone." Cyborg then notices the E.M.P.B. and grabs it, "So that's why everything is offline. He fried the electronics."

Red X has a Red X on the vault, he puts his ear to it and the X pops up making a stethoscope. "Can't… breathe…"

Red X jumps back, "I knew it! Cyborg you have to open this vault!"

Cyborg grabs the vault and starts to put that super strength to use. He yanks the vault door off and tosses it to the sides. The hostages run out gagging and coughing as they were freed. Cyborg smiles "Looks like you were right Red X, the news broadcast about a power outage was because of Bata-Boom."

Red X nods slightly relieved they came and saved these people. "Why would he want to leave these people here like that? Didn't he know it would kill them without the ventilation from the system?"

Cyborg gave him a look, "I think he planned it that way Red X." Cyborg shook his head, "This guy must be crazy leaving people to suffocate to death."

Red X feels something on his leg, "What?" he looks down seeing the little girl hugging his leg, "Uh… Cyborg?"

Cyborg grins, "Hey that's the price of doing good." He sees the slight tint in Red X's cheeks "Gee man chill out. Besides we have to find the others." The two run to the T-Car and as they peel out Red X chuckles making Cyborg laugh to himself.

Quadro hisses in mechanical tones stretching out its large upper arms and splaying out on its legs. Robin has seen Bata-Boom and grabs his R-Cycle "You guys take the robot, I have Bata-Boom." He rides onto the elevator making his way up to the top.

Beast Boy's ears droop down as Quadro pitches its head up in a loud roar, "Does anybody else have a problem with this?"

Quadro pulled up his left upper arm and begins opening up hatches in the knuckles to release guns to fire beams on the titans. They move out of the way as the beams miss following after Starfire who flew behind a porta-potty for a shield. Quadro fires on the porta-potty while Beast Boy transforms to a tyrannosaurus and runs roaring on the robot. Quadro's eye-camera swirls to the side seeing Beast Boy and acting quickly it swings it large arm like a shield having Beast Boy chomp on it. Beast Boy stops to show his shattered teeth and large tear of pain before Quadro slapped Beast Boy away like a doll.

Starfire flies up blasting at Quadro with her starbolts but even if they blew up they did little damage to the robot. Quadro clicked its voice before opening its right small arm and firing a beam from between its fingers into the porta-potty. The porta-potty exploded and Starfire twitched as the insides spewed onto her "This is quite un-kind!" she flies off searching for a place to wash up. Quadro cackles with its clicking sounds as Starfire flew away crying. Raven raises several red beams and begins tossing them into Quadro. Quadro deflects most of the beams with its large arms but the ones that did hit dented the slender frame of the machine. Quadro bent its legs and undid boosters in its back. When the next volley began Quadro charged his boosters leaving a stream of flame from where it went. Quadro turned to plow its head into Raven slamming her into the ground. Quadro stopped its boosters and pushed off from its legs to come falling on Raven. Raven slowly looks in horror as two large feet are coming at her. Raven raises her shield just in time to stop the feet from crushing her.

Quadro pushes all its weight using its tail as a base for its back to push more and more on this girl. A large blast of green energy strikes Quadro into the rafters making them couple over slightly. Bata-Boom and Chang both nearly loose their footing when this happened. Bata-Boom looked over seeing a broiling Starfire, "Oh boy, this looks bad."

The elevator stops for Robin to come out off of his R-Cycle "Doesn't it?"

Quadro looks at Starfire who is burning with green flames all around her. The humiliation of having to fly through town covered in human waste was not something a girl like her ever planned one. Starfire flew forward smashing her fist into the robot and as it swerved to the side she flew over landing the opposite punch making it swerve on the other side. Raven seeing the rafters that had been broken smiles chanting "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" and calls out the rafters to bound Quadro's hands together. Starfire stops pummeling the robot to breath heavily still in rage. She sees its dented head and sweats with a smile "Oh dear, I am quite sorry."

Quadro's eye turns on her and in one loud roar it raises its tail charging the tail to blast Starfire across the horizon. Quadro tries to break its arms free but can't. Beast Boy smiles up at Quadro "Yo! One-eye!"

Quadro looks down having Beast Boy turn into a squid and firing ink into its eye. Quadro reels back now unable to see it falls over some rafters and onto the ground. Beast Boy looks up seeing Robin fighting with Bata-Boom "Dude, we have to help him!" Beast Boy was suddenly grabbed by the tail of Quadro, "Crap you better go help him!"

Raven nods and flies after Robin. Beast Boy is flung to the ground but he jumps off to sprawl out and look down Quadro "Okay metal-man! You want some of this!" he does several fake karate moves before shaking his open palm at Quadro, "Hwahhhhh!"

Quadro strikes its eye burning away the ink with its charge tail. Quadro raises its tail to strike Beast Boy but is stopped when a car, the T-Car comes plowing through the fence and into the legs of Quadro making it fall over. Cyborg and Red X get out looking at the robot. Cyborg asks "What is that?"

Beast Boy smiles "Outmatched now that you're here!" Red X runs away grabbing a grappling hook that fires and grabs the rafter's top, "Where is he going?"

Cyborg smirks "He's going to save Rave what else?" The two hear the stomping of Quadro who finally used its tail to cut through the bonds on its arms. Beast Boy sweats asking "Couldn't he have saved us first?"

Robin dodges a blast of Bata-Boom's Boom-Box while Raven is escaping from Chang with his liquid-cement gun that spewed out a red goop that hardened nearly immediately on impact with the air. Raven used a rafter like a shield bending the rafter and turning the goop back on Chang. Chang gasped jumping out of the way of his own goop. Bata-Boom fires his Boom-Box on Robin who jumped behind an exposed rafter. Robin grabs an energy disk which he tosses to shock Bata-Boom with a jolt. Bata-Boom coughs some smoke as Robin comes running out with his staff weapon. Bata-Boom falls back on his bottom saying "Bata-BOOM!" he turns a knob that creates a larger blast than normally is used. This blast fires sending Robin through the air and past the rafters. Raven gasps flying to catch him.

Chang smiles raising his gun, "This will take care of them both!" he was about to fire when an X stabbed into his gun and exploded. Chang blinks with suite on his face "What was that?" Chang turns seeing Red X standing on a beam with his arms crossed and his cape flapping "Oh, the X man who couldn't keep his nose out of my business!"

Red X sighed "Still making bad choices eh Chang, now trying to help a crazed lunatic with his plans."

"You know what they say," Chang smiles as he grabs something from his back "A plan is only as good as the people who ponder them!" Chang pulls out another goop gun firing it on Red X. Red X jumps over it and flings five of his red x disks that strike the rafters he was standing on. Chang pales as the rafters give way and he barely is able to grab hold. Red X turns on Bata-Boom, "Now it's your turn fat-man!"

Bata-Boom looks over Red X, "You really are a problem. First you did my bombs in, then my plan to get Robin." Bata-Boom chuckles "Something even tells me you found the hostages." Bata-Boom looks over the side of the rafters, "Did you find my bomb?"

Red X looks dumbfounded, "What bomb?"

Bata-Boom shrugs, "You think I'm going to just tell you? Half the fun is trying to find out!" Bata-Boom jumps off screaming "Bata-Boom!" Quadro flies up with its boosters grabbing Bata-Boom with its arms and then Chang with its tail. Red X glares back at the bank, he screams back at Cyborg "We need to get back at the bank!"

Cyborg nods, "Sure but where's Robin and Raven?"

Red X looks around, where did they go? "We don't have time let's go."

On the rooftops Raven has grabbed Robin and helped him onto a rooftop "The only wonder about you," Raven smirks as she starts healing his wounds "Is how you don't get yourself killed."

Robin smiles on her weakly, "Thanks Raven. I owe you one."

Raven thinks for a moment, "Actually you owe me about fifty… but who's counting?"

Robin chuckles at that dry wit, "I hate you sometimes." He grabs her hand, "I love you the others though."

Raven rolls her eyes "Great you're really hurt this time. Let's get you to the others."

Robin felt her hold him on her shoulders, "Thanks Raven… for everything."

Raven smiles "Sure, what are friends for?"

Raven teleports them to the bank, they came there looking for a bomb. Raven sees Red X and blushes "Um, hi."

Red X nods "Nice to see you're okay Rae."

Raven turns slightly more Red as Cyborg whispers "I told him our pet name for you. Thought you might like it." He feels a rock hit him in the head, "Or I may be wrong."

Starfire has also gotten to the bank but finds no sign of a bomb. Red X sighs, not like before he had no idea where the bombs would be. "Where would that freak hide them?"

The little girl is in the street she smiles with her teddy-bear. She notices a string, so she pulls on it till it stops giving. She lets it go; the bear speaks in a squeaky voice "BATA-BOOM!"

The titans look up; Red X looks over seeing the bear, "BATA-BOOM!"

Red X makes a run for the bear, the others realize too late what has happened "BATA-BOOM!"

Red X sees that girl turn at him and smiles, she waves at him… "BATA-…" The bear explodes with "BOOM!"

The smoke spirals up, and the area is covered in dust. Red X stops and falls to his knees, that girl looked right at him while it happened. Red X looks up in disgust and sees a pink ribbon fall down. He grabs the ribbon and grips it tightly.

Robin looks on in rage, 'I let this happen.' Robin thought to himself, 'I should have found this all out.' Robin scowls at Red X, "How did he know? He must be in on it!" Robin storms over catching the others off guard, Red X included as he was being grabbed by the scruff "How did you know! What are you! Did you organize this?"

Red X looks shocked Robin even with his hate for him could accuse him of this! This was wrong, it was sick! "Get off of me!" Red X plows his fist into Robin's stomach making him loose grip. Robin reels back on his heels readying his birdarang when Red X simply shakes his head "Look Robin. Right now I don't trust you, you don't trust me. You know what though it does not matter!" Red X holds the ribbon in his hands "This girl's blood is on my hands as much as yours and I swear I will bring that maniac to justice no matter what… dead or alive!"

The titans give glares, dead or alive? That was not something they did, it was always alive. To fully be processed by the judicial system. Red X slowly makes his way to the T-Car "I feel really weird Cyborg, can you take me back to the lab?"

Cyborg nods, "Yeah, nothing we can do here."

The others make their way into the car. Robin does not and instead heads back for his R-Cycle. This would be the worst night the titans ever knew, the first night where they had to deal with a life on their hands. As for Bata-Boom, he dealt with that many times before, so now he only laughs and clicks his heels as he was home free with the crime.

Cyborg made the meal, mainly meat with some vegetables like mashed potatoes and beams. "So…" Cyborg gave a weak grin, "We all are going to check the city for more villains?"

Robin shook his head, "No I think we should stay here for if Bata-Boom makes a move. That and try to find out what his next move is."

Starfire lays down her plate, a tear in her eye "That poor girl."

Robin slams his fists down "Starfire!" she jumps up, "WE don't need to hear about that!"

Starfire sniffles from his outburst, "Friend Robin I was just."

Robin grabs her wrist wrenching it slightly "Stop sniveling that's what they want!"

Starfire pulls at her wrist "Robin! You're hurting me!"

Beast Boy jumps up "Dude chill! This is not helping us at all!"

Raven slaps Robin's hand away screaming "Exactly! We must stay in control of our emotions!"

Robin snarls "You stay out of this! I'm the leader and I know what has to be done!"

Surprising everyone was Red X who was laughing at the whole team. He had walked out for some food, "Do you really know Robin? What has to be done here?" Robin gives a glare as Red X continues "Bata-Boom did this knowing it would catch you all off guard. He wants you to fight, to break apart. He wants to tear the team down so it's easier to get what he wants." Red X turns around saying "I won't give him that satisfaction, will you?"

The titans slowly return to their meals except Raven who floats after Red X. Robin seems more agitated now, as he shoves a piece of steak in his mouth. Raven opens the door seeing Red X sitting on the table with the ribbon around his hand, "You don't blame yourself do you?" Raven asks as she enters the room.

Red X shrugs "Not really. Do you think Robin does?" Raven looks away and he nods "I figured he takes these things too personally."

Raven sits down next to Red X, "It's not his fault or yours, and it's none of ours. Bata-Boom," she seems angry as she says the name, "He's the one to blame here."

Red X looks up at her and chuckles, "Raven?" she looks at him and blushes as he touches her cheek with his hand. She feels the warmth of his hand on her skin and as he rubs his fingertips on her ear she sort of smiled innocently. Red X put his forehead to hers and said "You are an amazing person Raven. I will never let anyone hurt you."

Raven looks at his with her eyes sort of sparkling "Thank you…" Red X stands up ushering her out of the room "Go back to your friends and eat. We will need the strength for later." Raven nods floating off. Red X looks at the television narrowing his eyes, "Where will it be fat-man, where will it be?"

Chang looks over the orb eye of jewel, a strange structure it seems to amplify light when focused through the eye properly, "So what did you say this does? Wake the dead?"

Bata-Boom chuckled, "Not wake the dead, wake the non-living. It's difficult to explain." Bata-Boom smiles as he lays down the paper, "Don't worry, I have it all planned out where I can finish two birds with the same… slate if it were?" he begins his laughter and clacking of heels. A plan truly wicked has been formed.

Note: Sorry for such a long wait but I sort of changed the story slightly. That and family deaths, plus a few other personal things have caused me some problems in writing. Hope everyone enjoys this latest twist. I am so happy so many like this story. Funny thing, the Television had Stephen King's IT on TV and it put Pennywise on as I finished this chapter, even at the part where Pennywise first appears "Oh yes George, they float… and when you're down here you'll float to!" –Pennywise, the dancing clown–

Lilpyro900: I always planned on continuing, so sorry it took so long to do so… eh-heh.

Lunerthief: Yeah! Another job well done! Hope to be on the same streak the next chapters.

Darkofthenight: Glad you liked it, sorry for the wait.

Desert-tiger: Ah yes, the remarkable power of black-mail! Starfire has that power with them big green eyes! Glad you liked that.

Dea Lunae: I will let you all know officially Robin has a thing for Raven, but he's so pig headed he can't seem to figure it out.

Mysti-eyed: Nothing much happened, just some sleeping together… uh, I mean resting not the other… (evil grin) maybe.

Anti-Terra: Confusing? Oh well sorry you were confused. I hope you are less confused this time around.

Shekron Kaizar: Glad you liked the prison scenes, yeah Joker was just toying around, getting to the "swing" of things. Quadro was inspired by your Joker-Bot so hope you didn't mind.

Lost Inside: Glad you like so much. Even put it on your favorites! Yeah!

Evilsangle: No BB/Raven is not a couple in this story. There is RedX/Raven/Robin… and someone else when he's resurrected… bah-ha-ha!

Tigerlilly1234: Polka Music! EEK! So this is update… no music please!

Jason: Uh, see you did not like the wait. Well I had stuff to do. Either way enjoys the latest chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Fearful Rage

Too Much Red

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 5: Fearful Rage

Disclaimer: You heard it before, just give the credit of Teen Titans and DC to their people. I take credit for the Heretic, Bata-Boom, Evil-Brothers, Speak, Quadro, and other characters like Rage/The Monster. For the best info of Teen Titans episodes, go to it is a great reference for people and the show. It is where I read about the Raven/Slade Rape scenario on Birthmark.

Robin did not get to sleep; he was busy thinking over his actions. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' he asked himself mentally, 'I seem to be so… angry.' Robin turns on his side sighing as he sees his clock, by now he would have been fast asleep. 'Not like me, I think at least it's not like me. The anger is so much…' Robin's eye twitches 'Stronger than ever before. Am I really losing it?' Robin seems to nearly cry but he holds it as was his nature. Holding it in and keeping it shut away. "I need help." He finally admits, "But who can I trust with this?

Bata-Boom was in a special room with a table, at the other end was Heretic sleeping in a chair. Heretic does not snore, heck does he really breath as he sleeps. He does seem to glow though like a black mist would slowly pour out of the pores in his skin and slowly float out around him before going back in. Bata-Boom says to himself mentally 'This freak puts Dracula to shame!' he cringes as something makes a "Skreee!" sound from above.

Bata-Boom looks to see the bat like creature flying down on them having three small toes on its two legs and a large eye, ONE large eye protruding from the body as if embedded to it. The eye blinks on Heretic who slowly awakes; he opens his eyes chillingly slow looking over to the creature as it flutters onto his wrist. Heretic's demonic apparitions, Bata-Boom hated every freaky one! This was nothing compared to… it… "Br…" he cringes from memory of that thing again.

Heretic looks at the creature for several moments allowing to telepathically telling him what he needed, "Good…" Heretic lets it fly off to his shoulder, the serpents share stares at this before hissing tongues together. Heretic chuckles to the two saying "Do not fret Alpha and Omega, this is an associate of mine from before I even met you two. I call it Evil Eye and I created it in my earliest years of Alchemy."

The two serpents hiss before winding off to the shadows and slowly hunting for food. Heretic stands with the Evil Eye flapping its wings as he would move too much like a parrot with a pirate. "Bata-Boom." He looks up, "Baby-Bird's emotional levels are rising so ready for the matters at hand." Bata-Boom snaps his fingers as if not caring about this "I knew they would, but it served its purpose. Robin has been left with personal questions and fears. Soon enough he'll probably try to find out what was altered. I will be able to give him a warm reception in his mind."

"Uh-huh, sure." Bata-Boom turns with earrings on, "Do these make my ears look big?"

Heretic closes his eyes with irritation, "I'm having a moment of evil delight, don't ruin it." Bata-Boom shrugs taking off from his humor, "How long until Chang can use the Eye of Osiris?"

Bata-Boom shrugs, "He doesn't know what kind of light to use, and he's trying moonlight but no progress."

Heretic turns on Bata-Boom nodding "Either way, tomorrow I have a plan to strike the children. Leave me for I must formulate a plan more sufficient."

Bata-Boom shrugs before hopping up and moving to the main hangar "Freak." He whispers under his breath. Heretic chuckles as he pets the Evil Eye, it's eye shows the image of Robin and Raven from the rooftops before.

The Batman was on a tip, he was given a hint to the whereabouts of one of his criminal madmen. This one was a troublesome one, Doctor Crane was once a psychiatrist but his years of diving into phobias made him question their reality. He saw fear as the ultimate idealism, fear as a power. The Salem Witch Hunts, The Inquisition, The Holocaust all were fueled by fear and allowed some to gain amazing power. In some ways, Heretic and Scarecrow were both legitimate villains seeking power over all else in society. The Batman took a deep breath before entering the facility, an abandoned chemicals research facility talk about danger on the job. Scarecrow mastered thousands of regents and chemicals to create fear and madness in men. Batman had a mask if he needed it, but until he was sure Scarecrow was here he didn't want to wear it. The building was large; having windows shattered at each end some still together but dirty and disgusting. The night air was disturbing, a flicker of heat lightning strikes with the immense heat waves. Batman entered this building though his senses warned him he would regret it.

Batman entered through a window via bat-hook and slowly skimmed the rafters before moving to the central bottom floor. He found a vat of chemicals not on or mixing Batman snarls grabbing his mask and putting it on, "It's him." He feels a pain in the back of his neck and he screams an obscenity as he pulls the dart out. He removes the mask knowing that it was useless now. A voice speaks out from the darkness of this facility "Well, well the "man without fear" comes to see his "doctor" today."

"Jonathan Crane! This time I have a prescription for you!" Batman flings a batarang which explodes in a burst of light but Scarecrow is not where he wanted "Life in a psychiatric ward!"

Scarecrow laughs, his voice a scrupulous scientific notation of self-importance "Batman, I see you more deserving of psychiatric help. You are the crazy man here; I merely influence the world to accept its fears."

"You murder!" Batman reels back flinging another disk still not able to find the Scarecrow "You lie and deceive!"

"I never lie Batman! All is true when speaking of man's fears!" Scarecrow jumps down behind Batman and Batman turns seeing the reaper of death, a blackened cowl with a skeleton form his scythe ready for the strike. Hallucinations are caused by the serum so it was expected from Batman to see something fake so he blocks the scythe and kicks off Scarecrow who now turned to his true form. With less adrenaline in Batman's veins he sees the brown pants and red shirt of a farmer, the straw hat on the head of hay hairs. The mask a leather sack with stitches Scarecrow was fearful looking as his form would be altered in the perceptions of those who see him under the influence of his drugs. Scarecrow makes a retreat into the shadows laughing as Batman sweats and falls to his knees, "Feeling under the weather Batman? _Afraid _that you may be catching a cold?" he chuckles to the shadows as Batman shakes his head in his hand.

Batman stands up looking at the rafters hearing movement, Scarecrow runs past a window and Batman shoots his hook to come up to that level. He sees Scarecrow in front of him stopping on his heel, before trying a punch Batman simply passes and kicks him in the ribs. "It's over Crane! We're done here!"

Crane falls on his knees; he holds his ribs speaking in a small voice "Batman… help me…"

Batman steps back seeing Robin before him, frightened and hurt Robin looks up screaming "You let it happen! You let them in my city! You always did this, brought me pain and misery! I hate you!"

Batman shakes his head giving an emotionless stare "Nice try Scarecrow but I'm not that easy."

Robin sighs turning to Scarecrow "Oh well can't blame a man for trying." Scarecrow flings a coin to Batman "Still he's not exactly safe is he?"

Scarecrow makes a dash as Batman is stunned by the image on the coin, a serpent's head, "Scarecrow!" he flings a batarang that wraps his feet skidding him on the ground. Batman jumps on Scarecrow and grips him by the scruff "This is his symbol, Heretic! Start talking Crane!"

Crane smiles "Oh, I just happened to come…" he is tossed over the side of the rafters and grabbed by his heels over the vat of chemicals "What the! Batman put me down!"

Batman smiles "Are you so sure about that?" he lets go of Scarecrow as he screams towards the vat. Batman fires a grappling-hook to grab Scarecrow and hold him inches from the chemicals that now dissolve his hat. "Start talking this is your last chance!"

Scarecrow snarls "That was my favorite hat!" Batman scolds him so he regrettably starts singing. "Heretic and I were… associates in Arkham. I enjoyed meeting an intellectual who understood the need of power over others. He said I was a monster ahead of my times." Batman seems more agitated, "Anyhow, he recently found an associate of yours Batman, and needed my help to deal with him after he had escaped. He needed a formula to my fear serums, so I gave him one."

"Who was it?" Batman seemed fearful he's using that formula on Robin.

"A man you knew, a Mr. Anthony." Batman is stunned "He committed suicide; of course all my victims do eh Batman?" Scarecrow laughs to himself as no matter how much Batman wants to put this monster away for murder he never could be accused. The victims take their own lives, but what would you expect from the sight of all your nightmares in one spot at one time? Batman is disgusted. Anthony was a psychiatrist Batman saw for Robin… a good man that kept their secrets from even Heretic he was sure so did he deserve to die? Batman ties the hook and leaves Scarecrow to sweat it out while cops came; he was going to go home as he needed to think badly.

Robin smiles pleadingly at Raven who has her eye cracked through her door. "…No." she closes the door and Robin asks "Please! Can't you help me out with this just once?"

Raven cracks the door open giving a glare "Robin entering the mind to find something wrong with it is dangerous. I go in there and who knows what will happen?"

Robin shrugs "I really need your help Raven if I don't do something I may hurt someone."

Raven looks at him blankly before sighing "Okay I'll help you. You have to lay off of Red X more though."

Robin nods, "Sure thing Raven I can do that. Now what do we do?"

Raven opens her door and lets him in. He smirks as this was the first he ever was in her room. "Sit." She says to him and he turns seeing her sitting on the ground legs crossed. He does so and she puts out her hands "Give me your hands." He blushes asking "What?"

She frowns "I need to hold your hands to guide you through this. We'll be viewing your mind together, and hopefully we can find what it is they were trying to use against you."

Robin nods doing what she asked. Soon enough their breathing is precisely tuned together and their movements are the same. Raven and Robin then slowly are calmed until they both tense, their bodies rigid they each phase into the mind of Robin where it starts off in an office. It had a nice chair on one spot angled towards a red sofa. The cabinets in the corner along with a nice desk it was obvious this was a nicely kept office. Robin goes directly to the desk checking for papers and such, where as Raven looked on the couch. Raven felt compelled to lie on the couch, she did and Robin disappeared and the entire world slowed down to a mere beat. A man shows up in the chair, (Dr. Anthony voiced by Anthony Hopkins "Hannibal Lector in Silence of the Lambs and Hannibal)

"Dick, what is it like?" Anthony asks to Raven a thing slowly forms behind the doctor, an immense beast shaped like a man but huge and muscular it seems to growl lowly in huffed breaths "Dick, when you are angry, so much that you do not see anything but the anger. Are you alone, or is there something else there?" the beast stomps its feet at Raven, leaving the growls at each step. "Dick, do you see yourself when you're angry or… a monster?" the beast roars about to strike Raven but she jumps up, the beast and doctor are gone and Robin looks at her concerned "You okay Raven?"

Raven gasps deep breaths, and fearfully nods to him. Robin grabs a paper asking her to come over. They read the paper and what it said.

Robin shakes his head "What does this mean?"

Raven narrows her eyes; she had a pretty good idea. "Robin, sometimes when you get angry just what do you see? Is it you yelling at us, or something else?"

Robin blinks dumbfounded and as he was going to answer the door to the office was smacked on hard, a scream is heard as more violent sounds are smashing into the door. "What is that?"

Raven turns slightly worried. "Robin you have to go leave this to me." Robin is confused "You came here to find out what is wrong, now go do it." She opens a window and ushers him out. The door is buckling slightly as Robin smiles back "Thank you Raven. You sure you have this?"

Raven nods pushing him out. He uses a grappling hook and disappears. Raven turns giving a concerned look as the door comes in crashing and snapping like a twig with the immense beast before now stomping in on two feet, whipping its arms out with a roar Raven twitches "I hope I'm right."

Cyborg is ushered into Raven's room by Beast Boy, "I found them like this!" Beast Boy freaks out "Is it some kind of evil gerbil army of the undead making us hold hands so they can…" Cyborg grabs his lips "No Beast Boy I HIGHLY think that's not the case."

Beast Boy is let go smiling, he thought it was kind of far fetched anyway. Starfire is looking on concerned "I am quite fearful of this predicament. Will Robin be okay as well as Friend Raven?"

Red X narrows his eyes as he sees the two, "I think it's some kind of magic, like maybe thought transference?"

Cyborg nods, "I could see it. I don't know if maybe it's more to it than that."

Red X nods then seems to slink his eyes "What do you mean more to it?"

Cyborg shrugs "Hey I don't know this magic stuff…" Cyborg narrows his eyes "How on earth did you get in here B.B.?"

Beast Boy began to sweat, "Uh, well I always pop in here to see on Raven…" he sees the stares and backs up "Er, well, you see…" he is on the wall so he screams "I planned to put toothpaste in Raven's shoes! Waah!" he morphs to a fly to escape. Cyborg frowns about to say something but the alarm goes off "Aw man! Trouble! Let's go!" He grabs Red X "You to! We may need the extra help!"

Red X follows to the door and looks at the two; he shakes his head saying "Don't intrude on her, respect her space." And runs off still worried… slightly.

Robin is in Gotham, his old Gotham. This was where he was raised and even weaned on crime. Robin sees the cemetery and drops down on the summit. He sees the burial plot of his mother and father, and finds himself in the office, not truly there but slightly there to be witness to him sitting for an exam while Anthony talks to him. "Dick, what happened with your parents?"

Dick does not answer, he was in a blue vest and brown pants "They died didn't they? Dick, did you ever wish you had been stronger, more capable of saving them? A monster, a beastly figure would seem more capable of that act than a child right?"

Dick fidgets with a button; he was still quite young "I guess."

"Dick, is that why you see "it"? When you need the strength, the reason to say "it" was there, not me, "it was strong enough, not me?"

Robin wakes up; he shakes his head, "What is wrong with me?"

Raven's shield is broken; the blackened field shatters on the rooftop as rain pours down madly. She glares at the beast, it strides with thundering stomps strafing slowly around her like a shark. The circling was testing, and toying with prey you knew was already yours. Raven screams her chant and fires a beam of blackened energy but that only pushes on the beastly apparition before it roars and stomps down bearing against the beam. It grew stronger with each attempt, more enraged by her fight. Raven sees it storm on her, and she winces herself in mental preparation, 'Robin… please hurry.'

Robin reaches Wayne Manor, and sees the large gates opened wide, and the doors shut but not locked. He touches the doors, and feels a chill, he is in the office again, and Anthony speaks again.

"Robin?" Robin is in his suit, Batman was at the window sill. "What happened?"

Robin is a teenager; he sits with his hands shaking "I don't know…"

Anthony sighs, "Robin please what happened?"

"I… I lost it. I lost it!" he grabs his head, tears fall to the ground. "He killed them, Heretic killed them all right there and I lost it. I started punching… and punching… and then I stopped and the blood… the man's face was so…"

Anthony nods, "Robin this aggression, it is linked to you in a way not like most. When you lose yourself to the rage, the hate, and in time perhaps jealousy you will blame the "Monster" inside of you. Robin, it's not the monster it's you."

Robin swipes his hand away "I don't know! I don't know anything anymore!"

Robin runs out of the room, Batman sighs asking "What can I do? If I didn't sedate him he would have killed that man."

Anthony jumps up screaming "Damn it Bruce it's your entire fault!" Bruce or Batman takes a distasteful look at Anthony "Don't look at me like that! You warped him! You put him in league to these monsters and made him see a monster! The only reason he believes it is a monster is because of the monsters he faces! This is not the way a child should live, with a man who fights crime all the time left to his dark corner of the mind to see again and again the smile of The Joker, or the face of The Two-Face!"

Batman turns out the window, and narrows his eyes "What should I do Anthony? I want him to be better. I want my son to be safe."

Anthony looks away, "No matter what years of therapy would only encourage his pain." Anthony grabs a newspaper and nods, "I think I know what he needs. He needs others like him."

Batman gives a glare, "I thought you said that the monsters were making him into a monster."

"He isn't a monster Bruce, he's a teenager." He shows Batman a clipping with "Hooded teenage girl stops robbery" "A team, people like him away from the monsters where he can in time come to terms with the anger, and control it. With friends, people that will understand him Bruce I think, he can actually tame that rage with their help."

Batman narrows his eyes, "No…" Anthony narrows his eyes "I can't let him just go… can I?"

"Bruce, if you don't he'll be gone worse than this. Trust me, please."

Batman looks at him and smiles, "You really think he can stop this "Monster" of his if he has her help?"

Anthony shrugs "Bet you a ride in that batmobile of yours!" the two chuckle before the vision ends. Robin seems ashamed; he falls to his knees so ashamed "I made it up… a monster…"

Raven screams, the monster smashes its fists into the ground creating an up heaving tremor that struck her and flung her across the rooftop bouncing off several times like a skipping stone over water. The beast roars, and storms after her again. Raven has stopped skidding and looks at where it was, a trail of dust but no monster, no beast? She thought it left, it didn't but instead comes slamming on top of her. Raven looks up at it, the monster pins her arms with its knees, and she is unable to channel her hands. It grabs her face slowly by the chin with the right hand which was three long fingers that were stretched out fleshy appendages with sharp razors on the end tip. The thumb like finger wraps her left cheek, while the two others curve under her chin and over her right cheek. It grips her jaw and forces her face up as it bends in on her. It breaths with gasping groans, the fangs are sharp and tightly twined together in the gums. She could not see all of it, the blind rage that manifested in this beast was too sickening to try and understand or write. It growls lowly, breathing on her then to toss her head down. Raven moans from the initial slam as her mind is fogging up now. The beast slams her head again, she looses all visual controls as it does this a third time. Raven feels the beast let her face go and slowly stand over her, making a movement of its foot it stands besides her heaving its shoulders up and down with each gasping breath. Raven realized, it was dying, it was discovered and now it only had so long to do what it needed to live. "No… it was… a trick…" Raven gags on her own voice, "You… wanted… him here."

The monster, it roars out to the air that was its plan. If it kills the original, it could fully take over. Personalities are believed to be this way, the dominant one sooner or later kills off its weaker ones. This personality, Rage, was believed to be the strongest. It feels it was the dominant one. If it took Robin it would make him a killer, a murderer. Robin was not going to let this happen though as he jumps into the fray. He lands and narrows his eyes, "Rage!" Rage does not turn immediately, it first grabs Raven's body and tosses her over its shoulder. Robin sees Raven and feels anger and hate, Rage grew larger, more muscular by that hatred so it grinned.

Robin runs screaming, his Bo staff ready he makes a strike horizontal but Rage growls with the strike to its side. Nothing of pain or even a flinch occurs. Rage lets Robin strike several repetitive strikes all over its frame before snarling and grabbing Robin's staff to toss him to the side like a heap of garbage. Robin rolls along the roof as Rage stomps slowly at him. Robin stands to grab his energy disks and tosses several into the beast. They spark on its' flesh but quickly it simply moans a little then flicks them off. Robin watches it continue the march, he feels anxious so he grabs his birdarangs and tosses them into the beast. They explode; Robin sees the mist trailing at him with thumps of the beast. Not even phased! "What… what can I do?"

Cyborg fires his cannon, the elderly chap chuckles; Mad Mod was on a tread that took him away like in a shooting gallery "Sorry chap, better luck next shot! Eh-hah!" he pushes a button on his cane making armored Knights in robotic gears and machinery attack Cyborg. Cyborg growls out "You tin men don't know who you're…" he flings them off "Messing with!"

Dr. Light grins firing a blast of his lights with his new suit, the more mechanical one with larger hands into Starfire "I'm so glad that… the evil one is not with them." He nearly falls to a fetal position in thought of Raven. Red X drops down and places an X on his back, "Watch what you say!" he leaps off as the X jolts Dr. Light till he is unconscious, "When she's not here, I'll fill in for her."

Mad Mod snarls "You little whippersnapper!" he is squeezed by green tentacles as Cyborg bonks him on the head giving Mad Mod a spiraling eye look as if Beast Boy was brainwashed. "Okay, mission accomplished!" Cyborg scans the villains for the Shaker devices and smiles as none were there. "Let's send these two geezers to the old folks home!" the two villain snarl at Cyborg when cuffed.

Red X waves goodbye saying "I have other plans! See you later!" he runs off grabbing the R-Cycle, he stole the keys and drove it down. He wanted to get home and wait for Raven to wake up from that creepy dream state.

Robin is flung down by his head to the ground, several times this continues. Robin feels the roof give way and Rage loses grip so Robin falls into the structure. Robin thumps into some machinery inside, he quickly runs out of the light hiding in the shadows. Rage jumps down up heaving and cracking the factory grounds. Robin turns back slowly; Rage scours the area looking for Robin. Robin glares and then he feels something, Raven is next to him. He speaks to her telepathically, _'I know what it is. It's a thing I made because of my childhood pains. All those monsters I faced, they made me see myself as a monster.' _Robin looks to see it was gone, somewhere at the other end he heard the beast thumping its feet _'How do we kill it?'_

Raven shook her head, _'We can't kill it, it's not real. Robin, you need to come to terms that monster is not real. You have to face it or you will never be able to get over it.'_

Raven flips a switch, the lights all come on and the beast turns towards them. Raven narrows her eyes "Robin, it is not real."

Robin looks at her then the creature as it makes a way towards him. "You are not real!" the monster is not changing of acting oddly. Robin feels worried but Raven grabs his hand, he feels courage, and nods to her before snapping "I created you! I can destroy you!"

The monster stomps its foot and feels its leg sort of hobble, falling in on itself. The monster growls, and stands again, Robin screams "I may be angry, and filled at times with rage! That does not mean you are me! You are not what I am; I am not a monster anymore! I never was! They may have been monsters, all those criminals, and psychopaths! But now I'm me!" Robin swings up his arm in a fist as the beast made a final mad dash, it's mass of muscle began to deflate "I'm Robin!" the beast lunges forward and Robin screams in a thrust of his fist out towards it "I'm Dick Grayson!" the beast strikes its' fist to Robin's and the monster shatters, a large scream is heard as it becomes dust. Robin heaves, and feels faint. Robin smiles though, his rage, his anger, was finally once again his.

The two leave the factory and Robin looks at it, "Raven!" he chuckles "Do you know where this is?"

Raven looks at the sign, "Tolbert Fishing Refinery?" she thinks back… "This was where you and I met!"

Batman and Robin slowly made their way into the facility, five low lives had made a jewelry heist. Batman and Robin took the four out with bird/batarangs. The fifth one made a run for it and got to the car. He was driving off when the two came out and heard "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" the car is engulfed by black energy and soon enough raised into the air. Robin blinks putting away his birdarangs as the criminal is dropped out of the open windows and to Batman's feet. Batman smiles wrapping the criminal in wire, "So the stories are true about you?"

A hooded girl floats down giving a stare with her eyes, "Maybe, why do you want to know?"

Batman smiles "Robin," he turns at Robin "Introduce yourself."

Robin nods, slightly embarrassed as this girl was quite… well hypnotizing in her stare, "My name's Robin, pleased to meet you." He offers his hand but she does not receive it. She stares at him and nods "My name is Raven."

Batman smiles "Two birds and both start with an R talk about a coincidence." The two teenage crime fighters look at Batman who chuckles "Robin, I think you and Raven should team up."

The two give confused looks "What?"

Batman shrugs "I think it's time you move out on your own. Try to find your place in life." Batman grabs Raven and Robin's shoulders "A team of young superheroes, that's what a city not too far from here needs, it is called Jump City." Batman shrugs "Would it not be better to have a team to rely on Robin and a chance to show the world how much you can be. In time you could become a loner like me but the memories of working with a group will last a lifetime if not more."

Robin looks at Raven, she shrugs "I could use help… in time who knows." She had a secret, a secret need for others to help her with a prophecy. Robin smiles saying "Okay Batman, I guess this is the first step in our own team." Robin strikes a pose, "The beginning of the Teen Titans!"

Raven narrows her eyes with a sweat, "Can I please reconsider?"

Batman chuckles jumping into his batmobile, he pushes a button and tosses it to Robin, the R-Cycle appears "Consider it a graduation gift Robin, take care of yourself."

Robin smiles "Thank you Batman, I will."

The flashback ends, Robin smiles, "He knew I'd actually do this. End all the anger, the rage. It is almost like he also knew that you'd be the one to help me Raven."

Raven shrugs, she did not do that much. "I just helped a little." Robin grabs her hands "You helped a lot! All the years of trauma, from being a kid and seeing all those things in my life. I think only a person like you could understand that pain with me." He smiles on her blush, "Hey why are you blushing?"

Raven shrugs trying to hide the embarrassment "Listen, you did this yourself. You conquered the Rage you created from that trauma. This does not mean you are cured, just now you are free to control it more."

Robin chuckles, letting her hands go he crosses his arms "I'm glad it is over."

Raven shakes her head, the two are slowly waking "It's not over, just resolved for now."

The two let go of each others hands, Robin smiles as he falls back exhausted "Wow… that was intense!"

Raven pants, "Yeah… you are one… mental case."

Robin laughs at her attitude; she chimes in with a slight laugh as well. Red X was at the door way, listening. He shook his head, his intervention was unnecessary. He was more relieved, nothing bad happened. Red X made his way to the med lab to see if the others would come back soon. The sun now came up, the day was beginning. He wonders, what will be of the days to come, now that is seems Robin was no longer so lost in his past?

The others come back, Robin is smiling to their surprise and Raven has gone to bed. Cyborg walks over and pokes Robin along with Starfire. Robin grabs them and in a Starfire tone says "Friends! Welcome back! Sit and talk with me!"

The two pull away as Beast Boy grabs a cross, garlic, and holy water "It's a vampire! Watch out!"

The two glare at Beast Boy who lamely tosses away his weapons. Cyborg smiles asking "What's up Robin? You seem a little less stressed out."

Robin smiles, he looks at his reflection in the TV which was off, "You could say I had Too Much Rage, and now I'm ready to calm down."

Raven sleeps and dreams of herself at the bar, now Robin sits with her. "You feel better Robin?"

Robin smiles at her and says "Yes Raven, thank you." He takes a drink and stands up leaving. Raven smiles as the bartender stops at her, Red X gets her a drink she drinks her drink, she had a good dream, she did a good thing for a friend. Someone sits down next to her; she narrows her eyes at the man wearing black fabric, white hairs, and a mask with serpents on the design. He speaks in a sophisticated importance "I am impressed with your work Raven. Baby-bird would have been lost without you."

Raven narrows her eyes, "Who are you?" the serpents hiss on his waist, "What do you want?"

Heretic, he chuckles saying "I can not tell you who I am… not yet at least. What I want?" Heretic looks on her with his red eyes "I want…" he shrugs "You'll see that in time my dear, all in time." He grabs her shoulder "Again, I say good job in helping Baby-bird, it helps my plans greatly."

Raven narrows her eyes as he leaves, she still had a good dream, and she still did something good for her friend.

Note: This is a short chapter actually, I am surprised. This is the depth of the trauma you see in Robin through the show with his dark past and outbursts. A kid fighting monsters, it only makes sense at times he would see himself as a monster. Rage was that monster, the beast he saw himself as from the years of lost innocence. This chapter inspires me to do a dark horror story called "The Rage" which, yes Rage is given form by a freak accident. Check it out when I get some work on it. Though I will be working on the horror and gore so you may not want to read! Hope people like this twist in the story of Robin.I didn't tell the looks and facial expressions of Rage so you could imagine it yourself, what did you see? So do you want to hurt Robin still or offer a shoulder to cry on? It was my wonder after he acted so angrily do you still feel so hard towards him?

Darkofthenight: Update every weekend, Sundays! I plan this… but don't uh hold me to it. I will try though.

Tigerlilly1234: This is the twisted story of Robin, his pain. That is why he acts the way he does in my eyes the years of pain has to affect him some how. So now he may become nicer, a Raven/Robin thing will blossom, but how will Red X feel on this?

Lostinside: Yes the child dying was meant to touch, so I am glad it did. Red X did cry originally but I thought, his loner attitude may still keep him away from others at times.

Raven x BB: No B.B. does not hook up with Starfire, or DEFINITELY not Cyborg, he likes Jinx. Might be him and Terra though she is in rock. We'll see.

Shekron Kaizar: You probably liked this chapter for the darkest twist I could find. The Rage is a terrifying beast in a way, we all have it, and all suffer from it. Rage is our rage, there for it is possible to see it in us. Also, great work on the Teen Titans VS Fanfiction, truly a terrifying story.

AzngrlQT: Torture devices, what kinds? What is with all the torture stuff? Creepy… and yet oddly arousing… oops, did I write that! Glad you liked the story so far.

Desert-tiger: So do you want to slap Robin, or offer him a shoulder to cry on? That was the objective here. I honestly wish to know that one.

Cheeseshirt: Chickens are messy, cows might eat a lot but chickens flock you in numbers… like Zelda. Fear them… and glad you liked so far.


	6. Chapter 6: Speak Says

Too Much Red

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 6: Speak Says

Disclaimer: First, to all who may have helped in reviewing Shekron Kaizar and his story, thank you. Mainly, I like his story for a deep look into what most simply pass off as fanfiction, and in my respect for his work I sort of (cough) whored (cough) myself for a little while. The story is insightful, do read it if you can. Second, we know I don't own Teen Titans, I own… Bata-Boom, Heretic, Quadro, Speak, Rage, and a partridge in a pear tree… uh, no actually the last thing I don't own. Oh, I don't own Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker, and Ozzy Osbourne! Who make appearances in an irregular way, also something cool! Shekron used my Penname character in his story; I am very interested in seeing how well he captures my evil side… This chapter has two rewarding parts… Red X/ Rae action! Also, the look into Speak No-Evil… he is not a good thing.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy look in horror as Robin is dancing… yes dancing madly to the beat of some music on television. The team has never… ever known Robin to be so… happy. Cyborg whispers to Beast Boy "You have any of that garlic bro?" Beast Boy does not answer, "Beast…" Cyborg turns and pales as Beast Boy is in a virus suit shielding him from the others, "I passed that stage," Beast Boy grins, "He's infected by a pod person!"

Robin smiles back sweeping up Starfire and swinging her in full motion, "Come on, can't a guy just decide he's happy with his life and enjoy the things in it?"

Cyborg sweats, "Sure, but not if that guy is you."

Robin ignores them tossing Starfire back as she twirls on her heels like a top; she stops as Cyborg grabs her and her eyes are dazed "Robin… that was most pleasurable."

Robin grins, "That was nothing! Tomorrow we are headed to the park!"

"The park?" Beast Boy blinks, "What is so great at the park?"

Robin shrugs, "I don't know. I just have this wish to go to the park…" he thinks for a moment, "Hey, we have six players! We can play a real game of football!"

Starfire floats over to Robin who turns off the TV. "But Robin, there are only five of us Teen Titans."

Robin wraps his arm around her neck, "Yeah, but Red X makes six!" the three get super freaked out, "He'll make a great player I bet!"

Starfire pulls away charging her hands with energy, Cyborg has his cannon primed, and Beast Boy turns to a lion, "He's a clone!" they all scream in unison but Robin simply shakes his head. Robin walks off to his room yawning, "That spell with Raven really tired me out." He stretches on his way down the hall "We'll talk about this in the morning…" he sees the sun has been rising, "Er… later at most."

Cyborg smiles undoing his gun, "I get it! That spell Raven did must have got him on some happy vibe. Talk about cool."

Beast Boy who is looking through the cabinets for "Pod Killer" not "Weed Killer" pops his head out, "You sure he's not a pod person?"

Starfire smiles, "Yes, he is Robin." She floats down watching Robin stop at his door to turn and smile at her, making her blush "He is our Robin."

The titans make their ways to their rooms. When all was clear the med lab opens and Red X quickly heads to the bathroom. He opens the door and closes it, and then he undoes his cape looking around he sees a sink. Red X strips to the bare essentials, mask and boxers. He puts these things into the sink which he then starts to wash with some shampoo to clean them. Sad, he was in the room before smelling an odor, he realized, it was him. Red X looks to the bath and stops the sink water. He gets in and closes the glass. Flipping the boxers over the rungs of the glass he grabs a towel off the wall, he reads the name "Beast Boy…" he feels gum on it and cringes, "Nope…" he tosses it onto the floor outside and reaches for another, "Robin… oh yeah." Red X puts this one on the rungs with his boxers.

Red X now turns on the shower and lathers up, he reaches the point of the injury on his shoulder and winces, and he begins cleaning it more and more to make sure it was infection free. "Bata-Boom…"

Red X remembers the roof where he faced the fat man the first time, only a blasted android. The other thing was causing him to smirk, Raven helping him. That girl actually let him hold her hand for comfort in the fact she was helping. It may not seem so much, but to a natural loner that was the world. Accepting him, that was a miracle. Red X shakes his head, he was getting soft. He was a thief, he had to remember why he was here… to have Raven… that sounded so dirty. "I just… want her to…" he was not sure what he truly wanted. Did he want love, or maybe comfort? Red X was a confused man now, lost in his own world. Red X grabs his mask and washes it off; using the shampoo though it was not a great cleaner for his clothing. He suds up the mask and cleaned it fast before quickly doing his face. Red X looks at his mask and tries to think of a way to dry it. When he turns off the water he quickly dries in the bath before then putting back on his boxers and the towel over his shoulders. He comes out, looking around he sees the medicine cabinet in the mirror… "Robin, you wouldn't." he opens it up and smiles as he grabs a strip mask "You would…"

Red X now takes the clothes and drains them in the sink. Some time would be needed to get them dry. He wonders if the titans have a laundry room. Red X leaves, stepping on the cold floor with his bare feet he cringes, "Man, can't they get some freaking carpeting or something?"

Red X looks around so many doors if he goes down the wrong one who knows where he may end up. He sees himself opening up to Starfire, she screams and an enraged army of Titans come charging him. However, he then sees a moment where he opens up on Raven… and she's… "Ah!" he jumps in a blush, "Whoah… bad brain… bad." He playfully scolds his brain with his finger. Red X walks off to the med lab where as he opened it Cyborg stood smiling. "Cyborg?"

"You want me to take care of those?" Cyborg smiles as he points to the damp clothes. Red X nods, "I would appreciate it."

Cyborg grabs the clothes and chuckles, "Hey, you know what you remind me of?" Red X looks curiously with the mask contorting with his one brow raised, "The time we all dressed up as Robin, and it was awesome."

Red X sees Cyborg hand over a picture of all the titans, even Silkie the pet in Robin outfits. Red X sees Raven in the outfit and smiles with a blush, "She's kind of cute in that."

Cyborg raises a brow as he is grinning, "Oh she is eh?" Red X coughs before giving back the picture, "Thanks, I didn't want you to drool all over it anyway." Red X laughs at the statement before lying back on the bed. Cyborg leaves to the dryer and Red X leaves out a sigh, "I need to get out of here."

……Gotham City……

In this city crime is not only a career, but a form of living. One man knows this better than any other. This one is The Penguin. Once a great mastermind in crime he now shows face as a competent reformed criminal. Sadly, that is far from the truth. Owner of the "Iceberg Lounge" Oswald Cobblepot is actually a new age criminal holding his secret criminal dealing under the plain sight of Gotham. They always did say if you want to hide something, put it right under people's noses. Oswald wears at all times a fine suit, the symbol of the "Gentlemen's Bird" a penguin is a black tux like apparel though with his round build it is more similar to a penguin than most men. His nose long like a beak, his hat donning a top hat. His right eye is under a one-piece monocle with his beady eyes glimmering curiously at some commotion in his club. In his left hand, as he sits at his favorite seat in his extravagant club next to a live exhibit of penguins he holds an umbrella to the side of his chair while in his right hand he holds a glass of red wine. Cobblepot says with slight annoyance yet upper-class attitude, "I should have known it was him."

The Batman enters with Oswald's men following quickly. Batman knew they were not going to do anything; they were bouncers and had more important matter to attend to in this place. They did however know Batman and Penguin were rivals, so to keep face they followed till the boss ushered them off. Penguin smirks, knowing not a thing has happened to link him to any crime lately he asks "Have you been doing well Batman?"

Batman slams his fists down, "I want information. You are going to give it to me!"

The Penguin chuckles, "Oh, come now Batman. Sit down for after all," he swishes his wine, "I am a gentlemen first, a businessman second…" Batman adds "And a criminal always."

Oswald sighs, "How dull of you Batman, absolutely dull." Oswald offers a drink of wine, "Not while I'm on duty."

"Duty?" Penguin snaps out in jest, "Duty is it? Tell me, what is it that makes you so "honorable" so "admirable"?" Penguin sips his wine and smirks knowing the next words would get a good reaction "How is Robin with his duty? Alive and well… we can all hope." Batman growls lowly and so Penguin offers the drink again "Drink with me, I will give you information if it is mine to give."

Batman sits, he does not drink. "I want to know about Heretic. Did you know anything about him?"

"I left Arkham long before he came. Remember, I am a reformed criminal." Batman gives a cold stare, "What, my doctors all agreed I was not insane, merely a misunderstood fellow pleading for acceptance from a cruel and harsh world!"

Batman motions his fingers rubbing together, "The world's smallest violin Oswald…"

The Penguin smiles, "Well, I can not say anything about Heretic, but what about The Joker?"

Batman seems to skip a beat, "Joker? What do you know?"

"Well," Oswald grabs from his tux an envelope and goes to give it to Batman but spills the glass for Batman over and onto Batman's lap. "Oh, pardon me!" Batman jumps up seeing the stain on his clothes, "You really should think of leather or something, less embarrassing stains." Penguin hands over the envelope, "This is a recent… shipment of mine taken off the rails. A train, one that I believe Joker would take interest in."

Batman opens the envelope, he finds a train photo inside and the grill on its front looks much like a giant smile, he reads a report, "The Bicuspid? Why didn't you just call it "Joker-Tram"?"

Oswald shrugs, "I did not know he would steal my train. As for what he plans to do with it, I am not certain." Penguin sits down finishing his wine, "Please, that is all I have to say to you today Batman, leave me will you?"

Batman looks at the photo; this did seem the style of the Joker. Also, since he has not been in town for some days he must be getting ready for something seriously insidious. "Oswald, I don't know what you planned for this train." Batman gives a leer, "I have an idea, but that does not matter. You have any more information on Joker send it to the police; I'll get it in time."

Batman leaves, Oswald smiles as he grabs a second bottle of wine from under his table. He would not dare drink from the bottle he poured for Batman… the one, reading "Prince of Fools Wines"…

……The Hangar, Heretic's Room……

Heretic looks through several papers as Bata-Boom was in the main hangar. Heretic finds not a single lead, but he is not angry. Heretic was calm, patient, and perhaps those qualities are what make him so much worse than other criminals. He sat in wait for years, waiting for certain elements, certain pieces to fall exactly into place for his plans. Now that everything was right, he waits for the next piece of a puzzle to be set and found. Heretic hears commotion outside; he ushers out the Evil Eye to see what Bata-Boom was doing. Heretic "trusted" Bata-Boom in a way, but trust is very taxable when a partner you are with has no respect for you. Bata-Boom has been repairing Quadro, more durable metal casing and some new additions the metal monster had no outer appearance changes. Bata-Boom chuckles, "When we meet those kids again, Bata-Boom!"

Chang rubs his hands together as he leaves the eye of Osiris basking in the sunlight, "Good news!" he points to the eye as it now glows with sun energy, "I found that the stones inside the eye actually have absorbed the sunlight, and when focused through the central core of the eye it makes a beam of light. This beam seems to have strong regenerative properties, behold!"

Bata-Boom waddles over to see, Chang shows Bata-Boom a dead rat he found in the compound, to this Alpha and Omega hiss noticing it was one they bit but did not eat. Sometimes, they liked to leave their food for later. Chang now grabs a magnet, and shows how a metal piece is in the eye formation blocking the chamber glowing with light, from the amplifying lenses of the eye. Once removed the energy bursts out like a beam striking the rat and making its body quickly begin healing. The poison seemed gone, and the rat fine. The rat jumps off of the table and begins scurrying to a hole when one of the serpents flashes by snatching it into the shadows inches from the hole. Chang pales, "Where are those snakes coming from?"

Bata-Boom did not let on they were special; if he did Heretic may not be pleased. "Probably live here, who knows?" Bata-Boom grabs the orb as it now resumed energizing in power, "Oh baby, you are going to make me a happy man!"

Speak now stands, leaving a snort from his nose he walks off and away from them. He heads to the large hangar doors; Bata-Boom raises a brow, "What are you doing?"

Speak turns raising his shoulders, faking an innocent smile Bata-Boom sighs saying "Don't get caught, I don't want to have to break you out of lock-down twice."

Speak moans, but merely in play as he exits the hangar for a walk.

……Titan Tower……

The time comes and the titans all wake up. Red X is dressed fully and has been actually invited to the main room. Robin sits with several plates of pancakes, waffles, toast, eggs, cereal, and some other assortments. The others all look in awe, "Robin?" was asked by all of them.

Robin gleams with joy, "Don't you all worry! I decided to cook this morning!" he sits down and motions his fork playfully "After all, we can't go saving the day on empty stomachs now can we?"

Red X watches everyone sit down to eat, Red X goes to grab a plate and leave to the Med Lab but Robin says "What are you doing? Sit down with us!"

Red X has a large exclamation and question mark over his head, "What?" he turns on Robin, "You… want me to sit with you?"

Robin smiles, "Sure! It will be interesting."

Red X chuckles, sitting down he rolls up his mask to his nose. Red X eats several pieces and smiles, "Not bad, not bad at all."

Cyborg nods, "Yeah, this is pretty good!"

Starfire hugs herself exclaiming "A culinary masterpiece friend Robin."

Beast Boy smirks, "Blueberry waffles, moy magnifico!"

Raven breaks the good moods saying, "You used too much salt." Robin blinks at her, "The eggs, there's too much salt." She was testing something actually, she had a suspicion Robin was masking his pain. Robin surprises her as he smiles, "Oh well, better luck next time."

Raven smirks, "Yeah, too bad all you have is bad luck."

Robin furls his brows, "Tough talk from a Goth."

The two give smiles as their friends start chuckling from playful banter. After a little eating, the teenage heroes get into a talk about how bogged things have been with Bata-Boom and all his schemes. Robin thinks it is time for some relaxation, so he proposes a day at the park. That sounds innocent enough, so they leave to do so. They did not know of a trench coated figure in the parks, his long golden braid flapping in the winds. Speak sits on a bench and smiles, some how his senses could feel and smell something wants him here.

……Gotham City……

Batman was in his batcave, at the computer he went through possible reasons Joker would want a train… oh for the love of god that was obvious, evil! Batman grabs a mug reading "#1 Batman" that Alfred bought him, talk about a strange buy. Batman smiles as he hears Alfred come down stairs, "Sir, I have a call for you." Batman turns, "Police Commissioner Gordon has called on the, special line sir."

Batman nods, "Thank you Alfred." He turns flipping a switch, the Commissioner has waved gray hair, a trimmed mustache, and glasses. His face old from years of fighting crime and being face to face with monsters. Gordon has a serious tone of order and yet respect and understanding, "Batman, I have some things you needed." Batman nods, "First is the information on the death of Dr. Anthony. Results show that it was not suicide that caused his death but instead another fatality." Batman is intrigued, "We found he had a strange poison in his system, and some bite marks on his left ankle. It would seem someone had him bitten by a snake if not two." Batman nods, so this way Heretic could make it look like a suicide, and if they find the chemicals of Scarecrow… that clever son of a… "There's more, it seems…" Batman saw Gordon's face contort slightly, a grim look he sighs, Batman answers "Joker." The years together in fighting crime, they sometimes read the clues of who was at the crime today.

Gordon nods, "Yes, it is him. He sent us a video with, "To Whom It May Concern (Fatman)" on the label. He wants you to see it first and probably only. I'll play it for you if you like."

Batman nods, "Thank you Commissioner, you may want to leave the room."

Gordon nods, "When it comes to that scum…" Gordon feels a twist in his stomach, "I wish I never took this damn job."

Gordon plays the tape for Batman. Batman watches as the screen shows a card with black marker reading, "A Joker Presentation!" and a female voice, the female co-horde of The Joker, reads the cards. The next card is read, "How to Kill a Wonder Burd". The Joker is heard whispering, "You spelled Bird wrong its B-I-R-D not B-U-R-D!"

The reader of the cards goes, "Oops!" then she pulls it down and marker squeaks to scratch out the U and show and I now. The screen fizzles and then shows a small puppet stage, the backdrop a cardboard and poorly colored courtroom. There were two puppet, both were sock puppets meant to represent certain people. In the witness box is a Batman puppet, the lawyer was a Joker puppet. The Joker speaking in his Joker puppet yells, "You sir! Are a terrible and heinous liar! A terrible and horrific monster!"

The Joker speaks through the Batman puppet "I never did anything wrong! I just did what I believed was right for the people of Gotham City!"

There is nothing now, Batman blinks as for several moments nothing happens until the stage shakes, and the female voice screams "Ow! You kicked me!"

The Joker speaks lowly, "Your lines…"

The female voice eeps, "Uh…" she raises two people puppets in the jury box, "Yeah!" the puppets disappear and the woman asks "Did I do good pudding?"

The Joker sighs, "Yes, hon… you did great. Now the next part!"

The female voice jumps, she moves up a Robin puppet, "I object!" she says in a fake Robin voice, "I was made into a freak of nature thanks to him! He killed me!"

The female voice moves to the people puppets, "Boo!" and "Hiss!" now occur. The Batman puppet snaps "How dare you! I made you into what you are! I ought to kill you… with a fish!" the Batman puppet grabs a giant fish from under the stage, but before he could swing there is some scampering sounds and then laughter, The Joker screams, "Harley… you got some splaining to do!"

The female voice, Harley Quinn chuckles, "Uh… I forgot to lock the hyenas up… again."

The puppet show stand is smashed into by two large hyenas. The Joker pulls out from the theater, "I should have gotten cats!" he laughs as he pushes a remote to turn off the camera. Batman is blinking, was that it? The camera turns back on and in the background Batman sees the two hyenas tugging the giant fish between them and the woman, Harley Quinn. Harley has a red and black tight uniform having card symbols on the thighs. Her two bell jester hood fits over her hair, her blue eyes beam out from her strip mask and white paint on her face. The Joker stands smiling to Batman in front of the remains of the puppet box, "Well Bat-Breath, we had to cancel our show early. Technical difficulties and all that jazz." Harley screams as the hyenas drag her off screen by the fish. The Joker crosses his arms, "You must be asking, what the heck was that anyway? Just some pre-scheme fun for you and me." The Joker grabs a swivel chair and sits in it, crossing his legs he leans on the back with one arm. "You know Bats, you and I are an extremely difficult breed. True, we have many who wish to say they are as great as you and I but in all honesty, you're Supermen, Flashes, Green Lanterns, and Wonder Women have nothing on you and myself!" The Joker twirls in laughter before stopping to the camera, Harley is dragged behind screen across the floor the other way screaming, "Moving on, without the powers we still duke it out. Continued challenge of greater man made good and evil. You see, we are realistic. Anyone can become a Batman, and anyone can become a Joker… well, not as genuinely great as we, but close enough to fathom." The Joker stops his ranting, shaking his head he says "Hold on, I had a point somewhere in this video."

Harley screams on the way through, "Their out of control!" she wails as the Joker jumps out of his seat pointing his finger in exclamation, "Well! Now I remember!" The Joker holds up a yellow canister with "Smilex" on it, "I have a train I stole from fish-breath filled with these containers. It is set to leave an abandoned station and then on a certain track it will derail, spreading my Smilex gas through a largely populated area!" Batman gags, the monster was actually up to something twisted again, "Now I know how you love to play hero, so I'll be waiting for you to try and stop the train. If you win, and stop my train before it derails I'll let you cuff me." The Joker cackles, "However, fail to stop my plan and not only do I get the pleasure of spreading this smile," he waves his hands over his grin, "across the lands of Gotham, but you have to sit back at home for a couple of days without any power to stop me! It will be like pulling out the teeth!" The Joker begins laughing madly as Harley storms over with the fish. She slaps it into the Joker's lap and he blinks at it. Then he hears the hyenas and screams " No!" then he pushes a button turning off his camera.

Batman grabs his chin into his hand, not even a clue as to where to find the train. "Wait…" Batman thinks back, "The teeth? Why not just pulling out teeth, instead the teeth." Batman thinks, and smiles, "What is the average number of teeth in a human mouth?" Batman asks his computer.

The computer shows the data, an average adult human has 32 teeth in total. Batman nods, and checks the computer for the railroads in Gotham. Simple enough, an old railway called T-32, or Teeth-32 from the Joker view was under repair, they had been taken down previously. Batman nods, he knew where the Joker was headed, and it shows the only path he could take to get to this broken down railroad. Batman jumps up from his computer and yells, "Alfred! I'm heading out!"

Alfred nods as he smiles, "I put some hot tea in the thermos this time, I was hoping it would soothe you should you get riled up." Alfred notices a smile and gasps, "Why master Bruce, you're still human!" Batman/Bruce turns shaking his head, "Alfred, behave once will you?"

Alfred raises his hands in defense, "Don't I always master Bruce?"

……Jump City Park……

The Teen Titans drive up to the park in the T-Car. Robin jumps out with a football trying to find a good location to play. He sees the area they once played at together on their day off, "Guys! Let's play over here!"

Robin turns to frown as the titans are moving off into the park, "What are you doing? We were supposed to have a game of football!"

Cyborg smirks, "Sorry Robin, but I think it's too early for sports…" he blinks, "Whoa, did I actually say that?"

Robin seems upset to the answer, "Come on, it will be fun!"

Raven is floating off with a book, "Not in my opinion. Besides, Cyborg is right with the whole early for sports theory."

Robin sighs as now Beast Boy sees two nice looking girls walk by, "Yeah, the scenery around here begs to be admired." He runs off in a puff of smoke in the "hunt" his beast blood craves. Red X feeling his injuries sits at a table, "Me to, I'm kind of tired Robin."

Robin seems depressed until Starfire gives a smile, "I will play with you in a game of the Feet Ball friend Robin."

Robin smiles at her gesture, "Thanks, but that would not seem much like fun. Maybe a little later we can all play."

Starfire nods, "I see, then let us instead spend the day viewing the scenery as was Beast Boy."

Robin raises a brow, "Um…" he looks over to Beast Boy who makes a thumb up to the two girls before they scream at him flinging him into a tree, "Maybe we should just take a walk around the pond here."

Robin and Starfire walk off, Cyborg who is checking his cars oil smirks, "Those two… I always hoped they got together." Cyborg then has a shadow loom over him, Cyborg blinks and smiles "Oh hi, my name is Cyborg." Cyborg gives out a hand in gesture so the brown trenched, blonde braided haired man, Speak nods and smiles to shake back. Cyborg watches as he leaves, "Hey, aren't you going to tell me your name?"

Speak turns and shrugs, and then he walks off. Cyborg frowns, "Not very talkative is he?" Cyborg goes back to messing with his car not knowing he just shook hands with a cold blooded killer.

Raven reads in silence, her book was one of her adventure stories, one about the hero who races to the highest tower to face the evil wizard to save a woman he loved… some really dull crap but it had its moments. Raven notices a stare, she looks up seeing Red X had looked at her for a while until he turns away, not wanting to gain attention. Raven worries, he seems perhaps upset. Raven thinks on recent events, maybe that instance where she touched Robin's hands for that spell worried him, or even that trip into Robin's head. Raven then realized she did not even talk to him at all this morning at breakfast, but she did talk to Robin. Would Red X take that personally? Would he feel… intimidated by Robin? Raven then hears a crackle, a whoosh, and then ashes falling on her head. Raven looks up seeing the burnt leaves, "Oops."

Raven hears laughter, Red X is laughing at her outburst. She blushes and digs her nose into her book hiding her embarrassment. Raven then looks over the brim to see him eyeing her again which to this both shies away, turning slight red in embarrassment. Red X grabs his hand, wrapped around it was a pink ribbon. Red X closes his eyes, seeing the girl's face… and the explosion. 'Why… why would he kill a child? Why not someone else or someone that at least lived their life some?' Red X faces his face to the sky, seeing the bright blue sky relaxes him for some moments, 'I don't understand… why some people can be so evil.' Red X then remembers the talk with Raven before, when in the club. She mentioned how there are many monsters, and yes just criminals. Bata-Boom was not a criminal; he was one of the monsters that were worse. He did things not to live, or survive. He did it for a sick and twisted pleasure. Monsters… they were real monsters. Red X looks over at Raven; she sits with her face hidden in the book her legs sprawled out as she lays her back on the tree. Red X follows her legs noticing their sleek pale skin. The pale color adds to the question, 'Silky smooth?' and he begins to question what it would be like to caress her leg… just once to know how smooth her skin really was. Red X felt though if he did it would be a royal uproar, she would probably even kill him for that. Red X then gets that question… 'What if… what if she didn't get angry, if she didn't tell her friends? What if she… kind of liked it to?' Red X strokes his chin, it was really risky. He likes her, he knew that obviously. She seems to like him as she has sent the signs. The question is how much could she like him?

Beast Boy has a pamphlet, he is now talking to a girl with her hair in a ponytail and it is brown. She wears a blue sweater, "You see becoming a Teen Titan is very rewarding!" The girl gives a look as Beast Boy continues his pitch. "We save people, get statues and dedications in our names! The best part, the cool super powers." Beast Boy puts the paper down on the table she sat at where she eyes the paper, "Of course it is a club, you need to be close to an existing member. You could be a brother, sister, … girlfriend of a certain green heart throb." He grins at her seductively, furrowing his brows twice to make her smile at him, "You see where I'm going wi…" his mouth is stuffed shut with the papers, and the girl walks off angrily. He spits out the papers giving a fake grin, "Yeah… I understand!" he mumbles "Too Much Responsibility for some people."

Beast Boy sits down at the table, sighing as he strikes out again today. Beast Boy was a caring guy, loving and sweet he deserves to find a girl. He knows only one he truly gave his heart to… he sighs, "Oh Terra… I'm sorry." Beast Boy remembers the loner Titan, Terra. A lovely girl really, most dislike her for the fact she betrays them. Terra had a hard life, very unforgiving. Beast Boy knew that life, alone and afraid as people fear and despise what you are. He had always looked different; it was hard as a kid with that. Terra may have looked human but her powers were too great for her. When she thought Beast Boy, someone who finally was willing to help her betrayed her trust in that secret, to finally have a home, Terra was lost to the one man who knew how to get her… to twist her weak mind to something cruel… and harsh. Beast Boy snarls his face, gripping his hand into a fist he growls "Slade…"

Slade, the villain of all villains to the Titans. He was merciless, cruel, and vindictive. He twisted Terra's wish to be accepted and to have control over the power for his needs. Slade tricked her into hurting the people that really loved her, not someone that faked on his own behalf. He was a villain, if not a sheer beast. No, that gave him credit like Beast Boy, he was a monster. Beast Boy lets his fist go; even if he wants to believe Slade was responsible he always returns to he could have helped her sooner. He could have tried to help her… he did love her. Beast Boy sighs, no reason to feel angry. He was Beast Boy, and Beast Boy had to do his duty as a good guy. Beast Boy hops up and smiles, "Ladies, here I come!"

Beast Boy runs bumping into someone and falling back on his bottom. Beast Boy looks up and blinks, Speak was there the whole time. Beast Boy smiles saying, "Uh… sorry bout that."

Speak smiles lightly as he tips his head to Beast Boy. Beast Boy runs off not aware… he had just crossed paths with a heartless murderer.

……The Hangar, Heretic's Room……

Heretic reads through more articles, many on the big game in the stadium this week. Heretic seems less interested in these games as Bata-Boom who came in for a visit was. Bata-Boom saw it as a good thing, much the money craving he found for men. Speaking of men, he had hired some of Chang's old flunkies and they waited for word on any plans. Chang was right; money can buy men all over the place. Bata-Boom picks up another paper, one he bought for himself, "Heh, Bigfoot bastard child of Michael Jackson." Bata-Boom taps his chin, "You know, I noticed a resemblance a while back."

Heretic rolls his eyes, trash news on fake stories of the supernatural. Heretic eyes the paper slightly seeing the main article, "Stone ghost protects remains from death!" Heretic narrows his eyes, "What is this?" he grabs the paper making Bata-Boom hop off the table he sat on and waddle behind Heretic who opened to the article.

Heretic reads aloud, "Some time now, an old abandoned mine was re-opened. However, in these mines we find there is a long dead remnant from possibly a cave-in years ago. Worse yet, his spirit have formed with the rocks leaving a large golem protecting his remains. The tunnels span far under the city, some even lay under the stadium our cities team will be playing at tonight."

Bata-Boom chuckles, "Really? That sounds like an idea forming. We could use those tunnels to get to the stadium… or even better!"

Heretic lays down the paper, and he pitches his head back in great laughter startling Bata-Boom, "It is him! It is actually him! I found him!" Heretic jumps up in unexpected joy "So that was why I could not find the remains where they once were. That brute… he took them to a secluded area for protection. Talk about loyalty…" Heretic laughs menacingly to the air as Bata-Boom looks worriedly, "He's lost it…" he holds up a fuzzy ape head, a Chewbacca PEZ dispenser that he pulls the head back as he growls "Mrengh…" like its voice.

……Gotham City……

Batman looks around; he hears a locomotive tearing down the tracks. He looks to see the smiling grill, and in the driver's seat, The Joker smiles and waves in a striped engineer hat, "Hey Bat-Breath! Where you been hiding?"

The Joker toots the horn twice before driving away laughing. Batman growls lowly as he begins following with the Batmobile, which now changes its tires to train wheels, to speed up to the back of the train. The Joker chuckles as Batman is trying to board the back, he hears a ringing and the Joker answers, "Mmmm-yes?"

The Joker grins wider than usual, "You don't say!" The Joker chuckles quickly seeing Batman making his way on the roof of the train, "You couldn't have picked better timing! He's actually coming at me now! I can finish it all when he gets here!" The Batman is seen falling over the side as two large clown goons start fighting with him, "Well… depending on if he gets here… eh-heh!"

……Jump City Park……

Starfire looks at Robin in a smile, he walks at her side admiring the scenery, and it was a nice park. Starfire shyly lowers her head and reaches out her hand to grab Robin's but she then turns away blushing, and biting her lower lip. At times, Starfire felt Robin had an attraction to her. Ah yes, the wedding day of her world, the dance at the prom, and of course when he came to save the titans he held Starfire close in needed saving. Robin does not show that side well, but he was a kind heart. "You have been… very joyous lately." Starfire smiles to him now calming her urge to hug him lovingly. Robin turns and smiles "Yeah, I'm finally starting to get over certain old issues. I may even actually start to be me again."

Starfire shakes her head, "No Robin, you were always you. You merely…" she grips her one wrist, "At times you forgot you were Robin."

Robin sees how uneasily she rubbed her wrist, he felt like he had been kicked in the gut. "Starfire, I'm sorry about the way I hurt you." He grabs her wrist and massages it lightly, "I hope you can forgive me."

Starfire is blushing, she gleams at him saying "Oh yes Robin, I do fully forgive you!" Robin walks off and Starfire smiles, then a puff of smoke appears at her left shoulder, the black helmet and mask was of… oddly enough Darth Vader? Her recent love of the "Science-Fiction" with Beast Boy has warped her conscience to take these faces as her conscience. Darth speaks, "He has come to the Dark Side…"

Starfire glares at Vader, 'No, he has not. Robin is a good person.'

Vader chuckles, "No… he is part of the…" a softball hits his head, "Ow!" Vader turns in a glare, "Feel the wrath of," he creates a red lightsabre, "The Dark Side!"

Vader flies off after a man playing baseball, Starfire grimaces until Luke Skywalker with his blonde hair pops up, "Sorry I'm late, damn astral traffic." He sighs, "Seems Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck rear-ended each other over South Africa." Luke smiles, "Robin is not a bad person, he truly loves you Starfire!"

Starfire smiles, 'Yes, he has given me signs of his caring for me.'

Vader returns with a baseball caps saying "We're # 1" "Taught that little…" Vader sees Luke, "Luke… I am your father!"

Luke rolls his eyes, "I know dad."

"Ah!" Vader chuckles, "You did not know… I am also… your brother!"

Luke gasps, "Noooooo!" Luke floats off to cry as Vader snickers, "What a cry-baby." Vader turns to Starfire "You know he does not truly care for you, he instead has a thing for the Dark Side…" Vader looks at Raven, "A.K.A. that chick."

Starfire narrows her eyes, 'That is silly, why would Robin like her?'

Vader laughs, "She is temptation, a shapely beauty… of…" Vader looks at Raven and his lightsabre turns back on, "Whoops!"

Luke returns, "Hey! I just realized that can't be right!" Vader nods, "That is because… I was actually… your grandfather!"

Luke screams, "Noooooo… wait a second… you were younger than mom!"

Vader blinks, "Oh… well actually I just wanted you to cry like a baby." Vader chuckles, "Little brat."

Luke begins sniffling, "Why don't you love me?"

"I died because of you!" Vader says fuming. Luke and Vader get in a fight until Starfire asks, "Um, what of my problem with Robin?"

Robin turns, "You need something Star?" he is watching some geese as she stood behind him. She sweats saying, "Oh… nothing!"

Vader chuckles, "You almost got caught!"

Luke sniffles, "You are mean!"

"I'm the apprentice to freaking darkness!" Vader says, then Ozzy Osbourne poofs in screaming, "Sharon!" Vader shudders, "No Ozzy, we didn't need you."

Ozzy nods, "Oh… have-you-seen-my-kids-cause-the-little-bastards-stole-my…" he starts murmuring as he floats off, Vader cringes, "That guy freaks me…" Ozzy screams "Sharon!" and Vader snaps "There can be only one!" he floats off with his lightsabre as Luke sniffles, "He's always treated me like a kid…" Luke rubs his face into Starfire, "Hold me…"

Starfire gives an agitated look, 'Vader says that Robin may have a thing for Raven, does that bode true?"

Luke stops whining and pops up, "Uh which one is she?"

Starfire points to Raven who is off some distance away. Luke's lightsabre turns on, "Gothic chick! Woo-Hoo!"

Vader returns with a headband on reading, "Rock-Legend!" "Oh, someone looked at Raven!"

Starfire narrows her eyes, 'You are both idiots! I am going back to seeing Blossom and Buttercup for my consciences!' she floats off to catch Robin. Vader removes his headband saying, "What a whinny broad."

"Yeah." Luke laughs, "She reminds me of Leah."

Vader suddenly has a beep in his wrist. "What the?" he gasps, "Beast Boy is in a conundrum on whether to buy a soda this early in the day!"

Luke gasps, "Oh no! We have to hurry!" Vader snarls, "What do you mean we?" he pokes Luke in the eye with his lightsabre making Luke scream in pain. Vader screams chasing to Beast Boy, "Fall to the Dark Side! Succumb to the refreshing tastes of Pepsi!"

Luke screams in tears, "First of all, that was child abuse! Secondly, that stuff will give you cavities!"

(For all who are wondering, it came to me after reading a crossover of Teen Titans/Star Wars in "Tales Of Gotham City" that maybe Starfire who loves Science Fiction might use these two as her "Good Side" "Bad Side", it just turned into this funny skit I had to do.)

Starfire floats up to Robin, "Robin," he turns smiling, "You and friend Raven are friends, are you not?"

Robin nods, "Yes, we are really good friends Starfire." Starfire blinks, really good friends? "At times…" Robin smiles on the water, "I see Raven as the only person that can understand me. This whole world, no one knows how harsh it can be but her at times."

Starfire seems sad, "I… I understand." There is a pause as a man seems to stand looking at the two. Robin looks at the man who looks at Starfire with a small smile, "Can I help you?" asks Robin aggressively. The man smiles on Robin with a small show of his teeth, as if recognizing Robin from some sense. Robin does not know the man, "I was talking to you!" Robin seems more agitated, the look, it was not… natural. The man turns and walks away, Robin does not know why but he must not let the man get away. "Come back here!"

Robin grabs the mans shoulder, and the man surprises both as he launches his foot back and strikes Robin kicking him far out into the middle of the pond. Robin swims to the surface gasping as his ribs had been nearly crushed. Starfire is horrified, and turns to scream at the man but he was closely up to her. His trench blowing open and around her slightly, Speak glares his shinning eyes on hers. Starfire has stopped in her tracks by the stare, and this small grin now curved across his lips. Speak slowly takes her chin into his index and thumb, her powers acting she floats and he raises her into the air. Speak moves his lips near hers, and pant a breath on her lips making her cheeks blush, and lips quiver. Robin screams out, "Starfire!"

Starfire jolts awake, "Robin!" she flies after Robin and Speak smiles as he puts his hands in his pockets. Robin has some idea he was just in the presence of a relentless fighter, Starfire felt she was under the influence of a tempting seducer.

……Gotham City, The Joker's Train……

The Joker hears Batman jump down into the engine, "Batman! So good to see you drop in!" The Joker grips a giant wrench and swings it but Batman dodges and lands a punch. The Joker cackles as he would, the fun now begins! Batman begins thrusting punches, some connect, some miss. The Joker did the same, acting in a boxing stance he thrusts jabs and blocks to tag with the Batman. Batman lands one strong punch that nearly pitches the Joker out of the engine, Batman turns to see the train was nearing the tracks! Batman grabs the brakes and pulls them, bringing the train to a stop. Joker sighs, raising his hands for cuffs he says, "Okay, you win. Like I said you stop the train and I'll let you cuff me!"

Batman narrows his eyes, he cuffs Joker not noticing this caused the flower to shoot off, Batman gags as the flower sprays his face with a liquid. Batman begins trying to clean his face but realizes it was not the acid Joker always uses. Joker sighs, "Looks like the wrong flower!" but he chuckles, "Oh… now I remember!"

Batman feels funny, dizzy, "What did you… do?"

The Joker laughs, "Oh Batman! You are such a fool!" The Joker smirks as he rubs his gloved nails on his chest, "That from the King of Fools, that is a serious accusation." Batman falls on his knees, his body sweating profusely, "You see Bat-brain! Heretic and I had a little run in at Arkham." Batman looks up, his sight glazes over, "He told me he was going to organize a jail-break and wanted my help with a nice little plan! He wants my help to play with little Blunder Boy of yours!" The Joker begins to cackle on his heels, Batman falls on his back feeling a heat all over his body. "That feeling," Joker crouches on his knees, "You have been invaded by a powerful poison, in separate pieces it causes minor loss of skills, not death." The Joker whispers "We don't want you dead; we want you to just keep out of our way." The Joker hops up now in exclamation, "The ultimate prank on you, because you never noticed how everything you did was planned so you would be here like this!"

Joker grabs Batman by the cape, dragging him he continues, "You see, the poison has been siphoned out so in small doses it caused your system to slowly become weaker and weaker until the last dose was administered." The Joker drops Batman coldly, "The first bit was that banana, I even tried to give you a hint from my "obsession" on knowing who let us out… of course you didn't think straight what with Robin and all." The Joker lists more as he grips Batman by the scruff to put them face to face, "Secondly, Two-Face was supposed to toss his serpent coin to you… he unfortunately let his hatred of you cloud his judgment. Scarecrow had to retrieve it and use it when he injected the third bit with an injection of his fear serum." Joker chuckles, "The forth part was tricky, I had Penguin pour some tainted wine on you when you went to visit, you always check the scum when you need to know about scum eh Bats?" Batman conjures a snarl; Joker tosses Batman off of the train saying "Finally, the last bit was in this flower. Leaving you, helpless, beaten," The Joker smiles as he says lowly, "and worrying how long till Robin's eyes flicker with the light of this grin… one… last… time." The Joker begins screaming in laughter as he pulls another lever, this blows off the main body of the train and the front end shows as an actual car! The Joker variation of a door less, hoodless vehicle starts driving off as Joker laughs madly to the sky. Batman feels very ill, his body down to the last bit of strength he pushes a button on his utility belt.

The Batmobile pulls over so Batman can crawl in barely. Batman moans as he pulls himself in and pushes a button on the dash with his heel. Batman is gasping for air, he wheezes out with a tear, "Robin…"

……Jump City Park……

Raven sat reading her book, the shadow looms over her and she looks up startled. Raven then blushes seeing Red X, "Oh… hi." She tries to read again, but he grabs the book and tilts it down. She looks up inquiring why he did that, he asks her, "Could you walk with me?"

Raven nods, he may wish to talk about something. She follows him around the tree, and then he stops. Raven raises a brow, "You call that a walk?"

Red X tugs at his masks edge, doubt has caused him to leave the ideas. However, he started to wonder if the first part of his plan was so bad? What if he just kissed her, see where that leads! Hey, she may even kiss back! Red X turns to Raven, she has the tree to her back, and she looks slightly worried, Red X coughs, "Um… Raven…" he panics she gives him an interested look, "Uh…" Red X could not believe, all the times he has tried to get a girl, and actually has gotten through some stupid relationships with really annoying women this one was making him so worried. This one, Raven, was special. She meant something to him… oh crap… he might even be in… Red X pulls up his mask to his nose, and pins her to the tree not forcefully like a push, but as he had leaned into her body, gripping her face in his hands, and then kissing her… like he never kissed a woman before.

Raven's eyes grew as huge as hubcaps. The pond which Starfire was fishing Robin from now blew like a geyser, tossing the two to the shore. Cyborg's car suddenly starts and drives over him. The soda machine Beast Boy purchased a Pepsi from starts firing cans, one stray can hits Vader making him scream "The Rebels are attacking!" as Luke smiles intently. Raven stands with these eyes for a moment, before they become something else. Raven calms, and actually with the shock gone and her emotions no longer in the mix she falls into the kiss and how Red X rubs into her. His right hand has moved to the back of her head cradling her into this embrace by the base of the skull. His left hand wraps her midsection, hugging her into his pitching head. He moves his head to alter the kiss; he tastes this brilliant taste from her lips. Red X grins as she then moans, a slight exhausted moan of pleasure, as this was not only her first but best kiss ever… oh, that seems not very fair. Well, kisses past this one would have a long way to go to make up from his taste. Red X feels her hands now, her left on his shoulder, her right at his waist she tries to pull him in more to this sensation. Red X shifts his left hand down from her waist, and feels her leg. His glove he took off in the passion he smirks, her legs were more smooth than silk, a tender feel he never expected. He inhales from his nostrils, catching her scent he feels excited. Raven moves her left hand onto his cheek, kind of directing his attention to the kiss again, making sure she was able to get every bit of pleasure she could by it. Raven's eyes are lucid, she has never felt so… "God… please don't!" Raven's eyes pop, as that was a woman's voice. "I… I never did anything to you man!" a man now seems to panic in her mind. Raven speaks as she pulls out from the kiss "Stop…"

Red X stops, and breathes excitedly. He was never that serious in a kiss before. Raven pushes Red X out of the way, "Stop it!" Raven hears many more screams, pleadings, hollers of horror as she grabs her ears and presses hard on them. Red X is scared, he fears he may have caused this, "Raven!" he grabs her, grabbing her by the shoulders he asks "What's wrong?"

Raven closes her eyes; she sees faces, faces of fear, terror, disgust, all so many matching every scream. Raven then hears nothing, they stop. The images stop. Raven opens her eyes, tears had streamed down them. Red X looks worriedly, "I'm sorry… I didn't know that."

Raven grabs his mouth in her hand, "No… that wasn't you." Raven is helped up by Red X to stand; she looks around, and sees a man in a brown trench coat, his blonde hair blowing as his back was to the two. Raven narrows her eyes, "That was him."

Speak turns in a small grin, oh how many he has seen. Men, women, children, they all fall to him. He was a horrible man, but an excellent murderer. Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all come to Raven. Beast Boy jumps seeing Speak, "That's the dude who I bumped into!"

Cyborg nods, "He was checking me out while I worked on the T-Car."

Robin narrows his eyes, "He was watching Starfire, and did something to her after he kicked me into a pond!"

Speak slants his eyes to the Titans, a grin still on his face his hands are held behind his back. Red X feels distaste for this man, in how he ruined a moment between him and Raven. Speak also has a distaste for Red X, the man who ruined his brothers plans. The communicators go off though; the Titans look and see they have to leave for an emergency. Robin snarls, "I don't know who you are. You do anything, I mean anything illegal, and you are mine!"

Speak turns around, and begins to strut away. He stops, and turns to a half face stare at Starfire… He smiles, and tips his head to her before leaving. They all now understand they had a run in with… Speak No-Evil

Note: Well, with Mother's day I did not know if I would get this done. This was not an easy tid-bit to do. Speak was never meant to have any great amazing story, so I thought, maybe another chapter showing what that character really was could be done. Not to mention, some grade-A lip action for Red X and Raven! Woo-Hoo! I think I liked that more than the villain-collective! That, and that Star Wars bit! Might use it again later!

LostInside: Thanks for the tip, this was more Red-X action, no?

RavenXbb: No Terra… hm, what about Kitten? The idea crossed my mind… it would be VERY unexpected. Even if he likes Terra, he may not get anyone in the end, just be a hapless romancer of the ladies!

Desert-tiger: Thanks for seeing my point, if you can read "The Rage" as the first chapter is up. The rating is M, may go down if people think the blood stuff is not so bad.

Tigerlilly1234: I now put some Star/Rob stuff in… just in case people say "Red/Rae! All the way!" Of course, I like the two together… tee-hee. Oh, what the heck? Was that an idea for Pakkrat in this story… or Shekron's story? Me… confused… eek!

Shekron Kaizar: Well, Heretic wants something special… and no it is not the death of Robin. Things will make sense, he is very evil as was my plan. Chang was found to use the Eye of Osiris, they now found the target… it may make sense to some who they want to bring back. Keep up the great work on TeenTitans VS Fanfiction, thanks for putting Pakkrat in there, it was really cool!

Darkofthenight: Sorry I did not get Sunday, it was mother's day! My mom, I cooked her a meal and stuff… took too much time. No excuses, Sunday next week! A great chapter for you all!

Evilsangle: Thanks for the idea, may do the T-East couple thing… hm… Also, thanks for helping my pal Shekron with reviews!

Jason: I try to update ASAP. Glad you like the stuff so far.

Connie: We will have to see, if most feel Rob/Rae I may make them together (cough) fat chance! (cough). Red/Rae (Woo-Hoo!) then we may have them together. I am pretty sure things will work out just fine.

Lessa-13-2004: Glad you like so far, sorry about not saying thank-you before. I missed your review since it was in chapter one… eh-heh.


	7. Chapter 7: Mine Forever

Too Much Red

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 7: Mine Forever

Disclaimer: Do I own anything from Teen Titans or DC, or even anything remotely related to reality? Nope, I do take credit to the villains who most definitely were made by yours truly. Things will heat up, and so will the competition because Heretic is finally… coming off the bench. Also, some groping kind of happens, but no naughty-sex stuff. I'm not going into that kind of stuff less people would want that. Moving along, read and review please.

The city of Jump City has a strange tune playing, a mystical song like a flute. Money, as if alive walks the streets and dances to the music. On the tall skyscraper is a blue skinned man, in a fine black tux and with a black cape he gleams joyfully as he plays the tune having money walk towards his vacuum like hat on the base of the building. After a large enough a load Mumbo Jumbo stops playing his wand and screams "Mumbo Jumbo!" the top hat flutters up to him quickly, Mumbo plops the hat on, brimming it with his finger he then smiles making wrinkles at his strip mask crinkle, "And to all a good show, and a good night!" Mumbo turns to see the shadow of six people, "Oh, my roadies come yet again!"

Beast Boy gives a glare, "Dude, we aren't roadies!"

Mumbo shrugs, "Whatever, let me just say…" Mumbo flings up his arms, "Mumbo Jumbo!" and quickly five chairs fall to then latch the five titans. Mumbo smiles, slowly trailing up to Starfire who was at the one end, "Thought you would ruin my day eh?" Mumbo now trails the line of teenagers each trapped in chairs, "Well, this show has a surprise ending, before the curtain falls, and the fat lady sings!" Mumbo stops, now next to Red X who has his eyes narrowed and tapping his foot, "Hey… where did you come from?"

Red X chuckles, "From your worst nightmare of course."

"Oh! You came from my old geometry class where I wear my boxers to school?" Red X is confused, "Mumbo Jumbo!" Mumbo jumps back to point out his magic wand and fire. Red X with reflexes of lightning strikes his X disks and knocks out the wand from Mumbo. Mumbo blinks, "Uh-oh…" Mumbo sees Red X grips his hands into fists, "Please! Don't hurt me!" Mumbo falls pleading, "You can have my wand, my pants, my shoes," Mumbo grins widely, "Even… my _hat_!" Mumbo tosses his hat off having it turn into 20 or 30 of them, now all flying around Red X who looks worriedly at them.

Red X sees Mumbo right in front of him so he pulls his fist and swings. Mumbo smirks as one of his hats come in and points its inside at Red X's face. The fist is teleported through this hat and to another that had positioned up to Red's left jaw. Red's fist strikes his own face making him fall over from his own force, "What was…"

"Magic!" Mumbo smiles then Mumbo poke his two fingers in a hat making it teleport to poke Red in his eyes, "Not something you expect, no?" Mumbo now puts his hands in randomly, having them appear randomly slapping, poking, tugging, pinching and much more on Red X. Raven screams "Let him go Mumbo! I swear hurt him again…" Raven tries to free herself then use her powers. Mumbo snaps, "Mumbo Jumbo!" and places a bandage on Raven's mouth, "This place is only big enough for one magician, my little Peter-Cotton-Tail!" he smirks as she gives him fiery eyes; the memory of his little hat trick still infuriated Raven. "Still, the audiences find my little act annoying." Mumbo motions to the other Titans who give low snarls to Mumbo; he calls his hat and puts it on. Then he grabs his wand and calls another chair, this one wraps up Red X and takes him over to the other titans. Mumbo smiles as he moves a dome over Red X's head, like an electric chair. "Best not move kid, might be hazardous to your health!"

Mumbo now floats over with a smirk in front of the titans, "Well, what do we do?" Mumbo seems to think on what act he may want to try. Cyborg turns to Beast Boy, "Psst." Beast Boy looks as Cyborg smiles and motions his head down. To the side Cyborg has a small buzz-saw coming over to Beast Boy's bonds. The two grin as they plan an escape. Mumbo smiles as he motions his hat off his head, "I know, a new one I have been trying to work!" Mumbo motions over Robin, "I call it, "Mind Scrounging!" Mumbo puts the hat upside down on Robin's head, "You see, I'll reach my hand in like so…" Mumbo puts his hand deep into Robin's head, "Then, come up with something from the deepest recesses of Robin's mind!"

Raven gets a faint chill; he may actually be causing more trouble than needed. "Mmpf-Empf-Mrumph!"

Mumbo smirks, "Don't worry, it's all completely safe!" Robin twitches as Mumbo pulls out a trapeze handle, "What you suppose this represents?" Mumbo smirks waving it in front of Robin, "You wanted to run away to the circus didn't you?"

Robin's eye twitches, Mumbo reaches in again, "Hm…" he pulls his hand back "Something touched me." At this a large three fingered hand reaches out, the titans all gasp as Mumbo is dragged into the hat squealing. Robin feels his rage, boiling to a level he never seemed to know it could become. The images of his parents gone, the many monsters he fought in his years, the times he has been angry from the team's failures. Mumbo jumps out with his clothes torn, roaring madness is inside the hat. Mumbo pulls off the hat panting, "Oops… looks like I got the wrong hat!"

Beast Boy smirks as his bonds are gone, "Now here's something we hope you'll really like!" Beast Boy turns into a cartoon flying squirrel with a pilot helmet. He grabs Mumbo's face and holds on as long as he can. Robin is flexing against his bonds, the rage still grew. He heard the roar, now his own he roars to the air breaking his bonds. He stammers off the chair and turns on Mumbo, a snarl on his face he screams out like a beast in lust of destruction, he flies out his fist striking Mumbo, barely missing Beast Boy who jumped off the face. Beast Boy turns human and view Robin as he now brutally beats Mumbo on the ground, "… dude!"

Mumbo has his head pitching with each strike, he barely has the chance to scream "Mumbo Jumbo!" to free the titans to save him. Raven channels her powers on antennae to wrap it around Robin. "Arch!" Robin yells as he now tries to break free of the antennae. Mumbo squirms off whispering, "Mumbo Jumbo." Then disappearing into his hat and the hat quickly being sucked into it self. Robin turns snarling; now Mumbo was gone! Raven floats over grabbing for Robin's utility belt, she grabs a tranquilizer and uses it on Robin. Robin's eyes glaze and he falls unconscious. The others give confused looks as Raven turns in a stare; "Well?" they are confused "Mumbo is trying to escape. Track him," she grabs Robin, "I'll take Robin to the tower and see if I can help him."

The others nod, Red X gives a concerned look while they were going to the T-Car "You sure about this Raven?"

Raven turns and gives a nod, "I have this believe me Red X." Raven blushes, "Oh, I need to talk to you when you get back to the tower…" the antennae wraps into a silhouette of two people embracing, Raven looks wide eyed before tossing it into the water with her powers. Red X gives a playful look, then salutes, "Sure thing beautiful. Until then keep safe."

Raven calls her shadow form and takes the unconscious Robin to his room. She sighs, still on the walls clippings of Slade. Raven lays Robin on the bed and looks around. So dark, it was no wonder why Robin and Raven could get along so well. He was in a world of torment; shadow this psychological hell he made all himself. Raven floats over and sees an eagle statue; it does not seem to fit. Raven goes to grab the eagle's head, as it had its wings wide spread in flight, "No!" Robin jumps up as he had seen her about to grab it. Raven jumps, Robin narrows his eyes, "I don't want you in here get out!"

Raven narrows her eyes, "Too bad. I'm here because…"

Robin swings his legs off the bed, "I know, I lost control. I don't know why though."

Raven looks for a seat; she grabs a pull-out seat at a small table to Robin. "You ignored your emotions for too long. Robin, ignoring your emotions is dangerous." She rolls her eyes, "I know for a fact how that is." Raven sees his smirk; he was able to smile still so she nods "You can not kill this "Rage" thing, as it is an embodiment of your rage. You have to control it, control the emotions and not let them rule you. If you don't, you put the team and yourself in danger."

Robin nods, "I know." He sighs, "How the heck do you do it Raven? Keep detached, never feeling or else something terrible happens. How can you control all that power?" Robin looks at her; Raven is looking sadly at her feet, "… I forgot it's not something you chose."

Raven shrugs, "Life is like that. We do what we must no matter what."

Robin smiles, he guesses it was time for him to try and control this rage thing, not ignore it. Robin asks, "Raven can you help me try to control my rage?"

Raven gives a look, "I thought we were done Robin."

Robin smiles, "Hey, it can't be that hard can it?"

Raven nods, "Okay, this is how it works." She grabs Robin by the ear and tugs, "Ow!" he screams before she lets it go, "What was that?" Raven glares, "The beginning…" she has a hint of wickedness, "Of anger management."

……Heretic's Hangar……

Speak is walking up to the hangar, he sees a large grinning truck at the doors, and two hyenas tied to the front. The hyenas snap and laugh at Speak; Speak stops and looks them down coldly making the two hyenas slowly lower their heads in shame. Speak enters the hangar to have Bata-Boom scold him, "Where have you been? I was worried to death you might have been caught!"

Speak rolls his eyes, some times he remembers the idiocy his "mother" made. Bata-Boom sat in the lead seat, Speak now takes the seat to the side of him. Bata-Boom looks over at Chang in another seat, and their recent additions Joker who smiles intently on the collective, with his Harley-Quinn sitting and doing her nails at his side. Speak smiles as he leans on the table furrowing his brows to Harley, she scrunches her nose as Joker reaches into his vest grabbing a gun, "I missed you too chatter-box!"

Speak raises his hands as if nothing happened, Joker glares to Harley who blushes as she is doing her nails. Bata-Boom feels a chill, "Uh-oh…" he gets up and is about to move when two hands lay on his shoulders. Two serpents rolled off the hands and onto Bata-Boom's shoulders, "Calm down Bata-Boom." Heretic moves over to the seat next to Joker, "I am not the master here, you are."

Bata-Boom blinks, "Uh…" he sits back down not sure what that meant "Sure…" the serpents roll off the shoulders of Bata-Boom and return to Heretic. It seems Heretic wants to not be recognized as the true figure head, but more so as simple muscle. Joker smiles, he knew better, but all the others were in the dark of this union. Bata-Boom takes and places a map on the table, "Today, we strike the titans in a way no one ever expected." Bata-Boom begins to explain the plan, a mix of two plans really. One part was Heretic, his hideous dreams to strike the heart of Robin. Bata-Boom, he wants money for his greed. This plan is successful also had something else Bata-Boom liked, loss of life.

……Jump City……

A blonde haired man in a gray moth suit groggily makes his way to the kitchen. Killer Moth could have gotten more sleep if not for… "Hey K.M.!" screams the pajama wearing Jinx, "What have you been doing?"

"… sleeping." Killer Moth scolds his eyes, "That thing normal people do."

Jinx giggles as Kitten rolls her eyes, "Dad, you are so lazy."

"Lazy…" Killer Moth feels a vein on his head, he spent the night listening to Mammoth and Gizmo talking about the good looking girls (Jinx, Starfire, and his own daughter till he smacked them around for mentioning her like that.) then he had to deal with the girls talking and hearing through the vents (They said Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Aqualad, Speedy, and his name once from Jinx who now blushes as he narrows his eyes on her looks) the night was horrible. Kitten smiles seeing Mammoth, "Well, look who finally woke up."

Mammoth narrows his eyes, one was black and swollen "I would have been up earlier but…" Killer Moth glares at the muscular teen, "Er…" he coughs to grab a steak from the fridge. Gizmo comes out with a black eye as well. Doing the same thing as Mammoth they sit to prepare cereal. Killer Moth sighs, grabbing his coffee he tries to turn on the radio and find something to listen to. A D.J. comes across "Yeow! What a time ladies and gents! It seems we have five, count them five tickets to the big game tonight! To win them, you have to be caller Numero-Uno or number one and answer three questions to win them! Can you, win the tickets to an event people will remember for the ages?"

Killer Moth looks at his coffee, it's rippling. "Oh…" he turns to the storming teenagers, "Shi…" he is trampled by the teenagers as they fumble with the phone. Killer Moth's legs twitch in the air as the winner of the phone was Kitten, who bit and scratched the others hands away. "Hello?" Kitten smiles, "I'm the first caller! You mean it!"

The D.J. says, "Oh yeah baby! So here's question number one…" Kitten gulps to the beginning of the questions, "In Monty Python's Search For The Holy Grail, what was the name of the character who says… "Tis a flesh wound!"

Kitten blinks, 'What kind of gay question is that?' she is stomped out by Gizmo, "The Black Knight!"

The D.J. gleams over the radio, "Correct! The next question!"

Kitten smacks Gizmo out of the way, the D.J. nods, "We are going to play a small bit from a certain song, can you name it?"

_I see a red door and I want it painted black._

_ No colors anymore I want them to turn black._

'Argh! Why can't it be the average amount of time a person can keep their breath under water?' Jinx smacks Kitten out of the way, "Paint It Black, by the Rolling Stones!"

"Woo-Hoo! Looks like you are on fire! One more question!"

Kitten and Jinx are jumping together when the final question comes across, "What is the strangest thing about the mating ritual of the Praying Mantis?"

Kitten blinks, Jinx also is not sure. Gizmo and Mammoth look confuse, Mammoth with his pepper and salt shakers shrug in confusion. Killer Moth grabs the phone, "The fact the female eats the males head afterwards?"

The D.J. seems stunned he screams and hoots a bullhorn into Killer Moth's ears. "Congratulations, you've won! We'll be holding our tickets here at the radio station just for you to take… um…" Kitten screams her name to the D.J. The D.J. begins going back to his program as Kitten happily grabs her father in a hug, "Oh, I love you daddy!"

Killer Moth plucks his ears, a ringing nearly deafens him, "What?" Kitten has left to get her tickets, the others eat their food. Killer Moth frowns; this was… why he hated kids, except his angel of course.

……Titan Tower……

"OW!" Robin screams with his two cheeks wide apart, Raven spreading them widely. The progress was good; Robin kept his anger under control for the most part. He had at times nearly tried to kill her, but he was able to remember he was in control, they were his emotions. Raven taught him to control these feelings, as yes at times they can be useful. Robin's rage for example would be helpful with the boost in strength he got from his adrenaline pumping like it did when angry. Raven was sort of impressed, but the fact Robin had trained with Batman in the way of martial arts came to her. When they began the team on occasion Robin told her about Batman, the things they did. Raven found a kindred spirit in Robin back then. Robin hears Raven murmur something, "What was that Raven?"

Raven looks up, "Nothing…" She looks at him for a moment, "So we have an understanding of how to control Rage, and use it. Also, you know how to deal with those feelings by meditation and other means."

Robin looks excited, "Yeah! I know all that stuff but now what?"

"Now." Raven gets up and heads for the door, "We just see how you do, and hope no one gets killed or something."

Robin frowns; this was one of very few times he spent alone with Raven. "Wait a second." Raven turns back around, "How about you and me go spar for a while? Sort of to see if I can keep my anger under control from a fight."

Raven looks up, thinking about it that was a good idea. "Okay, Let's hurry it up though. I have things to take care of." Raven thinks on Red X, and how she desperately needs to talk to him.

……Gotham City……

"Ahchoo!" Bruce Wayne is shaking and sneezing, the poison acts as a cold more than any poison. Alfred narrows his eyes trying to give Bruce some soup, "For the love of… eat!"

Bruce pitches his head, as he lies in the bed without moving his strength grew. However, he was now delirious from the poison in his system. He cries, screams, and acts like some small child while Alfred tries to feed him. It would seem the poison also made Bruce more emotional, putting him off from his game. Bruce may seem the perfect guy, but in all honesty he hides from the emotional part of the world so he can be free of that pain. Alfred finally sighs letting the bowl of soup on the nightstand next to Bruce. "Master Bruce…" Alfred fights the urge to scream though his vein on his head betrays his heart, "Though I promised to serve out my duties you are making them more difficult than usual. Calm yourself sir."

Bruce looks blankly at Alfred, Alfred smiles figuring his master has gained senses however… "I'm the Matrix!" Bruce leaps over Alfred now covering his butler in the sheets as he tries to scale the walls. Alfred sighs through the sheets, "The things I do for this family…"

……Titans Tower……

Raven floats over a tackle by Robin, he is barely able to turn as she channels a table into his chest. Robin is flung back, Raven channels more objects to pummel Robin. Robin finally pushes himself from the debris to find Raven. Raven raises a brow as he flings his birdarang, she grabs it but it explodes in light. "You stole that from Red X!" Raven screams with her eyes dazed, Robin vaults off his staff and uses a kick, "It works!" Raven is taken down by his kick so he has her on his level. Raven is getting up as Robin grabs her hood and twirls her into a toss. Raven slams head first to the ground then feels Robin pinning her on the ground from the back.

Raven snarls as she tries to get up, "You think it's over?" her eyes glow and the practice dummy flies off hitting Robin off her back. Raven turns seeing the dummy vault back at her. Raven is now pinned under the dummy until Robin flings it off and grabs her in his arms, pinned under his legs he smiles, "Look here, I think I win!"

Raven gives a sinister stare, "You think? Her cloak which was torn off by that spin earlier now returns to snatch Robin. Robin has the hood over his eyes; his screams are muffled by the hood, but Raven smiles as she frees her arms when he reaches to take away the hood. Raven calls out with her hands the dummy to then have it vault Robin on his back. Raven leaps onto him, smiling as he tears away the hood, "I won now boy wonder!"

Robin smiles as she was on him, "I think… I like you winning." Raven looks confused, then she feels a hand on her back, she gasps as he pulls her in on him…

……Nevermore……

There are many Ravens here, colors all defining their beings. A pink one flutters along, "Oh! Look!" this one is known as Happy, "He's got her in a hug! It feels all nice and warm…"

Rage, a dark red Raven snarls, "This is no hug! That little brat just copped himself a field!"

"Copped a field!" a green Raven, Courage laughs, "He's playing all the bases he can get!"

A gray Raven, Timid hides inside her hood completely, "Oh my… this is worse than when Red X kissed us…"

Raven feels the sensations from before, but a different kind. The dummy has its head explode and several cracks ripple across the floors and up the walls. Robin has her on top of him, but he has his right hand across her back slowly rubbing her back with his gloved hand. His left moves her hair as he motions his head to her own. Raven has her arms at his sides, shock caused her to try and keep from falling on Robin. When she realized he wanted her on him, she sank her arms slowly and gave herself to the embrace again. Raven not knowing how it was; being so alone without touch felt each time was magic when finally embraced. Raven then opens her eyes, seeing the strip mask of Robin she pushes away, "Robin!" she scrambles back, "Why… why did you?"

Robin smiles, "I wanted to do that for a long time." He stands up giving her hand to help her up, "Come now Raven, you did like it."

Raven narrows her eyes, bearing daggers she hisses, "That's not the point! You had no right to just kiss me!"

Robin raises a brow, "Did I really upset you that much?" he frowns at this, "I'm sorry, I just felt compelled to do it."

Raven stalks over to the door, "It just surprised me." Raven turns giving an emotionless look. "Please leave me be for a while, I need to meditate."

Robin watches as she leaves, he sighs sitting on the dummy and slacking his shoulders. Raven pops her head in adding, "Great progress with your rage today Robin." He looks up stunned she came back. Raven left and he smiles, maybe he made an impression on her. Robin gets up and heads to the living room. He sits on the couch smiling, "You know that was more fun than I thought it would be!"

Robin turns on the T.V. where he hears the theme music from an Alfred Hitchcock show playing; the white screen has a silhouette of a round stomach, and bald head with a strip of black hair. Robin narrows his eyes, "Bata-Boom."

……Jump City, Central Square……

The other titans look up as the big-screen television shows the same image. The silhouette vanishes and there turns Bata-Boom, "Good evening…" Bata-Boom chuckles "Get it, like the show!" Bata-Boom sighs, "Oh well, my writer is a little behind the times. He still wears too much make-up."

Bata-Boom is struck by a rubber chicken, "Ow!" he rubs his head, "Watch it smiley…" Bata-Boom turns to the camera with a prop pickaxe, "Tonight me and my friends are headed to Gravel-Range Mines to enjoy an old fashioned gold search. I have it on good word a real _gem_ is in those _minds_ waiting to be excavated. You kids may want to come along, for the _games_." Bata-Boom jumps in the air clicking his heels then laughing. The camera turns off and the Titans look at each other, it was time to head to the tower.

Robin grabs his chin, he thinks about the message. 'The gem in those mines? No, he sounded like he said minds. The Gem in those Minds… in our minds! I get it, the gem still fresh in our minds was the one he stole! The gem Eye of Osiris!' Robin smiles, he was actually starting to feel like he was the detective, not the leader of the titans. 'Okay, so he will have that gem there in the mines but… what about these games?' Robin sits on the couch and then decides he would wait for the others, they may prove of help for him.

Raven sits in her room, meditating she feels this great pain in her chest. The fact Robin kissed her does not make her feel ashamed, but slightly happy. Then the idea of how Red X may have felt, she now is torn in two directions. Raven tries to calm herself, but the pain is mind deafening. Raven slowly puts away that pain, the things that have happened. Raven concentrates on her meditation and the need for it as today she has given into two states of emotion. Raven slowly tries to control the damage caused by her recent outbursts.

……Killer Moth's place…….

Mammoth is wearing body paint, black and white of all things, "Woo-Hoo! Jump City Hares!"

Gizmo narrows his eyes, "Why on earth are you so happy about this?"

Mammoth grins, "Because, I love foot ball!" he grabs a screaming Gizmo, "He fades to the left, the right!" he spikes Gizmo into the floor, "Touch down!"

Gizmo's legs twitch half in the floor, "…crud…"

Kitten grins, "This will be so _COOL_! I always win right daddy!"

Killer Moth turns around, working on something he nods, "Of course honey." Jinx sits down next to Killer Moth, "You," Killer Moth motions to Jinx, "Can you hand me that screwdriver?" Jinx blinks, handing it over she smiles as he starts working again. Killer Moth notices her look and grimaces "Stop that kid."

Jinx turns away, "Sorry, you remind me of someone."

Killer Moth raises a brow, but smiles, "Cyborg?"

Jinx blushes, yeah that was the one. "So you did hear us last night."

"Yes," Killer Moth rolls his eyes, "Kids and their hormones." Jinx gives a glare but Killer Moth ignores as he works, "This is not something I should be asking but why are you two at each other's throats?"

Jinx looks away, "We're not at each other's throats. We're just kind of… torn apart."

Killer Moth rolls his eyes until a blow-horn shoots off in his ears, Mammoth smiles, "Check this baby out!"

Killer Moth unsheathes his claws, "It's broken." Mammoth is confused until a flash is struck across the blow-horn. Mammoth sniffles as Killer Moth sheaths his claws from his suit, "He was so young and beautiful." Mammoth murmurs to himself as Gizmo sighs, "The days I wanted super strength over super intelligence," Gizmo smiles to Mammoth who cries over his dead horn, "died when I met you.

……Titan Tower……

Time passed and the others returned home. Instantly Robin asked if they saw the Bata-Boom message. Cyborg said yes and he took them to the main room. Cyborg shows the layout of the city and the mines, "You see these tunnels?" they all look at the tunnels under the stadium, "This shows what the games meant, and Bata-Boom must be planning on hitting the stadium tonight."

Robin nods, "Makes sense, so now when?"

"Half-time show. That would be the best time I guess. The problem is these mines are winding mazes we can't be sure which is coming or going."

Red X looks seeing Raven was not here, "Uh, can I see Raven?" Robin looks up realizing yes she was gone. Beast Boy narrows his eyes to her room, "She locked herself up again, down there."

Red X looks and nods, "Okay." He makes his way to the room until Cyborg grabs him by the cape "No way! She skins any who dare enter her room without permission!"

Red X nods, "I'll get permission." He pulls out his cape and continues down the hall. Red X knocks on Raven's door; she is floating in mid air as she asks "Who is it?" Red X says soothingly, "It's me…" Raven blushes and falls on the ground painfully, her items scatter about on the floor, "Uh… come in."

Red X smirks as the door opens, he enters and looks around. When trying to court a girl he learned the best clues come from her den, this looked more like a lair. "Wow…" he gulps to the strange collection, "Nice place."

Raven sits on her bed, her hands in her legs worriedly, "Yes, well I do have darker tastes than most."

"Interesting," Red X looks at the shadows of objects, "These things remind me of the junk in my place."

Raven looks sheepishly to her side, worry on her face she slowly closes her eyes to control her emotions. Raven stands to be greeted by a bouquet of black roses? "What is this?"

Red X chuckles, "I figured," she takes them in her arms, "After seeing your room you would want these after all. I mainly took a hunch on the roses."

Raven gives a smile to Red X, and I mean she gave him one. Raven often would smile weak smiles, those kinds which meant nothing. Raven now was giving her real smile, the innocent one she gave when he first pet her hair. Red X knew how special this was, so he remembered the look for as long as he could. Raven left to put the flowers on her counter, she turns asking, "So, why did you kiss me?"

Red X seems to think, cupping his chin he said, "Well, several reasons. The strongest being this." Red X starts to pace her floor moving his right hand as he spoke, "At first it was the idea I could touch you, I wanted to do that. Then I got to you, I realized I wanted more. Raven," Red X has moved to her, he looks her in the eyes, "I kissed you because I finally realized, I L…" the alarm sounds, Raven turns to her door sadly "I think we need to go." Red X closes his eyes; he worked so hard to get the courage for that moment… "Yeah, I know Raven."

……The Mines……

The titans arrive, not so pleased with what they find. One guard who was overweight sits at the post of his duty; he sat and let the villains pass. Robin walks over asking, "Why did you not stop them?"

The fat guard looks up, "Are you kidding! My friends… we tried but this one guy." He lowers his head, "He just killed them so fast, so carefree. Then they ran through the passage"

Robin looks over seeing the passage into the mines, "Okay, we'll take it from here. Take and hide."

The guard nods, the titans pass him and he wobbles off. He is then gripped by a sliver thin wire from above, he gags as it chokes him and the man now dragging him overhead smirks at the final piece of prey.

The titans enter the mine shaft seeing nothing but darkness, Robin gives a worried look, "Just great." He then hears something loud, they turn seeing the large rock being jammed into the entrance. Beast Boy says in the dark, "They could at least turn a light on." Then the lights turn on the wall, Robin narrows his eyes while Beast Boy laughs, "This is a trap." Robin snarls lowly, "They wanted us here."

Red X rolls his eyes, "That's a given Robin." Starfire feels something; she turns to the entrance "I feel… someone is watching me."

Cyborg smiles, "Come on Star that's solid rock, nobody could see through that." The titans make their move through the caves, on the other side of rock Speak sniffs the air, catching the scent of Starfire he frowns as she moves on. Speak grabs a cell phone and calls Bata-Boom, he pushes the "1" button and hangs up. Bata-Boom chuckles as he hangs up, "Chang, time to bring our friend here to life."

Chang smiles, looking over the body he readies the Eye of Osiris, "This is going to be most amusing."

Heretic who is with them nods, "Is it ever…" he looks to the large stone monster with its red eyes glared on Heretic and his associates, "Do not worry, your master will rise soon beast."

The eye charges its beam and energizes a corpse on the ground. The corpses clothing and other items before the death now regenerate. Soon enough, the being is revived and it slowly looks about at the onlookers. Heretic chuckles, "Welcome back to the living, again."

Robin looks down the corridors, "So, right, left, or middle?"

Cyborg looks at his screen, he sighs saying "Sorry bro, but the freaking place has my systems all haywire, a jammer from Bata-Boom I bet."

Robin smirks, "I actually figured that." He turns and says "Okay, let's go. I'll take Raven with me." Raven gives a look, "Starfire and Beast Boy move together, and Cyborg with Red X." the teams make their ways, Raven asks "Why did you make me come with you?"

Robin looks back and smiles, "Because, I wanted you to be here." Raven looks at her side as Robin shakes his head, "Just accept it, we have a job to do now."

Cyborg hears Red X talking to himself, "What are you doing?"

Red X shrugs, "I want to say something I figured I should try to rehearse it while I can."

Cyborg is confused but continues Red X murmurs "I lo… Lo…" he was surprised how hard it was to say.

Starfire is floating with Beast Boy, "Friend, I have a concern for Robin." Beast Boy pricks his ears up, "Does it seem possible he and Raven could be more than friends?"

Beast Boy stands in thought, "You know, I had this weird moment where Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker told me the reasons why that would work out, it was over a Pepsi." Starfire frowns, "Still, I think you and Robin make a cuter couple."

Starfire blushes, "Um, perhaps you are correct." She smiles hugging Beast Boy, "You are a good friend."

The titans exit into a chamber where it seems to widen out to a step way to another chamber, at the side another tunnel enters into this one. The titans have gathered together to find someone sitting on the top of the stairs, bobbing his chubby legs Bata-Boom chuckles, "I was wondering where the heck you kids were." Bata-Boom stands up and brushes himself off, "Still, I can't let you kids all get in the way."

Robin smirks, "So you can stop all of us by yourself Bata-Boom?"

Bata-Boom shakes his head, "Aw Robin, just when," his goggles glare a moment, "did I say I was alone?"

The one tunnel now starts to send men into this chamber; they were the goons of Chang. Having white suits and metal helmets these scientist flunkies come in with tazer weapons to fight the heroes. Raven readies to fight but Bata-Boom calls out, "Freak!" Raven looks at Bata-Boom, "Come on, don't you want me!" Bata-Boom runs into the path above the stone steps having Raven follow behind. Raven looks around and drops to the ground as a giant rock slams into the hole closing her inside with Bata-Boom, and two other shadows. Raven looks over seeing Bata-Boom who is laughing to himself, with him was a large stone creature, Raven recognized this as Cinderblock! The other shadow, Raven grimaces and steps away, "No…" her eyes shake, "You're dead! You're dead!"

The shadow was now moving out into the light, having metal buckles on his toes and a black fitting over his skin. The belt was gray with pouches, the same gray as a strap over his black fitted chest, and the metal buckles on his shoulders and knuckles. The defining point was his face, in a mask of black and orange, the one eye looks out on the orange side. The shadow chuckles, and says, "Hello… birthday girl."

Raven, though not able to hide this rising fear in her stomach as rocks crackled to dust tries to front a strong defense, "It's not my birthday." Raven has her hands in a stance and her eyes glowing. The shadow, the once hunted criminal of the titans now alive through the Eye of Osiris Slade shrugs, "I know, but I felt it had more effect than just your name." Slade strolls with his arms behind his back, "I mean, the last time I called you that you were so worried. It was thrilling to see your eyes shake like that."

Raven fires a blast of dark energy, Slade keeps trailing after he steps to the side of it, "My, what was that meant to do?" Raven's eyes shake, fear growing she channels the boulders in the ground to crush Slade but he hops back as they smash, then he trails around them mockingly, "Oh, so you _DO_ have a crush on me. How sweet of you."

Raven snaps out, "Not even in your worst dreams!" Raven grabs the rocks again and tries to crush Slade a second time but he leaps up, then springs off of them next to Raven in a kneeled landing. Slade stands with his arms at his sides, looming over Raven he grabs her chin in his hand, "How I missed you little girl, all those days I was in hell were pleasant, but not able to see you."

Raven pulls away and walks backwards, "You… you stay away from me!"

Slade laughs, "No." he trails after her, his shoulders bobbing with his strides, "The fun is in knowing you have all that amazing power, yet a man like me comes along and forces his will on you, you fall into a weak, powerless state. Malchior did this to you once, yet I will always do it." Slade's eye narrows when she bumps into a wall, her eyes now tremble as he pins her against the wall with his hands on the stone. His face up to hers he whispers, "You are mine Raven. Mine forever, and every day past that." He glares his cruel eyes into her fearful ones, hearing stones sparkle and shatter he says lowly, "I'll always hunt you. Your powers, your special gifts from your father excite me more than the skills of Robin and the talents of Terra combined. You will be more than my apprentice," Slade puts his forehead on hers, "I'll make you my obsession."

Raven pushes Slade off of her, she screams and her powers burst out making another chamber open up and Bata-Boom laughs as he runs in with a large collection of explosives in a sack, "Okay Slade, time to go!"

Slade turns his eye on Bata-Boom, "When I'm ready I'll follow." He turns on Raven who has fell to her knees, trying to smother the tears in her eyes, "Right now, I'm having Too Much Revelry to leave."

Bata-Boom rolls his brows, but exits to the main plan. Cinderblock snorts but Slade nods, "Go Cinderblock, I'll be with you soon enough." Slade then chuckles, "Also, good job in protecting my remains until late."

Cinderblock strikes his chest, and then runs after the fat man. Slade kneels down and asks, "What's wrong my dear Raven?" he cups her chin, making her watery eyes see his one emotionless stare, "Have you submitted to my power over you so easily?"

Raven wishes she could fight it, the fear was immense. Her body recalls the terror he put in her as he grabbed her, and then the times he spoke to her. The ripping of her clothes, being handled like a piece of meat without any concern of who she was. Slade seems delighted, but Raven narrows her eyes, "They will defeat you again Slade!"

Slade closes his eye, "I'm sure they will." He stands to grip his right hand into a fist, "The question lies, how many will I take with me?" he strikes her face hard, and smashes her head into a stone in the wall. Then he grips her by the hair, tearing her up across the stones he then smashes his fist into her face several times leaving her with a bloody nose, bruised eye, and now a minor bleeding cut one her brow. Slade holds her still, and chuckles as he leans in and gropes her chest, she gags but he merely laughs, "Now Raven, don't tell me you never wanted a man to touch you like that." Raven scrunches her nose at him in pure rage, he rolls his eye and says, "Have it your way!" he slams her head with his leaving her on the ground unconscious.

Slade strolls slowly towards the chamber Bata-Boom exited to as Raven lays unconscious. Two goons are flung into the chamber, Slade stops marching and turns his eye to the side, Raven's rage broke the large rock blocking the chamber to her friends. "Robin?" he narrows, "No… someone else?"

Red X stands his hands in fists, he sees Raven on the ground several steps behind Slade. "What did you do to her?"

Slade pitches his head up, as if reviewing the events quickly. Then he motions his eye back to Red X, his chin still tilted high, "Oh just a little fun. Nothing a fine looking girl like her could not handle, wouldn't you agree?"

Red X seems to tighten his fists, "You are going to pay!" he storms forward, Slade strides past the flurry of punches not being touched by a one. Slade finally grabs Red X's fist and leaps over to his back. Red X screams as Slade twists the hand against the shoulder, his wrist bending far back with his own frame. Slade grips tighter, Red X twitches his eyes in pain but now screams in rage. Red X swings his elbow into Slade's sides, Slade loosens his grip allowing Red X to twirl and grab Slade by his shoulder pads, then twirling on his back Red X kicks Slade off with his feet. Slade slams into the stone wall and peeled off to smash his head into the ground and his legs fall down over his chest. Red X pants, he feels his wrist and how it hurts. Red X runs over to Raven trying to help her up, "You okay Raven?"

Raven looks up, for a moment he thought she smiled but she falls unconscious again. Red X looks back to have Slade grip his throat and hold him in mid air. Slade chuckles, "Pathetic, you are so similar to Robin it some how… disappoints me." Slade tosses Red X into the same wall he was tossed into, "Raven," Slade leers his eye to her, "Till we meet again."

Robin and the others enter, Robin looks at Raven, then to the chamber now being closed by a large boulder. Robin runs over to Raven, "What happened?"

Raven is able to shake her illness away, "I…" Red X answers, "She was attacked by some guy in a weird Jason mask." He stands up rubbing his head, "I didn't fair that well either."

Robin feels his throat tighten, the description sounded familiar. The others also shared looks, Beast Boy feels slightly angry as Cyborg worried over Raven. Starfire looks at Robin who has his hand shaking in a fist, but it lets go as he takes a breath. "Okay… I think we know who that might be."

Cyborg shakes his head, "We took him down. We saw him go into a burial plot! Slade can't be alive again!"

Red X looks shocked, "That was Slade? I never knew he looked like that!"

Robin narrows his eyes, "Yes, he does. We need to get to him and Bata-Boom!"

Red X thinks for a moment, what could be their plan? "No!" Red X slaps his face, "Why didn't I think of it sooner?" the others look confused, "We know how Bata-Boom is he has to blow something up. So what if behind this rock," Red X points to the rock blocking their path, "Bata-Boom is setting up a large explosive bonanza for the stadium?"

Starfire gasps, "There are many innocent people. That will take their lives!"

Beast Boy rolls his eyes, "Yeah, like he didn't do that before?"

Robin nods, "We need to get to the stadium. If we take the tunnels back and move that stone we can make a direct path for the stadium!"

Red X nods, "Yeah, but that still means these explosives will blow." He looks at the rock, "I'll stay and dismantle them."

Raven shakes her head no, her hood on her face it was like she did not get hurt, "No! You could get killed! How do you know you can stop them all?"

Red X chuckles, "Let's just say…" he holds up a strange looking X disk, "Bata-Boom gave me the answer."

Inside the chamber Bata-Boom and Cinderblock put the last explosive up. Heretic narrows his eyes, "Are we ready?" Bata-Boom clacks his heels and runs over to Heretic, Cinderblock looks to Slade who nods so they join the others. A large mist of black covers them and dissipates. The mist reforms outside in the parking lot of the stadium. Red X blows up the large boulder and sees tons of blinking explosives, "This better work." He grabs the X and it starts to blink lights at its tips. Bata-Boom looks around, seeing the area he hears the T-Car coming, "Kids must have booked it to get here!" Bata-Boom snickers as he pulls out a switch, "Bata-Boom!"

He pushes the button, nothing happens… Bata-Boom grabs his face, "You have got to be kidding me."

Red X opens his eyes, he sighs in relief, "That E.M.P.B. worked." He looks to the bombs, "Bata-Boom still used his bombs with the electric ignitions."

Bata-Boom stomps his switch, "Lousy crap! Who is that Mr.X?"

"Red X." Slade speaks lowly, as if pleased by this. "He may be less disappointing than I thought."

Bata-Boom looks to the T-Car; it is headed into the stadium. "Either way, we still have plan B." Bata-Boom speaks into a microphone around his neck, "Chang? How is our dream-team?"

Chang smiles, "Oh, they are rearing to go!" he looks down to the groups of men. "When you are ready sir!"

Bata-Boom coughs, and then screams "_Now you idiot!_"

Chang scrambles to grab the microphone and tear it off, he turns to the men, "You heard him, get going!"

……The Stadium……

Killer Moth narrows his eyes to Mammoth; on his shoulders also in body paint was Gizmo. The two scream for their teams as Jinx shakes her head and Kitten watches the cute players run around. Jinx moans, "Why could I not get partnered with normal people?"

Gizmo blinks; "Hey, what is up with that truck?" on the field there was a truck pulling in from the roadway "The mid-time show is over!"

Killer Moth grabs his collar, "I have a bad feeling."

The truck opens up and tons of men file out with football gear on, they storm out and as their chant go, "Bata-boom, Bata-boom, Bata-boom!" Killer Moth jumps up, "Scratch that, I now have a horrible feeling!"

The titans peel into the middle of the field; they exit the T-Car and look onto the fake players they have what look like baskets on their backs holding footballs of metal. Robin looks closer to see the fact as the players grab the balls and twist those blinking lights began to start, "More bombs…" Robin moans under his breath.

Beast Boy smirks, "At least you know where you stand with this guy!"

Robin nods, "Okay, looks like I get to play some football after all!" he grins, "No mercy, Titans GO!" they run out, the Boomers as we'll call them get into the football tackle stance, "Bata-Boom!"

The titans start taking these players quick. Beast Boy as a rhino smashes through tons of them and causes them to fumble their bombs, the bombs are turned back to none blinking form as Raven uses her powers to catch them and deactivate them. Robin lands several with his punches and kicks then with his athletics he catches some while Raven deactivates others. Cyborg blasts some into each other, not worrying over the bombs as they were for Raven to catch. Starfire used her bolts to smack down some of the Boomers as yes Raven concentrates on deactivating the bombs. One Boomer takes his ball-bomb and tosses it into the crowds, Killer Moth snaps into action grabbing his mask as the ball was headed their way. He opens up his wings and flies to kick the ball down into the Boomers, Killer Moth laughs as the bomb blows, "Goal!"

Gizmo rolls his eyes, "He helped the good guys you know!"

Jinx sees Cyborg being tackled by some Boomers; she jumps out of her seat and runs to help. Gizmo blinks, "What are you doing? Where's the money in this?" Gizmo rolls his eyes to Mammoth, "Guess it's you and me…" he pales; Mammoth is burning red "They ruined… my game!" Mammoth roars and stomps after the Boomers. Gizmo looks at Kitten, she is drinking a soda, then narrows her eyes at Gizmo, "What? I'm not getting killed!"

Gizmo shrugs, putting down his goggles he sets his wings, "I'm going in!"

With the surprise help the Titans were able to beat these Boomers in no time. Chang calls back, "They… took out your plan B sir." Bata-Boom chuckles, "What about my All-Star?"

Chang turns and smiles, "Oh, I forgot about him." Quadro stomps off the cargo truck and clicks its hisses. "So anything else?"

Bata-Boom nods, "Just us." He turns to the villains, "Looks like time to get our hands dirty."

Slade narrows his eyes, "Gladly." He turns to Cinderblock who gives a side smirk. Heretic has no reaction, he was hoping to wait longer, but the simple excitement got to him. The Joker, who had been sitting on his truck next to the group shrugs, "So, how do we get in?"

Bata-Boom looks at the Bicuspid truck, "You really need to ask that?"

The titans turn on Killer Moth and the HIVE kids, they give stern looks until Quadro hisses and stomps in. The titans look over to Quadro, then to the villains who were gone. The villains have run for the stadium doors and grab Kitten as they escape. Quadro opens and closes his mechanical claws. Robin twirls his staff, "Okay, time to get down and dirty!"

Raven cringes, "That sounded wrong… very wrong."

Starfire smiles, "I thought it sounded perfect Robin!" Quadro stomps forward but suddenly it hisses loudly as the ground falls in, the titans look and smile as when it cracked through the ground it created an X shaped crevice. Red X jumps out saluting the titans, "Miss me?"

They cheer on the member until Quadro uses his boosters to break out of the crevice and onto the stadium ground. The titans get ready when they hear a horn; they thought it was a train. The Joker drives into the stadium, and then into Quadro. Bata-Boom narrows his eyes, "You said you can drive!"

The Joker shrugs with a smile, "I said I can drive, not brake!" he chuckles to the statement. Robin cringes, he's here too? Robin shakes his head, "Okay," Robin twirls his staff to gain control, "Looks like Bata-Boom has…" he drops his staff as another shadow looms out of the truck, "No…"

Heretic stands before all the titans, his red eyes bare onto Robin, "So long, it has been Baby-Bird."

Robin shifts un-easily, Raven grabs his shoulder and he regains his nerve, "I… I'm not going to let you get the best of me!" Robin kicks up his staff and takes it into an underarm hold, "I'm going to take you down!"

Heretic chuckles, Bata-Boom steps out and looks to the heroes, "Now kids, we don't need such bad attitudes!" he sees their stances, "Fine, let's play ball!" he swipes out something from his back, a large rifle like weapon except it has three prongs at its ends, "Take who you can, I want the freak!" his skates pop open, having rockets they shoot him off so he rams his body into Raven taking her some distance. Robin turns to try and help but Heretic floats down in front of him, the two serpents snap on Robin who now jumps back having his staff ready. Red X now tries to help Raven but he feels a tug and falls on his back. Red X turns seeing the stare of Slade, "No boy, I want to see how much a man you really are!"

Starfire looks over to the villains, she feels a breath on her neck so she turns, there is Speak leering at her, "You! What is it you want?"

Speak smirks, and pulls something to swipe Starfire but she moves away. Speak frowns as he flips the blade in his hands, not often did he miss. Starfire readies her bolts and Speak grins a side grin. Speak cracks his neck to the sides, then twirls two blades in his hands before charging after Starfire.

Beast Boy looks confused until he sees The Joker, "I heard," The Joker tugs at his collar, "You are a real beast with the ladies."

"Just call me a party animal!" Beast Boy glares down the Joker, Joker nods with a large grin, "Really, well I like to think there's no substitution for the real thing." He whistles as Harley Quinn comes out with her two hyenas, Beast Boy narrows his eyes as the hyenas slobber and snap at him. Joker narrows his eyes, "Okay boys, find out if he tastes like chicken!" he cackles as the hyenas are let loose on Beast Boy.

Cyborg narrows his eyes as Chang smiles on him, "Looks like you and I metal man!" Cyborg smiles, then he sees the large metal monster Quadro take stance over Chang, "Oh, and him too!" Chang laughs as Quadro hisses and then storms out after Cyborg.

Robin has his staff ready, Heretic circles slowly with the black mist wrapping down from his hands to make a staff as well. This staff had a large snake design, but the head of it was an opened mouth that groove inside deep into the wood. This wooden staff was long like Robin's but definitely it had another purpose. Robin swings to have Heretic block, "Tell me," Robin grunts to the words of Heretic, who was actually overpowering his swing, "Why do you not accept your destiny as the bird of prey, not the silly baby-bird, sitting in the nest with other youths that can not fly free!"

Robin is pushed back, he lands squat down, "I choose to stay because they are my friends!"

Robin tags his staff with Heretic, Heretic chuckles, "Oh really?" Heretic tags his staff with Robin in swings as he talks, "Sadly, they only make you weak! You were meant for more, for greatness!" Heretic swats the staff away from Robin in a vertical strike, "You were always meant to be my nemesis, my bird of prey!"

Robin looks shocked, it hits him fast, "You! You organized this!" Heretic nods, "Why? Why me?"

"I saw the potential!" Heretic grips his mask and removes it, his face has stitches all over it "The power, and resolve you have to stop the wicked." Heretic puts the mask on again, "You and I, we have a destiny together."

Robin fights his urges to pummel Heretic, and smirks, "We'll just see about that!" he grips his Birdarangs and tosses them as he strafes away, Heretic chuckles, "We shall…" he twirls his staff deflecting the birdarangs.

Red X is jumping from the strikes, Slade punches fast and hard punches so blocking would be a bad idea. Red X decided to dodge until he can find a good open spot. Slade knows that is the tactic, so he grins internally as he lets a spot bare, Red X took advantage swinging his fist into the diaphragm in Slade's chest but Slade counters with his free arm gripping the punch. "Pretty good…" Slade wrenches the fist back, "But still not good enough." Slade feels another fist in his ribs; Red X took the moment as much he could. Slade looses grip and Red X jumps back to toss his X disks.

Slade back flips away from the disks and then leaps out landing a strong kick to Red X's face. Red X falters back but takes Slade's legs when on the ground and in a roll. Slade had landed, so when Red X was up and on his back he swung his legs down to pull Slade up and over so he fell on the ground. Red X twirls around into a stance; he sees the dirt spins up from a deep breath from Slade. Slade laughs, "I see you are a fun one. I might just like breaking you." Slade turns his face to his side as he was pushing up from his arms, "Maybe even more than breaking Raven after all this time."

Red X snarls, "You stay away from her!" Slade's eye becomes playful, "Where's the fun in that?" Red X growls as he runs in an attack. Slade flings over on his back, and swings his legs in the air like a helicopter kick, smacking Red X in the jaw and to the side. "Yes!" Slade leaps off from his back with his legs, "Give it all you've got!"

Starfire floats away from the mad swipes, Speak grins with each strong slash. Starfire tries to hit him with her bolts but Speak uses his blades like shields. Speak jumps in for a stab but Starfire flies high over head and blasts a barrage at Speak. Speak rolls out of the way and then stop to toss one of his blades into her right arm, making her loose control and fall to the ground. Speak runs over and sees Starfire with her one arm under her side as she lays there. Speak shakes his head, she seems so pathetic there. Speak leans down to finish his work when Starfire turns up with green eyes, "I am not so weak!" Starfire blasts her eye beams full blast on Speak who vaults back over the field.

Starfire stands holding her injured arm; she glares to see Speak standing up. Speak has his other blade and he twirls it. Speak glares on Starfire as he sheathes the blade. Starfire feels a surge, her body has stopped acting. "No…" Starfire watches helplessly as Speak strolls over in a fashion, he stops at her and walks behind her. Starfire cringes as he lays his right hand on her waist, his left under her chin. "Let… let me go!" Starfire screams but he is not going to stop.

Speak pants on her neck, Starfire feels hairs on her neck bristle up. Speak grins as her cheeks are flushed again. Starfire feels his left hand dropping from her chin… "No you do not!" Starfire growls lowly and she breaks from his grip. Speak looks more confused than ever, women _never_ refuse him! Speak grins as she grinds her teeth, he grabs his second blade and readies to fight again.

Beast Boy is in the form of a tiger, the hyenas stalk his sides in a circle. They laugh at Beast Boy who roars and stomps his feet with slashes towards them. Beast Boy see the one at his left leap at him, Beast Boy swipes it and the other attacks. Beast Boy feels fangs in his back; he roars and turns to a gorilla. The gorilla grabs this hyena and tosses it into the other one. Beast Boy beats his chest and the hyenas laugh as they charge both at the same time. The gorilla snorts and turns to a bull that tramples down on the hyenas. The hyenas look big eyed before turning and running. Joker rolls his eyes, "You want something done right, does it yourself!" he pushes Harley into the fight, "Show him who's boss honey!"

"Me?" Harley blinks, "I don't know how to fight a bull!"

Beast Boy stomps his feet at Harley Quinn, she gulps and runs towards a Gatorade barrel. She jumps inside and hides until Beast Boy smashes the barrel with his horns. The barrel shoots off into a wall breaking. The Beast Boy bull snorts loudly and stomps his feet. The Joker smiles as he twirls a silver rope, "Wee-doggy!" he swings the lasso and grabs the bull. Beast Boy turns and narrows his eyes, The Joker furrows his brows as he stood on the truck, Beast Boy follows to the engine, where the silver wire was plugged! The Joker laughs as he revs the engine to shock Beast Boy badly. Joker grins as he grabs some barbecue sauce, "We kill our bovine in the _IN_-humanist ways possible!" he laughs madly until Beast Boy turns into a tyrannosaurus, "Oh… pooh." The Joker starts running for cover from the charred dinosaur.

Cyborg is being gripped tightly between the two large arms of Quadro. Chang laughs madly under the large metal beast, "What's wrong? Can't invent a way out of this one?" Chang smiles until the two arms fall off, "What the!"

Cyborg falls on the ground; he looks seeing the pink sparks on the shoulders of the Quadro. Cyborg smiles, "Jinx…" he grips his hands and screams "Okay, time for me to get serious!"

Cyborg charges his cannon and leaps up to punch the Quadro in the eye, and then blast to do a double take on the monster. Quadro stumbles back and smashes on the ground, Chang gulps as Cyborg turns on him. "You know." Chang sweats, "A mind is a terrible thing to waste!" Cyborg grins, "Then I won't beat your mind, just your body!"

Jinx smiles with a sigh from the far, "Cyborg…" the other villains narrow their eyes and pick her up in escape again.

Raven is tossed off from Bata-Boom; he continues blitzing her with his rocket skates so she could not focus her powers. "Stop that you fat little troll!"

Bata-Boom skids to a stop, "You know, that hurt!" Bata-Boom speeds off as Raven had tossed the scoring post for the field, "That could have hurt more though! Bata-Boom!" Bata-Boom rolls up to Raven with his electro-prongs charged. He jolts Raven in the back making her scream in pain. Bata-Boom jumps and turns to quickly hit her in the chest. Raven falls on the ground smoldering. Bata-Boom stops and lets his rockets die. He steps over to Raven, "Well, looks like enough damage you can be put down!" Bata-Boom chuckles, "You know," he begins to shock her in between words, "That… remark…before…really…upset…me!" Bata-Boom watches her shrivel up into a fetal position. "Ha, little brat. Can't even fight me!"

Raven looks up in a smile, an evil smile. Her eyes of four Bata-Boom takes a step back, "Now mortal, I'm going to swallow your soul!"

Bata-Boom turns on his boosters, "Catch me first!" he flies off past her, "You Army Of Darkness flunkies!" Bata-Boom jolts Raven and she roars out in pain. Still this demonic form was determined to strike the fat-man. Bata-Boom shocks her several times before she uses her tentacles to trip him. Bata-Boom rolls on the ground having his skates shut off. Raven smirks, "Pathetic morsel…" she lurks over to him. Bata-Boom turns and tosses his gun; she grabs it in her tentacles "Did you believe that would actually work?"

Bata-Boom's goggles shine, "Yep!" he pushes a button on his generator on his back and snaps the straps, "Bata-Boom!" he turns up and starts his skates. Raven tosses the gun down as it sparks; the generator and gun explode tossing Raven back away into the stadium walls. She falls unconscious, and Bata-Boom screams, "Time to run!"

Heretic looks over Robin, "Yes, I do agree!" he kicks Robin off from the chest, "Another time, baby-bird!" and then he raises the staff into the air covering himself in blackened mist. Slade swings Red X over his shoulder and wrenches his wrist, "Tell Raven," he wrenches it harder, "I'll keep in touch!" he lets go and runs to Bata-Boom. The Joker has already made his dash along with Harley and the hyenas with a large angry dinosaur on their heels. Quadro with his two arms in his tail smashes the dinosaur with its body toppling it over. Chang holds to the tail's end as Cyborg fires his cannon on them. Speak smiles at Starfire before tipping his head to her. He runs to join the others as they disappear in the mists. The mists then dissipate and they are gone. Red X looks at Raven, "Raven!" he runs over and the others gather. Robin kneels down asking, "So, is she okay?"

Cyborg does a scan, "She's healing herself, but it will not be enough. I have to get her to the med lab." Cyborg takes her in his arms, "Looks like you have a bunk buddy Red X."

Red X nods, "Sure thing, just help her!" Red X narrows his eyes to the crater from the explosion, "Bata-Boom…" he then remembers the other freak, "Slade…"

……Titans Tower……

Red X waits outside the med lab as Cyborg helps out Raven. He has never been so worried before, let alone for someone else! Starfire tries to reassure him but it is not enough. Beast Boy tells jokes to only cause Red X to sigh deeply. Robin stands on the sides worried about Raven. If she was hurt too much he would hold himself responsible. The med lab door opens, Cyborg comes out and smirks, "She'll be fine. Just give her a chance to heal herself. Let's get some sleep."

Red X lets out a sigh of relief, "Thanks Cyborg." Cyborg chuckles, "It's what I do man." He turns around heading to bed. Red X heads into the lab to see Raven. Robin frowns, but goes to bed. Starfire feels her arm, now bandaged she sighs at how she let herself get hurt. Beast Boy smiles as he grabs his joke book, "I still say it's good!"

Red X sits on his bed; he looks at Raven as she is levitating on the table. Her injuries slowly healed. Red X stands up and pets her forehead, "Get well soon, Raven." He now goes back to get some sleep. Raven opens her eyes and sees Red X, she sees him lie down and leave a deep sigh. Raven concentrates on her healing smiling as she knew Red X was close by.

Note: So, its 12:23 am and now I hope to get done. The introduction of Slade, as many must have had hunches he would appear again. This is harder than I thought getting a new chapter on Sunday, so maybe Sunday-Monday! Who knows, maybe just as they come? I'll try hard to keep to that promise of Sundays.

RavenXBeast Boy: Glad you like the Red X/Raven couple, it is my favorite, but I still have the option of Robin/Raven in there.

ThisWolfLovesNoone: Another Red/Rae vote, glad to see a new reviewer! That means progress!

Shekron Kaizar: Yeah, I read and saw that mix-up. Seems I pushed Ctrl-C and Ctrl-V with something, made it copy a part I highlighted and pasted twice. I'm fixing it. Thanks for noticing so I could get it fixed.

EvilSangle: Sorry you can't review the chapters like normal. These extra chapters and rules by the administration caused some confusion. I'm going to stop adding the advertisement chapter here, so no more trouble with that. You want to let me know what you thought, send me an E-Mail from my profile! I don't mind so much.

Kitty-Kat: That chapter was an advertisement for my pal Shekron and his story. If you could, go read his story.

AnnFaithDarknessGoddess: Glad you liked this story. Another new reviewer! That means this story is not getting stale!

Shaowebb: Yes, Batman was acting more emotional in part to the poisons! I was still surprised you noticed. It also relates to a moment he and Robin will share. Till then, hope you keep reading.


	8. Chapter 8: Heartless Tears

Too Much Red

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 8: Heartless Tears

Disclaimer: I said that stuff about DC, I don't own them. I also can't say I own the OCs but I made them up. This chapter is riddled with Red/Rae/Rob and still they are a triangle. Star/Rob is in it too. Please, read and review if you can.

Raven, she is waking slowly from the table in the med lab. She grabs her head and shakes it as a slight dizzy spell caught her off guard. Raven sees the fact Red X was not here so she figured he was with the others at breakfast. Raven opens the door drowsily and exits. The door closes behind her, she looks up sleepily before her eyes widen madly. She is a top of a tower with a round dome roof, the glass broken at its walls Raven recognizes it as the one where she was attacked by…

"Hello little Raven." Raven turns to see Slade standing with his arms behind his back. Several four eyed demon ravens fly past his back contrasting his frame in the red scorched sky. "It is so nice up here, isn't it?"

Raven turns to the ground, seeing flames and burned buildings she sneers at Slade, "Only a guy like you would think that."

Slade sighs, "Seeing only what is on the surface, look under that and _see_ what I see."

Raven turns again, she narrows her eyes as something moves under the ground up heaving dirt. Raven turns back, "What is that?" Slade sighs, "I am not going to tell you. You have to find out!" he charges after her with his fists clenched, he makes punches but Raven ducks under them and lands a sweeping kick. Raven steps to the side of the building. Slade laid there and she watched, not noticing something large flying up above her from behind. Raven turns startled, the beast an immense wingspan across the view she had, and the long serpent body twists as it rises slowly above. Its head had ten red eyes varying from small to large from the center of the face and to the sides. Raven gasps as she steps away from the creature then it disappears in a burst of black mist. Raven bumps into Slade, he grabs her arms and wraps them and his around her waist, laying his chin on her head, "Wasn't it magnificent?"

"Who…" Raven tries to move but can't, "What was that?"

"I can't tell you yet my little Raven." Slade grips her wrists and holds with his left hand. Holding her hands to her waist he twirls her around to his face where he cups her chin with his right hand "You see I have more important plans for my little Raven."

Raven feels the burning pain, Raven struggles but suddenly like before her clothes burnt away except for the part on her waist and her chest. Slade chuckles as she weakly falls on her knees, "I was always wondering, where do these tattoos stop?" he grips the fabric on her chest, "Let's find out…" his eye flinches, then he screams back as his right hand burns up in blue flame, "Blasted wretch!" Slade's voice changes, and soon his form becomes Heretic.

Raven looks up angrily, "You! What was it you want?"

Heretic looks at Raven, his hand burnt away it now forges the black mists from his stump rebuilding his missing hand. "Where did you get that?" Raven looks to her necklace, she had it in her room why was it here? Raven gives Heretic a defiant stare, "I'm going to tell you… why?"

Heretic chuckles, "I see, you keep your secrets. I like that." Heretic turns around readying to leave, "I will give you a chance. Join me, join our cause and I will save you from the pain of being so… human." His interest grew from her demonic blood. Raven was powerful, a dangerous kind of powerful he did not want to leave unattended for long. Raven does not answer but looks at him viciously. Heretic nods, "Understood." Heretic turns, his mask breaks apart and the serpent beast lunges out of his body and at Raven winding its body in mid air. Raven raises her hands to block as she screams an immense evil emanates from the monster and so she wakes. Raven is startled by the sound of lightning. Raven looks to the window, a large storm is brewing outside. Raven sees Red X was sitting on the windowsill watching the rain.

Red X looks at Raven, "You're awake? Go back to sleep please."

Raven tries to sit up, her body too weak she falls back into the bed, "I want my necklace."

Red X blinks then sighs as he grabs a blanket and puts her under it, "Lay still and relax. I'll get it for you okay?"

Raven blushes at this attention, he has started to tuck her into the bed. Red looks towards the door as he finishes the blanket tucking, "Is it in your room?"

Raven nods, "I can go in right?" Raven nods again, hiding her lower face into the blanket as she blushes, he actually asked her. Raven speaks sheepishly, "It's in my treasure box."

Red X turns and gives her his salute, "Okay, be back before you can spell "Arnold Schwarzenegger 10 times!" he runs through the door. Raven thinks for a moment, 'A-r-n-o-l-d S-c-h… um, how does the rest go?'

Red X is at Raven's door; he opens it and enters the dark room. Red sees a box on the shelf, "Bingo!" he opens it, but the box tries to bite him! Red X sees the box grow a large tongue from the lid and snaps after Red X. Red leaps on Raven's bed, he grabs a pillow and slaps the box away from him. Red X watches the lid close, he sighs in relief as the box whimpers and goes back to its spot from before. "Wow, the stuff she collects is so…" he grins, "Interesting." He looks to the foot of the bed, another chest. Red X crosses his fingers and grabs at the lid, it was locked. Red X frowns, he grabs one of his X devices he wedges it into the keyhole and twists the X until the lock opens. Red X looks inside, all that was there was a book and paper rose. "What the?" he blinks, "Why would she lock up a book like this?"

Red X now jumps as the book opens up; landing on a page with strange eyes looking at him with catlike pupils, "Excuse me, kind sir. May I ask of your assistance?"

Red X raises a brow, "Uh… what do you want?"

The book says, "Well, I am recently trapped in these pages. If you could free me, I would share with you a great and amazing power!"

Red X narrows his eyes, "Really? Why does this seem like one of the old deals where I have to sell my soul and sign something in blood?"

"Come now, my name is Malchior and…" Red X gulps, "Raven got ticked and turned you into a book?"

Malchior's voice stops, it then comes back in slight agitation, "So, you are the new one in her life? I must say with a clingy girl as her I pity you." Red X gives a stare, "I got what I needed, and planned on leaving her to this silly life. However, she had other plans. Raven does not love you my boy, you see, she is incapable of real love."

Red X slams the trunk shut and locks it, "I see why the hell she locked you up!" Red X looks over to the small stand at her bed. Red opens the box and chuckles, he grabs the necklace and sees something else, "What?" he sees a picture of Raven with Robin, and in it she was smiling. Red X closes the box and goes to give Raven her present slightly wondering about the picture, if a treasure box why is that a treasure?

Robin sits in his room, he looks at the statue. 'Maybe… it's time to use it.' Robin shakes his head, putting his chin in his hands with his fingers locked together, 'Heretic, I thought I was done with him.'

……Flashback, Gotham City several years ago, Downtown Church Of Heaven……

Batman and Robin pull up to the church, now many flames are catching it. Batman looks over the flaming church, "Robin, there's people inside."

Robin gasps, "Holy Flaming Inferno Batman! What are we going to do?"

Batman narrows his eyes to Robin, "First, never talk like that again." Robin shrugs; it was meant as a joke "Second, you take the back I'll take the front. Find survivors and get out as quickly as possible."

Batman charges the main door while Robin uses his grappling hook to get to the roof. Robin stops, there is a man standing on the roof "Who are you?" Robin asks as the flames are spreading in patches over the roof. The man turns and then runs off jumping off of the church roof. Robin chases having several fires burst up at him. Robin leaps off the church and sprawls out onto the ground. Robin has his birdarangs ready, he skims over the dark garden in the back of the church, "Whoever you are, get out here now!"

The church doors are opened slowly, Robin turns seeing a small boy walk out in a blue suit and shorts, his hair ragged he walks with his face down at his feet. "Are you okay?" Robin runs towards the kid before he raises a gun, Robin stomps to a halt and dodges as the boy begins firing at Robin. Robin hides behind a tree as the kid fires all his rounds. Robin narrows his eyes at the kid, he keeps pulling the trigger. Robin moves out and the child looks up in tears, "It's…" the boy is stifling his tears, "It's what's underneath… It told me to kill them. They were sheep, they were for sacrifice."

"What did?" Robin asks holding onto his birdarangs, "What do you mean sheep?"

"It…" the boy shakes his head, "It did the other half is much worse. He needs drops of blood from the sacrificed sheep. I am the 100th, and then they become one until the cycle of the challenge. Then fate decides which is superior. The eagle or the serpent it never matters. All of it is useless… a waste."

"…No…" a voice speaks as it lays hands on the boy's shoulders, "A glorious challenge. It is a duel of power, and of destiny." The boy looks at Robin fearfully until two serpents twirl over the child's face and he is dragged into the burning church. Robin runs to the door, there is a large explosion. Robin stops shielding his eyes as now a man exits the church having two serpents twirl around his body with his strides. The serpents are floating, making a small tornado that creates a black mist that then enters the eyes of the man. Robin looks on, the man pants out in pleasure, "100" he shows the mask he wears covered in blood it now makes the blood form red serpents at the sides of the head… the ritual is complete. From this day until the nemesis, I am…" Heretic steps down with his brown eyes slowly burning to red ones, "Heretic."

Robin looks on to the church, it is now burning like a true inferno with flames spreading and growing beyond expectation. Robin growls, "You killed those people? Why would you do that?"

Heretic looks at Robin, "Power, baby-bird. Power is all that matters."

"What about compassion, honor, lives?"

"Insignificant are those things to those of true power like myself." Heretic swipes his hand over such trivial matters, "The ones of power know only of the power. All else is merely distraction from it. Are you distracted, could you seek for greater power baby-bird?"

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely." Robin snarls out, Heretic chuckles, "Ah, such words from a weak baby-bird." His right hand starts to create a black mist, "See the difference of men without power, and those with power!" Heretic flings out his right hand, the mist strikes Robin into the steel grating fence. Robin bends the bars and falls off on his knees, his chest feels cold… so cold. Robin looks and sees the icy flakes on his vest, "What are… you?" he has trouble breathing at first as a cold breath leaves his lips. Heretic narrows his eyes, "I am the Heretic, true finder of power and the forbidden laws of evil. I am the lord of the forgotten serpent of power!"

Robin smirks, "Can't just be something like Charlie, you guys have to have twenty different titles." Heretic frowns, than charges his two hands, "I'll send you to your parents boy!"

Robin looks up, "What did you say!" Heretic laughs, "I know of their deaths! I know of your secrets! Allow me to free you unto your next realm!"

Robin snarls, "You…" Robin runs up after Heretic who shoots his black mist into Robin who is hit and falls on his kneels. Robin looks up, his lips curling as he makes another march. Heretic narrows his eyes, "The potential… is it my nemesis?" Robin lunges on Heretic; he begins pounding the life from Heretic hitting his face with large swings. Heretic looks up at Robin each time, his eyes showing the eyes of the people from the church he killed! Robin roars out in Hatred, and more importantly Rage. Robin strikes again and again, he had to stop the eyes from looking at him! Robin heard his parents, their screams, and the screams of those people Heretic killed also now joined in a choir of pain. Robin then feels silence, Batman has sedated Robin. Robin flaws slowly to Heretic, Heretic whispers, "I see the potential, and all you must do is conquer your pain."

……Robin's Room……

Robin lowers his head, "Why… why does this have to happen?" Robin now stands and scolds, "I will stop him and all those others… somehow."

Beast Boy lies on his bed, in his hand was the picture of him and Terra, and to the side his joke book. Beast Boy closes his eyes, he hears he laugh, he words of encouragement. Beast Boy clenches his eyes; he hears _his_ laughter, and Terra screaming. Beast Boy clenches his hands into fists, seeing her last moments, "I'm sorry Beast Boy, for all the terrible things I've done." Then he hears Slade, "You ungrateful little…" Beast Boy jumps up turning to a lion he roars to the sky. Beast Boy turns back quickly to a human and cries into his pillow, why is it Terra was trapped and dead to their world but Slade is back for the third time!

Cyborg is knocking on the door to Beast Boy's room. "Yo, little buddy? You okay in there?"

"Go away!" Beast Boy yells out, Cyborg lowers his hand from the door. He sighs then smiles, "You know when you are ready we will be out here waiting." He furls his brows, "With waffles!"

The door opens; Beast Boy is whipping a tear, "Waffles… what kinds?"

"All the waffles and syrups of the breakfast fiend rainbow!" an imitation rainbow of waffles and syrups comes to life behind Cyborg. Beast Boy drools and cries with pleasure tears, "Oh… my…" the two hurriedly run to the kitchen.

Starfire is in the kitchen, she has a small platter of yellow tentacles smothered in green sauce. The two boys look at the dish and grimace, Cyborg grabs his mouth, "Dude, I can't eat seeing that." Beast Boy shields his eyes as he tries to grab the frozen waffles from the fridge.

Starfire smiles to her two friends, "Hello, I am merely enjoying a meal from my home world for the beginning nutritional requirement."

Beast Boy and Cyborg are readying the waffles. Cyborg turns back to Starfire who is slurping a tentacle. Starfire sighs Cyborg looks worried so he walks over to her as Beast Boy works on making waffles. Cyborg sits down, "Starfire what is wrong with you?"

Starfire smiles up to Cyborg a weak kind of smile, he gets worried as she hardly has a weak looking smile. "I am simply enjoying my meal friend Cyborg, nothing else."

Cyborg gives a smile, "Yeah, and I'm the king of Ireland. Come on what's wrong?"

Starfire looks to Beast Boy who continues his waffle making, Starfire sighs then says "I have worries of friends Robin and Raven. It may not be a kind of friendship, perhaps more a form of courtship."

Cyborg blinks, "Say what?" He hears her explain the things she noticed over the two. Robin's care for Raven, several moments he and she spend together, the fact Robin and Raven are so similar. Cyborg nods as he admits the idea is not lost, "Starfire, he could like Raven I mean she and him have that kind of dark lifestyle going for them." Cyborg taps Starfire in the chin, like a big brother to his littler sister, "Still, the darkness is one thing but he needs more. He needs a beam of light to show him the way." Starfire blushes as he gives her a wink "Star, you are that beam of light in the end of the pain. You are the good thing he needs to really be happy."

Beast Boy rolls his eyes, "Geez Cy, you sound like a school counselor giving his tid-bit of love for truth spiel."

Cyborg glares at Beast Boy, "I'm just saying," he smiles at Starfire, "If you really love him Starfire then tell him."

Starfire blushes, "It is not our way the male is the one who initiates courtship rituals."

Cyborg blinks, "You know, on Earth it kind of doesn't matter which one initiates the whole thing as long as somebody does something before they die of old age."

Beast Boy turns smirking, "Yeah, you like Robin then tell him. He may share the same feelings!"

Starfire eats her meal, "I… I will take these things into consideration."

…….Heretic's Hangar……

Heretic sits in his room; Bata-Boom is wandering in as there is noise outside. "What is that racket Bata-Boom?"

Bata-Boom sighs, "The goons we hired they are drinking and playing cards. They figure their job was done for a while."

Heretic narrows his eyes, "It only has begun. We are getting ready for another strike. Did you hack into those seismology reports?"

Bata-Boom nods, "Yeah, though Slade told us where it is. I figured that was enough."

"He will not be able to lead the attack." Heretic stands up, "Three teams will be made Slade will leave and strike Point A." Heretic looks at Bata-Boom as he walks over to large curtain covered square at the wall. "You, Chang, Joker, and Speak will go to Point B, and await the signal." Heretic grips the brown fabric, "I will lead the attack to Point C."

"You know, that is where the kids will strike hardest." Bata-Boom looks over the strange package, "What is that anyway?" Heretic pulls off the fabric, Bata-Boom jumps back, his brow begins sweating, "That… that zombie… here!"

Heretic turns, and gleams his eyes to the large beastly shadow in the cage sleeping, "It's time baby-bird sees how Rage is nothing compared to Hate."

Slade has left the group and made his way into the area. He finds a dirt patch behind a hangar. Slade kneels on his one leg, and lowers his head. He hears someone step behind him; Slade turns and narrows his eyes to Heretic. "You need something?"

Heretic chuckles, "I don't need anything, though I feel you do." Heretic strolls over, "You once worked for a powerful demon." Slade nods, "Trigon?" Slade nods again, "Well, he took from you an amazing gift of fire for your failure to his agreement or something like that. Either way I sense you want that power again. You want to have power, and you are willing to sell yourself for it." Slade glares angrily to the ground, "Yes, sell yourself to a worthless lord, where as it is in hopes of taking Raven and having her for yours and along with that the power she wields."

Slade turns onto Heretic, "You think you know me!" Slade readies into a stance, "I want power I seek ultimate power! I will not be happy until I have great power and can rule all that exists… or if I like destroy it!"

Heretic does not seem angry; he grabs his chin, and thinks with a sign of pleasure. "You and I are quite similar." Heretic raises his right hand and grips Slade's forehead. Heretic removes his hand and the symbol of Trigon is reborn, but now it changes to a fanged head of a serpent, "Be my fighter! Not a servant, but a bringer of pain and misery to the Titans. You will be free and in time you will be able to move out from being a fighter for me to a criminal like before. Will that not seem more beneficial than a servant of Trigon?"

Slade feels a power like before, but stronger. He chuckles, "Yes, it seems it would be." Slade narrows his eye on Heretic, "Who exactly are you?"

"Who? Does it matter? Let us go to the hangar, I have someone I want our friends to meet."

……Titans Tower, Breakfast……

Robin walks into the room and smiles, he smells a nice breakfast, "Who cooked today?" he sees Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire cooking today. Cyborg and Beast Boy give glances as Starfire floats over to Robin, "Um, allow me to bid you morning to the day. May I acquire you a seat for your eating pleasure?"

Robin blinks, "Uh, sure I guess."

Starfire seats Robin at the table; she blushes as Cyborg and Beast Boy start whispering. Starfire grabs a plate she prepared just for Robin; it has strips of bacon and sausage. The Bacon reads "I" and the sausage patty is cut to a heart, the other bacon is shaped in a "U" so it read "I (Heart) U" Starfire smiles as she has the plate. Then, something lands on the plate and devours her dish, Starfire gasps as Silkie has appeared, the yellow and pink grub never seems to just come. Silkie eats the food and licks its lips before eating the plate as final. Robin blinks, "You know what, I'll just fix myself a plate." He gets up and does that as Starfire was reaching into Silkie's throat trying to retrieve the food.

Robin takes his plate into the T.V. room and turns on the news. There was footage and reports about the attack last night. Starfire sighs and falters to her knees, "Oh… how terrible."

Cyborg taps her on the shoulder, "Hey, we'll try something later," he looks to Silkie who burps, "Not dealing with food preferably."

Beast Boy is readying a meal for himself; "Tofu cereal" was on his list for today. Red X now exits with two plates, he must have gotten Raven a plate earlier. Robin looks over and asks "So, how is she doing?"

Red X turns and nods, "She's fine. The worst is over I think." Cyborg seems less sure, "I think she has more emotional pain now that Slade popped up." Red X and Cyborg share glances; they were the only ones that knew about what was happening.

Robin looks to the screen, it is fizzling out. Beast Boy blinks, "Think the weather is messing with out cable?"

The T.V. shows Professor Chang, he's wearing a fine suit and has a cane, and he starts singing as his goons are dancing _"I'm bringing the news… I'm coming today! I want to be somebody… New York, New York!"_

He disappears, the screen fizzles and the Joker comes on, he starts singing to the theme of a famous Opera, dealing with a tragic clown. Robin narrows his eyes, "Tablet! Give me a tablet!" Starfire floats over and he yanks it from her with a pen from his belt. Starfire looks sheepishly as Robin scribbles on the tablet. The scene change to Heretic in a long black cape playing on the organs, Speak, grudgingly is pushed into view wearing a white dress. Bata-Boom says under his voice, "He looks so cute."

Speak turns around and swings his fist under his arm, Bata-Boom snaps out, "Do the scene and then you can take off the dress!"

Speak snorts through his nostrils before grabbing the mask from Heretic, Heretic turns around and shows his face. Speak rolls his eyes and tosses the mask at the camera making it fall over. The screen fizzles again and Robin writes down the scene, "They were all popular musical numbers." The others look at him, "A Broadway Musical, The Tragic Clown Opera, and The Phantom Of The Opera. I think their planning to strike a musical site, or even theater."

The T.V. fizzles back to now Bata-Boom, "Bingo kid!" The titans look back to Bata-Boom, "The fact is we're heading to a certain music theater that housed many famous musicals in its day." Bata-Boom slams his right fist into his left; something crumbles in his hands, "However, that is only one target as we also are headed to something that symbolizes the _false heart_ of this city! After we're done with it, nothing will hold back the tears from you brats!" Bata-Boom turns off the camera.

Robin sighs, "So they are headed to a theater." Robin rubs his temples thinking on what to do, "Then a heart of the city… maybe downtown? The center of the city?"

Red X looks towards the med lab, "What about Raven? We can't take her anywhere with her injuries."

Robin turns with a frown, "I almost forgot." Robin sighs deeper and lies on the couch freely, "We just have to leave her here. She understands the city is in danger."

Starfire floats next to Robin, "We will do our best to stop these felons friend Robin."

Robin has his one arm over his eyes, "Sure Starfire…" he seems agitated, Starfire sighs as she floats back to the table. Cyborg walks down to the med lab with Red X, "I want to see how Rae is doing."

Red X nods, he then looks inquisitively to Cyborg, "Hey, what exactly is the deal between Raven and Robin?" Cyborg looks stunned; did Red have the same suspicions as Star? "I saw a picture of them together."

Cyborg smiles, "Oh! The truth is Robin and Raven started the titans. They might just have a couple pictures of each other from then."

Red X nods, "I see, that's uh… good." He seems worried still, the picture seemed Raven was really happy back then. Red opens the door with Cyborg waving behind Red X, "Morning, look who I have with me!"

Raven sits up, until she falls on her back again, "Ah, why can't I sit up?"

Cyborg frowns, "Yeah those shocks to your system caused you a little trouble in that department. Still, you'll be okay for the most part."

Raven nods, she looks at Red X, "Could you leave us alone for a moment?" Red X blinks, "I want to talk to him about something."

Red X nods, "Okay, I'll be right outside!" he winks and walks out. Cyborg grabs a chair and sits on it backwards. "Sup Rae are you feeling okay?" Raven looks to the door seeing Red X's shadow outside the door somewhere to the side. "Well, you remember yesterday. When Slade had attacked me underground." Cyborg nods, "He…" Raven looks ashamed "He touched me." Cyborg raises a brow, "What I mean is he… he groped me Cyborg."

Cyborg has a cold face, "I see." his human eye twitches, "I'm going to rip into that son of a…" Raven looks outside the door, "Don't tell him Cyborg I don't want him or the others to know about this, please."

Cyborg smiles, "Sure thing Rae. We will get Slade for this I promise you."

Raven gives a half-hearted nod, they said that once before mind you "Sure thing Cyborg," she yawns, "I need to get some sleep I'm tired."

Raven rolls over on her side as Cyborg tucks the blanket a little, "So where did you get the blanket?" he then rolls his eyes, "Actually, I think I know who got that for you."

Cyborg exits the room, "Oh," he turns back around, "We have to go, Bata-Boom made another announcement. You might get stuck alone for the evening."

Raven does not answer she kind of shrugs under the blanket so Cyborg sighs and smiles, "Okay, see you later Rae."

Red X stands at the door, "Cyborg!" Cyborg looks over to Red, "So what did you two talk about?"

Cyborg shakes his head no, "I can't tell you."

Red X nods sourly, "Alright I understand." Beast Boy walks down the hall somewhat upset. Red X leaves Cyborg and walks with Beast Boy, "So what's up green man?"

Beast Boy looks at Red X surprised, "Er, I was upset because of Slade." Red X blinks, "You see, Slade was the one that caused Terra to be turned to stone. I still feel angry so seeing him alive," Beast Boy looks away in anger, "While she is trapped makes me angry."

Red X looks to the halls, "Bata-Boom said something about a false heart…" he looks over to the green boy looking at him suspiciously, "He also crumbled something I think a stone."

Beast Boy looks confused, "How could he crumble a stone, he's not that strong."

Red X nods, "Yeah," he thinks for a moment, then he feels worried, "Hold it… come with me."

Beast Boy blinks, but is dragged to Cyborg's lab. Robin looks at the ceiling as Starfire sits next to him. She is worried, she loves him very deeply and though she seems so childish in her behavior the pain she found in his pain was terrible. "Friend Robin, may I please assist you?"

Robin sighs, then he smiles at her sort of faking it, "I'm fine, I just need some relaxation." He lays his head in her lap; she is startled but nods as she starts to pets his head. Robin relaxes for the most part, still his mind scans for any clue on what to do.

……Jump City, mid-day……

The rain lets up; all seems quiet however Robin knows better. Robin has forced the team to split up. He was alone, taking "Grand Opera House" on the one corner of the central district of the city. At another corner was Cyborg and Starfire together checking a music record house? Red X and Beast Boy took to the streets skimming on certain areas. Robin patrolled on his R-Cycle, until it died on him. Robin looks at the gauge, he was out of gas? "What the?" he stops and snarls, "Who used my R-Cycle?" he kicks over the R-Cycle in rage and he then hears slight laughter. Robin looks up, and turns angrily to the laughing frame of Heretic. "You should not be so hasty to anger. You never know," he glares his eyes on Robin, "Where it may lead you."

Robin grips his staff weapon, "I'll show you where it leads you!" Heretic shakes his head, "I don't think my friend here will like that."

Robin sees Heretic pull a chain, a large stomp is heard. Robin follows the chain to a pale brown skinned man like thing. Its size was similar to Cinderblock, and the size of its muscle was just as huge. This creature, it was bald with no hair on its head. The head was round, and human like with no nose but white eyes and fanged teeth. The chest was sunken in, like a corpse the ribs were exposed through the skin but not outside of the body. It still had huge arms like a gorilla they scraped the knuckles on the ground. The legs were squatted legs, having a sash at its waist the monster drools slightly. It has a collar around its neck with a long chain that it was tugged by, and other chains on bracelets at its wrists. Robin feels disgusted with the monster. "Why did you bring that?"

Heretic chuckles "I figured since you children call yourselves titans I should use our titanic beasts on you."

Robin looks worriedly then he realizes, "The others!" he begins to run for them when Heretic snaps his fingers, the monster groans lowly and swings its right arm to catch Robin with its chain. Robin is caught and dragged back on his back, "No you and I baby-bird have matters to attend to."

Beast Boy and Red X are walking as they hear the scream of Robin. "Robin?" Beast Boy narrows his eyes to the horizon, there he sees Cinderblock stomping out after them, "Dude!"

Red X nods, "I figured, this is a decoy we have to go."

Beast Boy narrows his eyes to Red X, "Tell him that!"

Starfire and Cyborg are moving along until a truck opens up. They recognize it as Bata-Boom's truck. This was Quadro coming out with his arms re-attached. Cyborg feels worried, "Oh man, I don't like where this is heading."

Starfire nods, "A diversion, the enemy is elsewhere friend Cyborg."

Cyborg opens up his arm, "Alright, time to get to work!"

Robin uses a birdarang to break a link in the chain; he rolls and tosses his exploding birdarangs on the beast. Heretic laughs as it simply groans from the attack. "Monster! Strike for me!"

The monster roars out loudly, it storms after Robin like a gorilla slapping its knuckles on the ground in charge. Robin uses his pole to leap onto the monsters back, "I don't have time for this!" Robin wedges his next birdarang into the neck brace and leaps off. The monster turns back dully and then the birdarang explodes. The monster growls before smashing on the ground, Robin watches as the black mist dissipates, and a man now shows up in its place. Robin blinks and walks over to the man slowly. He looks big eyed, the rain comes slowly again making it impossible to see the fact Robin was now crying, "You heartless bastard." Robin clangs his two birdarangs together, creating his sword weapon. Heretic glowers at the tears in Robin's eyes, "That was… that was Anthony!"

"Ah yes," Heretic raises his arms from his sides as if praising himself, "Dr. Anthony the man who tried to help you with your monsters." Heretic levitates into the air slightly, "I found it ironic he saves you from your monsters and I thereby make him one."

Robin snarls, "Why? Why would you do that to a good man like him?" he swings the sword out on Heretic with one hand, "He had nothing to do with you, he was not even an enemy to you!"

"No!" Heretic looks on Robin aggressively, "He was an enemy! He wished to cure you I want you to accept your evil as a part to you! I will see your full potential!" Heretic sends his two serpents from his hands, "I will see the monster in your heart!"

The serpents try to strike Robin but he dodges, and strikes. The serpents turn to black mist and reform to their true selves after the blade passes through them. "How did you," Robin screams as he leaps by the serpent again, "Turn him?"

Heretic nods, "A good question, a curious boy you are!" Heretic raises his hands, "Anthony hated himself I saw it in his heart. He hated having so many people incapable of fighting their own demons and at times loosing them to madness. He hated being so weak, and so he inevitably was corruptible by my serpents." Heretic points at Robin in explanation, "Those not affected are simply made ill but those lucky enough are turned into their beasts! Anthony at first struggled the power of the serpent venom, however in time his being returned as that zombie of Hatred, was it not beautiful?"

Robin turns in anger, "Beautiful! How can you say that?" Robin raises his leg over a serpents bite, "That thing was a monster!"

"He was a monster!" Heretic glares happily as a serpent bites Robin's leg when he puts it down, "As so you are!" the second serpent strikes, Robin falls to his knees as the serpents dislodge and come to Heretic. "Soon, I will find out are you my nemesis? Or, simple monsters like the others."

Raven wakes up groggily; she looks around and realizes the others left. She slowly lifts up her back finally working she gets up. She felt bruised, but her healing powers did their trick. Raven stands and walks out to the kitchen. She does not float as she used so much energy on healing. Raven makes to the kitchen, she feels a draft and turns nothing was open. "Hm…" she shrugs and opens the fridge "Let's see." She bends down and a shadow leans on the wall, arms crossed and one foot on the wall. Raven stands up and smiles, "Some herbal tea still in the pot." She turns to the stove, the shadow was gone and she never noticed. Raven heats up the pot, and sits waiting for the whistle. The pot whistles so she grabs her cup and fills it with water. After that she mixes her leaves with the hot water and sighs, "It's lonely without someone here." She turns about to drink her tea, she gags and drops the cup on the floor letting it shatter.

"My dear, birthday girl!" Slade cups her chin playfully, "I'd never leave you all alone!"

Raven calls out "Azerath Metrion Zin-." She feels a strong hand on her lips, "None of that!" Slade forces her head onto the wall, "I'd rather you not interrupt our meeting with idle chit-chat!" Slade motions his hand to the chair making the metal melt, then cool again as a band of metal. Slade grabs it at her face and bends it around her mouth. "Besides, your mouth isn't what I like most about you."

Raven glares at him with daggers, _'Get out of here!'_

Slade slaps himself on the head in jest, "Oh, I forgot you are a telepath. Hey, what am I thinking right…?" Raven gets a flash of him kissing her and groping her she turns in disgust, "Hey not bad Raven! Surprised you saw me so clearly."

Raven pulls away from him, he lets her for fun. _'I'd never let you touch me like that!'_

"You must have read wrong." Slade glares his eye on her, "I didn't exactly think you would let me."

Raven looks worriedly, she could not use her powers. She was weakened by Bata-Boom and now her mouth was stuck. She looks around and without any resort she grabs a chair and tosses it. Slade raises a brow as he raises his left hand grabbing the chair then melting it. "You were desperate weren't you?"

_'I'll fight you with everything I have Slade!'_

Slade nods, "I like that in a woman." He charges her and grabs her hands, she tries to pull away but he chuckles, "I see it in your eyes, on some level you secretly want me to take you!"

_'Never!'_ Raven kicks off his advance with a strong knee in the stomach. Slade chuckles, "You can't hide it. I see the secret interest in your eyes. The yearning to know," Slade leaps over in front of Raven "What will it be like? What could he do? Where will he stop, from kissing to groping or even more?"

Raven rolls her eyes, _'Somebody has an inflated ego!' _Raven runs down the hallway. Slade trails slowly with his hands behind his back, "You think you can hide?" Slade charges his hands and fires into a device on the wall. The doors, windows, and passages begin to close up. Raven screams '_NO!'_ as she is trapped between two metal slabs. Slade melts through one slab and grins, "Oh… yes."

He grabs her by the collar and drags her to the T.V. then plops her down. Slade channels his flames and has her arms and legs bound together by melted metal. Raven cringes at the slight burning, "Don't worry. I'm not here for that today!" Slade shakes his head, "No, not yet…" He walks down the halls melting the slabs, "I just need to do some things while you sit and watch T.V."

Raven struggles as the television shows a show, it was Robin? She looks in horror as his body is bulging. Robin falls on his knees, grabbing his chest. Robin snarls and growls. His vest rips, "Make… it… stop!" he speaks in growls and moans. Heretic narrows his eyes, "I would if I could, it would seem Rage is still too strong for your true self." Heretic dissipates in his black mists. The serpents look back and grin before leaving, they liked this form. Robin rolls on his back, his chest bulges and reforms, his ribs are larger, and his abdominal section tightens with the greater muscle. His teeth become rigid fangs and slowly his gloves rip to three fingers.

Starfire and Cyborg come to where Robin was supposed to be; they look and see Something holding up Robin's R-Cycle. It tosses it at them so they dodge. Starfire gasps at Rage now stomping over to her with its claws parted and ready. Cyborg fires his cannon on the monster, "Starfire! Get up!"

Rage turns on Cyborg; it roars and pushes against the attack. Cyborg strains to fight the monster. "What a pain, where the heck is Robin?"

Starfire flies in smashing the monster from the side. It stands up and snarls at her, Starfire narrows her eyes, "Is it…" she gasps, "Robin!"

"Where?" Cyborg is looking around, "Where is that spiky haired idiot?"

Starfire looks at Rage, it sees her eyes on the brim of tears, "S-t-a-r…" it was forced and gagged out, Cyborg looks over and his jaw drops, "Robin?"

Rage grabs his head; he stumbles back away from them into a wall. Rage roars and crashes through the wall running away from them. The two were about to follow as a screen in the store turns on. The two look up in horror; there is Bata-Boom, Chang, and Joker standing with… Terra!

Joker chuckles, "So this is who you wanted to blow up?"

Bata-Boom nods with his bombs blinking on Terra, "Yep, blow her away and those kids will cry for her! It's more a chance to bring the kids some overdue pain."

Joker claps his hands, "Oh I love pain, it's the sugar that helps the agony go down!" he snickers to himself as the other villains playfully look about. Joker sighs, "Too bad that green brat from before couldn't be here to see this! You did say him and her were a couple?"

Bata-Boom nods, Joker grabs the detonator and laughs, "Good! Then I'll be the one to chisel this _Hush_-Moore to bits!" Joker laughs as he primes his thumb to push the button. "As you say it Bata-baby!" Bata-Boom and Joker gleam, Bata-Boom in the goggles, Joker from his teeth, "Bata-Boom!"

A disk flies by snipping the trigger from the devices. Bata-Boom looks at the disk, a red X, Bata-Boom shakes Joker, "Please tell me that I'm seeing things!"

Red X is standing at the entrance way with Beast Boy who has a very angry look, "Simply put, you gave me too many clues!" Bata-Boom tosses Joker to the side his fist shaking. "How did you put it together?"

Red X chuckles, "Simply put it was so simple a child could figure it out." Bata-Boom blinks, "First, the musicals! The Broadway musical, becoming somebody important; the tragic clown, a similarity to the tragic tale of these two lovers; then the phantom, a simple analogy of redemption after pain of lost love! They all were symbolic to the idea of the relationship to Terra and Beast Boy!"

Red X laughs, "The _false heart_ was Terra's betrayal to her heart in a false allegiance to a fake man called Slade. Then the stone you crushed on T.V. was a volcanic rock which is very brittle. Terra was turned in that volcanic eruption and so that was another clue. The last one," Red X holds up a map of seismic activity, "Was the hacking of several seismology departments in the area to find the tunnels and epicenter of a large quake much like the one Terra made."

Bata-Boom has his shoulders slumped, and they start bobbing, he's laughing? "I knew it! I finally have someone…" he turns up his head and pulls out two black orbs, "Worth the time killing!"

Red X jumps out of the way from the explosions. Beast Boy runs out to see if Red was okay, "You got hit!"

Red Narrows his eyes to his shoulder, he never let the wound heal with all the fights. "I'm fine! Save Terra!"

"Too late!" Joker holds up a large play mallet, "Time to get back to my roots, like the criminal I am!" Joker cackles as he flings the mallet down, Beast Boy looks in horror as the mallet inches to Terra. The mallet smashes through the rock… platform? Joker blinks, "Hey, where did she go?"

"Hola senior X!" Mas y Menos smile with the Terra statue held by their one hand as they hold on with their opposite hand. Joker snarls, "Who invited twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber?"

Joker feels a stinging sensation; he turns to see little blasts from a bee? Bumblebee flies around blasting Joker. She zaps his nose and Joker growls back grabbing his large nose, "Oh! You little pest!" the Joker grabs for his flower, "Why don't you try and pollinate this flower!"

Red X nods, "Mas, Menos get her out of here!"

The two Spanish titans nod and take off with Terra. Bata-Boom launches a second wave of his bombs, "I knew from the first second you ruined my plans you were my boy!" Red X jumps past these explosives, "Gee, I never knew you cared!"

"Oh I do." Bata-Boom grabs from inside his trench the Boom-Box, "I have this inkling for a good fight! The grand of all grand finales!" Bata-Boom chuckles, "Every madman must have his great challenge. The element that takes them into the history books! Lex Luther has Superman, The Joker has Batman, and now, I have you!" Bata-Boom begins firing his Boom-Box, "Bata-Boom!"

Red X dodges the first few shots but one strikes him into the cave walls. The walls crack, Red gasps, "You crazed lunatic! Keep this up and the place will cave in!"

Bata-Boom ignores this, "Come on Red X! You can do better than that!" Bata-Boom clicks his heels and cackles as he fires again but Red dodges and flings his X disks to have them strike the gun. Bata-Boom tosses it and it explodes making more of the caver tremor. Beast Boy does not help as he slams his head into a wall, making more of the cracks. Beast Boy slowly rolls off the wall stumbling back to human. He turns to Speak who is twirling a knife in the air as he playfully kicks up the rocks from Terra's stand. Beast Boy narrows his eyes and storms after Speak as a bear but Speak jumps over his back and tosses the dagger into Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy stumbles and roars as he turns to human pulling out the dagger, Speak pulls a second dagger and waves it slowly at his side. Beast Boy looks up angrily, "You think this is a game?"

Speak narrows his eyes challengingly, as if asking it wasn't? Beast Boy snarls up as a lion he runs in swiping with his claws missing the dagger as it tries to strike his hand. The fighting continues for a while until Speedy comes in screaming, "Look out! Big boys coming thr-." He is bumbled by Aqualad who didn't like being underground. Speedy trips over firing an arrow he had ready. The arrow explodes causing the cavern to begin caving. Speedy narrows his eyes to Aqualad, "This was your fault!"

Aqualad screams "You're the one carrying around an exploding arrow like that!"

Beast Boy screams, "Forget it! We have to get out of here!"

Bata-Boom turns to Red X, "I will see you again Red X! If Slade hasn't already beat the life from Raven I'll see her too!" he screams as he pushes a button, "Bata-Boom!" a large drill breaks through a wall making a rock slam into Bata-boom's head, he sourly escapes with the villains in the drill machine. The heroes make a run for it out of the crater. The crater collapses and Beast Boy smiles seeing Terra is safe and sound. "Oh Terra," he lets his tears fall free, "Thank you…"

The Titans East all wink and smile. This turned out well; Red X however steals Speedy's cycle, "Hey!"

Red X waves, "I'll return it! Promise!" he remembers what Bata-Boom said, he has to see Raven!

Slade enters the T.V. room seeing the metal bands on the ground, Raven was gone. "Oh, she left?" Slade hears a noise outside. He looks out and glares to the black fitted figure, "Goody, goody, looks like I get to have some fun anyway."

……Jump City Skies……

Raven is in her soul-form, a giant raven that can travel across the city much quicker than her normal self. The rain has picked up; she bears with the storm as she wonders where to find Robin. 'Okay, Robin is somewhere he will feel safe. Somewhere he can find some answers.' Raven's soul-self looks shocked, 'Would he go there?'

…… Burnt Down Church, The Church from "Birthmark"……

Rage sits on the ground, its legs crossed it tries to use Raven's methods of relaxation for the rage. Raven slowly materializes in front of Rage and it snarls Raven speaks mentally _'Robin, it's me Raven. Are you in there?'_

_ 'No…'_ Robin's voice was sarcastic, Raven smirks, _'Gee you sound like me.'_

Robin shifts to his feet, his hands flex but he holds off a strange urge to harm her. _'Raven, I can't get rid of it! It's so strong now.'_ Raven nods, _'I know. We need to deal with this more aggressively.'_ Raven walks slowly to Robin, _'I'm going to grab your hand and we'll work on calming your rage slowly. The same time, I'll fight whatever toxins are in your system.'_ Raven knew a transformation like this had to be an effect of some sort. Robin takes a step away; the claws spread open, _'Raven! Get back! It wants you to stay away!'_

Raven stops, _'Why?'_ Raven narrows her eyes, _'Why does it want me to keep away?'_

Robin narrows his white, soulless eyes as the beast. _'Because, when you're around.'_ His eyes become sorrowful, _'Its weakest then. I'm not as angry then when I have you near by.'_

Raven blinks, _'I feel it disappear, because I know you have to fight the same kind of pain in your life. You hurt; you feel so much pain by being misunderstood from the people you want acceptance by.'_ Raven feels a strange pain in her heart; Robin closes his eyes knowing his words kind of strike a chord. _'I want you to know this Raven. When you are with me I feel accepted too. I know that sounds weird, but I want to be accepted by you for who I am. I guess I want to tell you.' _Robin opens his eyes, they are blue and human _'I care about you Raven.'_

Raven is caught off guard. She seems to become flustered, he cares? What do you mean you care? "Robin?" she steps forward, Rage snarls into action running at her with its arm paused for a strike. Raven raises her shield but the claw stops. Raven looks on as Robin is stopping Rage. Robin screams out, and the large frame deflates and the fangs are human teeth. Robin falls over on his knees; Raven undoes her hood and wraps Robin in it. Raven hugs Robin, he smiles, "Thank you…" he says tiredly, "For caring… too."

Raven blinks, and nods. "Sure, what are friends for?"

"Only friends?" says a voice. Raven turns her neck to her back, Robin gives a hate filled glare to Heretic standing with his arms crossed and his legs spread. "The things I saw, you would be more than friends if not for this Red X fellow. Maybe, he is the reason Robin you did not become my nemesis like I wanted. The stress was shared amongst you both."

Slade now walks in from a puff of flames. "Don't worry about him." Slade glares to Raven, "I took care of him… personally."

Raven looks scared, "What do you mean?"

Heretic seems slightly delighted, "Raven has a softer spot? Red X is your love, I never knew." He glares his eyes on Raven, "My offer still stands. I could purge you of your humanity and free you from that only weakness."

Raven makes a tch sound, "You know I feel my demon side is my weakness."

Heretic shrugs his shoulders, "I will keep the offer open a little longer. Please consider it my dear. As for you Robin," Heretic looks into Robin's eyes, "To have fought my venom in the state you were in, I reconsider you as my nemesis. If you are willing, I had Slade prepare something of yours for you back at the tower. Put it on, and you will be ready to ascend to the state of bird, not baby-bird."

"Why is it so important?" Robin snaps as he forces himself wobbly to his legs. "Why am I so important to you?"

Heretic narrows his eyes, "You wish to know?" he hisses, not something he does normally; "Look up the story of Apep, an Egyptian term." Heretic raises his arms, "You will understand then."

Slade winks at Raven as the mist comes, "Bye, love-birds."

The two have disappeared. Raven holds her chest; the necklace she wears feels not so good. "Robin… I have to see Red X."

Robin looks at Raven; he sees the pain on her face. Robin nods and smiles, "I know let's go Raven."

……Titans Tower……

Cyborg is in the lab, Raven came in to find out that as she was gone to find Robin, Red X came to save her. Well, Slade took advantage and slapped him around for a nice while. Cyborg comes out, and instantly they see his face, it was sad. "I'm sorry Raven… he's dying."

Raven falls back, "What?" walls start to twain, "How can this…"

Cyborg then grabs his mouth, his cheeks become flustered, Raven narrows her eyes, "You…" she channels a chair upside his head, "Idiot! You know how bad I felt! I should send you to a shadow dimension where Smurfs sing and dance all day!"

Cyborg rubs his head laughing, "Hey, I couldn't help it! Red X came up with the idea!"

Raven snarls lowly, her powers causing the walls to kind of buckle then straighten, "Oh he did, did he?" Raven stomps into the med lab. Red X is heard pleading as a loud roar is heard inside. Cyborg slaps his knees as this occurs. Robin sits in a chair, "You know." Robin grins more than usual, "I think they make a nice couple."

Beast Boy sits and blinks, "I thought you like Raven."

Robin nods, "I do," he blushes, "I don't think I love her though." Beast Boy blinks twice more confused now, "We have friends, friends we need because they mean a lot to us. My friendship with Raven is important, and I care about her greatly." He nods his head, and then lies himself back, "I may come to love her though it is possible. I still need to find that out. Between now, and then, who knows? I guess I'll just wait and see what options I have."

Beast Boy is drooling, swirls in his eyes he slimes down the chair and on the floor in mush mode. Starfire floats up to Robin, "Robin, I wish for you to take this present. It is important to me that you do."

Robin blinks, "Starfire?" Starfire is blushing, and biting her lower lip. He nods and grabs the present. He opens it; a small bear is inside with a heart on its chest. "Uh… okay?" he pushes a button, the bear says, "You're going down Megatron!"

Robin and Starfire blink, at one boy's house he sighs as he pushes the action button of his Optimus Prime figure, "I Wuv Vu Berry Much!" The boy narrows his eyes then turns to a hammer and smiles.

Robin looks at Starfire, "You know, I kind of liked that!" he hugs her for the gift; "With the day I just had, I need all the laughs I can get!" he walks to his room. Starfire stands blushing, Beast Boy has returned to normal and smiles, "Hey, looks like you went with my idea of a gift."

Starfire nods, "Though it was not as expected," she blushes as she holds her shoulders, "The outcome was Berry good!"

Raven sits on the med table, her eyes of death looming over Red X who rubs the back of his head, "Gee, I didn't know it would get you so hard!"

"Oh?" Raven seems more put off, she turns away from him and he sighs deeply. "I don't know what to expect from Slade. He's evil, and he knows I care about you."

Red X blushes, "So, you do care about me?"

Raven turns slightly hurt, "I don't do these things for just anyone. I really feel I can trust you. It's not the gifts, or the kiss." Raven shakes her head, "I don't know what it is… but, I can trust you for some reason."

Red X is looking at her happily, though his ribs hurt from the beating he was okay. Red X nods, "Raven." She looks at him fairly plainly, "You know in your room before. I was going to tell you something." Raven nods, he gets up and sits with her on the table. "I wanted to tell you…" he chokes… "I… really like your eyes."

Raven blinks, "You do?" he nods like an idiot, "Thank you." She stands up and readies to leave. 'Idiot!' he starts scolding, 'How stupid can you get?'

Red X jumps up, "Wait a second!" she turns. He grabs her hands and takes a breath, she listens intently. "I… love you." He gulps, his throat got dry from that. Raven looks at him blankly, no reaction? Then the glass breaks in the med lab AND the tower. Everyone jumps from this except Raven and Red X who are looking into each others eyes. Raven smiles at him, "You do?"

Red X looks shifty eyed, "If I didn't, after that I won't say no." he laughs and she kind of giggled. He was a little caught by that, "You know when you laugh it's really cute."

Raven blushes, he hugs her into his shoulder, "I know you may not know me that well but I really do care about you. I want you to be happy, no matter what."

Raven closes her eyes, a vision bursts in.

There is a roof, Raven holds someone in her arms she was white now. Raven looks at him sadly, he looks at her with a small sign of joy, "I got him?"

She nods, "Yes, you did." Then there is a rumble, Raven looks over and sees the winged serpent rising from the flames. In it is a man, and he seems very displeased.

The flash ends. Raven feels shaky; did she see something… to come? Red X pulls her back, "You okay?"

Raven looks at his eyes with a slight worry, "No… its okay."

Robin has gone to the main computer room; he sits at a computer and searches "Apep." But the search gave many results. Robin read the stories; he never liked what he read. "Apep, the sallower of light, supposed nemesis of Ra the god of Sun and greatest evil. Lord of ancient evil, and mankind's darkest evil." Robin is getting worried, how is Heretic linked to this thing? "Come on… where is he really from?"

Robin sees something else, "Isis?" Robin remembers something Raven mentioned; Isis was the goddess wife of Osiris! Robin reads, and his mind becomes a buzz.

There was a female figure running to the side of a large sleeping man. 'Isis' Robin knew the woman as, 'Ra' she knew the man as. Isis was a wife goddess; she had no great powers then. Ra was the god of gods, ushered of the sun. Isis takes the dribbles of Ra in his sleep, and returns to her home. She uses her powers to create a serpent from Ra, a serpent of evil. The serpent waits and strikes Ra; Ra is not able to heal his wound not knowing the evil serpent was from himself. Isis offers to assist Ra for a price, more power. The serpent watches as Ra gives her power. The serpent realizes his purpose it was to give greater power. He becomes Apep; he begins his reign for power. He aims to face the sun god till greater power. He could not win; he was only an extension from a real god not a god himself. Every time he was defeated, Apep would return for power again the next day. Apep was the idea of power, the creation of power. So it only made sense a man with a philosophy like Heretic could find him. Even if the other gods were lost Apep was not a god. Where as the Egyptian gods were forgotten Apep could not be forgotten as he was never worshiped. Heretic used his teachings to find Apep, but before Apep and Heretic could be one measure still must be met.

Robin returns to the real world, he sees the actions of Heretic from before! The dripping of 100 blood drops, from sacrificial lambs. It took 100 dribbles of saliva to create Apep from Ra! The Mask, it allows the wearer to merge with the serpent demon, and hold their sanity and perhaps a power to warp minds. That explained the power Heretic had in controlling some people, and then his power to see the inner monsters of the mind. The two serpents with Heretic, they were extensions of Apep watching over Heretic and their master. Apep is a part of Heretic, as part to the ritual. The nemesis, like the story of Apep it could not be a real being, or free as it had a nemesis. Was it Ra that was the nemesis? No, Bastet the cat was his nemesis as it protected Ra from Apep. Apep and Bastet were the same god creations, they were equal in being. Apep and Bastet were predators, hunters, and so it made sense finally. The serpent and its nemesis will be a beast of prey. A bird of prey… Robin glares wide eyed at the screen before jumping up and heading for his room.

Robin is at the door to his room. He feels worried, what was in there waiting for him? Robin opens his door and sees the fog exit his door. Robin realizes what they did, "I knew it!" Robin opens the door wide and enters hurriedly. The Eagle head was pulled down. A tube was opened the insides removed.

_"And so, as I was in the future. You, Robin, told me a story of how you created the "New" you from that time. You needed the same capabilities of the Teen Titans, but for yourself. You created an outfit which was durable under extreme situations of pressure, or bullet fire. Then you added athletic enhancements from Nano-technology to give you strength and agility. Soon, the other you said he no longer needed the others… and so... he left._

Robin looks at the outfit lying on his bed, a note with a wax serpent seal sat ready to be read. Robin narrows his eyes, he now realized the nemesis Heretic wants was not Robin all along… it was… _Nightwing_.

Note: Tah-Dah! Took longer than usual… sorry! Still, it was worth it no? The secret is out! Heretic wants Nightwing? Oh, so he knew? How? Duh! I can't tell you, we have uh… some chapters to go! Things will get better, trust me! Rob/Rae/Red is still a triangle!

To all who reviewed, kick-arse! I didn't believe the reviews last Chapter, 15/17 reviews were for the last story! I was so happy! Also, I'm making a tally of votes for Red/Rae and Rob/Rae please send me what you vote, and any criticism you have with the writing (too long winded, anything seems to miss step?)

Evilsangle: What did you think of the story from before/today? Either way, I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the mix-up in chapters.

Jason: Question, are you a kid I knew from High School? I called him "Cornelli"… though I knew better. If you are, great to hear from you where have you been? If not, sorry!

Kronikkal: I see, so now the Rob/Rae mess… I see, also a tempting thing to do. I will keep a tally of votes.

Lordofthevault: Another Rob/Rae? I think I am going to do a fic on just them even if Red/Rae make a couple. I liked the similarities in pasts.

Thiswolflovesnoone: Cool, you like the long chapters! Also, read you watched (Profile) Wolf's Rain, What the hell happened in the final episode? I saw the episode where something called to "Feudal Beast/ I think it was the Count with the human/wolf eyes changed" I missed it, what happened! Did they ever find paradise?

Tigerlilly1234: What will happen next! Melrose Place 90210 comes in and replaces the cast of Teen Titans! Well, no… but sounded strange enough! Glad to see you liked this one too.

Rayven: I like your name, no jokes on it, it's cool. Anyway, thank you for your idea. I enjoy being 100 percent original. I want to know, what is odd about the couple? Age? Or the fact he kind of has forced his way into her life?

Connie: First, thanks for the encouragement. I have that set in place… but as you will see things may get odd! I read Teen Titans: Blood Oath chapter 1, it has some errors but I never worry on those except my story. I did not review, I mainly forgot. I'll be sure to put some time to reading it, thank you for the story.

AnnaHalley: (blush) hugs and kisses? Thanks! Either way glad you like it. I put some hours into planning it out… sometimes I seem to lose touch and have to rethink twists.

Desrt-Tiger: Gee, you didn't review? No big deal, it is quite okay. As long as you enjoyed what you read I am happy. Glad you like this story, and yes the way the characters are portrayed.

Jack: Glad I can get the support here, much appreciated. Red/Rae goodness? What kind of goodness…

Shekron Kaizar: The idea to have a scene with Slade trying to summon Trigon but instead caught by Heretic came from you. I added it last second, but I think it was better. I don't want to bring in Trigon with Apep (Apophis) because two demonic lords would be just a huge hassle!

Annfaithdarknessgoddess: Well, yeah Slade is meant to be toying with Raven in an evil way. I am holding ideas on killing Slade… not sure yet. We'll see.

Jessica: Rae/Rob? I see the potential so I will hold your vote.

Sprox: Cool, thanks for loving my story! Makes me all tingly-tingle inside… oops, that's that sandwich from earlier… ooh…

RavenXB.B.: Glad you liked it, I am a romantic at heart so I try to put myself into the characters. I modeled Red X after myself a little bit… I think that is why I like him so much.


	9. Chapter 9: White Roses

Too Much Red

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 9: White Roses

Disclaimer: Read previous ones, no funny disclaimer stuff today! This chapter is THE longest, and will take a LOT of time to read but man, is it worth it! Thanks for the comments on that scene I re wrote it for this one, making the idea of a divorce between Starfire/Robin in the future. Like I said, this is mainly an idea for a sequel and may take time and patience. Either way today is the biggest scene and so it has music. "No Way to Say" by Ayumi Hamasaki. Very nice song and it fits in with the scene later on. We have the following… a titan dies! (Gasp) kind of… (Uh…) Some one sleeps with Raven! (Big Gasp!) Not just in the same bed but you know! (Really Big Gasps) also so much more, by far my favorite chapter in the story is this one! The ideas are swimming, things are heating up, and the triangle is slowly breaking down… People, I give you White Roses… Please Review after this one it is important to me. EvilSangle, get some sleep don't drain yourself reading so early it will make me feel bad! Thank you though for enjoying this story so much. Everyone, please enjoy!

……Heretic's Hangar……

Joker has his nose bandaged; his smile is a sort of frown "Things could have gone smoother." Joker seems very displeased. Harley sniffles as she tries to bandage Joker's wounds, "Poor Pudding."

Heretic strolls past Joker, making the clown hop away from Harley and after Heretic. "What you doing?" Joker said it in a childish sort of fashion, he found Heretic's overly moody nature a real kick to try and break. He met the loony in the loony-bin at a meal session. Heretic was sitting all lonesome, so Joker figured he could get some kicks out of playing the serpent lover for some tricks. The second Joker laid eyes with Heretic though; he saw the turning gears of a madman, simply biding time till a needed plan. Joker likes that in a lackey, thinking for greater plots was needed. Joker also thought of Heretic as a lackey, somebody he tagged along with till he found it more interesting to leave. "Come on," Joker runs in front of Heretic, "You can let your old pal in on it!"

Heretic looks to Joker then to the path he makes around him, "I am becoming taxed with patience." Joker trails Heretic's side, "The fact is baby-bird still refuses to admit his destiny. I let out the suit, and he merely put it back! The little brat," Heretic stops clenching his fists, his voice seems to hiss, "_Putsssss it back!_" Joker grins noticing this little change in attitude and voice, "So, is scales getting you under the weather?"

Heretic narrows his eyes, slowly letting his fists fall to his back he continues marching, "No. Apep is merely displeased with the matters. For his goal a challenger must come to being. I know it has to be Nightwing since he was my destined nemesis. That will be the challenger Apep will find worthy of him and therefore I will be rewarded by his power."

"Or so he says!" Joker pushes his palm on Heretic's chest, "You know, history repeats itself my friend." Heretic looks onto Joker who is smiling more than usual, "What I mean is, Apep has had others like you right? What makes you think they weren't promised power? If so, why did they lose and you believe you will win?"

Heretic narrows his eyes, "I planned this to a minute speculation. I have had more strive than all those others." Heretic narrows his eyes to Slade who is sitting on the floor in a sort of leg crossed meditative state, "I still feel Trigon, Slade has not severed his ties completely."

"Pardon?" Joker raises a brow, Heretic turns to his original path and heads to his room, "No matter. I will not be overtaken by that demon."

Heretic leaves Joker devilishly sees a nice chance… to get more so his chance. "Time to see what options this clown has on the final act!" Joker laughs to himself as he skips over to Slade. He lays an elbow on the wall and stands looking over Slade who opened his eye to only narrow it at the clown, "I do not like jokes, Joker, so leave me be."

"Now hold on!" Joker grins with a slight malicious tone, he bends at the knees to Slade's side and creeps his hand onto Slade's shoulder, "I may be a jokester however I never make jokes with business. You have to have questioned these little deals lately. The fact Heretic had you give Robin an outfit that will make him stronger I mean not the greatest plan I ever heard of."

Slade glares his eye to where Heretic had left "I have no real idea why Heretic would give Robin a chance to be stronger. Still, I don't see any reason to question his plans."

"I agree!" Joker hops on his crouched legs onto the opposite side of Slade "The question lies not in his plans, but his reasoning. Let's say," Joker whispers to Slade, "He's not exactly here to kill the bird, as rather just a contest of strength. Would that not seem a little problematic to us?"

Slade glances to the ground, "A challenge? What kind of challenge?"

Joker has not clue, still he had his hunches "I can't say kid. Still if we put all our faith into that Heretic guy it's like putting your eggs in a hen house with a domesticated snake. You know on one hand," Joker lays his right hand in front of Slade, "You own the snake, tamed her, and still she plays well enough. The second hand," Joker puts his left in front of himself, "A snake has the natural affliction to kill and eat like in the wild. You can tame anything, but make it go against nature?"

Slade turns to Joker's face, "So what do you propose maybe an alliance under this alliance?"

"No, no!" Joker shakes his head and hands then he gleams wickedly, "A countermeasure should this alliance and plan fail! Heretic has some great power, but so far we are no closer to destroying the teen titans than ever before! If we ignore that fact," Joker slaps Slade on the back, "We ignore the simplest fact this alliance has caused no real damage." Joker bends up onto his feet, "You see where I am going right? This demon Apep may be strong, but he's not that dependable. The stories say as I read he always lost his battles. Why is that? The idea came to me; he does not seek a victory like us."

Slade closes his eye chuckling, "I see, you need me incase the time comes you need to go against Heretic." Slade stands, the serpent emblem on his forehead has shifted to the S emblem, "I'll tell you what, I'll have a word with a friend of mine and if I feel your alliance is in my interest I'll consider it."

Joker nods with his grin, "Of course, a smart man you are Slade." Joker grips his long barreled gun with a silencer end, "Unfortunately!" Joker points the gun and fires, a Skree sound is heard as Evil Eye is shot and destroyed in flames, "Heretic," Joker is shoving the gun into his vest breast after blowing on it. "I can't say the same for him anymore. He seems to be letting this whole power hungry obsession of his get in the way of the big picture. Not like you and me, we know what we want."

Slade gleams on Joker with his eye, "Raven as my apprentice." Joker gleams his smile with cruel brows, "And Robin's head on a platter." Joker holds a low cackle, not wishing to gain attentions while Slade chuckles in with the clown. An alliance under the alliance, perhaps darker than the original one held now flourishes.

Bata-Boom sits with his thumbs twirling together as he waits on Chang who is working on a computer. Speak is smoking his cigarettes, as Quadro has gone through another upgrade. The recent battles aloud the droid to gain information on every fighter except Robin who it did not fight yet. Bata-Boom sighs deeply, "How long is this going to take Chang?"

Chang narrows his eyes to Bata-Boom, "Have you ever hacked into government files before? That, and then search through medical files for a specific genetic code? I do not think so!" Chang looks at the screen and smiles, "Well, looks like we have a match!"

Bata-Boom hops up, "Really?" he looks at the screen and chuckles, "So that's it? Where should we find him?"

Chang frowns, "I could tell you…" he screams "If you only get your head out of my face!"

Bata-Boom moves back and Chang starts working again. Speak puffs his cig before narrowing his eyes with a snort, Bata-Boom turns and chuckles, "Sure, when we know you can go."

Speak smiles; he is sort of interested in this plan by Bata-Boom. Bata-Boom starts to rub his chin; 'Still,' he thinks to himself 'Even if I get the place where do I get the chance? Heretic keeps making his plans known to me when he uses them. If I don't get him to do something so I can do this…' Bata-Boom's goggles gleam, "Oh… I know what to do. Bata-Boom!"

……Titans Tower, Med Lab……

Red X lies with Raven in his arms. She fell a sleep but he was still lying with her. Red looks at the window, seeing a bird fly off past it he sighs deeply. Love, he was in love. The years of fighting, scratching, and gnawing to find something in this world finally was going to come to an end. He was going to be able to be happy. Red X feels something at his waist; he reaches into a pocket in his belt and sees his beeper? The thing was vibrating, he checks the number, "Rasco? What does he want?"

Red X gets out of the bed and takes out his phone from another pocket. Red X looks to Raven as he waits for the dial tone. He sighs, she sleeps so peacefully now. After that attack and everything he wondered how hurt she really was, physically and yes mentally. How can a man like this Slade guy hurt someone so much not just with fists but with their words? Slade has a sort of… atmosphere about him? That seems right he has a strong ability to take a weakness and fully exploit it to such a rate your own soul is nearly thrashed before your eyes. Red felt this in the three occurrences he met Slade. Similar to his run in with the mad man last night.

……Titans Tower, Earlier……

Red X bolts through the blast shield by a strong explosive charge, he rams his shoulder into a door, "Raven!" he screams so high that the corridors chime with his voice. Red X stupors to the table, seeing a steaming mug on the floor his eyes slink, "She must be okay." Red X stands not noticing a shadow loom over his back in a delighted stare. Red X feels a chill up his back; he turns to be greeted with a strong right jab to the face.

Slade strolls playfully towards Red X, "Nice job getting here so soon from that tome of Terra. Very admirable the devotion you have to that girl." Slade playfully taps Red X on the side of the face, "Way to go slugger, you really must think you care about her!"

Red X pulls his legs back and kicks off to his feet. He rams his fist into Slade's palm screaming "I love her!"

"Love?" Slade gives a wide eyed stare before putting up his other hand and firing a large blast of flame into Red X, "Love is a foolish notion if you ask me. Take the romances of history, all never in love so much the lust of a person for beauty and power. Romeo and Juliet, for example!" Slade sticks up his index finger, "The story is supposedly a story of true romance, yet all honesty it is a lustful piece. The young boy ignores all in hopes of seducing a girl. There in he is consumed with the idea of having this girl's body he is consumed to the point of false marriage, murder, and then suicide." Slade lays his hands upon his tailbone, "The idea of love is contrived by man's need to say I am more, when in all honesty man is so much less." Slade turns on Red X with a cold stare, "You are only using the girl like many others have and will. You need the companionship of someone that needs to be loved. A case of false love never meant for so much. You are a man of absolute weakness, and absolutely pathetic in that aspect." Red X is stunned on the ground, his one arm under his chest he pushes up and looks onto Slade hatefully, "You hate me? Good, because I'm not very fond of you either. Raven is mine," Slade slams his foot into the side of Red X's head, then stomps it with his words at times "She is _my_ apprentice! My _chosen_ woman! I will _have_ her powers some how, _some_ day! I will _kill_ any who stand in _my_ way or endanger _my_ plans to make her heart as _black_ and _dark_ as _my_ own!" Slade lets off and slowly kneels down laying his arms on his knees they hang as Red X moans slightly, "If you stand in my way, I will burn you down like you were nothing, because you _are nothing_!" Slade grabs Red X by the scruff and tosses him across the room for several strong flings. Red X slams into the ground winded.

Slade chuckles and turns to leave, "You're afraid…" Red X says in his words rashly, Slade narrows his eye away from Red X, "Afraid… how strong… her emotions… flare… when she's… in real love…"

Slade glares onto Red X, "I guess you need to be taught a valuable lesson," Slade storms at Red X who is lying on the ground, "In being quiet!"

……Titans Tower, Present……

Red X sighs, he should have fought harder. Red X had no super powers, some fighting skill yes but not enough for a fighter like Slade. Slade was fast, talented, and all above a ruthless sadist. The phone now is picked up, the bartender, Rasco is cleaning a glass and talking through his shoulder, "Hey, where you been Rob? I thought you would talk to me sooner!"

Red X coughs, "Well… I was just you know…" Red X smiles under his mask, hearing a good friend can do that, "So what did you need Rasco?"

Rasco chuckles, "Nothing really I got some mail for you and figured you may want it. Seems it was from the medical division and has something to do with your old pal Brad. Also, I wanted to congratulate you."

Red X blinks, "On what?"

Rasco smirks as he moves the paper on his countertop showing Red X with the titans, mainly next to Raven, "On finding the one, she is the one isn't she?"

Red X blushes, "Oh, you found out? I think…" Red X looks at Raven who is sleeping soundly, "Yeah she is the one I think."

Rasco chuckles, "Okay, you get here for me and we'll talk some. I'm kind of interested in finding out more about this girl anyway."

Red X nods, and turns off the phone. He sighs as he pets Raven's hair, "Damn… I don't want to leave her." He shakes his head, "I have to see Rasco he is a good friend of mine." Red X takes his way to the hangar, "I won't even be that long probably."

Red X walks out past Cyborg's room, he hears the voices of Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, and Menos all together. Red then hears Starfire in the main television room. She was trying to write something. Red X passes her over and makes to the hangar where he sees the R-cycle. He sits on it and checks the gauge, "Full."

"Yeah, now it is!" Red turns to see Robin looking him down sorely, "You could at least fill it up on the way you know." Robin has a sort of smirk now, "Add the fact you took my favorite mask, used my favorite shampoo, and then ruined my towel I probably shouldn't let you leave. Still, I think you leaving is a good idea."

"I'll be back."

"I know I just figure if you leave you may find more clues." Robin sighs, "I can't believe how weak I am I want to help but I can't even find their plans like you."

Red X shakes his head, "Kid, you need to forget it. You have a good place to live, people who love you, and a strong will. If you didn't take things so serious you might be stronger than you think."

Red X drove off, Robin frowns his training with the great master of martial arts revolved at his sense of power, yet not the seriousness of his duty. Sure he should have some seriousness to his life but the grand master even said he was way too serious about his duties. Until he could find a way to "Stride on the waters, he would always sink and drown." Were the words of the grand master as he left. What it meant he did not understand, supposedly that was his last trial and final answer. Robin goes upstairs, and figures maybe he should reflect on his life a little.

……Killer Moth's Place……

Killer Moth reads an article in the news, he is frowning, "I can't believe this." His right brow twitches as he holds up the news with a picture of the villains and titans on the same sides fighting the Boomers from the stadium. "We are not good guys! We are to be feared and hated!"

Kitten sighs, not so pleased either, "I know, but these things happen daddy." She grins, "At least we had a good time!"

Killer Moth looks at Kitten who is staring at him oblivious to how he did not have a good time. Mammoth yawns as he smiles to Kitten, "Hey gorgeous, how is it going?"

Kitten smirks, "Pretty good, handsome!" she giggles to her father's ears twitching "Huh?" he looks at the two staring at each other. Killer Moth grips the paper tighter and raises it over his vein popping face, "Life… evil…"

Jinx sits at the table playing with a plate of food. She worried over Cyborg, 'He's okay… but those guys are seriously bad news. I wonder if I should try to help him?'

Gizmo sits opposite of her working on a device; "Crud-sniffing, toad-eating…" his device keeps shooting springs though he didn't want it to. Jinx looks lamely to Gizmo and asks "You think being a villain is not a good idea?"

Gizmo blinks through his goggles, "Well, it's not the greatest still we should try to remember it's what we do best. You have a better idea?"

Jinx sighs, "No…" Gizmo narrows his eyes and smirks, "Want to be a Teen Titan?"

Jinx jams a fork into the table, "Watch it. The very idea is disgusting." Gizmo grins as he fixes his device, "Sure, except spending all your time with your metal dreamboat." To this Jinx narrows her eyes and flings a hex destroying the device, Gizmo narrows his eyes, "I hate you…"

Jinx grins, "Thanks it makes it all worth while."

Gizmo tosses the device to the side, he shrugs, "I can't tell you what to do Jinx. The whole crime thing is falling dry. Sure a couple heists but the fact is we get stuck in jail then loose out on how to get out some real money." Gizmo hops to the ground, "You do what you think you should. Though…" Gizmo looks at her deathly serious, "If you go good and we don't I won't hold back in a fight."

Jinx nods, "I know…" she sighs, Gizmo now brightens a smile, "Hey, want to go use my super catapult from the roof! I have some spoiled eggs and cheese to shoot at people!"

Jinx smiles and agrees. Killer Moth looks over and narrows his eyes at Jinx, 'She's going to do something stupid… maybe…' Kitten now giggles as she starts flirting with the flexing Mammoth, Killer Moth snarls lowly, "Maybe I should concentrate on the real problem, an idiot son-in-law!"

……Heretic's Hangar……

Bata-Boom called the villains together; he had explained a plan of his. The plan was not half bad, more so devised around brawn over brains. The goons hired by Chang would be separated into two, one with Speak the other with the other villains. This plan would use Slade's old drones some still held in his old headquarters also. After Slade turns them on and frees his two old associates Plasmus and Overload the rest of the plan would take place. Heretic did not like it and wanted to say no but how could he? He was not the boss, so when Bata-Boom told the others he knew it was not something he could say no to without letting on his real position. After the meeting, Heretic ushered Bata-Boom to his hangar. Heretic snarls out, "Did I give you permission for this?"

Bata-Boom shrugs, as he had his legs crossed on the end of a table, "Maybe not, but still I like it." Heretic narrows his eyes, "I am the boss right? They say it; you say it so it must be true!"

Heretic raises his hand, his power lifts up Bata-boom by the neck who now struggles to kick free of an invisible force. "You listen here! I have plans for baby-bird! If you ruin them I will destroy you!"

Bata-Boom is dropped; he gasps for air and snaps out after a while, "You have no clue! It is in your plan! You want Robin to wear that suit? I can get that done!" Bata-Boom tugs his collar straight, "You see all this torment and suffering works for so long but not until it has been drilled too far. Robin only has more strive not to do what you want! You need to make him have no choice, he has to wear the suit and then he'll be done." Bata-Boom chuckles, "That's it he has no real choice in my plan. He either does what we want, and puts on that suit to save the stupid friends he has, or he lets it all burn away with his hate for you. That is why my plan is flawless, yours just too time consuming."

Heretic turns away; the fat man had a point. "I think I will let this plan come together. If it works," Heretic chuckles, "I may find it is my time for the final heretical stand of power." Bata-Boom raises a brow, "Uh yeah… right."

……Titan Tower……

Beast Boy is in his room he sits smiling at the stone statue of Terra. He still could not believe how he got her in his room, how she was here and with him. Beast Boy walks over to her and hugs the statue, "Oh Terra I'm glad you are okay now." Beast Boy sighs deeply before leaving his room. There he is bumped into by Speedy and Aqualad "Guys?"

Speedy and Aqualad share sly glances, Speedy asks "So who were you talking to?"

Beast Boy shrugs, "Terra."

"Oh," Aqualad wraps his arm around Beast Boy, "You only were talking? You didn't do anything else did you?"

Beast Boy looks at the two oddly, "Dude, she's made of stone! I wouldn't do anything to a girl who couldn't say no or something!"

The two boys start ragging on the lovesick Beast Boy until their grabbed by the ears and tugged off, Bumble Bee tosses the two down the corridor, "You losers don't know how to treat a girl! Get out of here and see Cyborg or something!"

Aqualad turns from the corner, "We were just kidding around!"

Speedy pouts, "Yeah, we knew he didn't do anything to her."

They leave and Bumble Bee taps Beast Boy on the shoulder, "Let me just say it is really sweet the way you care about Terra. Not many guys are as loyal as you."

Beast Boy grins uneasily, "Hey, I do like the dog thing."

Bumble Bee has Beast Boy turn to a dog that she giggles and pets the ears of. Beast Boy kicks his leg as she did that. Bumble Bee asks "You want to come and watch a movie with me?"

Beast Boy blinks then turns human, "What kind of movie?" Bumble Bee shrugs her shoulders, "Nothing special, I saw Star Wars Episode III a day or so ago so…"

Beast Boy looks at Bumble Bee happily, "Too cool! I loved that one! The one part with the Emperor and Yoda was so cool!"

Bumble Bee gets teary eyed, "Oh, that scene where Vader learned about his love."

Beast Boy nods with some tears, "Oh man I thought that was so mean! Did you see how Vader reacts?"

The two get all tearful and hug; this caused some blushing and then speedily breaking apart. Bumble Bee asks, "You still want to see a movie?" to which Beast Boy smiles and says "Yeah!"

Speedy and Aqualad are at Cyborg's room, he has a table with some cards dealt out. Mas y Menos are playing as a team while the others play single. Cyborg smiles, "Okay, who's going now?"

Speedy grins, "Me big guy…" Speedy and Cyborg give glares, "Got… any twos?"

Cyborg smiles, "Go fish!"

"Argh!" Speedy slams his head on the table, "I should have asked Aqualad!"

Aqualad shakes slightly, "I don't want to play this… I mean, do you know what image I get every time I say that phrase?"

Speedy grins, "Hey, GO FISH!"

Aqualad grabs his ears, "Stop it!"

Cyborg sighs, "For crying out… how about something else? We can say Go Titans!"

Mas smiles, "Si!" Menos jumps up with his fist, "Go Titans!"

Cyborg frowns, "Only when it is your turn Menos. Menos blushes as he holds the cards at his face, "Ah, no problema amigo Cyborg."

Aqualad smirks, "Dude, I just thought back to Beast Boy." Speedy laughs, "Yeah, falling for a villain what an idiot." Cyborg glares over his cards, "You know how bad those kinds of relationship can be."

Speedy chuckles, "Yeah, though if it was that one chick! You know the one with the pink hair and black clothes."

Aqualad nods, "Yeah, Jinx is kind of cool but she is a bit of a pain."

The two are laughing until they turn to the game; Cyborg has his eyes flaring and his skin burning red. Mas y Menos grin, "Estupido…"

The noise outside this room is of screams as something happens inside. Starfire blinks at the door as she holds her envelope in her hands. "I wonder what it is that has happened." Starfire floats down the halls to Robin's door. She blushes as she knocks on the door leaving the letter at the door. After that she floats off to the corner quickly and waits to see Robin pop his head out and look around. She smiles as he goes into his room again with the letter he found. Starfire sighs as she floats to her own room, "Now to prepare for this evening."

Robin holds the envelope and sighs, "Not even worth reading." He looks at the opened envelope from Heretic. It told of his destiny, the supposed nemesis. If Robin did not do his part Heretic promised he would strike at his friends. Robin has no idea why he was resilient in wearing the outfit but he was going with the feeling. Robin lays his hands on the new envelope and reads it. Robin looks wide eyed; "Wow…" he sits straight up, "I… I can't believe this."

Raven slowly stirs in the med lab. She feels around behind her and sees Red X was gone, "Where is Red?" she sits up and sighs knowing he must have left. She looks at the door uneasily, last time she was in a dream. Raven opens the door and grins as she is not in a dream. Raven goes towards the bathroom and looks in the mirror. Not often did she look at the mirror and herself. Raven knew she was nice looking, though she figured not as much as Starfire. Raven never knew someone would think she was so beautiful to the extent they loved her. Raven takes a brush and works on her hair, straightening it out. She sees herself and smiles until… the bathroom disappears in the mirror, "No…"

"It's been a while," says a deep and aggressive voice. "Daughter." Raven turns as she stands on a floating rock of volcanic stone. Below this stone platform was a lava pit spewing up in small streams of fire. Raven is not staring at the brewing fires, but she sees the large stone throne with skull arm holders with two red skinned hands drumming angrily at her. The red skinned body was sitting in this brown throne which Raven narrows her eyes on. Huge, muscular, the figure is in a long sash of fire designs, and anklets with spikes. The long white like hairs fall around his shoulders, his four eyes of gold shine brightly with his rage but the face is hidden in shadow from his downcast look onto the smaller figure his daughter. Trigon growls lowly to himself as Raven stands defiantly to him. "Hold yourself girl! I am god here! This is my domain!"

"Why did you bring me here?" she screams, Trigon roars and the force flaps Raven's cape and hair back while she bears against the pushing breathe. "Insolent child! Do not speak out unless I give you permission!"

Raven smirks, "You can't hurt me I'm not actually here. I can't be hurt like this."

"Perhaps," Trigon seems to grin his right fang like tusk, "I still have a way to deal with you if needed."

Raven gives a glare as she feels the stone unbalance from something landing with her. Raven turns and snarls, "Slade…"

Slade is crouched, "Seems we are meeting a lot lately. Must be fate, don't you agree?"

Raven rises her hands in defense "Must be a bad twist."

Slade chuckles, "Oh how I agree… for you!" Slade is about to storm forward as Trigon coughs; Slade narrows his eye and holds back. "Yes master."

Raven turns to Trigon, "What do you want with me?"

Trigon smirks again, "I merely wished to inform you of two things. First, Apophis."

Raven gives a glare as Slade stands next to her; he opens his right hand and shows an orb of fire that shows Heretic looking out at her, "This man is not a man completely. His body is mixed with a powerful shadow beast called Apep, or Apophis the serpent of Egyptian lore that supposedly swallowed the sun for power. Ra and Bastet were the only ones who could defeat the serpent to ensure the arrival of the sun. He is crafty, and dangerous. I can not seem to understand his methods for Robin so if you find a way to defeat him I suggest you do so."

Raven gives a questioning look to Slade, "Why are you telling me this?"

Slade turns to Raven dispersing the fires, "Because I wanted to." Slade chuckles, "Maybe you'll learn to appreciate me more."

Raven turns her face to Trigon as she looks at Slade disgusted, "No I don't think so." Raven looks to Trigon, "What was the second thing?"

Trigon snarls lowly, "I wanted you to understand how you are mine. Recently your outbursts show me all your recent feelings. Though I have difficulty affecting you after the prophecy was…" Trigon glares angrily to the pools of lava, "Derailed…" Trigon looks in a snarl at Raven. "As I was saying, you are still mine! Never forget who bore you child!"

Raven gives her own icy stare, "I won't… my mother bore me."

"I was as much an importance if any!" Trigon roars over the land making the lava ripple up, "You would not have the extent of power you have today if not for me wretched girl! If you insist on pushing against my will for this Red X I will destroy him!"

Raven gives a look, "You're scared?" Trigon looks wide eyes, "I see it! You are scared! What is it? What is happening with him that scares you?"

Slade grabs Raven and twirls her on her heels, Raven looks wide eyed as someone was kissing her! She pushes off and falls to the side grabbing her lips in horror. Slade re-attaches his mask, "Come now, I am much more skilled than those others."

Raven looks at Slade with disgust, "I hate you!" Slade chuckles to her lowly, "My dear Raven hate is only a stronger version of love. Could you not see that?" Raven stands up and backs up to the edge debating if dying in the lava was so bad compared to being kissed by Slade again, "Raven!" She looks up to Slade, "I see the simple question in your soul. If the memories of me were not so harsh maybe that could have been enjoyable!"

Raven rolls her eyes, "Okay, I'm jumping for it!" she leaps off for the lava but merely smacks into the enamel plating of the floor. Slade is looking through the mirror, "Let's put it this way. At least I am here, while Red X ran off on you." He now disappears. Raven jumps up asking, "Slade? What did you mean he ran off?" She looks but he is gone, Raven holds her shoulders, Red X promised he would be with her. "He… he couldn't have left me could he?"

Starfire stands at the roof of the tower. Robin slowly trails behind her so she turns with a blank look. Robin looks at her, his look of slight confusion from what he read. Robin is holding the letter in his hands, "Starfire?" he realizes the beauty of the sun setting behind her in an orange and red mixing colors in the horizon.

Starfire smiles at him, "Robin I meant what I have written." She crosses her arms into her lap as she floats over to him. "The way your blue eyes remind me of the ethereal seas of planet Memborlor that I at times find myself swimming in them. Lost in the reflective handsome purity in them. Along to the suite ash of Volcanis Plemborgef that resides in your perfectly groomed hairs. You are important to me, only I can see the greatness truly in you and word it so well." Starfire moves her foot's tip into the roof nervously, "Does that seem some what embarrassing or foolish?" Starfire feels a breeze as Robin stands, her hair moves with the wind as Robin's hair does the same. They stand in equal silence and inquiry, what do they do now?

……Rasco's Place……

Red X comes into the club silently; he now wears a normal outfit of black leather jacket, black torn jeans, and a black T. His cap was black with a white brim. The thing that bothered Red X was the fact it was silent, the place normally has business now. It was sunset, why did Rasco close so early? Red shrugs it off, probably the simple fact he wants to talk alone. Red enters the club, a car door opens across the way and a man with long blonde hair and in a brown trench smiles.

Red X sees his pal Rasco sitting at the bar, he looks up and smiles half. "Hey Robert. I have some bad news and really bad news."

Robert looks up, the cap downcasts his eyes in the shadow of his brim. "What's the bad news?" he sits down having Rasco pour them both drinks of Red Xtreme, which worried Robert since he never does that. Rasco grabs a folder handing it to Robert now showing the contents of a report on the autopsy of Brad Delvine, Ex-Officer. "The leading cause of death was thought as a heart failure. Problem was, the heart exploded."

Robert narrows his eyes, "Explosion? Could it have been the fat man?"

Rasco nods, "I read about him. Seems nano-probes caused the incident with Brad." Robert lowers his head why does this have to be happening? "What was the really bad news?"

Rasco holds up a shotgun from under his bar, "We have… company." Robert looks back and sees the three science goons running in but they run back as Rasco fires his shotgun into their direction. Robert swings over the counter screaming "I knew you'd get me in trouble!"

Robert grins, "Of course. We need to get to the roof!" the two make a dash to a door leading to the roof. They run through the second floor where Rasco is leading. The second level leads to a room that leads to four rooms. Rasco opens a door which leads to a set of stairs. Before he can get through goons break in through the windows with assault rifles, they fire at the two until Robert grabs two X disks and toss them to have them pop on the men's faces making them fall unconscious. Robert turns to Rasco and gasps as his friend leans on the wall holding his side. "You okay?"

Rasco wraps his arm around Robert's neck, "Yeah… just a small bullet." His sarcasm was not as relaxing as Raven's. Robert walks with Rasco into the next level where they find the beer and wine collected in cases. Rasco narrows his eyes, "Hey, burn the beers!" Robert blinks, "Burn it I'm insured. This way we get them off our backs."

Robert nods and chuckles, "You better not whine later." He grabs a disk and flings it to cause a barrel to burst in flame and burn to the whole area. Robert walks Rasco and smiles, "Hey you know what! Whine and wine! That joke was funny!"

Rasco raises a brow, Robert blushes, "Oh something a green kid told me…"

Rasco stands slumped slightly as Robert goes to open the shutter to the roof, "You seem happier Robert must be that girl."

Robert blushes, and he then turns smiling while he pushes the switch, "Yeah she is something."

Rasco smiles as the door is open, "Come on the roof is just ahead."

They go up some stairs to a door. They open it to exit on the roof. Standing on the roof was a certain blue eyed man with two daggers flipping in his hands. "You!" Robert narrows his eyes to Speak, Robert lets go of Rasco and holds up his arms for fighting. Speak narrows his eyes and pulls the knife back to toss it. Robert dodges on his heels as Speak glares slyly. He bolts out with the second dagger glowering in his stab, Robert barely has a chance to turn and see the blade coming onto his back.

……Titans Tower……

Robin looks at Starfire and smiles, "Starfire no one ever has said something like that before." He walks towards her slowly, but then he quickly runs to grab his staff weapon and smash its end into a shadow behind her. Starfire turns gasping, there she sees three black clothed ninja like figures with orange circles on their faces, they were Slade's robot soldiers she asks "Slade has attacked us?"

Robin growls lowly, "Looks like it." He grabs his communicator, "Titans! Trouble is outside the tower!"

Starfire shoots her starbolts into the three bots making them explode. Two other robots, these the more elite robots with oval heads and single red eyes and clamping three fingered claw hands rise into the roof with booster feet. Robin rams the staff into the droids slamming them off of the roof, he sees the ships anchoring and then opening up their ends to let out large mobs of droids and goons. Robin slowly looks over the field, "This looks really bad."

Cyborg runs out from the door with the others. Raven teleports next to Cyborg. Cyborg asks with a look of worry, "What should we do? Their every where!"

Robin looks to the titans, "Speedy, Raven, Starfire, Bumble Bee, and Cyborg will use their long range to fight here on the roof. The others should try to use their melee in the main entrance."

Cyborg nods but then grins, "Hey Rob! I have a better plan!" he whispers to Robin who looks and smiles, "Okay Cyborg you go do that and we'll work on the ground. Titans Go!"

On the beaches Joker stands with a puffed chest looking like a general with a helmet and general jacket. Joker strikes a wand in his hands, shades on his face gleam with the lit cigar in his mouth. "Men! The beaches have been breached! The next step is to take the beachhead before us!" Joker has swung the staff out at the tower, "I want you to take _Normandy_ Take her like never before!"

A goon raises his hand, "Didn't they already take Normandy in a war?"

Joker lowers the shades, "I _ate_ being corrected." The goon raises a brow to this and the two hyenas strike him. Joker cackles to himself lowly as a stray arrow pops his left chest pectoral, "Oh… pooh." Joker pops his other chest and shakes off the outfit "Looks like we have to run, drop that snack it will ruin your dinner!"

The hyenas drop the tattered goon and await orders, Joker grins as he raises a cork-gun, "Gentlemen, start your engines!" he gleams his wide grin, "Get Ready! GO!" he points the cork-gun out and fires having the cork pop off and make the cork explode on the roof. Raven wraps herself in her shield hiding from the dust. Raven looks over stretching out to see. "Joker is leading this? Why in the heck would he do something like that and not Slade?"

Slade is now walking out beside Joker, he looks up and his mind stretches to her, 'I'm leading my own little team… dearest.'

Three large forms stomp behind Slade, Raven narrows her eyes as Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload are standing with Slade. Slade jumps on Cinderblock and flings out an open palm, "Full stampede! I want the main gates down yesterday!"

The three brutes roar and then storm off Joker waves to Slade, "Good luck old bean!"

Slade turns back with the emblem of Trigon, "I need no luck clown!"

Joker grins as he turns to his truck on a boat, "Whatever just remember Robin is mine!"

Chang drives in on a four legged tank, stomping down to Joker he smiles with two large cannons on the sides, "Well Joker Bata-Boom has made his way to the back. Heretic also has his place."

Joker grins, "Good, absolutely great twist of events! Let's get some teenagers!" Joker leaps into his truck and laughs as he revs the engines. Starfire is tossing her bolts blowing up droids until a large tail wraps her body, Raven turns and channels her energy but she can not grip the tail. Quadro is scaling over the wall clicking while on its head was perched Bata-Boom. Bata-Boom chuckles, "Hello kids! If you have not noticed I've improved Quadro from all your precious little encounters. He's invincible now! Bata-Boom!" Bata-Boom clicks his heels in a leap as Starfire is tossed screaming, the Quadro hisses with its one hand coming down on her. A sudden loud crashing sound is heard and Quadro's hand is gripped by a large five fingered hand, Cyborg is heard saying "You get away from her you…"

Cyborg has his T-Car in a robot form. The hood half bent over the body now making a pectoral look. The head was a machine copy of Cyborg completely mimicking his features. The two arms were block like muscles with block like hands. The legs were like the arms yet the feet were rounded half ovals sticking from the larger leg block bottoms. Cyborg finishes as he pulls back a large fist, "Witch!"

Bata-Boom narrows his brows, "I hated Aliens…" Cyborg plows his fist into Quadro making it stumble back off of the tower. Cyborg grins but then panics as the tail wraps his leg dragging his T-Car off with it. Starfire screams "Cyborg!"

Speedy screams, "Ripley… err, I mean Cyborg!"

Raven turns to the battle and channels her powers causing two large bits of rubble to slam together into some droids. "Don't worry over that! We need to get them!"

The others turn to see the three beasts storming in at the doors. Raven realizes Slade was not there, "Where did he go?" She feels a chill; she looks up and sees a large twirling fireball coming in on them. The others notice and dodge as the tower now starts to catch flame from this ball. Raven backs away into a ring of fire that spreads high and flings cinders all around. Raven looks across the orange flames and blackened shadows on the ground, "Slade…" she feels someone behind her so she turns up seeing Slade looking onto her, "Ask, and you shall receive."

Starfire flies over the fire ring and asks, "Raven?" she sees Slade so she lands with her bolts, "I will not let you harm my friend!" Slade rolls his eye, "Why does there always have to be some idiot in my way?" Slade does a kick to Starfire's face making her slash into the ground making a trail from the force in the ground. Raven floats over and helps Starfire. Slade chuckles, his stance ready he speaks playfully, "I guess it is inevitable." he storms out with his hands crinkled like claws ready for a strike as the two girls charged their hands with energy.

The main gate came breaking in and the large purple blob beast with multiple green slime eyes stomps in. Plasmus was followed by Overload who was a gigantic electrical body with a single red circuit board head. These two turn back to the beeping sound and dodge the Joker in his truck, "Coming through!" he screams. The two giants watch the Joker drive past then roar as he backs over them smashing Plasmus and popping Overload. Joker screams as he bends over the side, "Coming through!" a large screaming green dinosaur runs after the Joker truck.

Joker turns the wheel fast to have the truck turn around. Beast Boy chases after not noticing the large smile on Joker's face, "That kid is taking the dinosaur thing too serious, what with going _extinct _and all!" he begins cackling to himself.

The heroes in the main hall are fighting like wild, Robin is pushing off a robot with the tip of his staff and then leap kicks it in the head flinging it into a small group of elite droids. Robin pulls his staff back to narrow his eyes, "Heretic?" he turns around seeing the form of Heretic swinging his serpent staff in one hand like a propeller. "Baby-bird, I see you have ignored my words and kept from grabbing the suit!"

Robin runs out making a swing which Heretic easily blocked, "I would never believe you!"

Heretic chuckles, "You do not need to believe me! Only know that today one of your friends will die! All because you did not do as you were told!"

Robin narrows his eyes as he breaks off and makes a swing on the end of his staff, "Don't lie! You can't hurt them!" Heretic dodges back and vaults onto the snake staff like a pogo stick, "Really? Raven and Starfire are facing Slade on the roof! Cyborg faces Quadro and Bata-Boom! Beast Boy has run out into the mobs chasing Joker and his trap! They are all doomed!" Heretic leaps off the ground with the staff, "You could have prevented this," Heretic then swings the staff over his head vertically, "If you only used the blasted suit!" he strikes down snapping Robin's staff. Heretic swings his staff under his arm "You still have a chance to save the ones important to you! Become my nemesis! Become, the Nightwing!"

Robin looks to the stairs, his heart is speeding fast. Though he wants to believe they will be safe, they will all pull through, he questions the fact Heretic was standing here with this sure about himself attitude so if he didn't do something… "Curse you!" Robin runs to his room hoping there was still some time. Heretic sighs happily, "About time the brat got on the right gear."

……Rasco's Place, Rooftop……

Robert/Red X falls over; he looks to see Rasco has pushed Red out of the way and struggles with Speak. Speak flips his other wrist and slashes with his opposite dagger. Rasco stumbles back gripping his chest; Speak now twists the blade to toss it into Rasco's chest. Red jumps up grabbing the larger friend he asks "What the hell were you thinking?"

Rasco chuckles, "Thinking is Too Much Distraction! I always told you, move in the moment not the thought."

Red narrows his eyes on Speak who looks at his prey angrily, "What are you so upset about? You should be pleased with yourself!" Rasco shifts himself up on a wall, "Kid, get out of here! I don't think he's upset about this but because of that!" Rasco points towards the tower, Red looks and gags at the sight of an orange aura around it like an immense fire.

Speak smirks at the tower, he then pulls out a small T.V. which he turns on, "Bata-Boom!" the Bata-Boom is on the screen, "Well hello there _Robert Xavier!_" he begins to chuckle, "Yes I know your full name! I know that and OH so much more." Robert grinds his teeth, "I know about your little life on the streets, I read everything on you!" Bata-Boom shakes his head, "I can't believe some of the things I learned especially how you and I are really linked together pal." He chuckles slightly "Well you can get that later, I have to get back to blowing up your friends here!" he pans his camera to Cyborg in his robotic car, "Too bad Rasco had to find out about Brad huh? My… the timing was so uncanny!" he now laughs as he turns off the screen. It flips on, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I found you out by that fight last time. Chang was waiting for when you bled a little, remember your shoulder opening up? I had him scoop up your blood and trail it through medical records. Smart thing eh? See you later kid!" the screen turns off. Speak grins with his dagger until the screen turns on, "Speak! No killing him! I want him alive!" Speak snorts to toss the TV. "I mean it!" he trails off in his scream as Speak readies his daggers. Red narrows his eyes and reaches for his belt grabbing three disks, "Come on you little punk! I have your number!"

Speak runs out to strike as the disks are tossed, Speak leaps off his one foot and twirls in the air, two disks pass him but the third is ricocheted from the daggers crossed over his chest. Red has a twitch, looks like the guy was not going to be easy. Red rolls under the right dagger slash then Red turns in his roll to sweep Speak back off his feet. Speak as he falls twirls his dagger and stabs down in his fall. Red is barely able to move his leg out from that plunged dagger. The two now pull apart, Red glares down Speak-no-evil who shares the same stare. Speak then turns his left eye back, he sees Rasco raising the shotgun so he turns and tosses his one dagger again, Rasco is barely able to pull off a shot as the dagger strikes his heart deep and fast. Speak's eyes bulge, his chest has several spots the buckshot hit him. Speak turns now as Red is screaming in a lunged strike, an X in his knuckles held by two ends, the others pointing under and in front of his palm. Speak has his one dagger still in hand, he bounces off the end and grins as Red falls to the side. Red looks up and points with his second hand an X held slightly differently, this one has the two ends with his fingers laced in holes in the metal like a brass knuckle with the pointed end out towards Speak. Speak pulls back, Red smirks, "It's not a knife!" he pushes on his palm, the end under his hand pushes down releasing a spring that fires the pointed end out! Speak's left eye bulges as a pointed red end jolts straight for it…

Speak grabs his eye, blood spurts from under his hands. He falters back and off the rooftop unable to scream but the ferocity in his other eye screams his hatred in this moment. Speak slams into a dumpster, reeling in filth he kicks the sides of the container denting it with his rage boiling over and over. Red looks to Rasco, he has tears in his eyes, "You're okay, right?"

Rasco smirks; his lip has a small dribble of blood, "Yeah… just fine." Rasco looks over Red's shoulder to the tower, "Get going kid. You ain't got much time she might need you bad."

Red nods, he wipes away his tears and tries to pick up Rasco. Rasco grabs Red and gives him a look, "Kid… I'm fine. Go on and go now, I'd only slow you down."

Red seems ashamed, but agrees and jumps off the roof onto the bike. He revs off, his next stop was the tower he reaches into the back of the cycle and grips his mask. Rasco sits on the roof; he smirks as the fire was starting to really burn, "Wish… I really had insurance." Rasco closes his eyes, "He… was whining over wine… he-he." Rasco lets his chin fall a little and the roof starts to collapse, Rasco along with it though he was not there.

Speak rolls out of the dumpster, his body aches and quivers slightly. He looks up to the goons eyeing him so Speak narrows his eye at them, they sheepishly help him out of the alley. Red X has his mask on; he puts the cap over it and then looks at his hand. He still holds the one spike from Speak, "Bata-Boom found me with my blood; I'll do the same with him." Red holds the spike tightly, "He's going to pay, him and his blonde haired friend!"

……Titans Tower, Boat at the shore……

Peter, the newscaster straightens his tie, "So how is it going? I mean with the kids?" he blinks, "We're on?" He turns to the camera, "We have it here live! Some mad collective of villains have made a full attack on Titans Tower. The police are not acting, as it is thought casualties may be in the many for their inexperienced men. The Titans are fighting these men and robots, seeming to be a collection of Slade fighters and some unknown henchmen. Though most of the titans are doing well, one at the moment is doing very poorly! This one," the scene turns to Cyborg in his T-Car suit, the right arm ripped off and Quadro crushes it in his larger arms easily, "Is fighting a loosing battle with who witnesses believe is that fiend Bata-Boom."

……Killer Moth's Place……

Jinx is holding a pillow to her chest tightly; she looks away fearfully as this broadcast occurs. Killer Moth turns to her and snarls his lips, 'What is she going to do? Ignore this?' Killer Moth stands up, "Well? What do you want to do? Stay here or go help him?"

Jinx looks confused, "I…" she grips the pillow harder, "I don't know…"

Killer Moth grips his face in his gloved hands, "Kids I hate them so much!" he screams "You like that idiot titan! Go on and help him! Then, next week we rob a bank and kick his butt around! How hard is that?"

Jinx looks slightly confused more, "Uh… okay?"

Killer Moth nods, "Hell yes it is!" he is gripped by his daughter in a hug, "What the!"

Kitten smiles, "Oh it's so cute! She's going to the rescue of her _boyfriend!_" she glares to the T.V. "Even if he is a looser Teen Titan."

Gizmo grins, "Hey, I'll fly you there okay?" Jinx looks at Gizmo surprised, "You are… you know…" he narrows his eyes, "My friend." He almost vomits from the niceness in his voice, "Ergh, let's go before I regret it."

Jinx wipes a tear, "Thanks. Okay, let's go!" she grabs the two back spider legs of Gizmo's pack and he flies off out the window. Mammoth blinks, "So she has a thing for Cyborg?" Killer Moth narrows his eyes and bonks the kid on the head, "Idiot!"

Kitten gasps as she hugs Mammoth, "Oh, Mammy-Whammy! Are you okay?"

Killer Moth falls into his seat, "What did I ever do to deserve this?" he shifts his eyes, "Except the whole crimes against nature… super-bugs and all that."

……Titans Tower……

Star and Raven push against with their beams, Star with her green beam and Raven with her black beam, a strong surging flame stream from the dual hands of Slade. He sighs, "Come on! Is this all you can do?" his emblem on his forehead grows brightly, a mix of Trigon and Apophis. The fire doubles over and the two girls are pushed back and towards the fire wall. Starfire feels the heat, "Raven! What can we do?"

Raven looks at Slade with her body taxing on the defending attack, "Well… how would I know?"

Slade chuckles before he turns, "Robin?" he leaps up and dodges a steel pole that strikes the roof stone and cracks it, "No not Robin, Nightwing!" Slade twirls and then lands in a crouched position, "So that's what you look like? Not really all that extravagant if you ask me."

Nightwing stands, the frame of Robin in the suit was as always but more expressed. His muscles tightly fitted in this black outfit with a blue wing like streak over the upper chest Nightwing twirls his staff and smiles, "Whatever you say Slade." Nightwing had a mask like Robin's yet with more defined points at the edges. Robin had not touched his hair, still spiked he resembles Robin yet it was not Robin. Starfire of all could tell with her face of awe seeing Robin now like this. Raven looks at Robin with some joy; she could see his face making a strong look of defiance to Slade. Slade readies into a stance, "Well, Robin, Nightwing, whoever you are I hope you are able to give me some challenge!"

Robin grins, "Oh I will!" the two charges, Slade creating a pole of flames. Robin roars as he swings his staff knocking away the one Slade held. Slade looks horrified as Robin now leaps around in a kick and launches Slade straight off of the roof. Robin turns to Raven, "Raven take and find Cyborg! Starfire stay and help us as you can! I'm going for Beast Boy, he's too far out."

Robin leaps off of the roof, gripping his grappling hook he fires it on the tower wall and swings down the sides to make a direct charge into the masses. Raven turns to fly off but a large pillar of flames comes up, on it rides Slade, "Kid must be kidding himself," Slade glares on Raven evilly, "If he thinks that would stop me." He fires a strong ball of flame into Raven slamming her into a ventilation tube that then collapses on her. Slade narrows his eyes on Starfire, "You know we never get to talk do we?"

Starfire makes into a stance, "I do not wish to talk with you. You are an evil man."

Slade rolls his eyes, "My how ingenious, no wonder why Robin likes Raven if all he has to choose from is you or her."

Starfire feels ill, "Pardon?" Slade gives his stare to her, making a small stroll he says "Robin is not so simple minded as you. Take the fact he is strong, vibrant, and oh don't forget tortured he and Raven make a reasonable couple." He lays his hand on her shoulder, she looks up with her eyes shaking, "You and him, it is a couple made for little boys and girls, the popular jock to the popular beauty. No one understands it is so much more exciting if the jock goes with a dark girl, underappreciated and so much the same. You have a happy life and style, Robin sadness and torment. You know my words are true," Starfire swings off his hand, her face in tears; "He can not love you because he is beyond it."

Starfire scoffs, a smile in her tears, "You do not understand him. I love him! I will not accept such words!" she shakes her head, tears shine from the flames of red and orange around her, "I can not accept a lie like yours! Robin is strong enough to decide for himself and if he understands my heart he will see the love! Until then I will fight and be with him as he needs me!"

Slade glares on Starfire, "He will never see you there. He will ignore you like a little child in his way."

Starfire grins more, "If that is how it will be. I will still love him as is in my heart to do so."

Slade closes his eye, "I hate people like you. Always so damn foolish!" he backhands her off of the tower, "Die! Die and let his heart bleed tears of crimson!" he forges two flames from his hands and slices a corner of the roof. The roof begins to fall and Starfire turns up only to scream as she is pinned under the large mass of debris, "Let this be my gift to you Nightwing! The death, of your wretched love!"

The debris crashes, Nightwing turns back in the middle of the field. He sees Starfire's necklace shining under the rubble, "… Starfire?" his eyes grow, "Starfire!" he charges back at her, was it pointless? Was he unable to protect his friends even with the help of this suit?

Beast Boy stomps after Joker, Joker turns his truck on the side, "Sorry kid!" he screams pulling out a bazooka, "Time to _Split_ like the dinos!" he fires at the shocked dino, to have it blink with a giant pie in its face. Beast Boy turns to his human form seeing the Joker hold his ribs in laughter, "Split! Get it! A banana pie, like a banana split!" Joker drops his bazooka removing a tear, "I'm _HOE_-rible!" Joker narrows his eyes, "Speaking of hoes, how is your little paper-weight girlfriend?"

Beast Boy gives an angry expression, "You have some nerve! I am going to get you for that!"

Joker sighs, "Now, now! I'm just pulling your chain!" he pulls a chain at this point, a large explosion goes off behind Joker and a giant egg like object shoots over his head making his hair flap a little. Joker narrows his eyes, "Oops, looks like I laid a _rotten_ one! Guess the finishing gag should be a _killer!"_ Joker falls back in laughter, "Someone, please stop me!"

Beast Boy looks back to Joker, "Oh I will!" he is then stomped on by a giant mechanical bird foot, Beast Boy screams. He looks to see a giant chicken body, and wings made of metal. Riding in the head which looks like a giant grinning chicken with the head feathers combed back like the Joker, was Harley with her evil grin, "Sorry kid, time for you to learn the _pecking order_ around here!" she pushes a lever and the Joken-Bot begins bobbing its beak down after Beast Boy who turns to a duck to fly out of the way. Joker grabs a hunting rifle and aims, having a flannel hat and jacket he spits into a spittoon, "Well dere be an innocent cloud-humpin bird! Em gonna blow er head off, and smack-dab er on me wall!" he fires the exploding rounds missing the bird with several shots. Joker throws the gun down and snarls, "I hate duck hunting anyway!" Joker pulls out his large barreled pistol and fires, he clips the duck making it spiral down, "Weee-doggie! Go get em!" he turns to the hyenas, they giggle as the two storm out after the duck. "Oops! Forgot, their trained to eat, not retrieve." He glares wickedly, "Live and learn… I suppose!" he cackles to himself at his wicked humor.

The hyenas stop as they are struck by small bursts of energy; they whimper and hide under the truck. Joker growls, "Not her again!" Bumble Bee flies in front of Joker's nose, "You think I'm not ready for you?" he flips out a flyswatter then strikes but she dodges it so he hits himself in the face, Joker narrows his eyes through the swatter, "Oh… pooh…" he flings it down and grabs a can spraying madly until he hears coughing. Bumble Bee falls on the ground turning to her normal size. Joker grins, "See! Never mess with a man with a can of Raid!"

Joker whirls a large mallet over his head, "Down came the mallet! To smash the Bumble Bee out! AH-Heh-Heh-Heh!" Bumble Bee was looking up half dazed but smiling, Joker gives a raised brow, "What's so funny?" he is now raising into the air, Joker turns and grins innocently to the giant gorilla, "Oh, hello B.B.!"

Beast Boy snorts as he tosses the Joker into the hood of his truck in a backwards toss. The Joker yells as his hood bends in from the primal toss. Beast Boy looks to Bumble Bee and grins with his teeth. Then his head is grabbed in the beak of the Joken-Bot, Beast Boy grabs its mouth and tries to pry his head out. Harley grins, "Like a barrel of monkeys!" she giggles until she has a little white gloved hand in her face, "Hola!" Harley blinks, "Who-Huh?"

"No!" Menos grins, "Ho-La! Hola, como estas?"

Harley screams, "What do you think you're…" she is now spinning in her swivel control chair when Mas grabs Menos and the two run around her. They stop but Harley still spins. Mas sighs, "Ah, moy bien! Y tu?"

Menos smiles nicely, "Muy, muy bien! Gracias!"

"Des nada mi hermano!"

Mas y Menos now twirl around again as Harley had stopped to raise her hand. Mas y Menos look to the control panel, Mas grins, pulling a lever releases Beast Boy who turns to human allowing a bashful Bumble Bee grab him. Menos looks star eyed at one button, "Ooh… qu'e hace esto bot'on haga?"

Harley stops spinning as the inquisitive Menos pushes the button, she twitches her eyes, "Aw… pudding." Her seat flares up and she is ejected out of the chicken. The two twins smirk devilishly as they exit next to the other titans, "Ta-dah!" they scream as the chicken bot joker, or Joken-bot falls in on its knees and falls to the sides with a large cloud of dust. Beast Boy smirks, "Not bad! Not bad at all!"

Bumble Bee grins and nods, "Yeah, you did really well out here too Beast Boy."

Beast Boy blushes, rubbing the back of his head he says "Hey I am a good guy right?"

Joker is pulling himself into the truck, "I hate when everything goes the good guys way!" he smiles to Chang who is firing his cannons at the tower, "Yo! Crab-boy! Get your butt over here!"

Chang blinks and scuttles over to the truck, "What is it? Can't you see I'm trying to collapse the tower?"

Joker nods, "Yes, but we have some problematic situations over here!" he pushes Chang's head to the titans gathered near the Joken-bot, "See what I mean?"

Chang gleams evilly, "Oh, I see!" he scuttles in front of the truck charging his cannons now having the Joker hop onto the crab tank himself, "Time for people to see the power of Chang!"

Beast Boy twitches his eyes, "Dude, this guy is persistent." He grins for a moment, "Now I see why Batman can't get him!"

Bumble Bee turns and readies her stingers, "Come on, and let's show them what we can do!"

Mas and Menos nod, smacking their fists together they scream "Teen Titans! GO!" the four begin a charge, Chang grimaces, "Uh… this is not good!"

Joker narrows his eyes, "Just start blasting!" he grips a metal card from his sleeve, "I'm not letting myself get beat by some kids!" he tosses them out as Chang maneuvers the tank backwards and fires his cannons.

Cyborg screams as the T-Car is smacked in full force blows, he stammers to his feet, "Okay, no more Mr. Nice-guy!" Cyborg opens his left arm in the car as a cannon, "Booya!" he fires the sonic cannon and Quadro is struck hard enough to make it falter a little. Bata-Boom laughs, "Kid! I already upgraded his armor for that! You can't win!" he jumps up and clicks his heels. Cyborg runs out landing a punch with his large robot hand "Screw you!"

"The only one screwed," Quadro rips off the second suit arm, making Cyborg scream as the wires and metal break, "Is you boy!" Quadro then backhands Cyborg onto the ground. Quadro leaps up then onto Cyborg's legs, snapping the machine legs off, Cyborg snarls up at the monster, "Okay, one last shot!" he pushes a button and the hood opens, a strong sonic blast fires from the chest and into the head of Quadro making it rear up and making Bata-Boom fall off. Cyborg grins as he pushes a button on his suit ejecting him out, "That was really close!"

Something shoots his back, he falls into the ground. Quadro lowers its little arm and hisses, "Bata-Boom!" screams Bata-Boom for his creation, "Okay, bring him to me!"

Quadro launches out its tail to grip the leg of Cyborg. Quadro twirls Cyborg into the air then grabs Cyborg's arms with its two large arms; Quadro grips Cyborg's legs with its smaller arms. Bata-Boom chuckles, "Well, this certainly looks promising!" Quadro grips Cyborg's waist with its long tail. Cyborg narrows his eyes, "Let me go you fat little…" his eyes show excruciating pain after Bata-Boom snaps his fingers, Quadro has ripped off the right arm of Cyborg.

Killer Moth looks some how stunned, the broadcaster returns with the image, "They're showing this on T.V. What the heck are they thinking?"

Mammoth is eating popcorn, "Ratings!"

Kitten is also eating his popcorn, "Yeah, what is going to happen?"

Bata-Boom laughs to himself, "Oh, the face you made was priceless!" he snaps his fingers, Cyborg reels up in pain again as his left arm is torn off, "Oh! Now that one was even better than before!"

Cyborg growls lowly, "I'll get you tubby!" Bata-Boom stops his laughter, he looks blankly at Cyborg, "You know, I hate when people make fun of my weight." He snaps his two hands, "Bata-Boom!" Quadro rips the legs, Cyborg screams louder than before from this. Bata-Boom chuckles grabbing his stomach, "Oh my… wonderful! Hey let's see what face he makes when we finish the job!" Quadro grips Cyborg's head; Cyborg gives a snarling face to Bata-Boom when Gizmo and Jinx land, Jinx screams "Don't do it!"

Bata-Boom turns over to her, "Why not?"

"I…" Jinx looks at Cyborg who sees her, "I love him!"

Kitten and Mammoth look teary eyed; "Oh…" they sniffle. Killer Moth narrows his eyes to them, "It's not a soap opera."

Bata-Boom nods, "How sweet." He gleams his goggles at Cyborg, "I have to do it now! Bata-Boom!" Quadro yanks, Jinx grabs her mouth, and Cyborg screams loudly for a moment… then stops. Quadro tosses the head to Jinx; she looks down at her feet with tears, "Oops!" Bata-Boom giggles, "Guess I broke him!"

Kitten and Mammoth are in awe/gasp mode. Killer Moth glares at the screen even he didn't know Bata-Boom was this uncaring.

Jinx kneels down and holds Cyborg's head, "No… I loved him…" she shakes her head as she hugs his, "I loved him! That meant something!"

"Not really." Bata-Boom snaps his fingers and Quadro grips Bata-Boom with its tail and raises him onto its head, "It meant nothing to me! I personally don't get the whole love thing, it's kind of boring."

Jinx looks up, her eyes filled with hate and disgust. She lowers the head and charges her hands with a large amount of Hex energy, "You…" she raises her hands, "You monster!" she fires; Quadro is blasted and raised in a small arch before landing back down on its feet. Bata-Boom sighs, "I upgraded him from your little deal in the stadium. Even your magic won't hurt this new boy!" Bata-Boom stomps his foot, "He's invincible!" then he blinks as there is a creaking sound, Quadro's right arms fall off, Quadro peers over as the left ones do the same. Bata-Boom screams as the entire droid falls in on itself with him on it. Now his bottom on the wreckage which was his most prized bodyguard Bata-Boom stands to brush himself off, "Guess I didn't plan on so much energy."

Jinx looks at Bata-Boom, her eyes glowing with a pink energy, "You're next!" she charges her hands together but her body is blasted by a blackened mist. Heretic lands next to Bata-Boom, "Well done Bata-Boom. I truly do approve of your plan!"

Bata-Boom chuckles, "Hey, it's the least I could do!"

Heretic narrows his eyes to the distance, "Is that who I think it is?" a shadow blasts by them on a cycle, Bata-Boom nods saying "He took long enough."

Red X speeds to a halt at the wall, he looks up it, now in his whole outfit he looks around seeing Robin. "Robin?" he didn't recognize him in the Nightwing outfit. Red X jumps off and runs over helping with the rubble, "You okay?"

Robin looks up snapping "Where were you?"

Red X gives an aggressive look, "Loosing a friend!" Robin looks up sort of surprised, "Look I am here now so who's trapped?"

Starfire blasts off some rocks, she weakly crawls up from the rocks in the center of the ruble. Red X and Robin jump over to her. Robin smiles, "Starfire!" he grabs her in a hug which she was slightly surprised by. "You're okay."

Starfire nods, "Yes, yes I am."

Red X looks to the roof, "Is Raven there?" Robin looks over and nods, "Okay, good." He grips a rope with an X end but it barely even makes partway. "Oh…" Red X grabs his face, "For crying out…" he feels something at his waist, he turns seeing Robin hand him the grappling hook, "Hurry up and save her!" Robin smiles, "I need to watch after Starfire."

Red X nods, "Thanks kid." He shoots off the hook, and as he ascends he yells, "Oh, I forgot to fill the tank!"

Robin's eye twitches, "Figures…"

Slade bears his heel into Raven's throat as she lay on her back. "Things have been odd lately haven't they?"

Raven glares at Slade with no emotion, not at the current as her mind wondered off the fight and to Red X, where was he? Slade seems to sense her mind is uneasy so he shifts his foot under her and kicks her on up so he can grip her shoulders. "My dear, this whole Red X thing has you confused doesn't it?" Raven looks to the ground sheepishly, "Ah I thought so. Raven, may I be honest with you?"

"You know the meaning of 'honest' Slade?" Raven gives a sarcastic quip to Slade who merely chuckles, "Yes I do my dear. Red X ran away, he left because he finally came to terms this is not his life. He's been injured, tortured, and almost killed over another person. He's a petty criminal, he has no place here. While he runs away, I stay here." Raven looks to her feet, noticing the flames rise from her own emotions of doubt in Red X not being with her as she needs him Slade revels in this, "I will be with you always! I will have nothing more than to have you at my side. When you go into the shadows I will be that torch," he holds his right hand out causing his palm light in flame, "Which will guide you always to the world here. You do not need love; you need a sense of purpose. I will give you purpose, as my apprentice."

"Geez! What are you a vacuum salesman?" Raven brightens up as Red X is tossing the grappling hook to the side. Slade closes his eye, "When will I get a freaking break?"

"Right now!" Raven yells pulling away and launching her right hand as a fist. Red X applauds the punch as Slade stumbles back gripping his face. Red X jumps off the railing and runs to Raven embracing her in a hug, "Sorry I left… I had a friend who needed me."

Raven is not worried, she digs her face in his chest, "I understand." Slade stands with irritation, three of his bots scuttle to his side, "So you came! Great, now we can obliterate you all in one move!"

Robin holds the injured Starfire in his arms, seeing several elite drones; he narrows his eyes gripping the staff at his side. He feels something shift, Starfire stands on her own feet smiling, "Friend… I am fine." She looks to the drones with her hands energized "Let us take this battle finally!"

More of the drones circle around, Robin grins, "If you say so Starfire!" he runs out and leaps off swinging his staff vertically crushing one drone's body in. He lands to vault over this drone and land his feet into another, from atop this one he swings horizontally ripping through three others frontal plates. As one had turned on Robin Starfire grips it from behind, raises over her head in a scream then tosses it into two others making them explode. The two heroes smile until a large band circles them with blasters aimed, Robin gives a worried stare, "Starfire… I love you."

Starfire looks at him bashfully, "As I you…"

Speedy fires a spray of five arrows on two drones; Aqualad launches strong currents of water from the seas at others bashing them together. They forced their ways to Cyborg only to find his… remains. "What now?" Speedy asks as he grabs several more arrows. Aqualad looks around, "Um… I don't know!"

An elite drone jumps up to be blasted by a pink crescent that slices it in two. Jinx stands with her hands glowing pink, her eyes in tears she snarls "We make sure they look ten times worse then him!"

Gizmo not too thrilled in the fight looks to the city; he grinds his left molars as he debates on escaping… "Ah… I hate this." He pulls down his goggles and forges out his four spider legs twirling them like a set of propellers in a jump towards some droids, "I mean I really hate this!"

Bumble Bee smirks as Beast Boy rips off the final leg of the crab tank, Chang and Joker look at each other fearfully, "Looks like this clown is going down!"

Beast Boy turns to human, "Well? Where's the big punch line Joker?"

Joker looks towards behind the children and grins, "Oh… you'll see." The four look back, and pale as Mas y Menos moan, "Grande problema…"

A small force of droids and drones stomp out with blasters, the brunt of Slade's robots finally on the field. Red X looks over the area behind him, Raven feels uneasy until she hears Red X laughing. Slade narrows his eye, "Are you loosing it? I have an army, an actual mass of robots perched on this island for simply put ending the titans! Why in the hell are you laughing?"

"Tell me, Red X pulls out three disks; their tips blink with strange lights, "Are these boys electrically powered?" Red X tosses the disks across the sky in three directions from the tower. Slade closes his eye realizing what happened, "E.M.P.B." he murmurs as the three disks blow and an Electro Magnetic Pulse is surged across the island. All the droids and drones shut down after spazzing in place. The goons who had been hired panic, their electrical weapons incapable of working. Worse yet, Overload short circuits and Plasmus sigh to lick the circuit board up in a retreat. Slade shakes his head, "That was ingenious… yet pointless. I will be back!" he runs past Red X and Raven screaming "I'll never be beaten this easily again!"

Slade leaps off the tower onto Cinderblock, the two run off to the distance where Heretic has his staff raised high. Bata-Boom turns to see Jinx running at him, "Aw, little girl going to go cry!" he disappears into the mists with Joker and Chang, both a little bruised. The hyenas cackle as they escape with Harley dragged from her parachute. Heretic is last; he narrows his eyes to Robin. The tower was burning; no one was hurt by what he knew. Aqualad smiles as he says "I can take care of the fire!" he channels a large spring of water to flush into the tower, Robin nods in thanks while the other titans slowly return scanning over the wreckage. The tower was a mess, holes and parts missing, drones standing in mid attack with their bodies stuck, broken glass from earlier but still it did not add to the scenery. Robin sighs as he sits on the couch, only to have it collapse on him. "Great…" Speedy comes in slowly, "Robin… I'm sorry." He hands the right arm of Cyborg, "I think Bata-Boom did it."

Starfire gasps as she sees the arm and Beast Boy stammers back falling over a broken chair. Raven enters, seeing the arm her powers instantly act smashing the only chair not broken to many bits Red X grips her shoulder hoping to calm her she turns into his chest, as Cyborg was the only one she truly trusted of all like a brother. Robin looks confused, "What? It's only a machine!" he rubs his temples, "What the heck am I going to do?"

Starfire is very heart struck by this, "How could you say such a thing? Cyborg was not only a machine! He was our family, our friend, our…" Cyborg grins next to her, "Your Number 1 mechanic with his own stunt double!" he laughs as the others are startled he is un harmed. It seems after the H.I.V.E. incident Cyborg learned Beast Boy wanted to make a new Cyborg Double, so to help keep Beast Boy from messing up his tools he built one into the new T-Car. Starfire happily hugs Cyborg, "Oh, how marvelous! I am happy that all that was harmed was a duplicate and the T-Car."

Cyborg nods, "That's right just a duplicate…" his eyes bulge, "Aw man! My car! My CAR!"

Red X wanders off to the computer lab, he has to know more on that blonde haired guy, "Okay, I have a DNA sample, now to figure out who he is and maybe that fat prick too!" Red X uses the machines in the lab still working, one a DNA analyzer then the only computer still online. He checks the DNA and finds a match; he reads it, "…." He closes his eyes tightly then rubs them; he reads it again, "…." He looks at the information, seeing a family history he grimaces. "…." He is not able to speak, as was the shock the true identity of Speak-No-Evil had on him, also, the clues now explaining the horrible truth behind him, Bata-Boom, and a painful haunting memory… in his soul.

Raven was making her way to her room as she saw Red X leave the computer lab. She was surprised he was coming from there but doubly surprised when he nearly falls over only barely able to push his one arm on the wall "Red X!" she floats over, "Are you alright?"

He looks up to her through the mask, his eyes showing sadness in the curves of his eyes, "I… I need to talk to you alone."

She nods and holds him up over her shoulder. Something hit him badly, not a physical blow as something internally. Raven took him to her room, one of the few rooms unaffected by the flames. Raven tries to open her door but the electricity was dead, she narrows her eyes and chants, the door pulls open in a black aura so they enter before it is closed. Raven flings out her hand, several candles along the walls and room light, she sees Red X in the dim light… without his mask! "Red X?"

Red X stuns Raven with his face, thin brows and surprisingly his eyes are a green/blue mix almost a gray haze that was inhumanely handsome. The right eye has a small crescent like scar at the crest. Red X has his eyes with tears while he speaks, "The stuff that has happened has really stacked up on me. First I find out Brad was killed by Bata-Boom, then Rasco my only other friend is killed by some blonde freak." Raven narrows her eyes, Brad was the name of the friend of the man from the club and Rasco was the name of the club… she widely eyes Red X as she sits next to him her legs on each other, "You're the guy from the club! The one who talked to me…" she smiles sweetly, "I see why I could trust you."

Red X looks at her and grins, "Yes, it was little old me, nobody special just a stranger." Raven lowers her head that was exactly what he said before. "You would figure nothing worse could happen, it was over now! I mean I lost not only my old friend but my last friend. Then I found out the truth of who the blonde haired killer and Bata-Boom were." Red X chuckles, Raven feels concerned with his voice. He now grips his face, "It was Tommy! Damn it, that killer is Tommy Boomarus, the son of Batallion Boomarus! Their freaking father and son, my only friend left is a killer who works for the monster I hate. What kind of twist is this?"

Raven creeps her left hand onto Red X's shoulder, "I can't say that I know. This sounds terrible but I'm… here."

Red X sighs deeply to grab her hand, a smile on his face he says "I know, that's why I love you." He sits up, "I'm here for you and you are here for me. You need me for anything Raven I will be there."

Raven looks at her feet, "Red X, what is your name?" Red X looks up and blushes, he forgot that he never told her, "Robert Alderon Xavier sorry I never told you sooner."

Raven nods then puts herself on his lap, Red blinks, "I know what I want! For as long as I could remember I was told by my father what _he _wants, then Robin says _he_ wants for the team. Now Slade comes up and says what _he_ wants again." Raven shakes her head "I'm sick of it, waiting for everyone to tell me what they want like Malchior to use me and toss me away. You don't ask me for anything really, you sort of just are here. I realize… I want you."

Red X turns slightly red as she pushes him onto the bed, "Uh, what exactly are you planning?"

Raven has cradled him underneath her, she undoes her hood and positions her arms around Robert's head, "You'll understand sooner or later. Till then I will just take it slow."

(Play "No Way To Say" if you have it, if not, we'll still have a good couple of scenes.)

Red X grabs her arms, she is sort of surprised. He looks at her seriously, "I… I want to know you really want this." He narrows his eyes, "I don't want you to regret something like this… I want to know you're doing this because it is your wish." Raven smirks her cocky grin, "When I thought I loved Malchior I had a power, I was free of the pain my own father showed me. His influence was gone." Raven lays her head at the base of Red X's neck "I was happy but not completely. If I do this, I think I can find myself happy. I've wanted that for a long time, so please if we love each other then there is nothing to fear, right?" Red X looks at her hair, petting it he sighs, "I love you." She smiles up at him, "I love you too."

Robin slowly stands on the roof seeing Starfire sitting alone, he strolls over and lays a hand on her shoulder, "We'll rebuild." He sees her look up and smiles, "We always do… a lot actually." Starfire looks back to the clouds, she gasps as it seems… the tower is rising! Robin feels her fall in his arms, she looks up at his eyes though hidden she sees them. Robin is flush with color as she hangs in his arms; he grins then motions her up. The tower and the island are rising up and strange white flowers bloom all across the ground. White Roses, yes white roses are blooming all over the tower and island as it slowly rotates in the air.

Raven and Red X are under the covers, she whimpers slightly and he looks at her. Red X leans into her face and kisses her lips to calm her. Raven moves into this kiss and spies with her eyes the black roses he brought to her, they now glow white with energy, and she smiles in the kiss knowing she was happy.

Jinx grips the head of Cyborg, tears falling on her face and his top. She feels so much pain, he was gone. Gizmo shifts uneasily then he looks over and smirks. Cyborg looks at the back of Jinx who stood and hugged the copy. He coughs slightly; Jinx turns and drops the head, her eyes tremble as she sees a vision of joy. Cyborg blushes as he sort of digs his toe into the ground, "Sorry… it was a double and…" he is cut off as she leaps up wrapping her arms around his neck, dragging the larger, bigger guy into her kiss. Tears stream her face not in pain but joy, her love meant something… it really did! Gizmo looks on as Cyborg wraps his arms around her shoulder blades and forces her into his own kiss. Gizmo twitches, and slowly pulls his goggles down, "Dude… this is sickening." He grabs his stomach, "I think I'm going to Ralf." He then notices the white rose petals twirling around Cyborg and Jinx slowly into the air, he looks to see the island is rotating around and now the walls to the tower… are rebuilding?

Red X lands his right hand outside the covers; he grips the sheets tightly for a moment unsure if this was right… he was thinking of the irregular situation they were in. He blinks as he feels something wriggle into his hand, Red X looks at his hand and smiles as a pale hand has squeezed his. The fingers now lacing together Red X looks to Raven under his face, she smiles at him and he kisses her more passionately bobbing his head back and forth with love filled pecks.

A hole of flame burns, sitting in his throne Trigon narrows his four golden eyes at the sheets turning, "… figures." He snorts through his nostrils, "I hate kids." Trigon waves his hand over the portal and it disperses. "I'll make her pay for this. That little witch!" he flings a ball of fire that explodes a large platform of rock.

Red X has been rolled under Raven; she has her arms straight as she has them pinned around Red's head. Her face tenses, she whines a small bit and Red X grabs her under the sheets, "Are you okay?" Raven becomes more flushed in her face, "Yes just…" she nods, "I love you." Red X grins, "You say that a lot." She nods, "I mean it, this time I really mean it." She leans into him and starts to kiss his lips again, this time she uses her tongue to explore his mouth, finding he has an interesting taste.

Bumble Bee is looking out the window with Beast boy. A white rose petal falls on her wound and it heals, she is blinking at this. Beast Boy has the same thing happen to him. The two look at each other and blush, "Um," Bumble Bee smiles at Beast Boy, "We never really watched a movie."

Beast Boy shrugs looking as the clouds are moving with the island, flower petals swirling in the winds he chuckles, "Hey, this is a better movie than what's in theaters." The flowers are now glowing; a spectacle of light and magic seems to flow about the tower. Bumble Bee nods and blushes as she feels a hand in hers… "Um…" she looks down and sees the gray gloved hand of Beast Boy. She looks at his face; he has a smile and glance which she returns as they watch the flowers dance again.

Raven jumps up and arches her back, "It feels so…" she closes her eyes before arching back down slowly, she smiled on Red X before seeing the face of Slade scowling her. She shakes her head and looks again, Red X looks at her as he pushes up to her face. Raven falls onto Red X making him lay on top of her again, "I can feel something is different! Can you feel it?"

Red X nods, a blush on his cheeks, "Yes but what is it?"

Raven cups her chin into his shoulder hugging herself to him tightly, "My heart… it's blooming." She looks over to the white roses on her tabletop now blooming widely, their petals glowing strong enough to illuminate the room and for a first, there was not a single shadow in this dark room.

Mas y Menos awe at the windows reforming, Aqualad keeps splashing his eyes with water as the metal melds itself back. Speedy has removed his mask to see fully the stones roll over the tower walls and reform to their previous places. On the roof, Robin holds Starfire's arms by the forearm, she is doing the same. They look into each other's eyes Robin then pulls Starfire into himself. Starfire blushes as he grips her lips with his, she leans down into the kiss and sighs slightly. The white rose petals swirl about them and illuminate brightly the area. Stones roll past the two kissing titans as the tower rebuilds, yet they hardly noticed with their kiss.

Raven feels a surge, her head pitches back and her eyes glow bright white. Her soul self, a giant white raven flies out from her eyes and through the roof opening its wings widely before dissipating back into Raven. She lies back on the bed and so does Red X falling at her side. They pant heavily, and Raven rolls over to face Red X, "I feel… different."

Red X is smiling, "Me too." He grips the back of her head and puts her forehead to his, "I think I know why people fall in love." He pecks her lips with a kiss, "They complete each other."

Raven nods as she hugs her arm around his waist to be close to him, she curls her head under his saying, "That's what it is, feeling complete."

Red X chuckles, "Yeah, love. That is exactly how it feels."

(If you listened to music, you can stop now… man, that was… interesting… will I have to make this an M rating now? Oh boy… I hope not.)

The tower and island land into the ocean and everything looks calm. Cyborg grins as Jinx parts slowly fluttering her eyes at his, "I love you," she says before kicking off in a somersault, "But I'll still kick your butt!" she grabs Gizmo who is already primed to fly out. The two disappear and Cyborg just shakes his head smiling, 'That girl is so weird… oh man I love her.'

Robin parts from Starfire positioning her to lay her back to his chest. Robin smiles as she lays her head to the side of his shoulder, "It's so nice to be here with you Robin."

Robin opens his mouth about to say his name was 'Nightwing' but he just grins saying, "Yeah, it sure is Starfire. Just to be with you."

……Heretic's Hangar……

The villains celebrate their victory, as they saw it as a victory. Bata-Boom heals Speak's injuries with bandages and the Eye Of Osiris. This healed the lost eye. Joker and Slade take time to talk, and plan how to finish the titans. Chang with his goons danced and drank. Harley was playing with her hounds. Cinderblock and Plasmus try to figure a way to bring back up Overload. Heretic however, he sits in a chair and drums his fingers. He smiles under his mask, and says, "It's just like I planned." Heretic chuckles, "Their all playing the roles so well. Tomorrow, the venom will course their veins and win or lose; the teen titans will succumb to the poisons of Apep's venom."

Note: OH MY GAWD! This is the freaking longest chapter yet! I can't believe I wrote it all! I'm actually quite proud! Please, how does everyone feel about the twists in this chapter? Some things will be revealed in the next one, we have… 3 chapters to go? That's it? NO MORE! I may continue with the next story and instead of Nightwing/Raven cheating, I may put Nightwing has gone through a divorce with Starfire, and he is starting to secretly feel for Raven who is there for him. This way there is no cheating, but still a conflict that rises with our titans. Now, responses!

Jason: Just checking, a friend of mine was named Jason and his last name was something around Corneli so I called him that, though I believe his name was not actually that.

EvilSangle: Wow, that's a reader for you! Thank you for reading as you did, very kind of you. Please do not stay up so late, read in intervals as this baby was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!

Tigerlilly1234: Well, Red X is not something I can say I know will play out. He may turn out differently than what is written so far, however we will see!

Az: I agree, I do not enjoy the cheating angle because it may be controversial, but not nearly as entertaining as some others. My Robin/Starfire divorce Robin/Raven secret lust seems more entertaining because it won't have to lead to some odd occurrences.

ThisWolfLovesNoOne: Oh, so that is what happens? I saw a majority of the cast being killed so I guess I always knew that was the end. Yes that is a story idea, I am still in the process of working out some kinks.

RavenXBB: Well, she saw his face now! I think things will make more sense after today's preview of the possible future!

Kittykat: Appreciato!

Desert-Tiger: Thank you, I will keep seeing what people feel about the story. The votes are being tallied, they are going to be used to decide something more important in the story.

Shekron: Sorry you didn't get to review I know you have been really busy so keep it up.

(Okay, a rewrite of the last preview and a few other bios!)

…The Crystal ball shows some other kind of future… maybe… I'm still trying to see if this scene is not totally lame…

Raven is in a black dress, she is taller, slender, and very attractive. She is 35; she walks the room towards the bathroom. Her dress shimmers, wearing two purple earrings she walks with black high-heels. Raven also has a beautiful necklace, her most prized gift. A man steps up to her as they are alone; she looks him in his eyes hidden by shades. He wears a denim jean jacket. A black T-Shirt under this. His pants are blue denim jeans similar to his jacket. His hair is black, and straight to the sides. He wears brown faded boots, "Raven…" he speaks softly, this was Robin at one time but only at one time. "I haven't seen you for a while."

Raven shrugs, "No, not really. So how is Starfire?"

Robin grabs the back of his head, shifting his hairs he sneaks out a "We're divorced." Which Raven gives the old "How come?" question? Robin rolls his eyes, it just happened. The years went on, she became a powerful figure to relations between Earth and Tameran and he needed more. "Well it's not important. I have Nova; she lives with me as her mother believes it is more appropriate she lives on Earth the world she herself loves."

Raven gives a small smile, "It figures. Starfire always acts that way." Robin nods "So how are you doing?"

Raven looks uneasily to the scene, "I… I'm sort of dealing with it."

Robin nods, "I know. It has been a 17 years since… the nemesis."

Raven turns, "I know, look at these people." She gives a distasteful smile to the exhibiters in the museum. She came for the fact her son wanted to see her glory days, When the Titans faced the most heinous criminal collective ever. In one display, the mask of Heretic, another remains of Slade (If he is killed) held in tight air sealed glass. Another spot, the actual outfit Robin once wore as Robin, not who he is now, the dark avenger of Blood haven… Nightwing. "They act like it is some trip of fancy and dreams. They don't know what a nightmare it was for us."

Robin feels the pain in her; he knew how much she hurt. "Raven…" he lays his hands on her shoulders. "That is how the world is. We do what we must no matter how bad times become."

Raven looks up over her shoulder, he is smiling on her. "I almost forgot how good a leader you were boy wonder."

(Not that different, I feel it has something in it. The idea the two have to help build the new titans means that they both work together causing trouble in the tension. Also, Starfire wishes to rekindle the love she shared with Robin so a divorce would seem pretty cool for that. I'm going to leave it there! If you have any comments, send them on out.)


	10. Chapter 10: True Master

Too Much Red

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 10: True Master

Disclaimer: DC owns their characters, nothing below that. The Red/Rae/Rob thing is still going on, just the story is highly leaning towards Red/Rae in votes and since I like it no reason to hold off. A character called Pakkurath, AKA Pakkrat comes on this chapter though only a fictitious character it kind of defines my own little self! If people like the character, he will most likely appear in the sequel. A hint to those who have read my other stories, a character from them will appear. This character has a voice talent, (Shadowy Figure, Voiced by "Vin Diesel" from "Pitch Black, The Chronicles of Riddick; as Riddick)

Slade leaps from building to building, the rivers of lava in this apocalyptic vision pleasures Slade. "Well, well, I never would have thought you were here. Dreams do come true after all."

Slade walks over the lava to the lavender eyes narrowed at his presence, hidden under two leaning buildings shadows. "This time, things are different." Slade raises a brow; "Not only am I not afraid of you, I'm not afraid of him!" a blinding white energy shoots out and into Slade, he screams as his whole body sparks by the energy surge. Slade slams into a protruding wall then rolls off it and down a slope. Slade stumbles inches from a roaring stream of lava, "I'm what you fear Slade!" Slade bolts his head up, some white hooded aura floats after him. Slade stammers up and runs he runs faster than usual. Slade leaps onto a building, turns and sees the large blast of white energy stretching out like an actual tentacle following his movements, "I'm what you always knew was coming!"

The blast lands and the entire building is destroyed and Slade falls limply off. He slams down and his form shakes from the pain. Raven lands on a mass of stone protruding from the lava banks, "What's wrong? Why aren't you talking all like before?"

Raven claps her wrists together, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" a beam comes forth and strikes after Slade, he leaps over it and behind her, "Raven!" he screams as he grips her by the back of her neck, "I have three things to tell you! First," Slade opens his other palm unleashing one strong blast of flame to her spine launching her out, Raven forces herself back in the air and turns to where Slade once was "You're not as strong as you think!" Slade comes from behind her in a rushed elbow; Raven is hit in her skull so she spirals down in the attack. Raven regains control and flashes over the river making it separate under her flying force. Raven turns over her shoulder to see Slade was following.

Slade narrows his eye, "Second! You may have found some power in this love emotion; however I feed off of my hatred for the titans and anger at my earlier defeats! That goes plenty beyond the light you found as my flames of rage burn all to a cinder!" Slade burns up in a ball of flame and shoots off to nothing. Raven stops and slowly floats back into a wall, "Third!" screams Slade as his arm launches out from the stone wall and around Raven's neck, he now grips her tightly to his chest holding her with the strength he has. Raven struggles and groans but Slade does not falter in his stance, "Third and final," Slade puts his mouth to her ear, "Those times you smack me around really turn me on."

Raven's eyes glow, "Does this?" she flings her arm forward with an open palm, her hand fires out a white energy claw onto Slade's face rising him high into the air. The claw grips tight enough to crack the mask he wears, Slade laughs into the claw. Raven struggles as Slade grips the raven claw then starts prying its hand open. Slade, with a surge of his power, rips open the claw making its fingers rip apart and a tremor rush back to Raven so she reels back in pain from the force. Raven grabs her hand, as Slade stands in the air triumphantly.

Slade levitates down, his hands on his tailbone Slade chuckles, "Oh little Raven, not even this new power is really enough." Slade strolls at her carelessly, "You can't defeat me because I still have a power over you!"

"No you don't!" Raven channels her energy around Slade, his eye twitches as his arms and legs are pulled apart where he can not move, "I am not yours to control Slade!" Raven raises her hands as her eyes glow strongly and soon Slade is being flung across the horizon to a wall that crumbles under his impact. Raven raises her hands over her head and Slade is flung high above, Raven gives a smirk, "Who has power over who?" she swings her hands down fast, Slade plummets screaming as his arms and legs are pulling back unnaturally from the speed! His body comes inches from the ground then stops. Raven looks to the side, "This may only be a dream, but I want you to know the fear you feel right now!" Raven looks back in tears, "Know it is only a fraction of what I owe you Slade! You wanted to keep me off balance, well see where it gets you!"

Slade closes his eyes, "Adorable," Slade flexes out his fingers and Raven falters back, Slade flies at her and lands a large right hook to her face. Raven is skipped across the ashy landscape hard. She rolls nearly into the lava but Raven quickly feels the heat and stops herself. Raven looks back up, Slade cracks his neck to the left, then right then he raises his chin saying "The very idea you can defeat me is so adorable! I admit you are stronger but not yet can you wish to take on me!" Slade glowers his eyes on her, "You should join me! I could give you everything you ever wanted, power, purpose, and even a form of love!"

Raven looks at Slade defiantly, "No, I have what I want."

Slade growls lowly, "I can give you more than he could. Come with me and we will rule the world like no other! The fires of hell," Slade grips his hand into a fist of flame, "And the shadows of nothingness!" he shows out another hand to Raven. Raven smirks, "I have something Slade and am no longer only shadow. I am also light." Raven feels herself waking, her time in this dream was up, "It's over Slade the next time we meet will be the last."

Slade narrows his eye as she is gone, "How much a fool she is if she believes we did not plan for this." A shadowy figure looms out from the fires; Slade turns and does a bow, "It's all going as planned. Soon, the prophecy shall begin a new."

The shadow nods, _"Good,"_ the shadowy figure chuckles his deep voice. _"The child shall be the key to all our futures."_

……Titans Tower, Raven's Room……

Raven wakes slowly, nuzzled into the arms of Robert she blushes and motions out of the embrace. She glows with a black aura and her purple hood and black leotard is around her. Raven looks at Robert and then her mind notes her other power, still vibrant she looks at the black roses and concentrates… as the roses glow white she too becomes white. Raven stands and looks at her apparel, though yes her darker outfit was more her style this was her new self. Raven thinks, perhaps a midway was needed, to take this form when needed and stay her other self. "The best analogy," she cringes hoping Beast Boy didn't find out, "Would be that whole Super-Saiyan thing from Dragon Ball Z… burr I feel dirty."

Raven was not a fan of the action anime, though the populous of male fans were. Raven sits on the bed; she wants Robert to see her like this. Happy, at peace, that was what the white aura means. The black aura represents control and balance while this was contentment, and purity, no longer affected by the influence of the father she knew. Raven sits and waits for Robert to rise.

Cyborg knocks on her door, "Raven? Raven are you there?" Raven jumps up, her eyes widen and a light blows outside the door, she curses herself as Cyborg says "I guess that's a yes."

Raven quickly floats to the door and slowly tries to tame herself. Though even in this un-affected form by daddy worstest, her powers so strong and new flared much like her original self. That, and even now Trigon still has some weak grasp on her which must infuriate him more. Raven leaves out a breath then opens the door to a crack, "What is it?"

Cyborg narrows his eyes, "I need to talk to you alone. Can you come out here?"

Raven nods and closes the door. She turns herself to the dark titan again, though it may seem like a hassle Raven loves her darker appearance. Now with the knowledge she has of love she can ward away Trigon even in this form, not bad. Raven opens and leaves through the door. Cyborg walks next to her down the hall, she turns shocked as Cyborg asks "Why didn't you come out in your white form? I kind of like it!"

"Oh," she turns to her feet, "It was new, and dangerous." Cyborg nods, "So how did you exactly get that way? Was that why all that power came up like that last night?"

Raven turns and nods, "It did cause the odd occurrences last night. As for _how_ I'm not sure." She hopes a little white lie might be okay. Cyborg grinned saying "Oh are you sure the fact Red X was in your room didn't help?"

Raven gasps, "How did you know?"

Cyborg grins, "Oh I didn't till now!" Cyborg gives his cocky grin, "So did you two do what I think you did?" Raven turns away blushing, "Hey if you did… well, I can't say I like the fact you did but I mean it is you." Cyborg nods to himself, "Of all the people I know you are the one I trust most to make a good decision. If you love the guy,"

Raven grins, "I do." Cyborg turns to her and smiles, "Well okay that's all that matters. Another thing I need to talk about, I know you and Robin are friends so have you ever considered the fact he may feel more." Raven is confused, Cyborg sighs saying "I think he really likes you Rae. Star and Red both have suspicions and if you think about it you need to set him straight."

Raven shakes her head no, "Why? He's not even interested." Cyborg gives her a look, "Yes he is Raven and when he realizes what happened here something will happen. He may get really angry with Red and who knows what those two could do to each other."

Raven looks at Cyborg more worried, "I guess…" she nods "I will talk to him as soon as I can alone preferably."

Cyborg grins, "Good because I got him in my garage waiting to see you."

Raven gives Cyborg a look, he waits at the door to the garage as Raven enters to see Robin standing on the T-Car, yes repaired completely from the power earlier Robin taps his foot arms crossed. Robin looks up to Raven and gives a weak smile, "Hi, I heard you wanted to talk."

Raven nods, "I guess we should sit down." Robin gets a chair and sits, Raven the same. The two look on each other so Raven asks "Robin do you like me?"

Robin blinks, "Of course you are my friend so yes I like you." Raven gives him a glare, Robin shrinks as he realizes she was not exactly talking about that kind of like. Robin does a small twitch before saying "I kind of do like you Raven."

Raven nods, "I see." Raven gives a worried look, "Robin, if I told you I like some one else maybe even love them how would you react?"

Robin looks up in thought, "Well I would be happy for you." He gives a sad look, "Then, somehow I would also be really sad. I liked you for a long time. I guess I will always have a thing for you."

Raven closes her eyes gripping her forehead she asks "Then why didn't you say something? Why didn't you say you liked me like this?"

Robin feeling defensive snaps "Hey! I can't just admit my feelings! I was trained to keep my feelings out of the way of my decisions!"

Raven snaps out "I don't want you to ruin things for me! I love Red X!"

Robin looks blankly at Raven; he nods his head "I understand Raven." He makes his way out the door "I really do so don't worry. I'm happy for you, I'm sort of seeing Starfire as it is."

Raven seems a little surprised, "You are? When did this happen?"

"That energy," Robin looks back smiling "I think in a way I have that white energy to thank for noticing how beautiful Starfire really is."

Raven blushes, she did not know that her energy with Red X was so powerful to expand on the hearts of those around them. Raven nods "I'm glad you will be okay."

Robin was starting his march when he thought on something, "Raven, could you help me with something?" Raven looks up as he looks worried, "What do you know on something called, Apophis."

Raven sees it was not only her dreams and father warning of this Apophis, Raven does a nod and says "Robin, I know very little but I do have a…" Raven gives a sort of worried stare, "Er, he's kind of a friend." Raven nods, "Yeah, he is a friend."

Robin nods "Then we can go?"

Raven rubs her arm, "Well, he's not really a being we should bother." Raven notices the look of inquiry Robin gave at this, "This creature, I don't know what he is but our meeting was of chance. He's a strong magical influence and in his domain he is even more powerful. A place of his own mental manifestation, this world of his is beyond one like ours. When we enter into it, we enter into his mind. There he has knowledge of many things good and evil."

"Good and evil?" Cyborg wanders in, "How much evil are we talking here?"

Raven now feels really worked up; this was like admitting she was hanging out with a real villain. "Well he's well rounded. You know, he's open minded to things and experiences. If anyone can help you with Apophis it will be him."

Robin grins, "It's all we have. Besides, if he tries anything we'll make little work of him."

Raven looks to a wall, "I don't know if you understand what exactly we're getting into. Either way, here it goes!" Raven's eyes glow, "Baka, Se, Gamaet!" she knocks on the wall five times, and soon a small vortex of green and black opens. Raven turns and says "This way."

Cyborg whispers to Robin, "The weird stuff Raven knows could fill an encyclopedia."

Robin chuckles until a light fixture smacks over Cyborg's head who rubs the sore. Raven and the others leave and enter… his domain.

……Heretic's Hangar……

Heretic looks over the villains, and chuckles with their awed faces. Joker has a grin, abnormally wide again he says "By Jove it is so great! The way it merges all our own selves into it! Truly, even if we fail the simple fact of it will be echoed in history."

Heretic nods, "Yes through history." Heretic sighs out to himself pleased "The history of me, an immortal by man."

Slade grips his chin, "It is a good plan which surely has its strong points. However, aspects like the well being of Raven are on my agenda." Heretic glares on Slade, "Not mine! I am only for power!" Heretic readies to leave "I was promised the power of a god if I gave the nemesis to my master. I will not be distracted any longer by those others. Do as you wish to prevent her demise I only plan on Nightwing!"

Slade narrows his eyes as Heretic has left, "This partnership is nothing more than the same servitude I had to Trigon. He makes the rules, I only can follow."

Slade turns to leave and soon is tailed by Joker, "Seems you are more for our agreement! I must say well done!"

Slade glares at Joker, "I figured I agreed last night. Seeing as how I helped in this plan of yours with Bata-Boom."

Joker raises a brow, "My plan with Bata-Boom?" the two open a door where they secretly held council, in the main chair was Bata-Boom, "Yes?" he has his legs up on a desk.

Joker glares at the fat man, "Get out of my chair!" Joker makes a step forward but Bata-Boom snaps his fingers, the two serpents hiss and twirl out. Slade chuckles "Trust me Joker I was equally surprised to learn who is pulling the real strings here." Slade nods, "Still, it makes so much sense. The only one in the dark is the man walking around flaunting his dark powers. In reality," Slade bows his head to Bata-Boom who now pets _HIS_ serpents, "The real master was always the one who was supposed to be faking his role."

Joker grins, "Ooh, treachery sure has gone a long way here. So Apophis was working for you the whole time?"

Bata-Boom snickers, "No, Apophis is a dead god. The one I serve is beyond that lost faith." Slade laughs as he finishes, "Like I said; only Heretic is the one who is going to be left in the shadows."

Bata-Boom shakes his head no, "The shadows do not need a weak child. They need ones like us. That is why they came to us, the _Kagejin_ came to us."

……The Domain……

The stone tunnel winds with a stone staircase, brown walls make Cyborg and Robin walk worriedly where as Raven found the dark and untouched walls of a world developed by a dark cast very relaxing, as does their original creator. The walls have torches burning and illuminating with sparse moments between each where only the titans eyes shown through. Cyborg with his one human and one machine eye asks "So, who is this guy?"

Raven's lavender eyes look straight ahead, "He goes by the name Pakkurath. He's okay if you're getting scared." Raven comes out of the shadow smirking "Don't fear the dark, embrace it."

Robin cringes, his white eyes stop in the shadows, "You're getting a little cryptic."

Raven turns and sighs, "When you come to persons home you try to share their characteristics for a sign of respect." Raven moves past the torches, "Respect is very important right now."

Robin follows and Cyborg asks "What kind of queer name is Pakkurath?"

Raven turns in a stern stare "Don't act that way! This is a serious matter to me." Raven goes on, "Not just by the danger but the fact this Pakkurath character is similar to me. He's a friend, and I really hoped the first time of introducing you all would be more acceptable."

Cyborg lowers his head as he continues, "Sorry, it's just kind of odd you know."

Raven turns with her face of stone, "He chose it, it reflects him very well. Please, don't act like this when we get to the main chamber."

Speak of the devil, the reach a turn to his main chamber of this dungeon like manifestation of mind. The two boys blink, seeing more of the stone walls but more illumination this area has many wooden shelves and holders for strange and bizarre artifacts and items. The weapons, books, idols, all immensely creepy yet were satisfying. Raven floats along admiring the more sinister art while Cyborg creeps by them fearfully. Robin, half of himself actually embraces the atmosphere while half strafes away, "It's common," says a male voice with a slight tone of nothingness, the speech slow and calm it is much like Raven's monotone talk yet more unattached (Pakkurath voiced by Johnny Depp, Role of choice "Once Upon A Time In Mexico" as "Agent Sands" Agent Sands has a similar odd look on "balance being kept" from the restaurant scene and this character is very oriented around a balance theme) "For some to fear such a thing as knowledge. After all, knowledge is merely the same meaning as Demon in Greece." The owner chuckles as he seems to materialize from a shadowed corner holding something in linen fabrics and in a tightly tied straw rope, "Greetings, you may call me Pakkurath for this meeting of extreme oddity."

Pakkurath was a 6' tall man of calm movement as he floats over the area in his long blackened trench hiding his legs and feet in a shadow under this apparel. His waist line visible, he wears a black leather lace belt that has four laces cross under and over each other at intervals. The chest under a black T shows slightly with the trench, though nearly un-noticeable with the black theme in wear. Shades hide the eye but the brows over them give his look of nothingness more flare. Hair slit back tightly, Pakkurath bows his head and lays the item down on a wooden desk with many strange items not yet logged by this being of supernatural life "Raven to what do I owe this magnificent pleasure?"

Raven does a bow of her head, Pakkurath responds with the same. Without a show of respect he can become easily an aggressive person. "I need to know some things."

"Curiosity killed the cat my dear Raven." Muses Pakkurath as he sits at his desk removing the fabrics from his latest acquisition "I must say an interesting find." Pakkurath removes the strange item that shows to be a small music box. "Still not that much for wear and tare." Pakkurath notices a small chip from the wooden design.

Cyborg looks at another item, some kind of doll looking thing, "Lots of dark stuff here why do you collect it?"

"It defines me. I am a dark person, a visionary as well I accept my faults and take pride in them. These items hold things no normal person would know." Pakkurath raises his right hand and ushers to the shadows, two strange flying creatures of green skin and red eyes similar to little goblins fly over with forked tails and grab the box to move it. "So please do not touch them."

Cyborg does not heed and accidentally touches a hand sized glass orb with a purple and black haze swirling inside it, "Whoa."

Pakkurath looks up and snaps, "Baka Se Gamaet!" Cyborg's hands disappear in a puff of purple mist, making him look wide eyed before yelling "My hands!"

Robin grabs for his utility belt "Who do you think you are?"

Pakkurath has floated over grabbing the orb and sighing, "Your friend could have caused us a great deal of trouble!" Pakkurath lays the orb on its cushion, "That was a Soul Gem, common really. This one holds a very unruly beast called a Nuckelavee."

Robin raises a brow, "What is that?"

"A devil from Scottish lore." Pakkurath glares his brows at Robin, "They are incomprehensibly powerful. Able to kill all with a breath and their odor is murder. They are like a centaur, except skinless and the hoarse contains a head of a hoarse with a human dangling from its back, and one eye only at the head burning with the fire of death." Pakkurath grins, "Actually, sounds pretty darned cool doesn't it?"

Robin turns to Raven, "Uh, this is your friend?"

Raven coughs with a sweat, "Yeah so what do you think?"

Cyborg holds his mechanical stubs, "What about my hands!" Pakkurath sighs as he waves his hand at Cyborg murmuring the words he used before Cyborg's hands reappear. Cyborg grins before seeing his hands, his forehead has a red vein throbbing, "Oh we're so funny!"

Cyborg's left hand is on his right arm, and his right hand on his left arm. Pakkurath hears the giggle of Raven and hidden chuckle of Robin so he smirks adding "It would seem I am." Raven now crosses her arms and taps her foot "Pakku, please stop altering my friends." Pakku turns with a sigh, "Ah, you make me feel horrible when you give me that tone. Very well," Pakku waves his open palm and says his words returning Cyborg to his normal self. Pakku makes his way to Raven "What is it we wish to learn?"

Raven says "Apophis, what is he and how come he chose Heretic as his servant?"

Pakku narrows his brows "Apophis never would choose a servant." Pakku floats past Raven "Apophis is a demon that has no trust in others but those he rules. Humans to him are a distasteful abhorrence as in his time humanity desecrated his image from religious practice in the "Book of Apophis". Pakku turns seeing Robin and Raven share worried looks, Cyborg kisses his hands and nuzzles into them, "That book was written in the idea Apophis was a dark god so ritual was held to desecrate the dark god so he was defeated by Ra. Either way, whoever is in league with Heretic it is not Apophis. Not to mention of course, his existence has been as a forgotten legend so nothing much in power still exists for him." Pakku turns with his arms behind his back, "Anything else?"

Raven is stunned, "Apophis is not the demon we're after in Heretic?"

"Perhaps not." Pakku raises his hand and index, "However, it may be a demon quite similar or not so that has dealing with the ancient serpent devil." Cyborg shakes his head, "Now hold on! Why would one demon say he's somebody but really be somebody else _especially_ to their own warriors!"

Pakku turns, "Why does Robin not show his identity? Why does he not embrace his friends with his truth always? The secrets are important to control and control is a form of illustrious power." Pakku floats back to his desk, "If our Heretic feels he is working for Apophis he will do anything for a demon not only of such background yet also of the fact he himself is a symbol of power." Pakku grabs something from the desk and floats off raising his hand he ushers the others to follow, they do as Pakku returns to his talk "However, if our demon friend was not one to symbolize power but more chaotic ideals then Heretic would never have been of use. The idea is why would any demon go through such trouble for a servant?"

Raven looks in confusion before getting the idea, "Oh, he was trying to use him for something else or not planning on needing him for the end!"

"Exactly!" Pakku claps his hands, "I always enjoy your wisdom my dear!" Pakku floats through some corridors yet the others stop, he turns and smirks "Fear not the unknown, only your guide unto them." He chuckles as he moves on and the titans grudgingly follow. "If Heretic has come to his final moments the chances are it was planned. Heretic wants absolute power; a man driven by power can be quite taxing to hold on. If Heretic's master found this warrior to taxing he may have decided to merely remove him through other means." Pakku stops and ponders, "Or did this master and lord to Heretic come to a consensus, so they both may find a sort of crossroads to the final wish?" The titans look at Raven who simply glares back at them she warned this character was an odd one, Pakku shrugs and turns to move on again, "I'm not going into these things just yet. We have more important matters to partake."

Raven asks with her two friends pushing her between them and Pakkurath "What matters?"

Pakku turns with a grin, mischievous in nature she cringes, "Ah now if I told you where would my pleasure in that lie?"

……Titans Tower……

Red X sat on the roof; he kind of wondered where Raven went off to. Sure he was upset she was gone but he figures she had her reasons for it. He looks out on the sea, a nice calm day he chuckles life was so good now. Happy once in his life he was content. Red X has been through much, or rather Robert was. Abandoned by his mother on the doorstep of Rasco Xavier, Robert was raised not only as a son by the kind hearted club owner but also as the best friend of a great man. His child life was harsh; the only three he knew was Tommy and Brad. Other kids were not his cup of tea, he was home schooled and that explains his intellect as he craved knowledge. He was often with Tommy's mother; she treated him a lot like a son. Then one day… a terrible car accident. Tommy was thought dead like his mother but it would seem Bata-Boom tracked the boy down. Red X became a young thief, stealing was a kind of game where getting caught meant trying to find a way out of it. He was good, too good so good he only progressed up the ladder. Most would see it as a crime, a wrong but he never saw it as that it was a simple hobby. Red X hears a door open to the roof so he leaps up and brushes the dirt. Starfire looks around, "Pardon me, have you seen friend Robin?"

"No." Red X looks to the sea, calm and untouched. "Have you seen Raven?"

Starfire seems saddened by the idea both are missing, "No that I have not. If you see friend Robin tell him I would like to see him." She smiles, "It is very important to me."

Red X nods, "The same with Raven." He was going to sit down, but a chill rides his back "Hey let's look together!" he runs through the door but looks back out the door to the seas. "I'm sure it's nothing..."

Bumble Bee giggles as Beast Boy laughs at one of his jokes. Aqualad and Speedy are big eyed to these two. Mas y Menos, much more excited! "Ah, amor!"

"Si, amor joven!" the two sigh to each other as B.B. and er… B.B. glare to the two then leave for the roof. Beast Boy smirks at Starfire, "Hey sup? Are you and Red X looking for something?"

Starfire nods, "Robin has disappeared Raven also seems to be missing."

Bumble Bee blinks, "I saw the two in the hangar earlier. Seems they were talking about their feelings for each other." Red X and Starfire give bug eyes, "Then something about a dimension made just for them, I kind of missed that part." At this a gasp is heard and Starfire drags Red X to the hangars. Bumble Bee blinks, "What was that all about?"

She turns to a pale green Beast Boy, "Oh man… the teams going to be the Three Titans soon."

……Pakkurath's Place……

Raven glares her eyes at Pakku, "I won't do this!" she has venom in her voice, "I won't give you that for your services!"

"Ha!" Pakku crosses his arms over his chest, "Like you have a choice? I want that book and you want this knowledge. One must be done for the other!"

Raven glares, "Why do you want the book of Malchior?"

"There is no bargain, and I need not explain myself! Remember you came for my help and I gave you my terms! If you do not wish to accept them then you can go on without my assistance."

Raven shifts her eyes to her side, the idea of learning there is another evil, one hidden in the shadows plotting out a more sinister plan than what was already figured… "Okay!" she falters to Pakku, who is smirking at her finally accepting the deal, "I'll do it."

Pakku holds out his hand, two orbs are in them. They are white orbs, hazy like he says "These are Illusion Spheres, used by magi to cloak people from wicked entities. Take these in hand and I will open a doorway to a world called "Kagejin No Kokudo" or, "Realm of the Shadow-People". There you will find your imposter and its master."

Raven gives her glare of death; it finally struck her the ass knew more on this imposter and master puppeteer than he lets on. Still, as he was a being that was not trying to directly cause imbalance Raven nods as a thank you. "Wait, why two?"

"Well you can't go alone!" Pakku chuckles, "This is a realm full of the shadow people, Kagejin, going alone is idiocy! Take one of your little friends with you."

Raven turns to see both looking awkwardly, Raven figured Cyborg was trustable and reliable, but his speed was not very well put and if they had to escape surely he was not going to be carried by her. Then Robin, he was moveable and fast. "Robin, you're coming with me." He blinks, "Sorry Cyborg you have to stay here."

Cyborg frowns, "Oh joy, more time with Mr. Creepshow here."

Pakku grins, "I am starting to like the metal one." He puts his arm around Cyborg making Cyborg pale, "Don't worry I'll show him around and introduce him to my friends here."

The gremlin creatures now fly out and grab Cyborg lifting him up as he screams they snicker and laugh in high pitched voices while they take him to some other corridors. Pakku looks back to the others as they now held their Illusion Spheres "The fiend you will soon meet is not one to ignore, he is very powerful. Beware as he has many servants of extraordinary power and skill." Pakku turns to where Cyborg left, "The portal will open by the words you know to heart. The portal will only allow those who entered it here to exit it from there, remember that."

The two look to the portal, Robin asks "Are you sure on this Raven?"

Raven nods, "I feel I was meant to know. Besides," Raven gives a smirk to Robin, "With that new suit you should be able to fight any shadow people."

Robin gives his cocky grin, "Yeah, like they ever had a chance?"

They enter into the portal. The realm of the Kagejin awaits them on the other side.

Starfire and Red X walk through the stone realm of Pakku, Starfire with her hands in fists moves in a strong strut. Red X gives her a look, like she was getting way too jealous. Sure, Raven and Robin had a strong history… and yeah more than just him and her had suspicions they liked each other… and okay, there was the fact Robin was a pretty-boy super hero. 'Hm, maybe I should be a little jealous.' Red X glares back to Starfire who keeps her angry walk and shakes his head no; the green eyes of jealousy are blind ones. "Hey Starfire, maybe you should calm down?"

Starfire stops and turns on Red X, her eyes a flame, "What is wrong with my demeanor? I am merely angry with the fact my true love is secretly cheating with a person whom I at one time thought was my best friend!"

"Whoa! Raven and Robin are innocent till proven guilty! I mean, we don't know if it's even true what Bumble Bee said."

Starfire looks to the shadows ahead, her shoulders slink as she grips her elbows, "I am so…" she looks up at Red X with tears, her face hurt she says sheepishly, "I am afraid if it were true. My heart could not take the pain of finding Robin loves another; let alone my truest friend Raven."

Red X coughs uneasily, crying, way too unnerving, "Uh, let's just find them and then we can see what is going on." Red X taps her on the shoulder, "See no harm no foul!"

Starfire sobs into Red X's shoulder; Red X twitches his right eye, "What if they do love each other! What if my love means nothing? What if I am not meant to find happiness?"

Red X slowly motions Starfire back to the stairs, "We won't know until we get there now let's go." His uneasy tone starting to become assertive. They make it to the end of the stairs and both glare wide eyed at the collection. "Whoa…"

……Kagejin Realm……

Raven and Robin enter into a world of black, blue, and purples. The idea of light was not here. The walls glow with a faint energy, this irradiated the land with the dark cold colors. Robin looks to his feet and sees the stone like floor, "Raven?" his voice echoes, he instantly grabs at his mouth from the mistake. Raven narrows her eyes, _"Robin, mental speech."_ She telepathically tells him. Robin blushes and answers, _"Oh, sorry."_

Raven grips the orb, she disappears and Robin nods doing the same. As they both became invisible, they looked to see each other, they were invisible but the orbs allowed them to see each other as transparent versions. Raven looks over and gasps, _"Move!"_ Robin looks and gags before leaping with her to the side.

Three purple like things flew over to where Robin once was. Their bodies looked similar to starfish; five points that bent and squirmed yet in the front of their center were red jewel like eyes that blink at the spot. They then giggle a high pitched kind of giggle which they continue as they float away. Robin looks palely, _"Were those Kagejin?"_ Raven shrugs, _"Maybe come on we have to hurry. The sooner we get back the better."_

The two make down the winding paths, it seems the walls lead deeper and deeper down. The tunnels sometimes curve around them, other times small cracks forced them to crawl between narrow walls. Robin passes where a gap was in the wall to their left, a stone wall curves over their right and over head, he pales by what he sees _"Wow…"_

Raven looks out with the stone formations behind her, the open gap has a large gap between them and what was a large wall of stone. The two view grooves and holes that many strange creatures flew into or scaled the walls to exit again. Robin shakes his head, _"It's like some kind of monster society creepy."_ Raven looks at Robin, _"Well what did you expect?"_

The two turn to some stomping sounds, two large lizard like men walk by with large arms slumped and long necks bent out with their one eyed heads and lower jaws protruding. Raven and Robin stretch onto the walls to make way for the two brutes, the one stopped and speaks in some unknown language of growls and moans. Raven narrows her eyes as the two walk off again. _"Wonder what they were saying?"_ Robin smirks, _"As long as it wasn't 'I smell the blood of an English men' who cares?"_

The two titans move on until Raven turns to her left and sees the strange cave with curved pointed stones spread beside and over a set or circular stairs. Raven waves to Robin to enter. What the two did not see as they entered was the fact the top set of stones were connected to four black flames burning in four eye like slots.

……Pakkurath's Place……

Red X and Starfire pass the collection of articles and artifacts seeing as Robin and Raven were not there. Soon enough they found the room where Pakku stood waiting for the return of the others along with Cyborg who had… a shrunken head? "This isn't funny." Squeaks Pakku, Pakku chuckles saying "I didn't drink the potion now did I?"

Cyborg growls, but merely squeaks louder, "You offered it to me!"

"Yet I did not drink, I only offered. That should have been some inkling something was the matter." Cyborg snorts and Pakku snaps his fingers and speaks his words giving Cyborg his head again. Cyborg lets out a pant of relief while this happens until noticing the confused tilted heads of Red X and Starfire, "What are you doing here?"

Red X sweats, "Uh, trying to figure out why you have a tail."

Cyborg turns to his backside and steams, wagging his mechanical tail, "Dude!"

Pakku snickers, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice." He fixes this as well, "I truly do enjoy your company."

"Well I don't enjoy yours!"

Starfire looks around, "Where is Robin?" she floats to Cyborg her hands tightly clenched in fear, she had a feeling he was in need of her help, "Has he come under danger?"

Cyborg turns pale and sweats when Pakku says "Possibly, of course going into a realm filled by demonic shadow beings can be very dangerous indeed." Red X snaps "Did Raven go with him?" Pakku nods, "Of course, she was the one who came searching for answers."

Pakku was now gripped tightly by the scuff, a pair of flaming eyes in a skull and green eyes with burning red flames for hair hiss out, "Take us to them!"

Pakku sweats wildly, "Uh… sure thing!" he laughs nervously, "I can see you are adamant about helping your friends." "Their not our friends," hisses the two, "They're our loves!"

Pakku gulps, if he knew anything love can make people crazy… or crazier, "Oh-kay! Super mistake by me. I'll let you go in just a second!" he rips out of there grip and hurries to a desk near the side, here he has three orbs like before, "Well, ready to go?"

Starfire holds the orb, "Pardon me, why must we carry these eggs?" Pakku pales as Cyborg smirks, "I'll explain on the way come on."

……Kagejin Throne Room……

Raven and Robin enter the room from the opening. The floor is cracked stone; a flow of purple and blue lava strangely flows under the cracks leading to a throne shaped like a skull, its mouth opened for the owner to sit inside between the fangs which were armrests and an overhang. The eye slots were of four, Raven cringes as she feels some how, this place was similar to her father's world. The walls are stone blue that goes straight having some cliffs which burned with black flames. Robin looks over to the throne, and he nudges Raven, _"Curled on the floor, look!"_ Raven sees the winged serpent that she once believed Apophis with its ten red eyes closed sleeps curled at the base of the throne. Raven narrows her eyes; it could not be the lord of this world could it?

"I'm going to get you! Eh-heh!" a strange deep voice booms out as one figure circles around the throne, soon followed by a much larger one. The large figure has bones for its body. The figure was immense with three toed feet and legs that seemed like an elephants they stomped after its female friend. The body built like a man it had pectoral bones laced together by a strange orange covering. The head had a long snout like a dragon, the head even had horns come from the back in a sort of crown. The female was slender and human like, but with a red armor scale outfit over her midsection. She also had small purple wings, silver hairs flowing at her side long and free. The horns from her head were two with orange and white stripes. Her arms and feet had red scales on them as well, the woman speaks in a high-pitched gravely tone, "Ooh, I'm in such trouble! Kee-Hee!"

The larger male grabs the female, "Got you now!" he chuckles, "Oh you thought you could get away."

The female giggles as she is dragged over to the throne, "Oh no! The great Gaikotsu has me!"

The two Kagejin begin a sort of kissing on the throne chair, her perched on top of him. Raven and Robin have faulted faces, Raven asks, _"You think he's the boss around here?"_ Robin gulps saying, _"Maybe?"_

The two are kissing not noticing another figure, a shadowy figure stroll from a separate passage into the room, he speaks with a pitch black voice of strength and power, _"Well, seems I missed something here."_ Gaikotsu's eyes bulge, his golden reptilian irises turn back in his skull to the hooded darkness with its right three fingered huge claw, flexing in front of its hidden face. Gaikotsu leaps off the female Kagejin and bows, "Akai, I am so terribly sorry for my disrespect!" Gaikotsu's knees are shaking; Akai turns to the female who fearfully looks at Akai, _"You leave now before I change my mind!" _Akaige lowers his claw to his side but continues the flexes.

Gaikotsu falls to his knees, "Oh lord, forgive me!" he falls over with his arms in surrender, "I beseech you, forgive me!" Akaige looks over to the female as she runs, _"…Too late!"_ he raises his claw to the woman's back and fires a beam of purple energy, this strikes the female and her body reels forward with a scream as she is soon engulfed by the energy then left as nothing but a black shadow mist. Gaikotsu looks over in horror, "Oh no… oh no…"

Akaige is chuckling to himself, _"I'm getting bored… What news do you have for me general?"_ Gaikotsu looks up in tears, "Oh… yes, my lord!" he stammers to his feet and wipes his tears away telling Akaige the news of recent matters. Raven and Robin look at each other this was more what they expected. Akaige seems a ruthless lord, a tyrant by the way he acted. Akaige turns to his throne and sits, his legs form out from the cloak that now lays behind and below him, his legs had bucklers at the toes which were skulls, legs shadow skin like apparel over his being or rather he was a living shadow. _"Any word from Alpha or Omega?"_ Akaige asks with some concern, he did not trust the mortals he was associated with. Heretic was too power hungry and problematic, while Bata-Boom was just too unstable to keep under control. Out of the two however, Bata-Boom shows most promise in honest evil intention.

Gaikotsu does a bow, "It seems Omega hears Heretic wants to strike his last strike tonight. While, Alpha feels Bata-Boom can finish the device with Chang's help by evening. Trigon, he has inquired on you several times."

_"Oh, yes I forgot about him."_ Akaige clenches his claw and slumps on it, as if depressed, _"I wish Trigonamu was like him. This Trigon and myself have similar goals absolute destruction."_ Akaige stands to stride with his claw flexing in front of his chest, _"Trigonamu wanted rule over the mortal realm, I wish it destruction so no rebellious humans in the future. Trigon, not so much ruling a dead world as just plain destruction but if he will assist us in destroying Feudal China and Tsuchi with her friends after this, who cares?"_

Gaikotsu nods and grins, "Yes, so that is why you strike in this world."

_"Oh no not only that,"_ Akaige grips his claw tightly at his waist, _"Revenge and opportunity play more roles than a deal with Trigon. That deal was only made recently after Heretic mentioned Trigon was the father of the girl Raven. The similarities in their stories are uncanny to that of our old lord Trigonamu and his wretched half-blood daughter Karasu."_ Akaige turns back letting his claw fall, _"Opportunity came in the myths of the 'Shadow Realm' ancient Egypt used in explaining Apophis and his original whereabouts, then Heretic with his hunger for power tapped into a shadow realm but not Apophis, me, and I offered Serpentine here as a sort of false idol along with the twins Alpha and Omega."_ Akaige snickers to his side, _"That idiot actually thinks we're working for him. The nerve of that filthy mortal! Revenge, that comes in the form of the Teen Titans."_

Gaikotsu nods, "Ah yes but these are not the same titans that attacked our lord Trigonamu, these children seem different especially in the fact the green one and pale one are not lovers."

Raven looks blankly, who was the green one and pale one? _"I know, yet one is as good as the other! If I can't destroy the real ones,"_ Akaige gives a devilish glint of his eyes, _"I may as destroy the ones in this reality."_ Akaige chuckles to his general who is confused, _"Bah, when did I ever have to explain myself to you?"_ Akaige raised out his claw to the now crying Gaikotsu. Then a strange sphere rolls into the throne room before turning to a face on the orb, "Master! We have found intruders!"

Akaige snaps back, _"What?"_ Raven and Robin tense, did they find them? "The intruders, we found an orange girl when she dropped an egg, then the other two attacked us and a battle ensued! They are fighting in the main hall as we speak!"

Akaige turns to his side, _"Orange girl? It must be the titans! How did they find me here?"_ Akaige turns to Gaikotsu, _"Tell Omega to have the plan put into action, Alpha must tell Bata-Boom to finish his device and the preparations for our plans. I'll,"_ Akaige struts off with his claw clenched at his side, _"Give our friends a warm welcome."_

Raven and Robin look fearful, Robin knew Starfire was in danger and if she came looking for him definitely Red X followed. The two make their way following Akaige, hoping their secret of being here may give them an advantage.

Starfire is mid flight over the large gulley; the main hall seems to be the wall with the many holes. Flying Kagejin roam around her snapping with fangs or striking with tails, Starfire uses her bolts to destroy these flying monsters. Red X and Cyborg are on the ground near the hole in the wall. They were attacked by the two one eyed creatures from before. Cyborg easily flings the beast over the edge; Red X tricks his into charging then falling off. The two go back to back; Red X asks "This was part of our plan?" Cyborg smirks as he undoes his arm firing into a strange worm like creature with the head of a skull, "We had a plan?" Red X nods, tossing his disks into a large beetle creature he sighs, "I forgot about forgetting the plan, so forgetful!"

The two laughs until Starfire lands down and fires her eyes into a purple one eyed fat goblin thing, "Perhaps humor is more suited until after we escape?"

_"Escape?"_ the tree turn to a horde of monsters, that now part to the slowly trailing Akaige, _"My dear girl, escape is only through me and all that is through me is death!"_

Starfire frowns, "He seems very unhappy with us." Cyborg looks over the edge of the cliff and smirks as he grabs the two smaller titans, then leaps off making them scream. Akaige looks over the edge, then slams his claw fist into the stone wall, _"Clever, very clever."_ His cape rips open, then up his spine it tears into two capes that flap like wings, he follows after the titans with his cape wings.

Cyborg drops the two smirking, "Cool huh?"

Red and Star look at the brown hard surface. Red X turns to see the spanning cover seems to bump up and down something like hills then at the back was a segmented tail swinging back and forth! Starfire sees the little legs of an insect clacking to the walls moving the ground; she realizes the ground owned those legs. The titans stood on a giant trilobite, a flat crustacean like insect with black eyes at its head and antennae. The trilobite did not notice the titans through its shell so they sigh in relaxation. This was short lived when a thunder clap is heard to the head of the trilobite, Akai slashed his claw into the beasts head as he landed, it wails out and he screams _"Keep moving!"_ at hearing Akaige, the trilobite moves with a slight shift in speed, _"Much better, so where were we?"_ he turns with his claw out to his side, fully spread out to now have the cape close around his frame of a medium size and muscular shadow being.

Akaige pitches his head, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" he heard those words and jumps to have five boulders smash onto the beasts head but they roll and nearly crush the others on the back. Akaige's cape ripped open and flaps, now hovering he looks around, _"So Raven, you're here? Anyone else sneaking around **MY** world?"_ he emphasized his world as if their appearance was an insult to him.

Raven answers, "You really think I would just tell you?" Akaige turns to his back, gripping out with his claw he grabs something from the air, _"Got you!"_ a white orb shatters on the trilobite's back now as a person's form is revealed. Robin grabs at the claw; Akaige pitches his head to the side _"You can fly?"_

Robin smirks, "No."

Akaige is struck from behind by a boulder, he drops Robin as the mass of stone was his size and dragged him down over and then under the Trilobite. Raven drops her orb over the side and smirks, "Let's go, we've learned enough for now." Raven screams "Baka Se Gamaet!" and a portal opens behind them… and as they were moving it stayed in one spot, "Oops, forgot the laws of physics."

Starfire grabs Cyborg taking him with her, while Raven uses her telekinesis to move Robin and Red X. They floated towards the portal as a scream of rage is heard; Akaige flies up out of the shadows below his claw flexed fully out. The five rush towards the portal as Akaige swings his claw forward lunging it in a final attempt to get them. The titans reach the portal and phase through it at the front while Akaige's claw swipes through the back, Akaige looks to the portal as it disappears, then his claw chuckling, _"Got you…"_

……Pakurath's realm……

The titans phase into the realm and slam onto the ground. Pakku smirks at their arrival, "I guess you learned what you wanted. It must have been interesting."

Cyborg looks up and nods, "Yeah, but a real pain to."

Raven stands to narrow her eyes on Pakku, "I learned the name of our enemy, not much else except the names Trigonamu, Karasu, and supposedly us from I think another world. What exactly is going on?"

Pakku looks up, he has a saucer and cup of tea, "I wouldn't worry over that your friend needs medical attention." He sips his tea as they look at each other, Starfire blinks as everyone looks at her, "What is the… matter…" she sighs in a faint as her side had a wound, a deep slash that Raven heals after some time.

Robin is knelt down at Starfire's side, "Is she okay?"

Raven nods, "She's fine just a small gash. Looks like he caught her through the portal." Raven stands with her eyes on Red X, "So why did you follow?"

Red X gulps, "Er…" Pakkurath smirks as he answers, "Starfire and Red X thought you two were cheating and so they came to find the truth." Raven gives a glare to Red X, "However, when they realized the rumors from B.B. were not true, they prompted to save you from the shadow realm and Akaige." Pakkurath sips his tea, "I must say, of all the men I saw you with Raven I like this one."

Raven blushes, "Oh, thank you." She turns to Red X and then the others, "Can we go now?"

Robin holds Starfire, "Yeah I guess…" he seems sad as the others are already ahead, "You still yearn for her." Robin turns to Pakkurath, "Lusting after her, pinning after her is an unhealthy attribute. You love her and yet you love Starfire, it makes a difficult situation. Inevitably, this will only lead to more pain."

Robin looks at Pakkurath sternly, "I don't know what you're talking about." He walks away. Pakkurath sips his tea and frowns, "I see. I guess even I did not see how sad you were. Love, not only can it make a person stronger it makes them so much weaker." He sips the tea a last time, seeing the visitors file out from his domain he sighs, "They will be in for some real pain soon enough."

……Kagejin Realm……

Akaige looks up to the stone ceiling, he stands alone on the Trilobite. _"So magnificent, I have to say."_ His hood slinks into his cape, revealing… his face a white skull Japanese mask. The right side glows of red fire; it glows of a red fire marking with three diamond shaped marks that had two along the upper brow of the eye while the other lies across the lower lid and cheek of the face. The cheeks were more sunken in like that of a real skull allowing the strange markings to burn and contrast those features of the mask. The markings seemed reminiscent of the demon's own unusual tri-clawed arm which it slowly seemed to flex in the moments passed, _"My dimensional double though human, was quite the looker if I do say so myself." _Akaige opens his cape wings covering his head with his hood quickly after, he flies back to his throne, preparations for tonight are in order.

……Titans Tower, Roof……

Red X holds Raven in his arms, she holds onto his arms as they both see the sky slowly setting from the sun "Raven, I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

Raven shrugs, "I don't find it necessary for you to apologize, at one time I did have feelings for Robin." Red X looks down at her, "However, I never loved him. I find love is so hard to sustain from lust and want. Sometimes we want something, or we lust after it thinking yes it is love. Yet with you, I know." Raven lowers her head on his chest to look up at him, "This is really love."

Red X closes his eyes before taking off his mask, Robert smiles at her before he turns her around and kisses her. As they part, he holds her face in his chest, "It really is, about time." She raises a brow, "About time I found something good."

Raven pushes away, not fully just enough to see his sad face, "Rasco… he always said one day I'd find it. Find the good things, the things everyone should find. He was like my father, yet I never knew my real father." Red X looks down and sighs, "I love you so much Raven, so very much."

Raven smiles as she feels his embrace and slowly they turn back to the setting sun. Robin, he takes a vigilant stance at Starfire's side. Starfire slowly flutters awake, "My… what has perspired in my rest?"

Robin smiles, his hands cupped over his mouth he says "You got a little hurt is all." He waits for her to see him, her smile on him gave him the resolve he needed, "Starfire, I really do love you." Robin grabs her hand, she blushes by this and Robin says "I want us to be steady." Starfire looks at her hand, it is not shaking, Robin smirks as he says "No, I mean a steady couple! You and me as boyfriend and girlfriend." Starfire looks wide eyed, a happy smile crawls on her face, "I want us, to always have each other, to love each other." He moves to the medical bed so he can hold her in his arms, "I know this is the right thing to do. Both of us do love each other right?" Starfire looks up and nods, "Yes, I love you and only you!" she nuzzles to his neck, "You love me and only me."

Robin is silent, he seems slightly sad, but then smiles, "Yes, I love you." He looks towards the sky, "And… and only you." He nods, "Only you Starfire."

Bumble Bee looks at Beast Boy, she smirks, "I really had a nice time today." She twists her foot at the entrance to his room, "So, I guess I'll go and get some sleep and stuff."

Beast Boy nods, "Yeah you know we should spend time together again. I kind of really liked it." He opens his door and goes inside, Bumble Bee looks up as the door closes and she kind of frowns, "Goodnight."

Beast Boy looks at Terra, "Um…" his ears droop, "I… I love you… but, I…" Beast Boy sits on the bottom bunk, "Terra, I know I promised I'd wait for you but I'm really starting to like someone. She's sweet, cool, a little bit more attitude but I kind of like that. You might not… I…" Beast Boy looks at Terra sadly, "I'm sorry but, I don't think I can wait for you. I wish I could, but I really do think I may be falling in love with Bumble Bee. I know it's not fair," he grips her face with his hand, "I mean you're not even able to tell me how you feel. I wish you could, I wish we had the cure but…" he sighs and lays on his bed, "Oh man this is so…"

Cyborg sits in the main living room, Aqualad, Speedy, Mas y Menos play cards. They offer him to play but he is not in the mood. He looks at the T.V. and sees news cast on some criminals who were spotted, Jinx and Gizmo from the island. Cyborg smiles, "Man, I miss her."

Aqualad smirks, "What a dork." Speedy nods, "Don't he know to love them and leave them!"

Mas y Menos sigh as they lay down their cards, "Muy estupido." They step away from the table as a shadow looms over Speedy and Aqualad, the two whimper, "Oh dear… pain…"

A phone rings, Cyborg snarls, "I'll get you in a second." He walks to the phone and answers it, seeing the two run leaving smoke outlines of themselves. Cyborg asks "Who is it?" he listens, "The mayor! Oh wow! What is it?" he listens, and smiles, "You want us to come to your office," he listens and nods, "Awesome I'll tell Robin and the others!"

The mayor, a fat bald man with a mustache hangs up the phone with "I'll be waiting." He lays the phone down with a sad expression, two hands lay on the Mayor's shoulders, Heretic sighs pleasantly, "Yes, we'll be waiting too." He chuckles to the other villains giving mixed leers and chuckles, "We'll all be waiting won't we?"

Note: First, this is half of one chapter which I think was too long. You can see I have taken a long time to write it. A lot of things have happened, I found this old letter and that put me into a depression for a week and if anyone here gets depressed even a little you know how that works. Including this chapter, I meant there were 4 chapters to go. Who here likes Akaige? Akaige was from the Teen Titans: A Feudal Fairytale? Story and he stuck out as a great villain so bringing him into this one was a plan of mine. Still some more secrets to be revealed so keep reading. We're getting there, sorry for the long wait I know many of you must be displeased. I am very pleased to see the reviews are nearly to the three digits, this will be my first story to get 100+ reviews! For that, I celebrate by the assistance of a dear friend in my responses to you loving readers! Akaige, get out here! (Akaige enters; flexing his claw he then raises a skull brow) Why do I do that anyway? I mean a trademark action? (Pakkrat blushes) Yeah, kind of an Inuyasha trait I gave you since that story was a Teen Titans/Inuyasha story. I must say, your character really adds to creepy/evil with that mannerism. Now, the reviews!

RavenXBB: Ah, thank you. Like I said, the votes are highly Red/Rae, so even if the triangle continues I hint to the fact this couple is most appreciated. (Akaige snarls with his claw shaking) To think my double is in love with the same wretched girl that caused me such a headache before. I do admit, she is shapely… and dark… and has that creamy…ooh… (Akaige shakes his head) What was I talking about? (Pakkrat sighs) Nothing.

Darkofthenight: Oh man, I'm sorry! I wanted to update soon but… oh. (Akaige snickers) Poor Pakkrat, can't seem to make some people happy. (Pakkrat frowns to Akaige) I'll do my best to try and update sooner. Now that I'm out of my depression I hope I can get more work done (Akaige crosses his arms) don't hold your breath…

Tigerlilly1234: Trigon and Slade, what is the plan Akaige? (Akaige looks shifty eyed) I'm not telling you. The plan was a great scheme of evil, yes, great evil. (Pakkrat sighs) well, I guess we'll have to wait and see. (Akige taps his chin) Don don don… I like that, I'll order my minions to do that when I enter the room. (Akaige starts doing a Don don don version of Darth Vader's theme) (Pakkrat shudders) Sweet mother of darkness make him stop…

Dreamfox: Wow, I made many wows! (Akaige shrugs) What's the big deal? (reads chapter 9s ending) Oh… for Kami's sake, why did you write such romantic dribble? (Pakkrat glares at his creation) Bite me, I liked it. Also, I liked your musical choice! I did my best to make music/scene tuned to each other!

ShekronKaizar: My dear Shekron, I am not fearful of the evil nay the dark. One must conquer his fears to truly know his soul. The soul can not be devised to a world of light to ignore a world of infinite shadow. (Akaige rubs a tear from his X eye) Wow, that was cryptically beautiful. (Pakkrat bows) Also, thanks for the words on the romance, and yes Rasco was a personally liking of my own. Cyborg was piloting the T-Car via computer, I forgot to mention this earlier my bad. (Akaige laughs) You suck, looser! (Pakkrat growls lowly)

Thiswolflovesnoone: Glad you liked the scene, I wanted an artistic love scene compared to the graphic ones I have read… they do not amuse me so much. (Akaige nods) I agree, some of them are not very entertaining like the guy on guy ones… but I like the girl on girl! (Pakkrat cringes) Oh-kay, somebody needs a time out.

Scorpionfreak23: Hey sorry things are a little long. Also if you think they have become boring. I know, the shorter chapters are easier to enjoy yet sometime if I shortened chapters they are too cliffy and leave too many questions. Please keep reading, I hope you enjoy the other chapters. (Akaige rubs his chin) I think he means the fact you wrote this crap is boring him. (Pakkrat gives a glare) Why did I choose you as my partner in this again?

ArizonaGoddess: Glad you enjoyed, yet again I am pleased! Super happy to see a nice long review, seems you had a bit to say. Never worry of reading into a story late, it is better than never. I also am glad I did not kill off a titan, some may have disliked Cyborg (who I actually like) being killed. (Akaige sighs) I liked that part… (Pakkrat narrows his eyes) You would… sicko…

Jason: Yet again, I know I took too long. Glad you liked though. (Akaige growls) This guy sure has some nerve telling you to update soon twice! (Pakkrat slaps Akaige) He's just reminding me to update. I understand. (Pakkrat bows) I'll try to update more often if I can. I was really depressed after finding my Ex-Girlfriends old letter, it was one of her old suicide letters where I convinced her not to end her life… very sad. (Akaige is tempter to say something mean, but holds back) I'm not touching a suicide remark with you around. (Pakkrat growls) That's right because if you do, I'll kick your ass!

Celsie: (Pakkrat blushes) Thanks! I really worked hard on Slade, I used my own sadistic side to improve on him. (Akaige raises a brow) Sadistic? You don't seem that sadistic. (Pakkrat grins) Oh, you just don't know me that well.

RaeRob4Ever: Oops, sorry on the hang age! (Akaige shrugs) Let them hang, on metal hooks! (Pakkrat takes a step away from Akaige) …. Are we done yet?

Smoldersenile: Cool! Tom Clancy reference! I… I actually was compared to a professional writer! (Pakkrat bawls into his arm) (Akaige cringes) Man… you created me? I have to get out of here! (Akaige leaves) (Pakkrat grins) knew he'd leave after that! Thanks to you who reviewed, to those who read, and to those who kept the faith! Sorry for the wait, let's hope next chapter has a sooner date! (Akaige tosses a banana) Rhyming idiot!

Preview: I think I'll not put a preview anymore, they are too time consuming to think up without the story itself. I will give one in the epilogue chapter in part to the epilogue. If you liked this story, read the sequeal Teen Titans: New Nemesis! However, I have a preview… of a story I am beginning in respect to the recent Zombie movie coming out… zombies… mmmm… (Akaige nods) I love zombies! (Pakkrat nods) So do I! I'm even putting myself as the main villain! (Akaige blinks) Really? Cool! (Pakkrat nods) Yep, it's a Teen Titans/Resident Evil crossover! Enjoy! (Akaige raises a brow) How do you think these people will want to read about a zombie/titan crossover? (Pakkrat grins) Hey, it's worth a shot!

……Umbrella Corporation, Raccoon City Plaza……

A figure walks down the halls, his boots clack with metal heel and toe bracers. Two guards, in orange jumpsuits look up and smirk the one black haired man with his hat snickers, "It's the rat man." He turns to his partner "He's such a freak isn't he?"

The other guard was blonde, he lays back in his chair nodding, "Yeah a creepazoid times 10."

The man they speak of is the lead scientist in a special project of the Umbrella corporation. His body, it is in a black leather trench tightly buckled over his chest by metal snaps. The right sleeve had no arm, an incident caused his arm to be lost. His other arm, the left arm is sleeved and shows his muscular physique. His fist clenched in a black fishnet glove with leather fingers and palms, the fingers up to the first digit, waves with his thunderous strides. The face is strong, angry, and somehow also pleased. With gelled back hair, his shades hide his eyes from the view of the men but his brows crocked at his nose show agitation. The doctor, he stops at the desk and removes a card from his breast pocket to the guards. The gurads check the pass, "Good evening Mr. Pakkrat!" the one guard nudges his partner in the seat, "Er, I mean Pakkurath! Yes… I mean…"

Pakkurath smirks, "I know what you meant." His face is lightened. "I like Pakkrat, it fits me more does it not? I mean, I work with the specimens more, and study more secrets that I log in my collections. I am something of a packrat, a packrat of unmistakable knowledge."

The two guards share glances of snickers as Pakkrat passes them. Pakkrat slides his card and opens a door. The door leads to a room with devices on the walls, and two observation tables. Pakkrat walks to one device, it has a large tube with a bubbling liquid inside. Pakkrat taps on the devices with his one hand. Pakkrat smirks his grin to the tube, bubbles rub over the shadow inside. "Yes, things are excellent. You're doing well, very well indeed!" he moves away from the shadow, looking to his tables he writes something down, then he turns to the speakers and turns on the connection to the gurads, he frowns as he hears one guard squeaking like a rodent, the other speaking in his voice mimic of the doctor, (Say my name, say my name you rat bastard!) the guards laugh and Pakkrat's right lip curves in a snarl. "Excuse me," Pakkrat talks calmly, "May I see you two in here for a moment?"

The guards are silent, the one black haired guard asks (What for?) Pakkrat gleams a smile, "I have something for you!"

The guards look at each other, then exit to the room Pakkrat stood at the device and tube. Pakkrat looks into the waters, tapping at the device, "Do you know what a Tyrant is?" the two blink, "A Tyrant is a ruler based around power and strength. History is full of them, and in this tube is one of Umbrella's Tyrant specimens. They are brainless monsters, based on pure brute force and strength." Pakkrat turns his face back half to the guards, "A Tyrant, it is so diminishing. They only worry over weapons, brute force. A true masterpiece, a piece of art not only would be the Tyrant, it should be godlike, one of a kind!" Pakkrat pulls a syringe from his jacket adding it to the tube, "Yes, a Tyrant is powerful, but not enough! It must be something perfect, something that will embody the ideals of generations of men and women!" Pakkrat turns to the guards, they have a blank look. Pakkrat had his arm outstretched but their minds were too small, "I see…" he frowns, "I wanted to share my innovation with someone, but now I notice you are not intellectual enough." Pakkrat turns and slams his fist on the device, the tube drains out the liquid and the shadowy figure inside… moves… "I guess you need to see my innovation! A Tyrant may rule men, but a Titan will rule Tyrants! Titans, in Greece fought the Gods and so I offer this Titan, my Titan!"

A figure stomps out of the tube, the guards instictively grip at their guns to only tense, their bodies fall on their knees and then on their faces. Pakkrat smirks as he had flashed past their backs, hiding his new arm under his trench he snaps his buckles on the trench to hids the appendage where his lost arm has now grown as a new appendage."You were not even worthy of the honor of being torn apart by my creation. My magnificent... Titan."

( That's all I really have so far. It is more like a tribute idea to my love of Zombies! ZOMBIES! I've watched in preparation for Land Of The Dead, Night of the living dead, House of the dead, Resident Evil, Resident Evil: Apocalypse, Dawn of the dead, and Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Cannibals… kinda like zombie-age) gotta go, hope you all like the latest chapter! Time for some more zombies! ZOMBIES! MWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!)


	11. Chapter 11: Heretical Devils

Too Much Red

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 11: Heretical Devils

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor other DC characters.

Note: Pakkurath is not to be confused with me. The character seems evil but like me yet that is not the case (I'm just too damn close for comfort). People consider my way of acting kind of stiff and analytical odd but I am honestly a romantic, and very caring. Sure, I have my scary side but in all honesty do not put me on the exact level as the character he is mainly modeled after me, not me precisely, only I can give credit to myself and my personal appetites. Another thing, this chapter is a long one however I think most of you are accustomed to this by now with me. Many of the secret twists are in this one and my second favorite fight scene comes in. Akaige also shows his true power... he's evil...(Music- "Paint It Black" by The Rolling Stones.)

……Pakkurath's Realm……

Raven enters slowly, she was not happy she had the book of Malchior… yet promises are promises. 'Damn it, why did you want the book?' Raven holds it tightly, 'I wish I didn't even have to look at it…'

……Titans Tower, Earlier……

Raven opens the door to her room, Red X slowly is trailing but she asks him to go ahead. He does leave leaving Raven to sigh. She looks at the trunk and what lies inside. Raven narrows her eyes as she unlocks it and opens the hood, instantly the book is open, "Raven, how I missed you!"

Raven grabs the book and tries to close it, Malchior chuckles as he forces his bindings open, "You can't deny me! You can't deny what I meant to you! I was your first, the first is always the hardest to ignore! Especially when they hurt you!" Raven finally closes the book; she ignores him as she channels the portal, "Raven! You know it will happen again, it is your destiny! You do it yourself; this hero thing will lead to your pain! It's why we met, why you met _him,_" Malchior chuckles as Raven was about to enter the portal but stops, "Yes, him, Red X was it? That little night you two were together was very interesting… and loud." Raven closes her eyes, tears leak from them, "You know deep down he's not going to last. He's not a hero, he's a criminal. He's going to die and leave you all alone."

Raven turns around and tosses the book screaming, Malchior smacks into the wall and he moans, "Ow…"

Raven is breathing heavily, her eyes full of tears, "Damn you, damn you for everything you did! I hate you, I loathe you!"

Malchior opens his binding, "So why did you let me out?"

"A man named Pakkurath wants you." Malchior is silent, then he chuckles, "Okay, let's go." Raven glares aggressively, "Come now I really do wish to go."

……Pakkurath's Realm……

Raven enters the main chamber; she blinks at what greets her. This large man shaped blob of mud, lumpish in its form, stands in front of Raven, "Nupperabous, they are an interesting breed of good youkai, or Japanese fairy-folk." Raven looks at Pakkurath as he sits at his desk to the main chamber, "They are highly protective, friendly, and hold to protecting sacred places like this here." Pakkurath sweats as the Nupperabou hugs Raven in a bear hug, she is muffled in the mud as Pakkurath chuckles, "Yes, very friendly creatures. Their only dislikes are disrespectful people and the wicked."

Raven snaps away from Nupperabou and turns on Pakku, "Why does it like you then? You are a demon after all!"

Pakkurath glares on Raven, "You know if you keep treating me with such aggression I might be forced to ignore you."

Raven pulls from the Nupperabou and sighs, "Pakku the fact you wanted the book makes me question you. This is evil, so only evil can come from it." She lays the book on the desk and Pakkurath lays his hand on it. His brows become stronger, his eyes determined. He lays it to the side and nods, "True," he puts out a hand asking "You knew I was a demon when we first met correct?" she nods, he also dabbles in good deeds so she finds him reliable when she needs help and one of the few intellectuals she could talk to. "I am also a good demon too. You're a half demon so the choice is harder to make. You are capable of great good or great evil." Pakkurath cups his hands together; Raven is listening with some curiosity, "So I am this darker being than most. I hold to darker styles. However I never fully involve myself within one side of good or evil, I only act when called upon with my knowledge to be given. I am not a power hungry demon I am a collector of items and knowledge. I do not wish to destroy the balances of worlds so Raven remember," he smiles at her honestly, "I would never change the tides against my friends, my knowledge is only to share with them not destroy them."

Nupperabou hugs Raven again, "Ack! Get this thing off of me!"

Pakkurath chuckles, "He likes you Raven." There is a song; Pakkurath, Raven half slimed, and Nupperabou turn to the mechanical bird singing on a fake tree, a beautiful music is played from it. Pakkurath chuckles saying "It is called a Nightingale, you ever hear the story?" Raven nods, "The story of a man who could not live life after his daughter who had a beautiful voice was gone. He made the nightingale to assist him in living out his life. That way even after he passed, the beautiful bird that sang like his daughter would continue to sing." Pakkurath stands and smiles, "I truly do like this necklace of yours."

Raven blushes as she grabs the necklace, "Thank you." She readies to leave but stops, "So Kagejin are not all evil are they?"

"Nothing is always evil, some hold truer to pain and torment than others. I have yet to find a being made of true darkness… only I have seen one so close that the light is nothing more than a flicker."

Raven nods, "Akaige, he is truly evil." Pakkurath ponders as he sits and thinks "Yes that would be your best bet. Evil is difficult for even me to register fully. I mean, people have evil intentions and temptations but most can fend off such things. Others do not fend off their evil but embrace it and become one with it." Raven gives a concerned look, "Like you?" Pakkurath looks up and shrugs, "Well, not like me but yes I did embrace my evil. Not to merge with it, more to control it. Like you, like everyone we have the conflict of our hearts. We have to choose which path makes us happy, is it a path of shadow or light? Which path do you prefer my dear Raven?"

Raven smiles, her form alters to the white one, "When I am happy, when I am with him."

Pakkurath chuckles, "Good for you little Raven." She leaves in her black outfit "Raven!" Raven turns, "You know what I like most about that necklace, it shines." Raven blinks, she sees it is not shining, "No, it shines like something only Kagejin could see. The shine is from what that little thing symbolizes, what it means to you. Remember that Raven."

Raven nods, she is slightly confused but she smiles and leaves, not before a final hug from the Nupperabou "Argh!" Pakkurath slaps his hand on the desk in laughter, "Laugh all you want you're getting my cleaning bill!"

Raven disappears; Pakkurath opens the book of Malchior, "How long has it been?"

Malchior sighs, "Too long old friend, too long." The two sit and begin to talk over other matters. Pakkurath admitting one thing, evil is only as evil as you make it.

After Raven exited her room she was greeted by Robin and Starfire. Starfire has Robin's arm tightly, "Friend Raven!" Starfire drags Robin towards Robin, "I have wonderful news! Robin has asked me to become his mate!"

Robin gulps with red in his cheeks "Uh, I think it was not so weird when I said it." Robin grins to Raven, "We're going to go steady, I mean be boyfriend and girlfriend and all that."

Raven nods, "I'm glad. So have you seen Red X?" Robin shakes his head no, "Last I remember he was headed to the main room like us. I think Cyborg wants us all for something."

Raven smirks, "That's your job isn't it?" Robin frowns, "Oh I can delegate my duties, unlike some people here."

Starfire plays along, "It is mainly because like most earth males, he must let a woman do the job properly."

The two girls giggle as they leave, Robin snarls, "Women…"

Cyborg is explaining the call from the mayor; everyone is excited before the others entered. When they all were together the ideas on what to do, wear, and stuff like that came to call. Raven was not going to change for the matter, new outfit but the same one. A matter of fact, she figured she needed a bath. "I'll leave you to your planning; I'm going to shower and change." Red X who was standing at the hall leaning on the wall arms crossed whispers, "Need any help?" Raven grins as she says "No, I'm a big girl."

Red X nods, "Yes, but not the help I was offering." She walks off; "Tease…" he listens to the group again to find out more. Raven enters the shower and turns it on, soon getting herself washed. She thinks on some things, the thing Pakku said. It wasn't normal even for him… it was a clue! Yes, it had to be, the necklace shines. She was wondering should she wear it. Maybe she should, it was her favorite gift after all. Not to mention if Pakkurath was hinting to it maybe she could get it to help her later. Raven knew Pakkurath was really not one for evil or good, he was a nut for balance. That also meant when evil pushed too far from its boundaries he often used his knowledge to put it back. Of course, the same thing happens with him and good. Well, he was balanced… just really… odd.

After her shower, Raven changes and when done she exits back to the main room. Cyborg has a tux like outfit, so does Beast Boy, and Robin. "Well, looks like everyone is getting ready too."

Red nods, "Yeah what a day." He has his outfit on, but his mask was off? Well, he had a spare one from Robin, "I figured some time without the mask."

Robin narrows his eyes, "Yeah, too bad we can't see more." Starfire nudges Robin, "Do not treat him so rudely." Robin frowns, "Sorry… force of habit."

Starfire wears her purple dress from the prom ordeal; she smiles as Robin was at her side. Bumble Bee walks in screaming, "Alright, let's get this party started!" she wears a black dress that shimmers, Beast Boy looks at it and blinks, "You like it?"

Beast Boy blushes as she strolls over seductively, "Uh looks good…"

Aqualad, Speedy, Mas and Menos each have blue tuxes and black pants. The team was ready so they file into the T-Car those who could not fly or something, and the others did the natural thing. The mayor's place was recently rebuilt after it had been destroyed by some attack. Now it was a tall building like a skyscraper, a tall building really it was. The titans enter and find the woman greeting them has blonde hair, a nice smile, and blue eyes. She wears a red woman's vest and black skirt, "Hey! The Teen Titans! Wow, I can't believe it!"

Robin smiles, "Hi… do I know you?" He recognizes this face; she blushes saying "Aw, sweet! The famous Boy Wonder is hitting on me!" he blushes trying to explain to Starfire that so was not what he meant. The woman points them to the elevator saying "20th floor, follow the halls and you'll be fine!"

The titans file into the two elevators and do just that. The woman glares as she grabs a phone, "Their heading on up Pudding."

The Joker grins as he wears a janitor's outfit, his skin peach he hides under an orange hat, "Good work Harley. Let's hope the brats don't catch on in the mean time." He puts down his phone and mops the floors as the elevators stop. The titans make their way across the floors to a door and enter. Red X stops and looks back, "Hm… a lot of janitors for one floor." Ten men and the Joker mop the floor. Red X glares his eyes at the large smile on the one man… "Hm…" he exits to the main room as Joker glares from under the hat, "I see what they mean. That one is too cautious."

The men grab for guns, Joker slaps a wet map over the face of one goon, "Hey! I didn't give you orders to use guns! Keep your underwear in a knot and hold off!"

The titans are in a waiting room, Robin raps on the door and the mayor answers, slightly sweating he says "Ah Robin, come on in! I need to talk to you alone."

Robin exits into the office and takes the seat opposite of the mayor. The mayor looks up at Robin half-hearted, "Please… I didn't want this to happen."

Robin narrows his eyes, "What is wrong?" he feels a chill, "Something's wrong…" he feels a strap wrap his mouth and he is being buckled down by bracers, Robin muffled screams make no heed to the titans outside he office. Red X looks around, "I'm going to take a look at something." He turns around and removes the Robin mask putting on the Red X one instead, "I'll be back soon!" he leaves the room to hear the door lock, "What the?" he kicks at the door, "Raven! What's going on?"

Raven rushes at the door, "I don't know it just locked."

Red X looks back, seeing the man in a purple trench and round brim hat he snarls, "Joker…"

The Joker grins as his hat rises with his chin, "Well, well, you just had to leave didn't you?" Red X readies into a stance but then falters after a gunshot, "Agh!" he falls in on his stomach, his legs under his chest, "Damn you…"

Joker shakes the pistol playfully, "Oh dear, I knew I shouldn't keep flapping this thing around, I might hurt somebody!" he misfires making one goon scream, "Like that! Ah-heh!"

Red X turns to the door, "Raven! Get out of there! It's a trap!" the gun fires again but Red X is running out. The goons and Joker go in hot pursuit. Raven slams on the door, "Robert!" she smashes again as the vents in the room open up releasing a yellow gas. Cyborg and Starfire nod and plow into the door breaking it easily. They exit all together to see on one side, the same side the blood trail leads were 20 some goons readying guns. Raven looks worriedly, "No! Robert!" she was going to charge but Cyborg grabs her and slams through a wall, "Come on! We have to go!"

(Music time! "Paint It Black" by Rolling stones)

The titans go through a wall and see the stairs, they spiral up and down. The titans head down trying to escape, a trail of blood leads up. Red X runs with Joker making playful potshots every turn. Red X tosses a Red X and it blows behind Joker letting only three goons still follow, the others run back. Red X snarls before running again.

Speedy opens fire on the goons following, breaking the stairs so they can not follow. Raven turns to the hallway they run across it to a door. She exits to a glass hallway with the city outside on her one side. They file across it but hear a sound. A black helicopter flies over the scenery. Bata-Boom waves as he pulls the trigger firing his gatling gun onto the heroes. They run across the shattering glass and ricochet of bullets to the red door on the other side. The titans file through it and have another set of stairs, these lead down only. Raven narrows her eyes and calls out her soul self to grab the others then move through the floors quicker.

Red X slams through the roof door as a bullet is fired; he moves slowly away, his side bleeds more. Red X stops as the door is kicked in. Joker gleams as the goons filed out and charge. Red X twirls about and uses a high kick to the first goon, then sweeps the others with his same leg. The goons move but Red X lands swift kicks to their skulls knocking them cold. Red X turns to Joker, Joker raises his gun and Red stops in the headlights like a deer. The Joker fires but the gun is empty, he frowns and looks to find a long pipe he grins with pipe in hand and charges with his cackle in a cry. Red X swiftly takes out his own staff and blocks the vertical strike with a horizontal block.

Raven lands with the others at the main doors, Raven lets the titans go and Bumble Bee smiles as she runs out the door. Blinding lights strike the teenagers as they exit, the police are in lines surrounding the entrance. The titans are all so relieved to see the police… until the police raise their guns, and cock their rifles.

Red X lands a strong vaulted kick off his staff to Joker. Joker reels back into a shadow, Slade puts Joker on his feet and walks towards Red X. Joker smiles as he runs off the roof letting a grappling teeth-hook on the wall. Red X runs at Slade who uses a strong front kick to the stomach to disarm Red X. Red X feels Slade leap off his pivoted foot and lands a knee to the jaw. Red X slams into the ceiling railing, bending it in he turns up to Slade. Slade narrows his eye and grabs Red X's mask ripping it from his face. Robert snarls up at Slade to have a strong kick to the head. Slade steps back and gleams while his whole right arm forges in flame. Slade charges the fires to Robert's horror. The flames blast out, Robert screams under the explosion. The whole section where Robert was is destroyed; a large hole is all that is left. Slade lets out a pant in the cold air his breath shows through. He now turns and leaves, his job done. Robert holds on a wire to the wall, his body is loosing strength. He looks down and looses his grip. Robert plummets to the darkness below…

(Music ends, More to come)

The titans stand before the police, guns armed and ready they all are shocked at what has happened. The commissioner stands with a bullhorn, "I'm sorry…" he says in a deep elderly voice, "The mayor has ordered you all be arrested. It seems Bata-Boom has wired the city with explosives, that's why we had to do it. If we don't capture you then we're all going to die… I'm so sorry…" he turns off the horn and has the Joker slapping him on the shoulder. Joker takes the horn and laughs, "Sorry, but there is a change in plans! The new task, kill the Teen Titans before 8:00 tonight, or we blow this city sky high! Eh-heh-heh-eh-he!"

The policemen give murmurs and snarls, Joker grins to them with a sadistic view from his eyes, "You have a problem? These are the rules so get cracking!"

……Heretic's Hangar……

Robin slowly wakes, his view pans to many TV screens with the titans standing before the now ready to fire police. His mouth was un-gauzed; he snaps "What the hell is going on?"

Heretic lays his hands on Robin's shoulders, "Oh my plan, the plan to destroy the titans and your hopes for your city." He chuckles, "Turning all the people and enforcers of the city against the Teen Titans, the ultimate heresy. Those, whom you risked your lives to protect, now take them for their own hides."

Robin tries to break free, "How can you do this? What is wrong with you?"

"Wrong? Is it wrong to want absolute power?" Robin snaps, "Absolute power corrupts absolutely!" Heretic walks to Robin's face, and glares at Robin with a heartless gleam, "If you don't be quiet you'll miss the show. I devised a long array of planning just for you." Heretic leaves the room and smirks, "If you wish to find me, I'll be on the roof of the factory next-door my Nemesis. That is, if you wanted to find me."

"You're being used Heretic!" Robin snaps out trying to break free, "You're being played by a demon called Akaige! Don't let him win!"

Heretic ignores the lies of Robin and waits for when Robin has nothing left but to fight him. When he can have his nemesis once and for all.

……Titans in front of the Mayor's Office……

"Oh this is great." Beast Boy looks worriedly across the officers who now seem more shocked than them, "After everything we did we're just expendable!"

Cyborg snorts as he opens his gun, "You know what; they want me they have to take me!" Starfire pushes against Cyborg stopping his charge, "Friend Cyborg no! This is wrong, they are innocent. These terrible men are forcing them to choose over us and family… would you not do the same?"

Cyborg looks at the titans, "Why you think I'm saying this? All of you are my family! You're the only ones I have left, and I'll be damned before I let anyone of you go without a fight!"

The Joker snarls to his side before spitting, "This emotional filth is Too Much Ridicule on my person! Kill these little brats now!"

The officers hold their guns at aim, but do not fire. Memories of how each has been saved more than once plays in their minds. The Joker clenches a fist, "You filthy ingrates! You know I'll order everyone of your homes bombed in no time at all! Why do you try and ignore that?"

Raven looks to see two squad cars, she screams "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" and tosses them between them and the officers. The officers let loose their ammo into the cars as Starfire screams and plows a hole in the ground by her fist. Raven exits last and looks back, seeing Joker ready his gun she screams "Move!"

The Joker twists the missile with his face on its end to his gun, "You want something done right," he aims and sticks out his tongue while squinting his eye. He fires into the cars making them explode and crumble the pavement. The titans escape barely and take to separating into groups. The Titans Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg move on one part while Mas y Menos, Aqualad, Speedy, and Bumble Bee take the other. First find somewhere to hide then make with the chit-chat to make a plan. Raven looks back, "Robert…"

……Alleyway, near the Mayor's office……

Stones trickle the sides of the building into the alley, Red X slowly scales down the wall with two metals X daggers. He reaches the end and drops, his body aches from the power he used only hanging on the wall. Red looks around, he sees the dumpster so he rummages for a brown blanket he now wraps in to hide his outfit. Red X wants to find Raven but chances are he would not be of help now. He needed an edge; he knew only one place to get this. Red X peers at Titans tower and narrows his eyes, now was the time to take back his belt.

……Streets……

Joker walks twirling his gun, "Teen Titans! Where are you?" he chuckles as the officers search the homes side-by-side with goons. The Joker stops after hearing thunderous stomps, here he see the upper body of Quadro, rebuilt and now in a black metal casing. The bottom half is different, having a long four legged body like a beetle it stomps with a second Quadro head in the belly region. Joker smiles, "Well Chang! Looks like you got a serious upgrade in your crab-thing!"

Professor Chang nods through the belly head; he is housed in this part while Quadro was piloting the top. The beetle body has Quadro's tail swishing as it clicks it voice. Chang chuckles, "Yes, adding my devices to Quadro's was genius. Bata-Boom agreed as I assisted him with a last minute production."

Joker was inquisitive by the new production but was distracted by Slade; Slade lands in a funnel of flame chuckling. Joker peers over and grins, "No… you didn't!" Slade holds the mask of Red X, "I did…"

Joker cackles as he hugs Slade, Slade glares a death glare making Joker loosen his grip and tug his collar, "Sorry, just not used to the whole killing a good-guy motif with partners. Put it there!" he gives out his hand and Slade shakes it to get a shock from a buzzer. Joker slaps his knee in laughter until Slade snarls and flings ashes into Joker's hair making the gel catch fire. Joker screams as he now swats out the flames. Chang sweats as he moves on with the machine, Quadro clicks to Chang who answers, "No… I don't know what's wrong with those two."

……Another Alley……

Bumble Bee sits behind a trashcan as Speedy and Aqualad hide in a dumpster. Mas y Menos are inside a TV box as Bumble Bee peers to the shadows passing the alley. "This is as good a place as any." She tries to open connections to the others. She gets a link, "Hey, who is this?"

The others are in a different alley. Raven has shifted into a heap of garbage with Beast Boy who now tries to pull the communicator away from her. Cyborg hides as a thrown away lamp. Starfire is behind some thrown away stove which she peers to shadows passing the alley. "This is so unlike us, we are the good guys." Starfire hides her tears poorly. "I can still not see how we must accept this. We must find a way to save them and us."

Aqualad screams "Screw them! We're the ones need saving!" Speedy smacks him over the head, "Shush!"

Mas y Menos sigh, then start reading the Spanish instructions on the TV box for a relaxing change of pace. Cyborg talks through his shade over his head, "Look, the thing is we gave them all we could now look what we get! One massive bomber scare and all hell break loose. What do we do? Surrender for the city?"

Beast Boy grabs the communicator, "Bumble Bee! Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?"

Bumble Bee smirks, "Naw, I'm too good for that."

Raven rips her communicator from Beast Boy then slaps him with a bag of garbage, "Listen, they mentioned bombs. If we can find and disarm them we might be able to get the city on our side again. Finding them is the hard part." Raven looks at Starfire, "Also, Robin is in more danger so is Red X. We need to find them. Starfire can try to find Robin while I look for Red X. If we stay in the air we should keep from detection." Raven hears the agreed mumbles and sighs. Raven looks to everyone, "Find the bombs, and disarm them if you can. We are not going to loose to these villains."

Starfire now pulls on the stove to make it bang loudly; they all look especially Starfire to the policeman at the end looking at the titans with his gun drawn. Another officer asks "Wedge, what is it?"

Wedge looks back to his partner, then to Starfire who looks fearful, "Uh… a stray cat!" he nods, "Yeah, just a stray orange cat!"

The other officer screams "Damn it Wedge! First you make the mistake in the prison, then the transport, now a cat? Our job is to enforce the law!"

Wedge snaps back, "No! Our job is to protect and serve _THE INNOCENT_ not the law! You always never understood that Biggs!" Wedge looks at Starfire and smiles, "You never understood."

Wedge runs to meet up with Biggs, Starfire sighs out with a smile "It would seem not all officers are swayed by our enemies."

Cyborg smiles, "Yeah I guess there is still some good here to protect."

Raven feels her necklace, "The things we love we protect. The things we believe we enforce. That's why we fight," Raven glares sternly to the others, "That's why we will win."

……Heretic's Hangar……

Robin shifts his weight every time he can. He makes little headway to this mess. "Why…" Robin shakes his head "Why did this have to happen?"

Robin stops his struggle to see Starfire is headed his way, he smiles at this. She could probably save him and help beat Heretic. He looks to the screen with Raven, she is going somewhere else, but he sees in the back a fire… Slade.

……Beast Boy……

Beast Boy is in the form of a hound, he sniffs the dirt trails in the park. He remembers the fact one of the tunnels here leads to the same place which was a shrine to Terra. Turning human he sighs, "Terra…"

Large lights strike him. Beast Boy stops like a deer in the headlights which… well that's what happened. The Joker truck smiles from driver and grating, "Looks like we have us a live one!" The Joker screams in laughter as he revs the engine into Beast Boy who was tossed miles into the trees of the park. Beast Boy thrashes through branches and stumps as he rolls through the grounds until he comes to the entrance to Terra's shrine. He crawls into the hole and then falls deep inside the chasm to then crawl towards where once Terra was left. Joker revs his engines and drives on top of the hole, "Where the hell did that little freak go?" The Joker growls lowly, "He has to be around somewhere keep on looking!"

……Red X……

Red X grabs the belt and clips it on; he now has two of them. One was his genuine inventions, the other the suits own energy source and such. Red X looks to the vial of Xinothium he held onto after a heist, this was enough he was sure. Red X looks at the Titans device he once took when he first came for the belt. It had all the titans on it. He glares on the device; Raven was not too far off. "Raven, just hang on."

Red X looks out the window and leaps off landing to be on Speedy's bike. He barely makes it a few moments before the belt of Xinothium blinks; he reads it and turns up to see a bomb. "Oh boy…"

……Cyborg……

Cyborg turns the corner, his arm bleeps as he seems to have caught onto something strange. He looks up; on the ladder of this building was a bomb! "Booya!" he checks the bomb, "What? A decoy?" he looks at it, and then pulls down the ladder. Cyborg starts checking his readings, it makes no sense. The bomb, how it was set, what was inside… unless… "Those… those monsters!" he turns to meet with a strong punch to the jaw, Cyborg slowly makes to his feet to be greeted by the trio Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload each glaring at him with pride. Cyborg twitches his eye, "Just my luck…"

……Bumble Bee……

Bumble Bee sees nothing from so far. She did see some birds flying and trying to eat her, the whole insect size thing has little help. She then hears a beeping, she looks to see Beast Boy was very close and his vitals were erratic. "Beast Boy!" she flies towards the park snapping, "I'll kill that green idiot if he gets himself killed!"

……Mas y Menos……

The two hide in a brown trench, Mas on top of Menos. Mas waves to each passerby they stumble past, "Hola! Hola! Hola, como estas?"

The two are then tripped by a woman they recognize as Harley Quinn! "Hey there boys," she growls in a deep voice of anger, wielding a mallet over head "Remember me!"

The two scream then bolt as she runs after swinging like a mad woman.

……Aqualad and Speedy……

The two originally were apart, but soon enough as always they got together again. Aqualad sighs, "Why am I always with you, why not Starfire, or Raven, or Bumble Bee!"

"Because," Speedy grins, "You're a fish out of water with women."

Aqualad snaps back "At least I have women look at me!"

Speedy laughs, "Only because they can't figure how you get your hair so shiny! Pretty-boy!"

The two give snarls as they hear stomping, the clicking then registers to them as Quadro. Chang and Quadro stomp then hiss on the two, "Looks like we found ourselves some toys to play with!" Chang cackles as he fires missiles from the legs, Quadro his lasers from his arms. Speedy and Aqualad give shocked faces of horror before peeling out on the dual enemy.

……Starfire……

Starfire makes some distance before she hears some propellers going behind her. Star turns to find Bata-Boom flying in his helicopter in pursuit. Starfire's eyes glow green as she tosses her bolts but Bata-Boom chuckles then screams over his speakers, "I took the liberty of adding the upgrades on Quadro to this helicopter, not a bad idea eh?" he pulls the trigger, "Bata-Boom!" the missiles file out and Starfire twirls and dodges through the smoke and fires as she does all she can to reach her one goal, Robin.

……Raven……

She is making her way across the city, hoping some how she could tap into his mind. "Robert has to be out there and alive."

"Want to make a bet?" Raven turns to Slade, "I can honestly say I believe he's cinders now." Slade holds up the mask of Red X, "See what I mean?"

Raven stops and looks on the mask, "No…" Slade gives a glare of delight as she reaches for it, "You… you couldn't have!"

Slade combusts the mask in flame "I could have and I did!" Slade raises his hands into fists plowing Raven into the streets, "Now how do I deal with you?"

Raven lands hard on the pavement to have the others soon follow her. Beast Boy and Bumble Bee were the only ones not with the group. Cyborg is tossed into Mas y Menos with his body badly beaten. Speedy and Aqualad back away from Chang with their stances. Starfire lands giving a stare to Bata-Boom who hovers over head. Everyone was gathered here by the villains and it wasn't till they saw the many police cruisers did they see why. Cyborg tries to get Raven's attention but soon his body gives and he faints. It looked terrible, the police filed out from there cars and made their ways to the titans. Slade crosses his arms and sighs, "All these times I was trying to destroy you kids I never thought on using the people you love. The city, it now hates you nearly as much as I do." Slade gives out his hand, "Raven, Red X is gone. I can give you something, a purpose and reason to live. I will provide you with a destiny. This will only lead to death, come to me, please." Raven does not answer; Slade snaps "These people have abandoned you! They have left you to die!"

Raven glares Slade, her eyes have hate, "Burn in hell!"

Slade closes his eye, "I already have. Now don't make me come over there and collect you!"

Starfire stands in front of Raven, "You will have to get through us!"

Bata-Boom screams from his helicopter, "Look! This is a waste of our time! You want to protect the people, than let us have Raven then move on with your lives… before you're mowed down by bullets!"

Bata-Boom cackles for a moment before something hits his window, "What the!" he uses his wipers on the thick juice to see he was being assaulted by some kind of apartment building! "Why those little punks!"

The children and adults boo and hiss the villains and toss fruits and objects at them. Others from across the street soon follow from their own windows. Bata-Boom growls lowly, "You want to be such good Samaritans… BATA-BOOM!" he flips his switches shooting a barrage of missiles. The missiles close in on the apartments but are stopped in a black aura. Raven holds her hands, channeling her power she catches them all. Wedge the officer snaps out, "You see! This is what we should be doing! Helping the people not the crooks!" Biggs looks ashamed but then nods running to the titans along with Wedge close behind. They hold their guns, signaling they would have to kill them all.

Bata-Boom snarls, "I hate when good plans go awry!" he flips all his switches, missiles spread every direction aiming for police, goons, titans, civilians, all the area was being carpeted. Then there was a strange field spanning the area, Bata-Boom's missiles shut down and spiral to the ground. Bata-Boom looses control of his helicopter, it stutters in the air before flopping straight onto the pavement. Raven knows the energy; she smiles up to on one roof stood Red X. "Robert!"

Red X has a new mask on, his skull mask looks at Raven satisfied she is safe then he raises a bomb over head tossing it to the ground. Bata-Boom gets out of his helicopter to have the bomb hit at his feet then explode, but only shoot out confetti? The police are confused, then the banner with the Joker on it blowing a party horn with "Jokes On You!" shows up, the other side shows all the titans with doll like bodies and X covered eyes in nooses.

Red X leaps down and sprawls out with his cape around him, he stands slowly like a strange wraith of vengeance seeking Bata-Boom "You wanted the officers to kill them. You wanted to have the city betray them. This way, insult to injury. You make me so freaking sick!"

Bata-Boom coughs, "Well…" he turns and boosters fly from his back, he soon flies away laughing as he escapes, "See what's next on my list sonny! I have more in store for you!"

Slade looks at Raven, "I offered you the world, yet you refused it."

Raven smiles, "I have my world as long as I have him." Slade scoffs, "So noble… so foolish." He dissipates in flame. Chang chuckles as his robot stomps over, Quadro hisses in clicks as they ready their guns "The upgrade as of late was an actual shielding to electromagnets! You are all mine now!"

Quadro suddenly clicks aggressively, thrashing his arms his upper body falls back off the legs. Chang is stunned but turns seeing Killer Moth grinning with his newest gun, "I call it a String-Shooter! It has two functions, cocoon webbing or the acidic saliva of my mutant moths, capable of corroding all metals."

Chang harrumphs, "All metals?" Killer Moth spurts the head on the legs and shows Chang the acid works on metal eating away all the metal covering to his cockpit but not the glass eye. Chang pales as the police surround him, "Oh dear… pain… again…"

There is slight screaming as Cyborg sees Jinx running then skidding to him; she grabs his head saying "Oh, I was so worried. Are you okay?"

Cyborg blushes, "Uh, yeah… now."

Gizmo rolls his eyes, "I hate sappy reunions." Mammoth has Kitten with him, she wears a strange outfit like her fathers but it has more color, an orange and white mix kind of like a Mothra remake. "Never fear, Katerpillar Moth is here!"

Killer Moth sighs, "The family business of crime ends with me…"

Mammoth coos to Kitten, "I love that outfit, it's so kinky…"

Killer Moth screams "My daughter is not kinky! She's an angel!"

Kitten giggles then whispers, "Wait till we get back to the house…" the two snickers to Killer Moth's gasping horror. Gizmo looks around, "So what now? How do we find them?"

Starfire has Chang in a vice grip, "Where is Robin?"

Chang gulps, his scruff deeply being torn he gags, "Hangar… end…town…#45…"

Starfire drops him and gleams a smile, "Thank you for your cooperation!" she returns to the others the team is full… accept… "Hold it." Speedy looks back, "Where's Beast Boy and Bumble Bee?"

Mas y Menos look around, Harley Quinn hiding in the crowd moves slowly till she hears, "El chica!" Harley eeps then runs off fast to her own get-away car as the two brothers' fume at her escape.

……Terra's Tome……

Joker has been told to leave the hunt; he ignores the call and continues. He wanted the green kid, he hates leaving things unfinished. "Come on you little…" his foot trips in a ditch below the truck, he smiles evilly as he has the truck moved back so he can enter with his five goons. Beast Boy sighs as he has reached the tome of Terra. He smiles, his body would soon give in and yes he would be with her…

_"Beast Boy…"_ he smiles, "Terra, I can hear you." He closes his eyes and is covered by a mist of pure light, he sees Terra, standing in a white bikini she smiles, "There you are! We don't have much time." Beast Boy nods, grabbing at his belt Terra frowns, "Uh you're not going to be dying just yet. Besides, I'm not dead sort of stuck between earth and the next life. Listen, I have an important message!"

"Wait, if this is a dream why does it matter?" Terra sighs, "No, it's a vision." Beast Boy blinks as Terra notices his look on her outfit, "Hey I'm in your head you're the one who wanted me in this… by the way what kind of pervert are you?"

Beast Boy gleams shifty eyed, "Oh, my head eh?" he reaches out and is slapped, his face blank with the welt of Terra's hand as she covers her chest, "Keep your head out of the clouds for five minutes!"

Beast Boy sticks up his finger saying, "Uh, we are in the clouds you know."

Terra sighs, "Beast Boy! This is very serious!" she gives him an honest look of sincerity, he smiles and listens. "Your power Beast Boy. It's not just being able to become animals it's to use their powers. The power you have is special; like some animals can sense the good and bad in people you can sense it even when the people can't. You can bring it out of them like with me. Beast Boy, you are the only one that can save some people today from a darker fate than most. You can give them a last chance of freedom. I know you can do it." She hugs Beast Boy who blushes, "They need your good heart B.B." She feels a tear, "Oh, I know about her… I'm happy for you."

Beast Boy hugs Terra and smiles, "I love you… and I'm sorry you had to go through this."

Terra feels him disappearing, she kisses his cheek and smiles, "Next time, please don't imagine me in a bikini." He nods with a grin, "Or naked!" he frowns before disappearing completely.

Beast Boy opens his eyes slowly hearing footsteps; Beast Boy closes his eyes and plays possum. Joker with his goons walks in. Joker holds a gun up next to his side, "Well looks like the Boy Beast has fallen to the demise all animals someday do! The old fashioned street-slice-pizza routine!" The Joker cackles as he steps over to Beast Boy now raising his gun and aiming at the green boys head, "Still, my mother always said when it comes to road kill you always finish," he pulls the hammer of his pistol back "Before you play with you food!" Joker is about to fire while Beast Boy opens his eye of a reptile, turning about his form is an alligator and he snaps on Joker. Joker gags as he fires his gun in the air from jumping back breaking a rock from the roof on his head. The Joker screams in pain with two rivers of water as Beast Boy leaps up in the form of a kangaroo, boxing two goons till they are KO. The other three have their guns at the ready, they begin firing at Beast Boy who turns to a turtle hiding in his shell he blocks the bullets. The Joker, still reeling with tears in his eyes pulls out a rocket with his face, readying it on his pistol he hears the next guard scream out. Joker sees the little sparks; Bumble Bee has begun disarming the goons, 'Curses! Little brats are always together! I'll have to finish this another time!' The Joker runs out through the tunnels to escape to his truck.

Bumble Bee grows to her normal size as the goons guns were gone, one feeling cocky runs at her with his fist pulled back but Bumble Bee lays him out with a strong left punch. The two others charge her but she uses her wings and flies vertically cocking her legs like that one move from the Matrix, the goons stop and look at it, "Hey! That's just like the Matrix!" Bumble Bee kicks the goon who said that and then does a spiral kick to the last one. Beast Boy is in awe mode from this, "Wow…"

Bumble Bee sees Beast Boy and flies over hugging him, "You stupid little troll! I was so worried!"

Beast Boy blinks, "Troll? Don't I look more like a sexy elf?"

"No!" she yanks his ear, "After that stunt, you're a troll." She sniffles then wipes her nose, "A cutesy-woodsy Troll, but a troll none the less."

There is a shadow appearing in the tome, Raven materializes with Red X and Starfire. "Ahem." Beast Boy smiles, "Hey! You found us!"

Starfire nods, "That we did now we must hurry to save Robin."

Bumble Bee looks around, "Hey, where are the others?"

Raven sighs, "I decided with all the power I have used without meditation I needed to relax. So I let them take their own modes of transportation. Besides," Raven holds up her hands to soon be off with the others, "We can move faster without them."

……Robin……

Robin tries again to break his bonds but no use. Finally he hears a hissing, the serpents Alpha and Omega crawl out from the shadows. Robin glares at them until they spit on his bonds removing them completely. Robin blinks, but knows it was not the time to question just act. Robin runs out of the room and sees the warehouse next-door; he heads to the roof with caution. Then as he ascends the ladder to see Heretic standing with his back to Robin, his serpent staff held at his side Robin feels a slight rage in his heart at his friends being dealt with so cruelly. Heretic gleams his eyes away from Robin. The Rage rises and improves his plans.

Raven materializes in the room with the TVs all off and the chair where Robin was held. She peers around seeing his communicator and grabs it. "They set the siren."

The floor opens under Red and the others. Raven turns to try and help but she is grabbed from behind. Raven knows the hold and soon the voice of Slade says "Ah, another chance to be alone."

Raven looks to the floor before breaking out of Slade's grip, "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Him?" Slade sighs, "I think you're missing my point of being here." He flies over grabbing Raven's wrists before covering them in flame, "I came here for you!"

Red, Beast, Bumble, and Star all go down a long passage until Red X is dropped to a different path. Red X flies out of the shoot and sees a metal bar. Red grabs it and sighs, looking around he sees some kinds of crates stacked together. Red X tries to swing himself towards them to then launch over on top of the crates. Red lands with a thud, the crate breaks and he is head high in stuffed dolls, teddy bears actually. "…." Red X looks at them, he sees the string and wide eyed he leaps up out of the pile to land on the ground. "The same things Bata-Boom used on that girl."

"Oh you remembered?" Bata-Boom is sitting on a crate, "Gee, must have left an impression!" he leaps up and his boosters flare, he hovers overhead tossing a bomb into the bears, "Bata-Boom!"

Red X runs and rolls from the many explosions. The bears go off on a chain reaction. Bata-Boom snickers, "Guess what! Some of these crates have explosives, others none explosive items. Now we can play, hide and go BATA-BOOM!"

Red X leaps around a crate as Bata-Boom tosses two explosives at him. They explode and another crate catches to explode. Red X begins running and formulating a plan.

Beast Boy hits first, his body is then smacked by Bumble Bee before Starfire drops on top of them all blinking in confusion. She stands and ponders where they are, "Why would the floor swallow us like this?"

Beast Boy looks over the scenery, they are inside the warehouse as well but a different room. Bumble Bee looks around then jumps up as a shined object clashes at her side. Bumble Bee is floating in the air looking at the dagger; she looks where it came to see a man with his leg perched on some crates, "Who is he?"

Beast Boy looks up at Speak, "Oh man, the blonde guy." Starfire looks more fearful as Speak leers onto Starfire. Speak leaps off of the crates sliding his knife on the crates to the three titans backing from him. Beast Boy looks on Speak but sees something weird, the eyes are so hazy and even… sad? Beast Boy remembers Terra, 'Was this the guy she meant? He seems so lost can he really want to be saved?'

Robin lunges out; he strikes with his staff however Heretic merely pushes off with his own, "I thought the suit would make you stronger. You seem no different than before."

Robin leaps back, "I haven't used it to the maximum yet, and I'm not even sure how much power that is." Robin lunges again this time sparsely striking with the end of his staff while Heretic tags his middle to the end of Robin's staff. The two show no real plan on letting off until Heretic snarls out, his left hand enveloped by mist it fires then flings Robin across the roof. Robin shakes his head; he sees the trail he made when he dug into the roof "You think magic will save you?"

"It couldn't hurt!" Heretic begins firing small balls of the black mists which Robin strafes by and bounces off from swings of his staff. Robin skids to a stop and plants his feet, winding the staff like a bat his suit seems to glimmer then return to normal, Robin launches the next ball back at Heretic faster than it came. Heretic is struck by the orb; he falls in on his chest and crawls to his knees, "Impressive…" Heretic looks up with mist leaking from his eyes, "You really have been holding back… like me."

Raven looks around, Slade dropped her then disappeared. Raven turns around and is hit by a strong punch, "I offered you everything! I gave you a chance for power!" Slade kicks her on her side, "You just kept going along with your weak, little, friends!" Slade kicks her off the ground and fires with his open palm, Raven is launched along the building gasping for air his hand closed and slowly began shaking at his side, "Up till now I only used a fraction of my true power. I offer this last chance, join me as my apprentice!"

Raven smiles, "Apprentice… I'm not an apprentice, I'm a teacher!" her outfit flows around her as she stands, her arms cocked at her sides she closes her eyes then opens glowing white auras. Her outfit changes over her, Raven channels her power fully then launches a wave of power that Slade could only bear his heels into the ground and block with his arms. Slade opens his arms and his eye widens by the fist launched through his block and straight into his face. Slade is reeling back as Raven lands hits in the air him under her strong punches. Slade lays on his back as Raven channels her powers into her hands, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Slade opens his eyes, his body illuminates in fire and the flames break onto the beam of light forcing through it then hitting Raven.

Raven lands on her feet, her body smoking she looks up. Slade stands with his fists clenched at his sides, "This is pointless! The stronger you become, I become! Join me! We could rule all there is together! I want you Raven, I want you so badly!"

Raven glares at him, "Do you love me?" Slade gives his eye as a snarl, "That's why Slade… that's why I would never join you… that and you're pretty ugly." Slade roars out as he pitches his arm over his head, Raven runs at him with her arm curling under her side so they bounce off their punches into deadlocks of force. Slade snarls, "I'll make you be with me even if I have to kill you to do it!"

Speak runs out; his left hand deflects the starbolts with a dagger as his right twirls in his upwardly pitched hand. Speak tosses the right dagger into the direction of Bumble Bee, she ducks to have a crate break open and dump its innards on her. Bumble Bee is pinned under many stuffed toys. Starfire flies out and tries to land a punch but Speak twirls past then lands his large foot on her chest, she looks into his eyes and the glare makes her nervous, he paralyzes her again. Beast Boy runs as a wolf trying to snatch onto Speak however her tosses his final dagger to make it break into two that create hooks from their handles that then grab Beast Boy's arms and stick him to a crate. Beast Boy tries to pry free but he can't, "Man! What is this guy?"

Speak looks on Starfire, she sees his pleasure as he squats down and picks her up by one arm. She was his personal toy right now, recently the only female ever to break of his hold. Speak slowly reaches with his other hand then holds her by the waist, making the distance between them nothing. Bumble Bee tries to reach for her stinger-guns but she feels the heel quickly stomp her foot the kick the stinger away. Starfire is his concentration again. Speak leans in on her neck, his left hand leaves her waist and retrieves a blade from his hip. Speak smiles as he views her chest before laying a blade under her top, slowly he began to etch under the fabric making the twine of her outfit snap stitch by stitch. Starfire feels disgust, trying to break free was impossible as he used his power to immobilize her. Beast Boy sees the ordeal and snarls, "You are a real jerk you know that!" Speak turns to the green gorilla storming after him. Beast Boy launches a punch that plows Speak off and now it grabs Starfire then Bumble Bee taking them out of there. The three make it to a door which led to the hangar room of Heretic. Beast Boy turns human and locks the door, "That should…" a knife comes through the door, "Make him really pissed!"

Starfire is backing away from the door as it is broke through, Speak lunges at Beast Boy striking with his heel. Speak then sees Bumble Bee with her last stinger aiming to fire. Speak reflects the blast on Bumble Bee's hand then turns on Starfire. Starfire nudges a table; she reaches behind her and tosses something, anything she found. Speak grabs the object by its silver chain making the pendant fold open. It plays a song; the song makes Speak stop his attacks. The titans look at him, his stare was on Starfire, but his eyes were watering, he fell to his knees slowly shaking with this look of shock and awe. Speak, or rather Tommy looks slowly to the pendant with a woman's picture inside, the other side had once a picture but whoever was once in this piece was missing. Tommy knew the woman, her long blonde hair, blue eyes, Tommy feels his cheeks curve and his eyes blur from the memories… of his mother…

Beast Boy is confused; he looks at the table and sees some things. Bumble Bee picks up a picture in a frame; it has a tree shading a picnicking family. There was a woman with blonde hair smiling with her three sons. One had blonde hair and seems to resemble the man now on his knees crying. The pendant is on the woman's neck; Bumble Bee looks over and says "It must have been his mothers, what happened?"

Starfire who was originally scared of the man feels sorry; his tears keep dripping like a frightened small child. "Please…" she begins to cry, "Do not cry! It is sad to see others cry!" she kneels down and holds Tommy who looks at her stunned, where did she find it to hug him? He was trying to do terrible things to her… what is this? Even if he was confused he cries still and her comforting hug reminds him of his darling mother again. Tommy continues to cry as Beast Boy looks at the picture, he notices a figure hiding in the shadow of the tree. He looks on the table and sees the strange pink fabric which instantly hits him where it was from. He grabs it and sniffs it, the scent was right… "I know what this is."

Bumble Bee is holding a badge; from some cop named Brad "What is it?"

"It's a collection. A collection of items from people who Bata-Boom killed." He lays the fabric down and holds up the picture, "Worse yet, I know who these people are. These are his kids… and his wife." Bumble Bee looks at the pendant, her eyes widen at what she realized this all means.

Tommy looks up, his eyes also now wide. He stammers up to trip and have Starfire hold him. He looks onto the picture, Beast Boy gives it to Tommy and Tommy can see the image of the figure in the tree's shadow, it was his father, it was Bata-Boom. He looks at the pendant, the items on the desk some even ones he knew from earlier endeavors. Tommy pushes forward and sees the item from his friend Hear-No-Evil his old coin with a hole in the middle. Hear-No-Evil was a magnificent shooter, could it be Bata-Boom killed him? No… he looks at the picture, Hear-No-Evil was his other brother! What? No… NO!

Tommy tosses the picture, it shatters onto the floor. Tommy grabs his head, what is this? Why didn't Bata-Boom say anything…? He looks on the picture seeing the pendant, the pendant he holds still plays its song, the pendant that was once his mothers. Tommy falls to his knees; he knew what this all means. He even now remembers the night it all happened. He was five years old…

……Several years in Gotham……

Tommy's mother drives down the road, "Why are we leaving mommy?"

She looks back and sighs, "We have to honey. There is this… this problem we need to try and get away from."

Tommy nods, hearing a sound he clicks his feet with it. "What's that sound?"

The mother listens, her eyes widen, "Oh god!" she stops the car to have it explode. Tommy was thrown from the car he looks over to his mother slowly pulling from the vehicle. A figure stomps over, his fists tightly clenched Bata-Boom snarls "You took my test subjects!" she looks up in disgust "They were our children!"

"They were my work! I took years improving their physiology! They make the perfect killers!" Bata-Boom raises a gun to her head, "Of course, I can just take them back."

The gun fires and Tommy gags as he runs. Bata-Boom chases after to grab Tommy then thrust him into a rock on the ground. Tommy rolls over and Bata-Boom holds a scalpel, "Don't worry kid I'm a doctor." The gleam of the blade and goggles shine once before Tommy falls unconscious.

……The Hangar……

Tommy holds his head; his face is flushed in tears. Beast Boy lies his hand on Tommy's shoulder "You know what. You're not what you think you are." Tommy looks up confused, "You need to make a choice. Your choice, not his." Beast Boy points to Bata-Boom in the picture. "Make your life mean something and teach him a lesson."

Tommy looks at his mothers pendant then stands gripping it tightly. He looks onto the items on the table and recognizes one from a matter with Bata-Boom. He grabs it and leaves with the pendant over his neck.

Bata-Boom hits a crate as a red x blew up on a crate making the crate explode. Bata-Boom rolls on his back seeing his boosters were gone. "Smart little cuss." Bata-Boom stands to have punches land on his face. Red X lets loose all he can on the fat man. Red X lets loose one final punch that sends Bata-Boom flying back in an arc. Bata-Boom slowly makes it to his feet to have a jump kick land over his face ripping off his goggles. Red X lands to a sprawl, "I'm finishing this you fat bastard! Once and for all!"

Bata-Boom sprawls up to his knees chuckling, "You know, I always wondered what it would look like. Could you take off your mask?"

Red X is confused but Bata-Boom chuckles adding, "Hey, I just want to see the face of the man who is going to end it all. I can get that right?"

Red X glowers his eyes through his mask before tearing it off, "Good, I want you to see my eyes as I finish you off for that girl, Tommy, Rasco, Brad, and who knows who else?"

Bata-Boom raises his chin; Robert becomes shocked, "Oh, your mother is one of them…"

Beast Boy has the picture, "You know I've seen those eyes before." Bumble Bee blinks as he thinks then gasps, "Oh my… Red X is actually…"

Robert falls on his back; pushing away he screams "It's impossible! It's not freaking possible you're…"

Bata-Boom looks with his small but gray haze eyes, exactly like Red X's eyes, pleasingly at the state his son was now in. "What, you didn't catch the resemblance? Come now, deep down on some level you did have a hunch." Bata-Boom pulls a device from his trench attaching it to Red X with a gun. Red screams as bolts fire across his body. Bata-Boom sighs, shaking his head he says "I wanted so badly to make you understand. To be like me my son. Oh, your mother refused me for my irregular ways of bringing it about. The natural killer instinct lingering in our genes." Bata-Boom kneels in front of Red X pointing up his index to explain, "I originally went with your mother because I had nothing else to worry over. Sure, she was fun for a few rides but honestly nothing worth mentioning." Bata-Boom stands, looking down on Red X he sighs, "She found out about my experimentation on you children. She took you and Tommy away from me as I developed a serum that enhances the traits of people's physical strength under certain circumstances. The serum causes mental instability in most subjects but not you. You're like me; I'm not crazy I just make an honest choice to take lives." Bata-Boom turns about, Robert is lying in tears, "Well, I began my killings in the earlier years. I don't know what made me decide I wanted to take life maybe my curiosity or something they say knowledge can be a deadly thing put in the hands of the wrong." Bata-Boom peers over his shoulder; Red X has his mask and puts it on, "Humph, don't like having my eyes? Too bad, they're yours just like my blood is in you. You're mine, I made you. You were my property and that slut took you from me before I could finish my original design. However, in doing so I think you surpassed my previous failures." Bata-Boom chuckles, "Maybe it was me that caused their mental digression. I cut out Speak-No-Evil's throat to force him to become a more valuable weapon. That specimen, in taking his vocal chords I forced him to bottle his emotions and never express them. That made him insane and an insane man can be one useful tool. Not to mention the serum enhanced his aggressive nature and bloodlust, forcing on the more primal instincts in people. Hear however, he learned the truth and betrayed me, I had to kill him. The little prick." Bata-Boom spits on the ground, "I gave him a purpose he's just like Speak a failure! You," Bata-Boom gives out his hands, "When I learned you were my son, your skill to diagnose my plots and devise ways to stop me. I was so happy, so thrilled! You're the one, the one who will lead on my legacy! You can finish my experiments! People will fear you and in that fear comes great respect! Come, I'll take you under my wing!" Bata-Boom kneels down and lays his hand on Red X's shoulder, "Join the family business! We'll be father and son!"

Red X looks at Bata-Boom, hate in his eyes. "I had a father. His name was Rasco Xavier! He taught me what it was to be happy. You never did anything for me!"

"I gave you life!" Bata-Boom stands, "I gave you the chance to…"

"You did nothing for me!" Red pushes himself up on his knees, "You know what Rasco taught me that was most important? Never let love go!" Bata-Boom rolls his eyes walking over to his goggles he grabs them. "He said he let the woman of his dreams go, and she married an asshole which he let happen! I'm guessing that was my mother, you were the asshole correct?" Bata-Boom fastens his goggles nodding. "Good, because his words meant more to me growing up. I wanted to find that, something good for me. Love was what he said it was and I found that. Now I have to claw, snarl, and cut my way to always have that. Rasco told me once you find the one you keep clawing till you have them and you keep monsters like you away from them!"

Bata-Boom looks on Red X before pushing something at his side; Red X is jolted by a powerful charge. "You disappoint me. You really do kid." Bata-Boom stops the jolts adding "There are two kinds of monsters in the world. The kinds that are monsters and try to fool themselves they can be human. Then the ones who know their monsters and find the way to embrace it. What kind are you?"

Red X looks up; he sees something and chuckles, "The kind like him."

Bata-Boom screams as he is raised in the air, Speak holds Bata-Boom over his head. Speak sees many faces, faces he was _told _to kill. Faces he was _made_ to see! The sins of the father outweigh the sins of the son never meant more than at this moment. Bata-Boom reels overhead, Speak who sees through tears and blood the man who took his innocence away. Speak reels back and tosses Bata-Boom into the wall, and rather through it by the sheer force. Bata-Boom roars out in pain as he falls out the building. Speak holds the two hands he used to toss Bata-Boom at his eyes. Red X stands yanking the device from his chest. "Tommy…"

Tommy looks at Red X, and in a ruffled moan, "…Rebrt…" Tommy walks slowly, Robert and Tommy hug like some how it was the first time seeing each other. Sure, this was in a way not true yet in some it also was. Beast Boy smirks, "Hey, Terra was right. I do have a gift."

Tommy looks back; he pulls from his jacket the item from the table. "…Hertac… dghtr…Bata-bom…" Tommy grabs his throat, the surgery disfigured him however under great force he could make the noises of words. Beast Boy looks at the toy doll of a girl, a rag doll? "I… I don't understand." Beast Boy looks into Tommy's eyes and sees his eyes mean something. "I… I…"

"AGH!" the group looks, seeing Bata-Boom in the hole with a look on his brows of hatred and rage "Failures! You're both failures!"

Tommy points to some stairs, "Rbn!"

Starfire looks to them, "Robin? Robin is there!" Tommy nods, grabbing his next set of daggers he readies to a stance. Red X turns to the titans trying to tug him he pulls away and readies his Xs, "Sorry, this is a family matter now!" he looks at Tommy who looks at him. The two see each other as kids, playful and happy. Bata-Boom stomps forward, his fists shaking in hatred, "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you all!"

Raven pushes back Slade in a blast of power. She feels a strange sort of energy. Raven turns to the warehouses and sees the figure of Robin trying to fend off Heretic. Raven looks at Slade who is glaring at her, "You wanted me to be here! Why?"

"Because, we wanted Heretic and Robin to kill each other." Raven flies away to Robin, Slade chuckles as he lands on the ground, "Stupid girl is so gullible."

The T-Car speeds to a halt. Cyborg comes out and looks to the roof, "I see something." His hand flies up and peers to Robin being flung around in a cloud of black mist, "Dude! It's Robin!"

The others exit to see, Killer Moth smirks, "Half of me want him to loose… the other half doesn't trust these criminals for them to take the city."

Gizmo chuckles, "Hey, I know how to get up there quick!" he starts twirling his legs like a helicopter, "All aboard!"

Robin falls on the ground coughing up the black smoke. "Robin! Strike me!" Heretic stomps his foot, "Strike me down! Strike me down damn it!" Robin is confused, "Don't you want it? Don't you want my blood? Think about it, alone you have the power to end this! Alone you will win this battle."

Robin hears footsteps, Starfire looks at Robin with tears. Cyborg dangles with the others on the very sweaty Gizmo lifting them onto the roof. Raven lands on the roof and smiles on Robin who looks at his hands, then slowly stands having Starfire grab him and help him up. "I'm done."

Heretic looks puzzled, "What?"

"I'm done. Fighting alone, being alone." Robin gives a grin to Heretic, "You want me alone because it's the only way people like you can win." Heretic narrows his eyes on Robin, "You see you tried to break up the titans through the police. You tried to break me away from them with my rage. The heresy Heretic is in making us weak by breaking us apart. However," Robin twirls his staff striking a pose with all the others filing behind Robin, "We're not alone! We're together! Titans, GO!"

Heretic charges his mists, "Fine! Try to defeat me! I'll defeat the lot of you!" meanwhile, the shadows in the corners show a portal to Akaige, he chuckles as Heretic launches his mists, _"He's been a good delivery boy till now."_

Red X leaps off of a swing from Bata-Boom, he is astonished by the power Bata-Boom has. Bata-Boom grabs a crate and tosses it where as the crates were the size of a small car! "You think I didn't use the serum on myself? I perfected it on myself! I am the only successful alteration!" Bata-Boom screams out as he charges on Speak. Speak taps his daggers on Bata-Boom's knuckles some how Bata-Boom bounced the blades with his punches. Speak is cornered into a wall and has a strong punch to his stomach. Bata-Boom grabs Speak by the braid and tosses him over his shoulder to Red X who was trying to catch up. Bata-Boom clenches his fist, "You damn idiots! I am what you will last see! Speak may be altered, but Robert you never found the true potential of my serum in you! Your eyes are proof, proof of how terrible you can be! You could have been a god, not a clod!" Bata-Boom rises up his arms and plows them through the ground making a ripple of force. The ripple breaks across the ground and tosses Red X into the air.

Speak leaps up and tosses a volley of daggers. Bata-Boom slaps away all the daggers but one, the last one he grabs and tosses back on Speak digging it into his ribs. Red X watches Speak fall back and then stomp up. Speak pulls out the dagger and makes a charge. Red X looks overhead and nods, running at his fastest he tosses a red X at Bata-Boom. Bata-Boom smacks it away and Speak gets close to try and plunge a dagger in. Bata-Boom pushes back on the dagger with his palm, bearing off Speak and his fury. Red X tosses a second disk but this one rises in an arc overhead to strike some crates half tipped over. The X explodes and drops the crate on it over and onto Bata-Boom who looks up, pushes off Speak, then grabs the large crate overhead. He chuckles till he hears the next X disk hit the crate, "Dad!" Bata-Boom looks on Red X, "Bye…" the X explodes and the bears inside start a chain reaction. Red X chuckles as the floor begins caving in on itself where Bata-Boom once was.

Red X steps to the edge, he looks in the impression seeing nothing but darkness. Red X turns back and salutes Speak to have his eyes bulge. Red X looks to the latex gloved hand pulling from the hole, Bata-Boom's left lens has shattered showing his eye of hate glaring on Red X. Though injured badly Bata-Boom shows the inhuman experiment strength by yanking Red X into the pit. Red X falls back to have Speak grab his hand. Speak tosses his last dagger into Bata-Boom's shoulder making him let go and fall into the pit. The two brothers breathe heavily; leaning back they look on each other and sigh. Then the scream, Bata-Boom leaps from the hole with his right arm cocked in fury. He lands down on the two who barely escaped to see Bata-Boom. Bata-Boom stands slowly; his trench has tears and marks and even spots where he is bleeding. Bata-Boom chuckles, taking the last dagger he tosses it onto Speak and his left hand. Speak moves his hand while Bata-Boom then rips a metal beam from the floor and tosses it like a spear towards the blonde son. Red X jump kicks the beam away, landing he pitches his head back to Speak saying "One more time! We have to try one more time!"

Speak looks to the dagger, he cringes at the sheer fact nothing has worked. Speak pulls out the dagger and prepares. Red X charges Bata-Boom screaming, "X marks the spot! Remember, X marks the spot!"

Tommy sees when they were kids, playing cops and robbers with Brad. "X marks the spot!" proclaims Robert pointing to his target of the day the garden gnome at Miss Twillies house. "X always marks the spot!"

Speak waits to see what he means. Red X runs into the pitched fist and leaps over Bata-Boom's back. Red X lands and grabs at his belt. Bata-Boom reels back around and snarls but… Red X was gone? "What… WHAT!" Bata-Boom feels a strange feeling on his chest; he swings and launches Red X while invisible across the room into the wall. Bata-Boom turns to the injured X and grabs for a metal beam. He raises it over head and readies to swing when he suddenly is jolted. He drops the beam, and looks down to the dagger in his chest, right in the middle of a red paint X. Bata-Boom looks slowly up to Speak, who looks at Bata-Boom angrily, "I'm not dead yet…" Bata-Boom murmurs that as he falls back into the pit.

Speak runs over to Red X. Robert looks to the stairs, "Raven…" he raises his hand out to the stairs, "I have… to be there… for her…" he falls unconscious; Speak looks at the stairs and Red X. He grabs his brother and drags him up the stairs smiling. He would not have smiled if he saw the hand break out of the floor the glove was now gone showing a hand with veins pumping in a strongly clenched fist.

Heretic leaps up into the air with his staff serpent. Swinging it down the serpent head buckles the roof and the mists strand out like tentacles. The tentacles latch onto the titans until Killer Moth and Katerpillar Moth each shoot with their acids. The tentacles are not able to constrict from the metal eating liquids slippery properties. Heretic snarls lowly as he pulls out his staff making the tentacles break off and dissipate. He runs forward swinging the staff all around his frame deflecting the arrows of Speedy, starbolts of Starfire, stingers of Bumble Bee, and sonic charges of Cyborg. Heretic targets on Robin, landing a horizontal strike Robin vaults over it with his staff. Heretic's staff sweeps Robin's giving Robin's a forced swing as he lands and spirals with his staff to strike Heretic's head. Heretic falters over slightly before standing straight again. Heretic swings back around and with the bottom of his staff he makes long stabs after Robin who hops away from them while tapping the attacks away. Heretic is plowed from the side by Starfire who levitates after she moves him. Her eyes and hands glow green; she smiles to Robin who gives her thumbs up. Heretic flops on the ground rolling from the impact. He stops with his staff being plowed to the ground skidding him to a halt. Heretic looks over to find Aqualad leaping in to use a sort of aerial torpedo. Heretic swings onto the top of his staff then plows back down into Aqualad's back. Mas y Menos swirl about Heretic catching him in a tornado. Aqualad moves from his stupor and grins as he channels the water in the air to make a powerful gush from the clouds into the tornado slapping Heretic into the ground. Raven raises her hands to pull rubble from several spots on the roof. Raven hurls the rubble at Heretic who raises his staff and fires blasts that destroys the rubble to dust.

Jinx grins as she leaps in tossing her crescent hexes. Heretic moves out of the way of the pink crescents, "I will not loose!" Heretic points out his staff after standing his legs spread flushing a spray of black mist. Jinx gasps as the mists close in but Cyborg with arms crossed blocks the mist. His metal form takes the damage with little effect. Jinx blushes as Cyborg gives her a grin. Heretic turns now on Beast Boy raising his free hand he forges a large orb that he rolls like a bowling ball. Bumble Bee grabs Beast Boy's arms and flies him over the orb. Heretic huffs loudly, his eye twitches and he falters on his staff, "Something… wrong…" he falls on his knees, "Where...is it…" he shakes his head as he hears stomping. Heretic looks up and has the foot of Mammoth plowing into his head. Heretic flings back as his staff weapon is dropped. The staff dissipates to shadow mist and returns to him. "What… happened…?" Heretic moves to a crouched position coughing and hacking. Robin throws out his staff, "Hold it." He moves slowly towards Heretic, "Something is wrong."

Heretic looks on Robin, "Don't stop! You're my… nemesis! Fight… kill… reborn…"

Robin shakes his head, "Heretic I'm not going to fight you. You've used all the power up. You need to stop, give up fighting like this. Nothing good will come from it and power isn't everything." He smiles back to his friends the titans who give him a smile too. "I think I know why you thought I was your nemesis. This suit, power, being the best was all I wanted." Robin looks back and shrugs, "You know what it's not. What really matters is the time you have with your friends."

Starfire giggles as she launches onto his neck. Cyborg thwacks him hard on the shoulder as Beast Boy thumbs him up. Raven sort of floats in smirking at his words. Heretic looks at Robin his eyes bearing hatred, "Argh! No!" Heretic pushes himself up and pushes his palm out on Robin firing an orb but it only spurts out to then dissipate. Heretic looks to his hands, his body looses its muscular tone and soon he seems so frail and old, "My powers… their going…" Heretic coughs before falling on his sides, "I wanted… to bring… them… back…"

Beast Boy raises a brow, "Wait a second!" he grabs the doll at his belt and runs over to Heretic, "Hey, do you know what this is?"

Heretic looks to the doll, his eyes no longer red seem human, and brown. "Ah… Angelicas favorite… toy…" Heretic's shaky hand reaches out to hold the toy. "She… was my… daughter…" Heretic coughs haggardly as Robin stands to his other side. "They were… killed… in a fire… I wanted… to save… them… he promised… me… the power…"

Robin lowers onto his knee, "Who? Who promised?"

"Apophis… he told me… the secret… was Nemesis…" he looks to Robin; his eyes were getting very shaky, "I needed… it quickly…"

Robin shakes his head, "Heretic that was the real mistake. True power is not gained, it's earned." Robin smiles, "Also you can't take it too seriously or you'll be corrupted by it. When you take the power seriously it becomes a force. That force can swallow you in it. Without letting loose, letting it be free the power we earn is taken for granted and we loose sight of we are the ones with the power, not the power has us."

Heretic looks at his daughter's old toy, "Yes… you're right…" he coughs a couple times then turns to Beast Boy, "Where did you find this?"

Beast Boy frowns, "Uh we found it in this kind of a shrine thing Bata-Boom has. It's where he kept things from people he killed."

Heretic looks at the doll, his eyes shake slightly more violent, "…no… he… but…" Heretic clenches the doll to his chest closing his eyes. Beast Boy rubs the back of his head, "Hey, you know now. That's the most important thing here. You know what really happened and you can make up for it!" Beast Boy gives the patented Beast Boy grin and thumb-action "You can still make a difference."

Red X is slowly moved into the area by Speak. He looks up slowly and sees Raven, "Raven!" she looks over and her powers act out slashing a metal antenna in half. She floats over and grabs him holding him up with Speak. Red X looks at her with a sigh of relief, "We did it, and we killed that fat monster."

"NAH-UH!" they are all plowed through the doorway from Bata-Boom. He lands his hands on the frame and holds himself breathless to the group. "You can't keep a good killer down!" he laughs his laugh to the group as it moves into a stance. Red X snarls, "Okay Michael-Myers let's finish this!"

"Oh!" Bata-Boom slinks his one eye from the broken lens "I would if I could but right now I'm late for an important matter." He raises a switch from his coat and presses a button. Gears are heard and a crate is lifted up from the warehouse onto the roof from a crane setup. "Now, we're going to be seeing some REAL fireworks!"

Slade appears with a stomp next to Bata-Boom. He fires out his palms and a wall of flam circles the titans and other heroes. "You should have joined me Raven. Now we have no choice but to force you to our side!"

Bata-Boom points out his hands to Heretic, "Now to finish what I started with your family!" Heretic looks on Bata-Boom with hate, "The plan was simple, make you force Robin to create the titans. Then slowly manipulate other elements in his life until finally we could achieve Raven's ultimate power!"

Robin looks at Raven, "Raven? I thought I was the nemesis!"

Slade laughs, "Please! That was the idea!" Slade moves his hands out to the side, "Look who is here, who wants to see the rise of Akaige! Me and Bata-Boom. The two villains in the alliance that honestly wanted to provoke Raven."

Bata-Boom nods, "Yeah well no time for explanations, I want this over already!" Bata-Boom pulls a last switch and triggers it with "Bata-Boom!"

The crate opens with small charges across its sides and top, the top blows off and then folds out to let the sides roll open for the contents inside. The titans see the black metal robot. It had a human like design except for the one arm with the three long claws. At its appearance, Heretic screams out in pain. The heroes look over and see the mask's serpents, the two red serpents over the cheeks burning up in flames. The flame serpents slither across the mask to the right eye where they cross over it like a flaming red X. Heretic pries the mask off and tosses it outside the fire. Bata-Boom chuckles as he skips over then bends over to pick it up. He screams then falls on his side, "Oh! Those little brats of mine threw my back out!"

Slade sweats, "Um… you want me to do it?"

Bata-Boom snarls as he strains to his feet then grabs the mask. "I worked on this for most my life! I was the one who originally found the scriptures on Akaige and learned the serum from him! You just stand there and look pretty!" Bata-Boom walks towards the robot rubbing his back with his free hand, "Damn, I hate kids!"

Bata-Boom places the mask onto the Robot's face. The mask fits perfectly with the grooves of the head piece. The robot seems to arc its chest forward, Heretic does the same. Robin sees this and looks at Slade, "No! I won't let you get away with this!" he tosses a birdarang which passes through the fires and explodes on Slade, the flames die out and Slade in a fit of rage shoots on Robin. Robin is hit hard, Raven flies after to grab him and holds him as she heals his wounds. "I got him?"

Raven looks at the wounds; she had been saddened by his stupid attempt to save them. "Yes, you did." She wipes a tear away as he was joyful in stopping it. Slade holds his arm now he couldn't hold the dome. However, he looks over to Heretic's mouth pouring out a black mist, "It's still going!"

The mist spews forth, and takes the form of the serpent shadow Serpentine. The heroes look as the serpent is rising and in it is the angry form of a shadow man with a burning red X over his face. The serpent flies into the robot and as it passes it the man disappears. The serpent flies into the air then bursts away as simple mist. Alpha and Omega hurry to the robot, their bodies stretch then burst into a mist that covers the machine making a black covering. The heroes and villains look as the robot thrashes forward, its right arm of a claw flexing as the mists solidify into a sort of flesh shadow. The left arm is passing over from palm to backhand as the robot views through its mask eyes to the flesh now forming on that arm. The body is toned over the flesh with muscle. The shadow robot stands with its legs spread and the shadow flesh leaks across the legs to form tightly. The head is last, covering the under section of the mask with flesh but then morphing the mask into a skull like form. The titans look at Red X who is also astonished by the similar face of the figure before them. Akaige, with a loud scream flings his arms overhead and his back rips open with two cape wings that slowly drift down to his sides and wrap him. His claw arm lays to his front as he flexes it several times, _"You ever get that feeling, like it's so good to be undead?"_ Akaige chuckles to himself in his deep voice.

The heroes give glances before readying into their fighting stances. Akaige sees Bata-Boom and Slade ready into a move but he shakes them off with his human hand, _"I didn't break the boundary of shadow and material worlds to loose to some kids. Leave me to my fun!"_

Akaige whips the cape back over his shoulders. He bounces from front leg to back leg; his left leg is in front of him as his right leg is to the back of him. His arms are pitched to the same stance as his legs, _"He… I missed fighting all these years!"_

Akaige runs forward in a speed filled charge, curving his left arm under his stomach as his right dangles behind his charging form. He comes inches from Raven before twirling off his feet and landing a strong swipe of his demon backhand. Raven is tossed off from the attack, not beaten however but off the roof. Cyborg launches a punch but Akaige bends on his back and under the punch landing with his one foot a strong kick to the jaw making Cyborg fall back. Akaige, like some kind of dancer is still bending in the attack but grabs Cyborg's ankle as the large man goes airborne to twirl about using Cyborg like a giant club. Cyborg is swung into Aqualad, Bumble Bee, Killer Moth, and Starfire tossing them back out of the huddle. Akaige now releases Cyborg at the end of this swing tossing him out off of the building. Akaige lands both feet on the ground and begins using his arms as guards from the staff swings of Robin, Red X, Speak's punches, Mammoth's punches, and Kitten's floating kicks. The four make wild swings and punches however Akaige ducks dodges, blocks, or simply taps these moves easily. After he sees an opening Akaige twists under the punches of Speak landing a forward palm of his claw. The right leg is then thrusted under a kick by Kitten sending her off and into the now trying to stand Bumble Bee. Akaige now back flips away from the fighters a little before leaping in a diving punch to Beast Boy. Bending with the punch Akaige leaps off his hands and grabs Beast Boy in his legs twirling in the air he launches Beast Boy under himself to try and land a strong punch. Akaige looks up then hops off of Beast Boy as Starfire flew in with her arms in a plow. Akaige lands outside the group finding Gizmo screaming as he stomps out with his spider legs. Akaige strafes from the poking stabs of the legs before floating in then raising his claw arm he holds the clenched fist inches from Gizmo's face. Gizmo blinks, before Akaige flicks his finger launching the genius straight into Killer Moth who was flying in with his gun ready.

Akaige chuckles, as he lands seeing the titans all together. They are huddled and Robin asks, "Did anybody see half what he did?"

Beast Boy rubs his jaw, "I felt it does that count?"

Starfire lands next to Robin, "He has a great speed and power. What can we do?"

Raven lands and gives a glare, "He wants me." They all look at her, "I see it in his eyes. He wants me."

The second Raven appeared Akaige looks on her with a pleased kind of glare; he seems to fly his claw more as well. Raven looks to the others, "Maybe we can use that. Have him be distracted then launch a last effort."

Robin looks at Raven, "It's risky. He might hurt you." Raven grins as Red X taps her on the shoulder, "Or she might hurt him."

Raven turns to Akaige, and her cape flaps as she turns white. The others look a little surprised but not Akaige. Raven flies out and launches a punch but Akaige points up his claw, _"Rargh!"_ a wave of shadow pulses over the roof tossing everyone back and knocking many unconscious. The ones still up were Jinx, Robin, Red X, Speak, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Raven had put her shield up the second he did it. _"What the… I must be getting soft!"_

Robin and Red X swing down but Akaige after tossing Raven with another backhand. She stops in mid air and redirects to Akaige. Jinx fires her hexes but Akaige smacks them off. His claw arm now becomes like rubber, and a hiss is heard as it slinks across the area to grasp Jinx in its grip. It squeezes its long claws over her frame making her scream from a strong forceful constriction. Cyborg screams as he fires his cannon on the arm making it bobble from the blasts then drop her. The arm now hisses and tries to grab Cyborg. Akaige is using his human back arm like a shield to keep Robin from getting any real hits while quickly floating away from him. The arm and Akaige work separately now, until finally the arm swirls around a sonic blast then slashes over Cyborg's arm to disarm him… literally. Akaige's claw restricts to its normal self as Akaige now leaps over Robin who is punched by a large green gorilla. Beast Boy turns human and grins stupidly before a foot hits his face. Akaige lands from the kick and squats down to then spring up and land a rising uppercut to Beast Boy's jaw. Akaige looks on to have the green bolts passing by his head. Akaige pitches his head with each jolt and finally as she was breaking the gap he launches out his claw like a snake to grab her face then plow her into the roof. Starfire struggles to rip off the arm but then fires her eye beams. Akaige reels his arm back and snarls his hand is back to his side where he grabs it with his human hand and flexes it with the pain dissipating.

"So you can be hurt." Raven levitates next to Akaige. Akaige looks at Raven and gleams a kind of grin, _"So can you!"_ he grabs her by the throat and tosses her over to Slade, _"Hold her!"_ Slade grabs her arms and holds her best he can as she begins to try and pry free. Akaige turns to the remaining heroes and roars out loudly with his next wave. Red X looks to Speak and leaps off his brother's shoulders to dodge the wave. Robin uses his staff to vault over the wave too while Starfire was about to fly over it but her legs are caught making her spin in the air before stopping herself. The others are all shocked and put down. Akaige sees the three and stomps his foot, _"What the hell? I never had this much trouble in the feudal era!"_

Robin and Red X launch with staffs, Akaige strikes their staffs with his claw. Starfire flies overhead and screams for the others to move, they do and Akaige is under barrage by tons of bolts. Akaige has his arms crossed to hold off most of the attacks. Starfire stops as a cloud of smoke covers Akaige, Akaige's arm stretches out and opens wide next to Starfire's horrified face. The fingers spark in red energy that then fires out on Starfire. Starfire is skidding on the roof as she lands; Robin looks back to her screaming her name as the foot smashes into his head tossing him over the roof too. Akaige looks to Red X as his claw returns to him. Red X has his staff held tightly, he was the only one left except for Raven. Raven looks at Red X and in a surge of power she pushes out of the hold to Robert. She and he look defiantly to Akaige. He flexes his claw in front of his face, _"I always save the best for last."_

Heretic is looking onto the events; he sees something of how Akaige looks onto Red X. He looks to then Raven, and sees something of an idea.

Raven gives with her hands glowing, rubble levitating into the air, "That was a mistake this time."

Red X grips at his x disks, "A really big mistake!" the two toss their weapons. Akaige runs through the barrage his eyes glaring widely as he screams _"I wasn't talking about you Robert!"_

Raven now feels a warm sensation all over her side, Raven looks to her arm, her white sleeve is red. "What…" she looks to her side and her eyes are huge as they see the sight of horror. Red X is grabbing the claw in his chest… Akaige playfully flexes his claw as it was digging right through Red X's chest and out his back. Red X looks up to the sky in pain and his skull mask starts to show a red color streaking from his eyes and mouth. Akaige moves his claws out slowly at first, before fully ripping them out of the chest. Red X tries to scream but his voice is gurgled. Red falls back and his arms fall to his sides from weakness. Akaige swings his arm over the ground, making a blood X that he soon waves his claw over making the blood combust. The flaming X was a calling card he devised after he took over as Kagejin lord. _"That was fun."_ He looks to Raven who is looking in disbelief as she bent in on her knees and sees Red X looking at her dully. Raven has grabbed Red X's head and holds it. She sees event like the time at the bar, the time he gave her necklace, the time he saved the team on the roof, and even yes their first kiss and first time... She feels the tears on her face strolling down her cheeks, Red X looks at her once then he seems to stop. Raven can now not see him as her eyes are fully covered in tears. The building is shaking, all the ground around them is cracking and the earth below them is crackling as it breaks. Raven screams to the sky and the earth as if to her roar, roars up in chunks of stone and earth that fly high into the air around the building. Raven looks to Akaige and channels her powers launching him off of the building. She follows behind quickly launching more sparse blasts. She keeps firing and firing but only the first one had struck. As she wildly fires she soon feels faint and then drops into the ground digging into the dirt unconscious. Akaige floats over and laughs, _"I knew she couldn't control it all." _He sends an orb of shadow to the others saying_ "Let's get to the tower. We have what we came for."_ Akaige disappears in a mist of blackness with Raven while Slade and Bata-Boom disappear together.

Robin moves slowly, "He's… dead?"

Robert moves from the roof, "Uh…" he is in the place Heretic was, and wears Heretic's clothes "What the hell happened?"

Robin removes the Red X mask and sees Heretic's face. "…I knew… one spell…" he smiles, "… I saved… a life…" he closes his eyes and Robin looks to Red X. "We have to save Raven. Red do you know where they took her?"

Red X looks to his feet, "No…" he hears something, a voice? He hears… _Mayor's office, the roof is for a ritual _"I know! I know where! The Mayor's office! Their taking her to the building for some kind of… ritual?" He looks around, "Where did that voice come from?"

The other titans are starting to awake. Robin looks to them all and nods, "We have to hurry." He looks to see a large truck used to move supplies. "We need to save our friend and I think… much more than that."

Note: Man this got long. Sorry, I wanted to get a lot of explanations done on this chapter. Tee-Hee, you thought he died didn't you? Bata-Boom sort of Darth Vader thing happened so yeah I wonder if anyone caught on sooner than this. The whole eyes thing was a give away I guess. Then Speak's mother being killed. Heretic being played like a puppet in more ways than one. Sigh, I put too much thought into this fic I swear. Well nothing much to say except I hope to finish this soon. Please keep reading and have a good time!

Kittykat: Thanks hope you like the update.

Darkoftheknight: This would have taken longer if I originally put the two together after all. No to mention it downright would have been a lot to read.

RavenXBB: Wah-hah-hah! You must have thought the death was real! Sorry, hope you weren't upset!

Celsie: I'm glad you liked the story so much. Hope you enjoyed its new chapter.

Dreamfox Windwolf: Hope you liked this little twist. Pakk and Pakku were good characters I hoped.

Jason: Well, you liked my planning so what about all the twists in this chapter?

Thiswolflovesnoone: Glad you are not confused. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

Shekron Kaizer: Pakkurath is a demonic variation of little-old-me. I guess he could work for your Evil character or even be him for all I know. Eh, I'll just wait and see, your evil character sounded just like Pakkurath and somehow it worried me… because I act like Pakku… and so that means I'm really more creepy than I need to be… meh, I like me the way I am! Fear ME!

Tigerlilly1234: Go ahead and take him, but it seems Shekron will need him too. So don't hurt him too much… He's actually based on me so in a way that's sort of creepy/funny. Take Akaige too but after this you may not want him.


	12. Chapter 12: Grand Finale!

Too Much Red

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 12: Grand Finale!

Disclaimer: Usual ones!

Note: Thanks to Shekron again, he has finished his BRILLIANT story Teen Titans VS Fanfiction, I honestly promote this story as it truly makes one think and this is often lost amongst fanfiction. Moving on, I have decided I probably will not make a sequel to this, as I read over it and thought on things some how making a sequel would take from the story here. I think standing alone, this was one of my best pieces. It's long, but when you get down to it what isn't that was worth while?

Musical Choices: Final Fantasy 9 Kuja's Theme (Shekron got this one hooked on me!), A Night On Bald Mountain, by Fantasia (The Song with demons for many who may not recognize)

…Mayor's Rooftop…

The tallest place in Jump City. An actual saying from the employees is that this roof is the only crossroads from earth to heaven in the city. When the clouds hang low over the city they can actually cast under the roof's railing and tonight was one of those nights. Raven, her arms held above her head with chains stirs slowly her mind now starting to flutter awake. She sees things, things she remembers. The day she received the necklace strikes her mind, and she seems happy. The voice of Joker enters, not at her but to another near her, "This is becoming a hassle. He seems to think he's some kind of royalty making us wait!"

Slade speaks up, "By what Trigon told me, he is a kind of god to his people. He is the only one that can give any Kagejin form after the destruction of Trigonamu."

Bata-Boom giggles, "Oh you both have to lay back… whoops! She's waking up!"

Raven opens her eyes, they are blurred and her body feels weak. Slade's silhouette makes out slowly to her front, "Ah, prepared to join us?" Slade motions his arm and lays his chin on his backhand as if thinking, "Things have become peculiar have they not?"

Raven shakes her head, "Wh… Why did you take me?"

Bata-Boom waddles in as a silhouette to the side of Slade, "Because I was told to." He has his hands drumming his stomach happily, "He said I was meant to first produce subjects of special skill by a specific means. Second, make sure Heretic was to fall under false faith in an ancient legend so he would make the mask necessary for his physical form. Thirdly, I was to wait for when Heretic would contact me and then ready the plans as they fell into place!" Slade is chuckling as Bata-Boom clacked his heels, "I was a good little white boy! Yes-Sir! Eh-he-he!"

Raven notices the silhouette of Joker in a long coat and hat, "Why… did you help?"

Joker though she did not see it smirks, "Oh, simply put I was promised the final laugh on Bat-Breath! Plus, Robin and his head on a mount to my wall! No more reason do I, the master of malicious mirth, need to have!" The Joker chuckles, "That and seeing the horror on the faces of this city will merely abide my appetite till I return to Gotham while your friends blood trickles down these walls!" the three villains begin a small chuckled collective till Raven shakes her head, "How… how can you all be so cruel?"

(Music: Kuja's Theme)

_"It's in their nature. Why else would I have used them?"_ Speaks the voice of a shadow slowly coming forth, the villains all jump from the mere spectral form. Raven's eyes become shaky, her memories now flood in not on the good of Robert but her last image of his death. The scenes spiral out on the figure who attacked him. Raven has her eyes adjust, her face a snarl as her cheeks and eyes crinkle by hate. The roof shakes slightly and she does not worry over the fact her father seems to try and awaken her inner evil. Raven was lost in the hatred, the despising rage of her heart as standing before her now was Akaige. Akaige, his large claw flexed at his side merely bows to her and asks, _"Did you sleep well?"_

Raven roars out, her eyes become four red eyes, "Monster!" She fires her powerful dark energy out from her eyes and Akaige is struck but not even moved he was slightly pushed but no more, "You killed him! Why? Why did you do it?"

Akaige sighs; his claw is waved to the villains. They leave and he slinks his eyes before striking her hard over the face with his claw, _"Ask that question again! You know why, I chose to do it!" _She feels his claw tighten on her chin, _"I wanted to see you cry for him. I have done it before, made you cry… or other worlds with you." _Akaige sees her eyes become human; sadness takes away rage and hate, _"I liked your hatred, it was much more becoming."_

Raven focuses her power, and tries to turn white but something was wrong… it was not hers to make anymore. _"Something the matter?"_ Akaige has a brow raised; his claw taps his chin, _"Hm… Oh! I know!"_ Akaige raises his claw as if he had a brainstorm, his eyes are sinister in a stare to her own _"The light you had found is gone isn't it? You are lost without that love which spawned the collection of your emotions."_ Akaige shrugs to her now faltering drop on her knees, _"Now stop that. I wanted more fight than this! Sure, I wanted to break you but you could give it your all."_

Raven was not strong enough, or so she thought. She felt alone, lost, all the things she believed were disappearing in the darkness swallowing her heart, Raven looks up with her tears, "Why me? Why did it have to be now? Why did you have to take him?"

Akaige thinks, _"Why now? Why not now? The things I worked hard to alter in this reality just so the idea of MY emergence was plausible were hardest. You see, realities often follow a line of certain similarity. Your worlds though different are similar. The idea," _Akaige kneels down to her level so she can look his soulless eyes equally, _"Is while this world is similar to the one most people would say is the original it is not. It is a multiple reality compared to the original that spawns all others, but real enough for you and I."_ Raven is confused, Akaige figures this would happen so he stands and rolls out his claw. The shadow from anything even Raven roll out on the roof and make a scene. This scene was of a Raven like her, but she had the long purple hair protruding under her hood, "Is that me?" Raven looks astonished; her hair looks nicer in the image. Akaige shakes his head no, _"That is Karasu, the daughter of my former master and father Trigonamu. So I guess she is my sister."_ Akaige chuckles, _"Funny, never gave it that much thought."_ Akaige shakes his head returning to Raven. _"In that world you and she share a fate of destiny to bring destruction. However, like you she tried to stop it and somehow succeeded by not only beating her father, the servants he held, and trapping him into a world of torment… but you know._" Akaige shows the image of a ninja looking man, his one eye covered in a patch. This man holds in his arms a small child which seems to be one of Karasu's cloaks wrapped tightly, _"That man, he was one of Trigonamu's servants till Karasu saved him. She purged the demon and allowed him to become a human again. Strange enough, like your worlds equivalent he provided the needed boost in power to defeat my master. This man in your world and mine, he was called Slade."_

Raven instantly gets a twitch, "That child… who does it belong to?"

_"Karasu and Slade… the child is my greatest adversary, Tsuchi which you know as "Terra"."_ Raven cringes that meant she had a kid with Slade in another world. _"Oh, here I come!"_ Slade runs off with Tsuchi, Karasu sighs, "I knew you would come."

_(A lone shadow was coming from the field, draped in a cape only the red flaming X formation was noticeable from the distance. "Oh, I'm stunned you knew about me at all."_

_Karasu started circling as he came closer, "I realized Trigonamu would send some lackey to kill me, I did not expect he would use the same Kagejin he forged for Komadori."_

_"I am one of his more powerful created Kagejin dear Karasu. It is only fitting he gave me a second chance to prove my worth." Akai raised something from his cloak, it was the bone horn of Kagekuma, "Also not to mention the plans for this little toy you left us. My master has devised an amazing plan indeed. It will assist in forming the master's ancient body."_

_Karasu raised her right brow, "Kagekuma, was that his ancient body?"_

_Akai laughed, putting the bone away he forced his human hand out and tried to cover his chest to stop the laughing, "No my dear, Malkage failed, he has been considered unworthy of the master as a vassal. He will be separated from the master as soon as all the shadow power you had is taken back to him again." The claw hand reappeared tightening slightly, "Of course only after I kill you will the shadow energy in you return to my master."_

_Karasu gave a look behind herself, "I have sad news, my shadow powers have been passed on."_

_Akaige gave a small glare, "What?" he started looking her up and down, "No! You did pass it on! I guess nothing left to do…" Akai leapt forward flashing his claws, "Except end your life!"_

_The claws dug deep into Karasu's stomach. Akai felt Karasu gag on his shoulder and he sighed pleasingly, she slouched into the attack before falling to her knees. Akai pulled his claws out allowing Karasu to twirl onto her back holding the wound. Akai began walking away, "Why did you… not kill… me?"_

_Akai turned back giving her a sinister glare, "Since you have no shadow powers why truly kill you? I guess leaving you to die alone in this place is the final torture of Trigonamu." Akai continued leaving Karasu in tears, "Enjoy the final gift from your father.")_

Raven looked in horror, "That…" _"Was a beautiful matter of mine…"_ where Raven felt disgust and sadness for her other self… Akaige finds pride and happiness, _"I loved what happened next, but we do not have time for such matters. I do have other engagements."_

Raven looks onto Akaige who holds his hand over the wall she was chained to, "What are you doing?"

Akaige glares his eyes to her as he writes symbols on the wall with his claw _"Opening the door to my world, a friend of yours is reaching the state of darkness I am. He has fought it, and even assisted you for some time."_ Akaige sighs, _"I don't know why but his times with you gave his humanity strive to fight my influence. He can't anymore though he is truly a Kagejin today."_ Raven is confused, and then it hits her "… Pakkurath…"

_"That is the name I gave him." _He chuckles a little, _"The thing about him I find amusing is I made him inherently evil but some how a part of him tries to face off the wickedness in his design. I know not why or where it stems from, but it has proven difficult for my plans." _Akaige finishes the markings, _"The idea was I knew I had to have a way of playing you and your friends from outside the villains I enlisted. By sending you to Pakkurath and his natural luster to darkness plus his own capabilities in the magi I figured he was the only one capable of assisting me so I could learn on you more. With that little help I learned all there is on you, now I am ready to finish what I started."_ Akaige turns away, Raven who was crying or filed by sadness stops, she smirks, "I will stop you." Akaige stops and turns, "They, my friends will stop you."

Akaige closes his eyes, _"The last time your father tried to be in this world he let your friends live on your sake. However,"_ Akaige turns about and glowers to the door exiting the roof, _"I had no problems killing my sister, let alone my own father. I want nothing but power and killing your friends will mean less to me so hold that knowledge as you are with my child Pakkurath."_

Akaige snaps his fingers Raven feels like she is sinking as the shadows under her now wrap up the wall and drags her into them. She gasps for air as she is absorbed into the strange shadows. Akaige shifts through the roof into a room where the other villains are gathered. Harley Quinn pets her hounds that see Akaige and cringe to her. Akaige slowly trails to the machines in the room showing the outside and hallways. Slade walks over saying, "They are here."

Akaige nods, _"I know. So is he, Robert or Red X."_ Slade and Joker are surprised; Bata-Boom seems not as surprised as angry. _"Heretic switched places with Red X… just like I planned!"_

Slade looks to the computers, "Don't be a fool. This can lead to a disaster if you continue to make Raven jumble about in pain. It is a risky situation with her."

Akaige turns to Slade, _"Perhaps you're right. However I have not come this far too just let Raven die. No, I want her to suffer still!"_

Slade takes his pause before nodding, "So far I've only been playing my role. As long as I get what I want, I'll do what I'm asked." He gives a glare, "Of course if you betray me Akaige I'll turn on you just like I did with Trigon."

Akaige sighs, _"Yes I understand Slade. Now get a move on they will not be long before taking a full assault."_ Slade, Joker, Harley with the hounds, and Bata-Boom go forth. Akaige shifts himself to the monitors and chuckles, _"Mortals…"_

(Music: End Song)

On the steps to the mayor's building stood the titans and villains who oddly seemed to be a team. Gizmo is first to snarl "I just… can't believe I am working WITH the teen titans."

Killer Moth takes most to insult, "I know, but in a way we did help the fat-man do this. If we don't hone up to our mistakes we're just as guilty as him." Katepillar Moth (Kitten) slowly flutters over and smiles, "Hey! You know we could always turn into a family of superheroes!"

Killer Moth grabs his chest, "its bad enough you took my dreams of a son-in-law for the scientific evil community, now my dreams of crime? What did I ever do to you!" he shakes his fist to the sky, "Oh… the super science… right…" he slowly lowers his fist in a blush.

Beast Boy looks around, "I don't get it shouldn't there be an army or something here?"

At this soon a large bustle of smoke appears, the voice of Trigon roars forth, "My armies, shall be your armies Slade! This time, fail me not!"

Slade appears in the smoke, with him many flaming specters with hound like skulls flare forth. Slade glares his eye as soon behind him file out the remaining goons now under the Joker's ward. With Bata-Boom come something new, strange robotic variations of Quadro human sized and less perfect in form. Three small armies are assembled around the group of heroes and villains. Beast Boy has glares from everyone in the alliance of good, his form shrunken to a child poking his fingers together, "Yeah I know… you just had to say something didn't you?"

Slade crosses his arms, a sort of glimmer in this turn of events sparkles in his eye, "So what will you do? The numbers are against you this time kids. Not to mention the simple fact you have us to deal with!"

Robin with Red X looks and grins. Red has switched his suit with a Red X backup conveniently held in Robin's R-Cycle. He was still amazed the boy-scout keeps himself prepared for everything. Robin looks back through the mobs to blinking red and blue lights, police cruisers roll in with officers in riot gear soon filing out. Slade raises a brow to Biggs and Wedge who lead the team with orders. They file into block like marching quarters; Robin raises a brow, "Numbers you say?"

Slade looks up, "Sorry, we have a little ace up our sleeves Robin." Above him dangles the unconscious mayor. Robin has not lost his cool, "Good thing because we have a small ace too."

Slade glares, "Oh really?" he hears a voice, "MUMBO JUMBO!" Slade turns to see the mayor has vanished in pink mist, quickly he views the blue magician next to Robin, flapping his cape away there was the mayor under it. Biggs and Wedge take the mayor and hide him within a cruiser till this was over. Slade glares angrily to the roof, "Well? What now?"

Akaige sits in his little room; his eyes are shifting through the screens. He chuckles; it was all as he planned… Mumbo pulls at his collar, "Just remember kids, I don't want any more of those beatings like before." Robin smiles, "Oh, don't worry if you do your job I won't hurt you." Robin shows a dark smile, "I do mean IF you do your job." Mumbo gulps before moving some distance back, Robin's earlier moment with Rage on Mumbo showed to be helpful in coaxing the magician in this endeavor. Still, to win this they needed more than him, they needed a special friend that could maybe save or doom them all.

Slade waits and hears Akaige with orders, he nods. "If you say so." He turns to the titans. "Well, looks like we just got new orders thanks Robin!" he turns around and steps through the doors with Joker spitting on the dirt. Bata-Boom turns about glaring under his goggles to his two sons with hate filled stares shared to him. The villains retreat, Robin is kind of confused why did they… a figure falls on the ground from the roof, Akaige stretches out unsatisfied.

_"Why can't you heroes roll over and DIE like good mortals?"_ Robin has Cyborg smirk and pull down his eyelid, "Make us shadow-butt!"

The small group snickers and laughs but Akaige slinks his eye in hate, _"Humans… heroes… they just can't seem to get it. I am something beyond you. Your kind should fear me and my presence. Instead you have to just play on my patience!"_ Akaige swings his claw into the ground; the fingers melt to what is like a goop that now crawls out to several dark alleys. A strange moaning and growling is heard and the shadows of the alleys pour out like pudding rolling to Akaige's arm. Akaige pulls out his arm then flexes his claw as the immense blob of shadow rolls and pulsates as like some kind of living mass, _"I've dealt with your kind time and time again. You merely need to be put in your place like dogs."_ He shifts to a shadow and crawled the walls of the tower, _"Time for you to find out your nightmares are my dreams."_

The blob seems to grow in height, its shadow casts over the heroes. Robin feels a chill up his spine, "I have a bad feeling about this…"

… Shadow Realm, Raven…

Raven quickly jolts up and the black slime breaks from her. Raven was not sure where she was but around her she saw floating rocks and the blue, purple, and black haze of clouds surrounding her and the sky she now floats in. She looks to the many rocks twirling weightlessly in this atmosphere of black shadows. Raven realizes it was the shadow realm Akaige must be part of. Raven turns to one stone and sees it is coming at her quickly; she floats past it overhead and watches as it crashes into the stone she was once on. Raven follows the trail it had come from and sees floating slightly over the stone was Pakkurath his smile wicked and yes cruel.

Pakkurath looks on her with his inhuman grin. She remembers many times she and he talked and had several interesting conversations. Now by what Akaige said he was lost to his truest nature as a demon, fallen to darkness under all its influence. Raven though sure it may be worthless decides to make an attempt to help the lost friend. "Pakku…" she sees him raise a palm that now launches two larger masses of rock, she gasps and barely phases through them. Pakkurath was a creature of mind and imagination, in this world his power was much like his own realm. He could manipulate the world immensely and even call on the darkest incantations of magical nature. Worse yet his vast knowledge of monsters, demons, and legends would ensure he had an arsenal far beyond what she had. 'What a great day to have the saying, "Friends like these who needs enemies" to be true!'

Raven makes a full throttle escape while Pakkurath chuckles. Pakkurath disperses in a chant to some kind of small bats. The bats flutter quickly in front of Raven who now stops to their forming into Pakkurath. Pakkurath pushes out his palm and a force pushes on Raven quickly tossing her into a rock mass. He raises his two hands and soon the rock grows vines that wrap on Raven's wrists, "Stay, we have things to talk upon."

Raven glares, "You were my friend! Why are you doing this?" Pakkurath smirks, "Why not? It is all for balance, our balance." Pakkurath floats up to Raven and whispers, "Do you not understand? The fact Akaige is so foolish to believe I will fall in line should be enough now open your eyes."

Raven looks into the shades of Pakkurath, his brows are slanted in a vicious cruelty "You… you are playing him?"

Pakkurath nods, "Yes, I must _help_ him but not _serve_ him. By allowing Akaige to gain what he wishes the alliance with Trigon will allow for a power struggle. When they have destroyed all well, all that is left is evil. Evil will destroy itself, and I will be there to sweep away the lost few still straggling there. You see? I will make balance," Pakkurath breathes deeply, "By destroying all sides that are in the struggle. Good and Evil will die, and only I, balance, shall exist."

Raven has a twitch in her eye, "If I knew you were so crazy…" Pakkurath growls lowly striking out his hand now some force grips her throat through his magic. Pakkurath has a nervous twitch on his right nostril, his grip loosens. "No matter how hard I try killing you is impossible." He holds his right arm at his side with an angry shake, "The human side put in me makes me conscientious of the friendship we shared."

Raven is confused, "Human side? I thought you were a demon."

Pakkurath nods, "I am a demon, but a Kagejin is not a normal breed of demon. We are the shadows of insecurity, and fear. When children cringe before the night their minds see monsters and so we are born. For every nightmare conceived is a new Kagejin, an empire of fears. The shadow realm is vibrant with nightmares and so our lord holds as the strongest of all. Trigonamu was once the nightmare god in our world until he was lost; Akaige the warrior took over after." Pakkurath turns about his face in a snarl, "Akaige… he made me. He designed me from human dreams and nightmares allowing for me to be a balanced creature of Kagejin good and evil. However as the time progressed he influenced me so I became a superior balance. I am neither loyal to evil nor good; my loyalty is to creating and obtaining balance." Pakkurath turns around a smile on his face, "Which by balance I mean destruction of all who dare side with good or evil."

Raven tries to break from her bonds, Pakkurath waves his hand over her and stone arms wrap out and hold her down, Raven snarls as she strains against the arms of monsters from stone but she can not win. Pakkurath nods, "My existence was a shared one. To fully contribute to my essence Akaige designed me with human dreams of purity along with nightmares of horror. The ingredient that caused my natural luster to darkness was the flawless addition of a shadow demon called Malkage who once served Trigonamu. Akaige added his shadow to mine, and so I strived in the magi as it was the same that gave Malkage his power. I am a god compared to him Raven." Pakkurath floats closely to Raven, "I have magic and knowledge Akaige could only dream of. I could obliterate him if I wanted but balance must be served." He frowns; looking at Raven he seems saddened, "In some ways… I envy you my friend." His voice is no longer cruel or wicked, it seems simply mournful, "I never had a real chance to choose my sides. I was destined to be lost. You fought the influence once, do it again?" Raven raises a brow, was this…? "Do it… for them…" Pakkurath grabs his head; quickly floating away he screams then steadies. He turns up in hate; he then forges a ball of fire "I'll make sure I am dominant here. I am the form of balance not him!"

…… The Front Entrance……

The strange blob took a hideous form. The body was like a slug huge it slimes the ground with a black liquid that soon dissolves to the main body again. Its front has a large lump that holds a head of a skull black in color that opens its mouth unleashing several small human like arms. The back lump protrudes tentacles that flap about wildly. The left arm is huge, human like but has claws on its fingers; the right arm is a twig like arm which has the claw of a crab clipping at moment after moment. This beast along with the armies of demons, robots, and goons hold back the titans and officers with no trouble. Robin regroups with Bumble Bee, Killer Moth, and Red X, "What the heck is that thing?"

Killer Moth glares, "Huge and in the way! Why don't you do something?"

Robin has his eyes darting on the monster; its form is like black ooze as even the arms drip as they swing tossing one officer away into several demons. The beast is not worried on who it strikes. Robin gives a look to Mas y Menos, "Hey! I need you two for a second." The twins stroll over; Robin turns back his eyes twitching "I hope this works!"

The beast roars up to the air spouting small blobs of black goop onto men and demons alike, causing the goop to corrode armor and sizzle flames. Slade turns to Akaige in the control room, "What the hell is wrong with that thing?"

Akaige shrugs, _"I merely merged some shadow energy into a monster. Unfortunately that means it is wild. No allegiance to me or you, why do you think I called you back?"_ Akaige turns to the screen with Mas y Menos bolting on the beast, _"What are they up to?"_

Mas y Menos swirl the beast which barely can bend its bulgy flesh back on them. The little twins are gripped by two tentacles from the back side and held smiling innocently. The creature, its red eyes in a sort of inquisitive snarl looks on the two not noticing the blue disks along its slug body. The disks explode covering the beast in ice. As it coiled from the ordeal the twins grab hands and speedily kick about until they are loose. The monster was trapped in ice so the two twins shoot their hands up in thumbs of pride. This lasted a moment, the ice crackles and the beast bursts through in hellish screams of fury. The two twins gag before speeding to Robin where they hide behind his legs, Robin frowns "We need to stop it even for a little bit…"

Slade is still standing watching now as Beast Boy launches the monster with his dinosaur raptor form, slashing on its back with his jaw and speed. Mammoth launches cars into the beast and as they sink into the goop Cyborg fires with Gizmo to make them explode. The more they attacked and tore away fragments of the beast they merely remolded back. Slade glares to Akaige asking "Will this monster destroy them?"

Akaige shakes his head no, _"Highly unlikely but it detains the children while Joker is preparing the next part of my plan." _Akaige turns to the screens pleasingly clacking his claws, _"Just like I planned, nothing could go wrong now."_ Slade raises a brow to this before turning away and leaving

…… Shadow Realm……

Pakkurath turns to the distance, and snarls, "You should not keep challenging me Raven." He turns to Raven who is shifting from stone to stone hiding from Pakkurath, "After all we are friends!"

Raven stops and screams "No we are not! My friend in you is dead!" she begins escaping again as Pakkurath follows quickly, "I'll keep resisting you until I'm dead!"

Pakkurath smirks, "In most attributes I enjoy that outcome!" he chuckles to her attempts to toss stone masses at him, "Makes my job a hell of a lot easier than turning you to darkness." Pakkurath waves his hands and the masses are gone, he pursues swiftly to catch up, "Raven! Why do you still resist it? Your destiny was always to destroy the world of mortals so why not give in?"

Raven turns and fires her beams, Pakkurath twirls between the beams soon firing bolts of red lighting into her making her slam back into a mass of stone. "I fight it…" Raven pushes off in a scream "Because I choose to!"

Pakkurath roars out but is punched, he swings around like he was tagged by a mountain even Raven was shocked. She smiles as Pakkurath holds his nose, his eye twitching under his shades, "You are a magi only. You know nothing of hand-to-hand combat. I see… you and the Pakkurath I knew are very different." Raven flies out to expose this weakness best she could, Pakkurath growls lowly letting the blood trickle his nose, "Who needs to know how to fight when you are able to use this power?" he calls out shards of ice that quickly shower the area all around.

……The Front Gate……

Cyborg is flung straight into Mumbo Jumbo; Jumbo holds his white handkerchief up in surrender but a fire demon roasts it. He whimpers, "Guess surrender is not an option."

Aqualad tosses a Quadrone onto two goons who squirm under the heavy metal robot before glaring on the magician, "Coward." Mumbo pulls out from Cyborg screaming "Hey! I resemble that remark!" he quickly hides behind Aqualad as three fire demons roll out on them. Starfire tosses her bolts on the beasts causing them to explode slightly. She lands and smiles, "Friends! Hold your heads high and ready to fight again! We have a plan sure to victory today!"

Jinx tosses her jinxes at some drones and goons destroying weapons, "I hope you're right!"

A large green flying reptile screams in the air, all look and see it has a giant cathedral bell. He drops the bell on the beast and it is trapped inside. Beast Boy lands to rub his hands on his chest, "Yeah, like I said demons can't fight holy items!" then he sees the others who have pale expressions, Beast Boy look back to the large red eyes glaring at him from the beast slowly crawling from under the bell out. Beast Boy screams like a child running to Robin hiding in his back, Robin snarls lowly "Can't anyone think of something?"

Then a large light is flipped on by a simple finger. The beast wails out in pain and swirls off from the stream of light. The titans look to the spy light and see a figure slowly trailing from it. They all gag to… this caped shadow who seems to strike fear in their hearts…

……Wayne Manor……

Alfred smiles intently, he holds a note in his hands. It reads…

Alfred,

I have recuperated and know what I must do. Keep the house safe while I am gone.

P.S. I'm giving you a bonus for the uh… time you dressed like Sailor Moon… sorry about all that…

Alfred sighs, "It takes me cross-dressing in this house to finally get a raise." He smirks to his personal humor before moving on to his duties.

……Front Gates……

The figure shows pointed ears and a black cape, under this the gray suit with a yellow ring with a bat emblem. Batman strolls forth slowly with his cape over his shoulders. Beast Boy has his lips in pucker-awe and eyes sparkling. Robin who was more shocked smiles almost on the verge of clasping his old master in his arms, "Batman!"

Batman turns on the creature still snarling at them, he grabs Speedy's bow and one of his arrows firing it on the monster it catches on flame. Batman returns the bow to the now cooing Speedy with Mas, Menos, and Aqualad looking over his shoulders, Speedy says in a trance, "From this day, I shall never wash this bow again…"

Batman steps next to Robin and asks "Why didn't you think of that?" Robin blinks, "It was a shadow monster, meaning light hurts it. Enough light would kill it didn't I teach you anything Robin?"

Robin glares, "It's Nightwing now…" his tone seems more irritated than meaningful. Batman ignores and looks at the scene, "We need to split into two groups. One stays and assists the police detain this matter. While the other comes with me after Joker."

Robin glares more aggressive, "I'm the leader here Batman!" Batman looks over with his brows narrowed, "My friend is trapped up there and we need to save her."

"Who?" Batman asks, Robin frowns, "Raven…"

"…." Batman looks away and sighs, "Robin will take the lead of the team inside. I will assist until the Joker is apprehended and no further." The titans and others seem upset, "I have no time for kiddy games the Joker is my only responsibility here really. As for you Robin," Batman turns to his former student and simply adds "Do what you do best and save your friend."

Batman turns to Biggs and Wedge now with fire trucks they sprayed the fire demons making them sizzle out and die, goons slipped and Quadrones flopped around from the water. Batman turns to Robin, Robin with the team of Red X, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Speak, and Mumbo Jumbo run behind him. Batman runs with Robin at his side, Robin asks in his run "Why are you so aggressive?"

"I'm serious about my work." Batman narrows his eyes, "I though I taught you better Robin."

Robin slows his pace wanting to keep distance, he thinks back to a time… with the true master of martial arts Chui-Hui.

……Sometime Ago, Training Grounds of Chui-Hui……

Robin is in a white judo outfit with an elderly woman walking behind him, she has gray hair fitted in two braids at the back of her ears, and a small hat on her head, along with some red dress like apparel. With her was a wooden cane she used to walk herself around and at times… "Ow!" Robin screams this as the wooden staff hits his head, "You are doing it again, you are taking things much too seriously!"

Robin turns about, he frowns, "I'm sorry… I just want to learn so badly."

Chui-Hui turns to him and smiles with a nod, "Your determination makes you an appt student but you must control your power." Chui looks to a flat stone and smirks to the river near her. She grabs the stone and skips it over the stream easily, "Why does the stone skip?"

Robin blinks, "Um, the aerodynamics of its surface causing tension over the water allows…" he is hit on the head, frowning he looks as Chui drops glades of grass on the water they float. "Why does the grass float?" Robin narrows his eyes but answers "The surface tension of the water holds up against the light displacement of the glades of…" Chui strikes him this time hard on the head tossing him into the water, he is looking up with the water under him, "Why must you always sink?" She seems angry. Robin sighs, "I'm too heavy, my weight displaces the surface too much so…" she simply shakes her head turning away, "If one can not stride on the water, he will always be weighed down and drown."

Robin looks confused, but quickly follows with her.

……The Mayor's Lobby, Robin……

Robin runs with some feeling he may be coming close to understanding this. What does it mean, what importance will it have for him?

The heroes outside are led by Bumble Bee and Killer Moth, obviously why that is. Killer Moth snarls over to Bumble Bee, "I always liked you kid! A hero after my own insect-obsessed heart!" Bumble Bee blasts several drones while Killer Moth uses his forceful muscle on goons, "Whatever you say! Just keep your criminal buddies fighting!"

Inside the building was Joker dancing about with his happy smile, "Oh joy, Batman has finally come to help play out my greatest Grand Finale!" Joker sighs slightly, "A part pf me feared loosing a chance to settle on up with the Bat-Fink, but now my fears can be…" Joker looks to Harley who has the two hounds cringing behind her, Joker is slightly paler as he asks "Batman or worse?"

_"Worse."_ Akaige clamps his claw on Joker's shoulder, _"Oh so much worse."_ Akaige feels Joker pull away and to the side, his face once mischevuious turns to fear. Akaige raises a brow, _"Is it my breath?"_ Joker kind of shifts his collar giving his grin again, "Sorry, not the best time to be jumping this old clown seeing as how Batty popped up again."

Akaige nods, _"He did what I expected so much for the great detective." _He moves over to Joker again and grabs him on the shoulder with his human hand, Akaige lurches his claw hand over to a large shadow on the walls making some kind of opening. From it is a laugh, Joker is in shock at the similarity to his laugh to the figure coming from the shadows. Akaige sighs, _"You use gimmicks to cloud the brutal madness in your soul, this one however is your madness without any gimmick brutal enough to match his soul. Allow me to introduce you Joker, to Mad Joker."_

Mad Joker, an alternate form of this Joker from another dimension has long green bangs and a long pale face. The smile wide his voice a deep repression of hatred, and red eyes with the same twisted hate gleam forth from the shadows. Mad Joker has a straightjacket over his chest with ripped sleeves, and a purple sleeve designer shirt with swirling symbols at the shoulders. His pants are black ones with the ends slightly torn, his feet bare he cackles again now hopping on his bottom to the floor and rocking with his finger-gloves curving his toes, "Weeeeeell! This was a surprise!" Mad Joker smirks his wide insane grin somehow crazier than the Joker of this world, "I was sitting at home, minding my own business trying to plot how to deface the Bat and all of a sudden this portal thing opens saying I was needed! First," he points up his right big toe, "I was not sure why anyone needs me! Second," he points up his left pig toe, "I was wondering who was crazy enough to call on me!" He gleams over to the other Joker, "Should have known the only one crazy enough to call me is… well, meee-he-he-he-he!" he slaps his feet together and laughs rolling on the floor, Joker looks at his Mad twin, "He's a loon…" his smile widens, "He's just like me!"

Akaige nods his eyes showing pleased wicked joy, _"I knew you would like it. Keep to the plan Joker, I want Robin and Robert."_ Joker turns and does a bow and grin, his double quickly follows as they both say, "Consider the bat, Ozz-feast!" they laugh together while Akaige leers his eyes to the path ahead, _"Just a little longer…"_

(Mad Joker is actually the Joker from "The Batman" who I really liked and thought kind of would fit in as the truest madness Joker has.)

……Shadow Realm, Raven……

Pakkurath bounces off a stone ground formation, coughing as dust rolls up, Raven lands with her knuckles red from the fight. She was not able to use her powers now somehow this world seems to be making her shadow powers nothing more than a simple sputter, like it feeds off of this. Raven stops her breathing to ask, "What does he REALLY want?"

Pakkurath has his lip bleeding; her stance of defiance was met by pleasure "What do you think?" She growls lowly before coming in and planting herself on him then pounding wildly, "What is it! Why me? Why must he keep messing with me? What is so special about," she strikes hard enough to knock of the glasses, "ME!"

Pakkurath has his eyes closed, they open and Raven stands quickly to move away from the eyeless creature, "Surprised? I see beyond mortal sight." He floats overhead to call the stones again, "I see souls as they burn and even flicker before the final moment! Pleasure my absolution, death my gift!"

Raven stands and holds the stones back to then; with a surge of power she pushes them back and crushes Pakkurath under them. She sighs in relief until the stones roll off and Pakkurath limply crawls forth. Raven sees Pakkurath and in a lapse runs over to help. He grabs her ankle bringing her back to reality, "My friend… he is really gone?"

Pakkurath looks up his right arm crushed and destroyed, he snarls lowly before grabbing at his stub then prying it as dark mists, "Perhaps…" his tone changes and again Raven can sense her friend was somehow in there, "or perhaps only a shimmer of him is left…" Pakkurath turns to his side, anger boils his face, "I am the balance… keep out of my affairs!"

Raven hears flapping, she turns and screams as a stream of fire catches her and tosses her back. Raven lands on an opposite stone object feeling at her chest, her necklace is gone! "No! Robert!" she stands and barely flies over the fire, she sees the attacker and cringes, "Malchior…"

"Raven." Malchior in his dragon form of a purple belly, blackened skin and scales, red eyes wit two long hellish horns bent back from the snout smiles slightly "I missed you SO greatly."

Pakkurath looks to the necklace; a strange energy pours out of his eyes, "No…" he feels two beams of black and white pour forth to the necklace, "NO!"

……Inner Chamber of Office Building……

"What floor is this?" Beast Boy asks sighing; Batman gives a glare to Robin who answers "The floor after the one we were just on."

Cyborg stops, his arm is blinking, "Look live, we got something in here!"

Starfire looks at the large jack in the box, Batman instantly knew this gimmick, "Joker." He was sort of surprised as Mad Joker hops onto the box his eyes of red searing onto Batman, "Here's to dark minds that truly think alike!" The Joker now sidesteps to the Jack's crank, he twirls it fast to make it pop open and spring open the lid so Mad Joker twirls out with his sleeves spiraling at his sides, he torpedoes Batman taking him to the other side of the long room with pillars. The lid is open, purple slime, electrical energy, and one large rock beast come forth. Beast Boy blinks, "How did he fit them all in there?"

Mumbo sighs, "All smoke and mirrors kid," he fires off his wand to Overload that now spryly side twirls past the beams, "Trust me, I'm a professional!"

Starfire sees Plasmus springing its arms out as 8 different ones, Speak make a move to help her as it swipes for her with its many hands. Cinderblock looks to Beast Boy but Joker swings out his cane, "Now, now! This little show-stealer comes to me!" Joker cackles as he launches out, Beast Boy turns around and runs as a wolf. Cinderblock sees Cyborg who was raring to go; it quickly storms after Cyborg with mad swings that he dodges. Robin and Red X see Harley, she has her two hounds, "Sick em!" the hyenas lunge out but are met by the swift kick and punch of the two. Harley whimpers as the two come toward her, she screams "Up on the roof! There's that girl Raven please don't hurt me!"

Red X looks at the stairs and runs, Robin screams after him but he was gone. Robin turns to Harley, then with a grunt follows up the stairs. Harley grins as she taps on the security panel and closes the door to the stairs, "Okay Mr. J! That's all taken care of!"

Harley turns to be greeted by a stray starbolt; she falls unconscious as Starfire apologizes before Plasmus swipes her down. Speak grabs her and lays her on her feet, Starfire blushes with a bow of thanks. Speak smirks to her then turns to the monster with his daggers drawn this time he would show his apology by fending off their enemy."

The Control Room has screens showing Slade and Bata-Boom hovering over the figure on the ground in a blue hood, Red X looks and instantly follows. Robin looks and sighs, he quickly follows as well. He had a feeling it was a trap; it was too easy for Harley to give in. She was not a fighter, more a kind of side-act to her hubby. However, even under this weakness she was powerful enough to help Joker so again a trap would seem logical. When Robin reaches the Roof Red X lands a strong kick to Bata-Boom's face, Slade makes a move but Robin moves in and with his staff bounces Slade back and away. The two villains look ahead and watch as Red X and Robin kneel to who it seems was Raven. They were wrong, the three fingered arm lunges out on Red X tossing him back and then sideswipes Robin too. Akaige stands to have Slade and Bata-Boom at his sides, he removes his hood into his body to sigh, _"So absolutely foolish. I still can not believe how easy you fell into this!"_

Robin stands to have Red X at his side; both have martial stances, Robin smirks, "You think I didn't prepare for this?"

_"You think I didn't prepare for your preparation?"_ Akaige tsks his finger of his claw to Robin, _"Have you yet to realize just what I have done? I CHANGED your world, and PLANNED your life! I made changes that altered your very reality, your very life. My world is as much your world now."_ Akaige looks over to Red X, _"Take him, I made him and is some aspects I am as much his father as he is." _Akaige motioned his head to the angry Bata-Boom. _"I organized the whole matter of Heretic, your Rage becoming a physical apparition, Robert's luster to crime and inevitably the Red X outfit!"_ Akaige thrashes his arm out, his voice raises as he continues his rants, _"Your need to make that outfit, the freedom of Raven's heart and much more. I am the one who made these things happen boy! I planned out our entire night tonight and you still see nothing more than the present!"_

Robin somehow feels worried; did Akaige really know these things were true? Could he know about their trick? "Okay… what's next?"

Akaige seems delighted, _"You'll use that little imp of yours, then a fight of you to Slade, me to it, and Robert to Bata-Boom. Am I right?"_ Robin shifts uneasily, Robert asks, "What is he psychic?"

Akaige shakes his head no, _"You plan something out as long as I have, and you learn to be prepared for anything. With each twist to your side I have a twist to my side. When you called the officers I readied the army, and mayor. When you saved him I called on my shadow beasts. When Batman appeared, I used my power to get a Joker to fight him. When you call your freaky friend I have three men here for your three men there. I have it all planned…"_ he clicks his claw, _"I know how it all ends…"_

Robin glares in defiance, "You don't know how it ends Akaige. We will win, count on it!" Robin whistles and suddenly a flash of light comes, a chibi-creature with Robin's outfit, looks, but so child-like it nearly makes you fall on your knees and wish to squeeze his cheeks. "Hi! My name's Larry!"

Akaige glowers his eyes and in a cynical child's voice he muses, _"Hi Larry, I'm…"_ he launches with his claw, _"Your executioner!"_ Larry smiles as he dawns a musketeer outfit on his Robin one, quickly like a fencer his magical finger catches in a heated struggle to Akaige's claw. The two magical appendages bolt off, bolts of red crimson shatter around Akaige as blue opal to Larry. The two are going off pure dimensional power, each the power to warp dimensional laws and physics through their hands such power in such odd beings. Slade swings over this struggle to sweep his pole under Robin, "Come on! Apprentice, prove me you are the one worthy of my demise!" the two begin a tagging pole type dance moving away from the bolts of power. Red X looks to Bata-Boom, Bata-Boom looks at his son with hatred, "You… failure…" Red X glares his eyes under the mask, "The only one that failed anyone here," he runs out with his fist cocked "Is you!"

……Batman and Mad Joker……

Batman reels on his back, then rolls as he is flat on the ground dodging the stomps of the crazed Mad Joker. Mad Joker cackles with crazed murderous pleas "Come now! Just die like I wanted all this time! Let me PLEASE see your brains splatter!"

Batman stops rolling to grab Mad Joker's foot then push off. Batman leaps up and quickly runs forward trying to give punches, Mad Joker is not like his Joker, and he was a real fighting menace. This fiend simply applies forearm and hand maneuvers to Batman's attacks, laughing he asks "Are you really Batman? I mean, you wear the same weird pajamas but he's a bit more… how you say…" Mad Joker bends in on his knees then plows up with his head and body spinning like a helicopter, Batman flops back as Mad Joker turns to kick off with his feet from the ceiling, "He's more fun to beat on!" he cackles as he launches of and stomps his feet onto Batman's face, wriggling his toes he asks, "How is the taste of De-Feet! Get it? DE-FEET! Eh-he!" he screams up as he grabs his toe and rolls back, Batman snarls lowly with the taste in his mouth.

Mad Joker roars out, his arms swing like clubs to which Batman blocks. After enough blocks he launches his fist out and strikes Mad Joker in the face, making him stumble back. Batman makes a leg sweep and smiles as Mad Joker is down. He uses his grappling hook now, catching a pillar on the sides he runs past it, Mad Joker runs after and gets the idea. "Oops…" he turns as Batman swings around the pillar his two feet planting strong in his face. Mad Joker is flung out and towards Overload, who now has Mad Joker scream in his body, Overload and Mad Joker suddenly explode and Mad Joker's body becomes blackened mists, Batman sighs relieved till he hears the real Joker near by.

The Real Joker tosses Beast Boy into a pillar, kneeing the kid in the gut he asks "What is it with you kid? What makes you continue fighting the bad guys?" he latches his hand on Beast Boy's chin, "Can't you see it has no rewards? No gifts? Lost loves and pain filled goodbyes are all you get. Heroes, who really needs them?"

Beast Boy looks up, his eyes are slightly teary but he smiles, "You just can't Bear it can you?" he turns to a bear swiping on Joker who barely got out of the way. Beast Boy shifts human, "must Bee so hard having to Bee the center of attention!" Beast Boy launches out as a small bee into the Joker's ear; the Joker roars out as he slaps his head having Beast Boy come out of his other ear and turn human. He smirks, "What a bunch of Bull huh?" Beast Boy stomps his foot then storms out on Joker, Joker turns and lands the cane having it jolt his body. Beast Boy stops and twitches as human, Joker growls lowly, tightening his grip on the cane he holds it high, "No body takes the spotlight from the Prince of Puns!"

Joker tries to swing but he can't, Joker looks back and turns pale, "Oh… Batty!" he has a black gloved fist hit his face sprawling him back flat. Batman gives a look, hate filled rage, "Joker it's time we finish this."

Joker grins, "My thoughts exactly!" he plows his heel on his cane sending it up and then shoot off its top with light, the light hits Batman and makes him loose his sight for a moment. In this time Joker cackles and leaps up making a run for it. Batman glares aggressively before following behind slowly.

Starfire launches several starbolts as Plasmus tries to catch her in its arms. Speak has been trying to cut into the monster but his daggers merely move apart the slime beast. Plasmus roars as it now grabs Starfire and Speak in tentacles, holding them tightly near its snarling face. Mumbo Jumbo screams "Hey!" Plasmus turns about and sees the golden watch, he follows it as Mumbo says "You're getting sleepy… like War and Peace sleepy… your eye… uh… blobs, are getting heavy… very heavy…"

Plasmus slowly melts away and the human extension is left behind. Mumbo twirls his watch playfully, "See what happens with the master of your fate! Ah-ha! I'm here all weekend!"

Cyborg slams into Mumbo and Cinderblock roars up to the heroes, they all stand ready as the door behind them opens, Cinderblock turns to have an arrow hit him than cover him in ice, Speedy smiles with the other heroes coming in. "Looks like you could use a little help!"

Cyborg gives his grin to Jinx, "Looks like the parties all here." Starfire turns to the large shutter, "No the party is not here!" she screams with green eyes as she breaks open the shutter, "It is with Robin! Let us hasten our pursuit!"

……Rooftops……

Robin swings past Slade, Slade easily ducks a landing kick from Robin to twirl about and grip Robin's shoulders than toss him in a back flip. Robin sprawls out on his face, scraping it on the stone ground he hears Slade ask "Did you ever really care about Raven?" Robin turns with a scowl, "I mean if you did I hoped you would take her kidnapping more seriously." Robin lunges out with his arm cocked making forceful punches as Slade easily passes them and dodges. "Come on Robin! Are you trying to hit me," Slade flashes through a punch and lands an elbow to the jaw dropping Robin quickly "or simply cool me off?"

Red X launches his disks, Bata-Boom tosses his own miniature shakers to latch on the disks and blow them. Red X runs forward to launch punches and jabs but Bata-Boom side slaps his attacks, Bata-Boom grips both of Red X's fists and wrenches them, "What is it kid? What are you fighting for?" Bata-Boom raises his arms and Red over his head to slam him down. The roof breaks slightly making an impression from the force. "You don't have any powers, no severe ties to these kids! You could have left them to die, I would have!"

Red X glares his eyes, "We're not the same in so many ways old man!" he twists his hands free, pulls off his feet to then land a plowing grab of his arms, Bata-Boom is knocked over and Red X is on top of him pounding with his fists, "I have her, them, people, lives on my shoulders!" he holds up his right fist with a pink ribbon tied around his wrist, "I even have a promise… a promise I intend," he swings the powerful punch, "to keep!"

Bata-Boom lets his head move with the hits before chuckling, "Kid, you and me aren't that different…" he kicks up his legs flinging Red X off of him and over his head. The two scramble up, Red X growls, "Yes we are…"

Larry taps his finger in a fencing tone with Akaige, "Ah-hah!" Larry screams, _"Oh-ho!"_ Akaige launches his claw having Larry block a vertical stance. "Ki-he!" Larry turns off the stance and tries a plunged stab, _"Your Momma!"_ Akaige dodges to bonk Larry over the top of the head, Larry whimpers with his small bump, "That hurt!" Akaige glares with his claw flexing to his chest, _"Wait till I get my claws in there REAL good!"_ the two begin again, Larry pushes off the attack and writes an L on the baffled Akaige's chest, Akaige looks as his shadow flesh healed over the L mark, _"Why you little…" _Akaige wrings Larry over his neck, Larry begins gagging with an orange shirt and blue shorts until he uses his finger to drop and anvil onto Akaige's head, Akaige screams dropping Larry, _"D'oh!"_

Larry hops back holding his neck, "Gee, this guy means business!" Akaige swipes to Larry who barely dodges, _"No I'm just trying to end the world for kicks!" _he stops, _"Wait, actually I kind of am!"_ the two are in a heated battle while Robin is flung nearly off the railing.

Robin is bent over on his back, he looks down to the large amass of clouds, "Robin," Slade strolls over and sighs, "You need to be more serious about this! Give me everything you've got!"

Slade makes a dash, Robin's mind is wandering… he sees the pond and Chui-Hui…

The stone is skipping over the water, the grass is floating on the water, and the student is sinking into the water… why? _"The stone…"_ Robin hears his mind scan his recesses, his mind sees the times of training with Batman and Alfred offers him a tea after a long spar, _"Master Grayson," Robin looks up, a younger him, "Allow me to simply say you and Master Wayne are not the same." Robin is confused, "He… he holds his life to avenging his family. He wants to save the people from all the monsters in the world. He has never known innocence like you; you and he should live that way. I feel, as Bruce continues to take all his life so serious that he often forgets how to live… you must live life as it is not always so serious." Alfred smiles to the smiling boy, "Remember you are a young lad, go out and live life not control it."_

Robin smiles, _"The rock skips the water because it must, and it was not worried on anything else. The grass floats for it is weighted down by nothing, not held in thought. The student sinks for he thinks too much…"_ Slade's arm is stopped, Robin holds it in his hand smiling, "And acts… too little!" Robin falls on the ground, he grabs the railing and pries himself off it and pushes off Slade with his two feet. Robin rolls out and stands to now bob on his feet, his hands moving in a boxing like motif. Slade launches out and Robin like water, unattached and simply moving quickly dodges and bobs the strikes. Slade roars out, "Stand still!"

"Make me!" Robin pulls down his eye lid and sticks out his tongue, Slade is infuriated and makes faster strikes each missing. Robin smiles as he found it, the meaning to his never being able to skim the water as he sank and drowned! The secret was thinking, he thought too much and acted too little. The weakness of many warriors is thinking on how to win not acting on how to win. "Come on! What's happened Slade? I thought you were the super-soldier serious man!" Robin ducks under a punch and lands an uppercut to Slade, then follies of punches to Slade's midsection soon followed by the strong spry leap kick to his face. Slade is easily overwhelmed by the strikes, he stumbles back and falters on his left knee, looking up Robin is tapping his nose and winking. Slade glowers his eyes, "You finally took it seriously." Robin smirks, "Naw, I finally stopped taking it too serious, and stopped thinking but instead acting!" he launches a roundhouse kick that barrels Slade towards the railing, Slade smashes into the bars and up heaves several almost breaking through them. Robin looks at Slade, unconscious and down he has an urge… the urge to finish it. Toss him off the edge, be done with Slade! Robin grabs his head and looks, Akaige peers his eye on Robin through a tangle with Larry. The flaming X burns brighter and Robin again feels this urge, he grabs his head harder and realizes the plan… "No… I won't kill him! I'm not a murderer!"

Akaige kicks Larry off his struggled attack then launches several powerful punches of his claw putting the imp down temporarily. Akaige turns to Red X and uses the same power.

Red X has landed as strong punch and an urge boils his blood, he screams and fires up his fists to an unyielding punch fest. Bata-Boom is being beaten to a pulp, his goggles shattered and seeing the gray haze eyes infuriated Red X more, "This is for my brother!" Red X lands a right, "My mother!" he lands a left punch, "My father Rasco!" he grabs the falling Bata-Boom and tosses his wavering form to the railing, "My friend Brad!" he knees the fiend in his stomach, "This is for Raven!" he head butts the Bata-Boom and then reels his arm back, "This one is for Heretic, and his family!" he finds his knuckles into Bata-Boom's face. Red X looks with the ribbon dangling on his fist, "This one… this one is for every innocent person you ever hurt including that little girl!" he flattens Bata-Boom hard making him nearly tip off the railing, Bata-Boom screams but is pulled back, he gives confused and powerless eyes, Red X uses the belt and has the X on his gloves bust off to a spinning saw, "This last one is for me…"

Akaige glowers, his claw wide and open he whispers _"that's it…"_

Robin runs out and grabs Red X's arm "Stop!" he pulls him back and Red X lets Bata-Boom limply fall on the ground. "Let me go! He deserves this!"

Robin glares, "He may deserve it, but he doesn't deserve to be the one to make you do something you're not! You're not a killer, you're a man Robert and you must make a choice!" the claw arm of Akaige tosses Robin away, he whispers is a rasping voice, seeming a hypnotizing relaxation, _"He has killed many Robert, he has taken kind and sweet innocent lives. The child,"_ Akaige holds up Robert's hand with the ribbon on it, _"Her life is on his shoulders. Let her be free, free from his sinful heart. Make him pay like she did let him die and suffer for the indignity of her lost soul."_ Akaige rolls Robert's hand into a fist, _"Bring justice to the child. To all who have suffered be the true hero here."_

Robert looks at the hand; his fist shakes and demands the blood, the death. He looks to Bata-Boom his eyes searing on rage and hatred. Robert grabs his mask, and lets it float off the roof, "I'm not you…" he turns to Akaige, "Or you! I'm not a murderer! I may be a criminal, I may steal and loot sometimes but I have a code of ethics!" he undoes the ribbon and lets it float off the roof like his mask, "I'm not going to anchor her soul here any longer, she's free and he's going to jail."

Bata-Boom stands slowly, "I hated you!" Bata-boom points on his son, "You filthy little failure!" Bata-Boom goes to do something as he has a dagger strike his forehead, Bata-Boom blinks once and looks up, Speak has his hand out and his face was cold. Bata-Boom wobbles on his legs, this time he falters on the rails and they begin to creak under his full weight. Bata-Boom, with his mind still fluttering twists something on his neck collar and his chest blinks with a red device under his coat, "Bata…" The fat man falls over the railing and under the clouds a large BOOM is heard followed by a large funneling of fire and smoke. The last explosive grand finale Bata-boom dreamt of… was always his own demise…

Akaige floats in the middle of the groups; he sees the eyes all on him and Robin who glares asks, "Why did you do that? Why did you wants us to kill them?"

Akaige gives a simple heartless glare, _"You kill them and you are them. I could have used you as vassels not this android. Then, you would have to kill that host for me and the drawbacks are obvious! Robin dies the titans are lost, Robert dies and Raven was lost. Not bad, wouldn't you say?"_ It sounds like a plan of evil cynical nature, something Akaige took his pride in.

"Are you willing to come quietly?"

Akaige glares his eyes, _"…I believe I'll answer that by…" _he launches forward with his claw stretched, his power fluxes with red bolts this time he was not holding anything back.

……Shadow Realm……

Raven has a large black reptile hand holding her down, she snarls as Malchior breathes smoke onto her, "This time Raven, I am the one in control! I am what you should truly fear!" His eyes glimmer slightly as he states, "I knew he would leave you. You're damaged goods after all!"

Raven forces his hand open with her power, she then flies back and launches a stream knocking the beast back she glares in anger but soon looses the rage, she falls on her knees, "I'm so… alone…" she feels the tears again, how easier it was to not let herself feel. To say the prophecy and her father forbid her of caring and loving. "I wish I never loved anyone…"

The necklace lands at her knees, she looks at it and then to the gray man with a gray trench, jeans, and who astonishingly looks exactly like Pakkurath but some how less… dark? The black apparel was a dark gray; not exactly anything else was different except the cocky smile she recognizes, "Is it… you?"

The figure, grabs his chin and contemplates, "Are we really who we believe ourselves to be? What is this we, or me for a matter of opinion?" his smile tells it all, "Why my dear, you seem as if you saw a ghost!"

Raven launches up and hugs her old friend, he quickly cringes, "Please never tell anyone you did that…" he wiggles out of the hug then turns to Malchior, "I believe you wish to take this beastly creature do you not?" she sighs, "My powers…" The figure turns and sighs, "Little Raven must we continue such discussions? Your power is not something in the realm they know. It is special, unique. What does that symbolize?" Raven has the necklace; she holds it tightly "My love for…" "No! It symbolizes," the figure grabs her in a noogie, she screams in this odd behavior when he stops her hair is frizzled and he sighs, "Hope little girl. Hope to find more in this damned world than simple destiny and prophecy. Hope we can choose, and that there is no definite winner or looser only a chance of good and evil, life and death." The figure turns to the distance, a shadow floats towards them with one arm clenched in a fist, "It seems Pakkurath is not quite pleased with me." The figure makes a small dash, "I will distract him, you may as well move on home and find your beloved!"

Raven looks up, her face hopeful, "Is he alive?" The figure turns, "Come now! Don't you feel it?" he waves goodbye as he jumps to a stone formation, but trips then skids head first on it, he mumbles, "Curse… being human…" he makes his run again as Pakkurath stops and looks around, his skin has become dark gray and he seems to be loosing his human qualities, ears pointed and fingers long with nails. "I… must bring balance! Good and Evil must be obliterated!" he flies after his other half, unknown was the name of the human portion but friend, that seems well enough for Raven. She holds the necklace tightly and then places it on her neck. She looks up and a smile dawns her face. Malchior screams out and flames spew from his mouth, he keeps burning on her for some time ignoring all else then tosses rocks with his tail making them pile up on Raven like a large mountain.

Malchior is pleased; it seems he is victor then streams of white crack from under the stones. He snarls then tosses more stones. The stones are piling but more light pours out from the stones. Malchior readies to fire his breath but the stones fly off of Raven, her large soul form of a raven flies up and screams a call. Malchior steps away slowly, the white bird glares on him then flies full speed on his form. Malchior is plowed up into the air; his scream was deafening as he then falls down in the darkness. Raven flies down and drives her claws into his chest taking him up and then smashing him on a large stone formation. Malchior stumbles up; he crafts his flames then pours them from his mouth. Raven opens her beak, the beak forms a large orb of light and the two forces meet. Malchior is unable to hold the power, she pushes him back and Malchior roars out in defeat as he slowly dissipates to the book. Raven lowers her soul form then turns human. She looks to the distance, the necklace reflects the light of herself and she realizes it is a path to Robert. She quickly follows.

……Roof Tops……

Akaige lands a powerful punch to Red X, making him tumble back. Gizmo tries his guns and fires but Akaige lands to then somersault back from them. Starfire tosses starbolts, Akaige flicks them back and away. Akaige is then caught in a grapple by Mammoth; he smiles as Jinx leaps in and lands her large boots on his face. Akaige pries from the hold to strike her but Mumbo Jumbo launches a preemptive strike with his wand hitting Akaige with a lightning bolt. Akaige is struck and reels back, Aqualad does a sweep kick to drop Akaige and then Mas y Menos leap on him and do a mariachi type dance on his chest. Akaige screams and shocks out energy that tosses the two small titans.

Akaige stands tall and holds his claw tightly at his side he dodges the arrow of Speedy to grab it then toss it on Bumble Bee, she is snagged in a net, Akaige lunges at her with his claw shinning with the pale moonlight. Beast Boy stops him in the form of a wolf snatching his claw then clamping it tightly to pull him away. Akaige pries the hold by tossing Beast Boy over his shoulder. Akaige turns on Beast Boy and snarls, _"Enough!"_ he charges his claw with bolts of red then launches the hissing appendage. Beast Boy looks in shock to the claw and only by the force of Speak was he saved. Speak had leapt in and tagged his blades to Akaige's claws making them bob back and forth with each continued strike. Akaige calls back his arm but Killer Moth and Katerpillar Moth stop his arm by spraying it with their cocoons. Akaige snarls with his arm stuck, Robin lands his strongest staff swing and it causes Akaige to their knowledge to fall on his knees, he sighs, _"You still don't see. I already won. Why do mortals insist on continuing in vain?"_

Robin smiles, "We are not fighting in vain! We are fighting for our friends. We fight your kind for the people who can find good even in evil. We fight for the heroes of the people, the ones who keep going even if the odds seem maddening!" Akaige looks up, _"PLEASE! If you have to kill me KILL ME! Don't give the hero speech I heard it thousands of times before!"_ Akaige pulls out his claw, he stands and flings it out to his side, _"This whole part here, for example is so cliché!" _Akaige makes a small trot from one point to another, his claw being flung about as he looses himself to his rant, _"The whole Saturday-morning cartoon crap sickens me! The heroes loose faith, get their faith back and whip the bad guy down!"_ Akaige turns and fires his claw screaming, _"I'm not a cartoon villain, I'm a real one!"_

Larry uses his finger to deflect the beam; Robin glares "We will always hold hope! You will not win!"

Akaige has his face in his claw; they heard nothing of what he said! _"What…is…wrong…with…YOU!" _his voice roars in seething hatred, his arms flex out at his sides as his voice rips the sky and clouds part before his upward stare and yell. (Music: A Night On Bald Mountain) His back starts to bulge, muscles tighten and solidify more. His size grows; the titans and others back away slowly. His chest bears widely and aptly with muscle, pectorals and abdominals defining greatly. Akaige roars again, his bottom jaw rips open and three rows of fangs up and down a set of lips shine through in a purple hazy breath. Akaige has his eyes slinking away, black grooves replace his once white soulless eyes so only darkness remains. His red fire mark pours away from his one eye and to the back of his mask, long strands of silken red hair flings from the sprout of his head and to his back far behind his spine. Akaige gleams his sharp smile, mandible horns rib from the shadow jaw of his cheeks and curves like miniature tusks. Akaige, his upper lobes of his mask sprout back a set of V angled horns which were white like his mask. Akaige, his right claw arm is just as bulgy as his now larger manly form that stands 7 feet high towering over even the tallest of the heroes. Akaige… his chest has ripped open, his ribs exposed now show a funneling expanse of souls trapped in his gullet, purple and black mists screaming as he transforms to his absolute essence, of Akaige the shadow lord. Robin turns to Larry, his face slightly worried, "Please turn off that radio… it really doesn't help…" Larry blinks as the music was playing from his radio, he blushes turning it off (Music: Ends) "Eh… sorry…"

Akaige lays his claw arm slowly on his side, he leaves a haggard purple haze escape his lips in a pleased sigh, Akaige chuckles, moving over to the titans in his deep stomps Cyborg nods, "You know what they say, the bigger they are!" he runs out to land a punch straight in the chest of Akaige, his eye twitches as he then runs back screaming and holding his crunched hand. Speedy whispers, "The more bones they break…"

Akaige chuckles, this was his form after becoming the replacement of Trigonamu. It resembles his ex-master in size, muscle, and powers but in his haste it also was a powerful warrior stance. _"Till now I gave you a fair chance of surviving. I do this no longer, from now on I am going to TEAR you all to bits! I will leave nothing but remnants of what Raven once called her friends!"_

Red X is now angered, "What is your problem with Raven! What do you want from her?" _"What do I want?"_ Akaige states rather plainly with his claw flexing idly at his hip, _"I want many things in many worlds. However, in this one I want Raven to give me something special. A weapon against my greatest adversary."_ At his next words Robert looses his stance and almost collapses, _"I want her… Child"_

The titans look around, what child? Robert holds his head, "She's… pregnant?" Robin looks at Robert, his own eyes are horrified, "The roses… they were you two…" he looks away, his own heart seems shattered. Akaige nods, _"Yes, on both accounts. I wanted her to offer me offspring, warrior sons from any three men. Robert, Robin, or perhaps my last resort Slade."_ Akaige sees Slade has awoken, his eye looks on Akaige, _"Of course I have no need for Slade anymore since I see Raven is with child so." _Akaige launches his large claw out on Slade and Slade is only barely able to dodge, "What was that for?"

Akaige sighs, _"The Slade of my world killed me. I kind of want to kill you, for old times sake!" _he tries again but Slade with his flames bounces back the claw, he roars out angrily, "I knew it! Why the hell did I ever even think I could trust you?" Slade glares on his ex master, "You never planned on giving me Raven did you?" Akaige nods, _"No DUH! What am I, an idiot? Once she bares child I will eliminate her and raise the child as my own. Leave her alive, Raven will only make more problems for me! That weapon will prove as my ultimate weapon against Tsuchi."_ Akaige chuckles, _"I have no real allies only tools. I used you Slade and Trigon as simple errand boys. My power is something beyond either of you and now that we are done, I say good bye!"_ his arm tries again but this time Robin deflects the claw, he turns to Slade, and with the most honest self disgust he asks, "What's it going to be Slade?"

Slade, grabbing his chin says honestly, "Which do you think… old friend?"

Robin is disgusted, he has little choice though, "Okay, looks like we have one more to the team."

Akaige chuckles, _"One more, a thousand more! I care not who you call forth little Robin for I own you all!" _Akaige twirls on his heel and screams _"I am not playing games; perhaps I have not cleared the IDIOT from your brains! You are going to DIE! I can KILL you ALL!"_ Akaige looks to them all giving those stares so he screams, _"Fine! Stare down this!"_

Akaige raises his claw and fires a sparse beam that flies through passing many; it comes in on Cyborg who is surprised by the beam and someone pushing him out of its way. The beam passes through the pusher and all look to the form quickly rolling after the blast, Cyborg thinks a fearful thought but seeing Jinx at his side, "Who saved me?"

Gizmo, he stands with his eyes shaking, his chest has a nice sized hole coming out one and the other end. "Crud… that was… stupid…" his lip has a dribble of blood, Mammoth and Jinx run to him screaming at his idiocy. Akaige also is caught off guard, _"I thought you hated that metal man, you despised him. Why did you save him?"_

Gizmo glares on Akaige, pushing his friends back he launches out with his metal arms, "You scum-sucking punk! I did it because of her!" Gizmo launches his one metal claw but Akaige dodges, "She would never be the same, she'd be devastated!" he misses with a horizontal strike, "I saw her cry over that metal lummox once and it nearly killed me," he misses the stabbing strike and screams in tears, "I love Jinx and if she wants to live with him, I'm not going to let you ruin that!"

Akaige grabs the arms and snaps them, _"ForKage's__sake! What is with you mortals!"_ he lays his heel into Gizmo's throat, his eyes of hatred, rage, disgust flare onto Gizmo, _"You just have to prove my point! You humans live to only die, to be in pain! I will free you little one, free you of mortal coils you call living!"_ a pink energy strikes Akaige, he is tossed off of Gizmo and she quickly grabs him, "Just shut up! Shut up already!" she looks at the small genius, "You never said anything…"

Gizmo sighs, "Eh, I was happy… if you were happy." He looks away, "Making me all sappy and junk, geez." He looks over to Mammoth who looks at him with one of those gut-wrenching sad faces, "I'll be fine guys…really…" he looks at his injury and smirks, "Just… give me a few…" his eyes close and Jinx shakes him hard. Akaige is standing; he clicks his claw and says, _"Good… now you see! I will take lives and many after those! This be no game, I am serious I will take your worthless souls with me!"_

The heroes are looking on Akaige; he simply looks back, with something of a disgruntled snarl he readies into a stance. Jinx looks up and screams "He was my friend you freak! I'm going to rip you apart!" Mammoth snarls, "We all are!" the heroes now run at Akaige and start to crowd him. Using punches and kicks, stabs and swipes every fighter used their tools and devices to try and do damage to Akaige. He was being pulled and beaten but he did nothing, nothing… but laughs. He laughs louder and louder until finally, his eyes become stone stares and he quickly raises his claw arm overhead thrashing Speak, Killer Moth, Aqualad, and Speedy off from his arm. Akaige swings his tree trunk of an arm and in a circle forces off the titans. He laughs once, and screams _"Pathetic!"_ he leaps over to Slade, who is now dodging his claw swipes, _"Is this what you offer?"_ Akaige lurches back from Slade's punch and turns to Starfire who tries to land her fists covered in green light as punches, _"Was this the Titans Terror eh? Some pathetic last feeble attempts!"_ he turns around, his claw slides on the ground making sparks scraping on the roof before he sees the green bull. He slaps up the bull, and as it rolls back he stops, charges his mouth with a small black orb with a red haze surrounding it then spits it out on Beast Boy. Beast Boy screams and rolls again, his body stops then starts to spaz out of control. Bumble Bee flies over, she tries to make him stay still but he can't as his whole body seems to feel cold and icy. His green skin is palely growing gray/green and his eyes are dilated. Soon, Akaige raises his claw at the scene and slowly closes his claw, as this happened Beast Boy stops squirming and arcs his chest up slowly like his life was actually being drained from him. When Akaige's claw is closed, Beast Boy lays still and limp. Akaige breathes deep, _"Next…"_

Bumble Bee holds her stingers, and flies out firing and screaming. Akaige swipes her back with his human hand and the battle continues. More times the heroes try to strike Akaige and harm him. His body is regenerating after all attacks, and soon he laughs again before striking a forceful slash on Mas. Menos stammers to a slow halt, he runs over and sees Mas no longer moves, he falls to his knees, no fight left in him so Akaige growls and kicks the small twin away. _"I broke that one, pity!"_ he backs from the barrages of sparse blasts, Akaige roars forth and slams his fist to the ground sparking energy across the roof. The battle ensues, it continues like absolute madness as beams, string, gadgets all sputter around. Akaige makes a move, a move that catches Robin. He has this annoying orange girl firing her eyes on his neck so he turns and slashes, she screams, Robin stops and watches her plummet down and smashes hard on the roof. Akaige ignores her and moves to the more fighting teens. Robin runs over and grabs Starfire, "Star! Star are you okay?"

Starfire pushes up, her stomach badly bleeding she simply readies to fly again. Robin grabs her wrist, "Star no! Go and hide, you're injured!" Starfire nods, her face was serious and determined, "I am a warrior! I know what I must do! I shall not allow it to harm our friends and many more innocent lives as I breathe." She has a tear on her face, "We must not allow him to win, please, let us be victorious!" she pulls away and screams as she plows her fists into the back of Akaige's spine fiercely, he turns and tries to get her but then Mammoth starts pounding his leg making him falter on his side. Akaige moves up to his feet, every simple topple does little to victory. Robin looks on; his heart is simply loosing its hope. What point is there? Where can a victory be found? What is it, why does it do what it does? Akaige… where is… where is… "………………………"

Akaige launches more strikes, he impales Kitten with his claws and tosses her to the side, Killer Moth bites into Akaige's horns but this makes him a target to a simple whip of the neck then impaling of the same horn. Akaige chuckles hideously before he kills in a stomp and twist Bumble Bee. Akaige takes no time at all lowering the heroes' numbers. It seems useless, he seems like some monster that could not or would not die. Akaige chuckles as he thrashes his claw on the remaining fighters to then cause them to nearly topple over. Robert is scrambling up, a sudden heat burns in his blood.

"RAVEN!" Robert screams as he strikes with his saw X on the monster, it screams to grab him in its human hand, "Give me back Raven!"

_"You want her! Then let me give you her final destiny!"_ Akaige was going to grab Robert's body and crush him in his claw but his claw was stuck, he looks over and sees a strange white vine growing from the shadows, _"…?"_ he is confused, then more shadows spread the vines that now bloom white roses. Akaige is being covered in them, he screams _"Ah! Something always comes up at the last second I HATE this!"_

From the symbols that held Raven, they shattered and a hooded figure appears through a black portal. Raven appears with her white aura, and the white roses that bloom circle the area healing, and even reviving anyone lost. Akaige growls, his eyes slink in retching rage to Raven as she lands next to Robert who she hugs, "I thought… I thought you were…"

Robert is crying too, "I know… I…" _"PLEASE somebody kill them!"_ Akaige screams and breaks from the vines. _"Like I said, this is no Saturday morning cartoon! I will not be beaten out of a sparse moment!"_ Raven looks to Akaige, and her face is cold, Raven, with her energy glowing bright says, "Tonight, win or loose I know one thing. You will learn why no one…"

Akaige snarls, _"Messes with the Teen Titans, because you're a family and friends and pretty ponies crap rainbows! I know the rhyme, **TOO MUCH HEROISM**! Just fight me and DIE!"_

The heroes are all alive, or healed. Akaige stomps to their readied stances. Robin, looking at all who were here looks and smiles, "This time, I know we will win! Titans…" he stops to twirl out his staff weapons, "GO!" the heroes make another charge, Akaige clenches his claws making the veins in his arms pump faster, _"Just as I planned…"_

Note: The next chapter is the LAST chapter, absolutely! There is no if ands or buts unless I make the sequel. I may or may not; I don't think I'll do some epic like this more something for fun. This has been my favorite work since it is so expansive. They say the best things take time, this one certainly has. I am so happy for everyone that has stuck by me on this and kept reading. One more people… just try to hold on for one more chapter… Also, August 15th is my B-day! Wish me some luck people, I want to end this before then!

KittyKat: Working hard to make updates, sorry if they took too long again.

Tigerlilly1234: You still like Pakkurath? Even as he turns full demon? Must continue the work, one more! ONE MORE!

MajorMisprint: Glad you enjoyed the story till it got all dramatic. Can't be all action we are trying for an epic romance type story. Hope you still read till now.

Jason: Yes thank you for honoring the twists they were my favorite.

ShekronKaizar: Glad you could review. Biggs and Wedge are common characters from Final Fantasy games and stuck to my head in some ways for the annoying and goofy side characters of the guards. Glad you were surprised by my Vade/Bata-Boom thing, many moments I said "Too StarWarsy" but figured hell it was still worth while! Congrats on your fic, must start taking side chapters down for advertising.

DarkAngel: I try to make every scene imaginable for the readers, glad it has worked. I wish to be a writer someday so yes this story shows my progression I really improved.

ArizonaGoddess89: Hi, nice reviews! You made me feel all special thanks! I was glad to hear your personal thoughts on everything keep doing it. I hope you read this chapter soon as well, it will be over in the next one! ONE MORE! _ONE MORE!_


	13. Chapter 13: Too Much

Too Much Red

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 13: Too Much…

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or DC characters, or other figures that have copyrighted crap to them, which may take some looks to the points of person… ah…

Note: Music of choice (Don't worry about looking these babies up if you don't have them, mainly an optional thing for some scenes like usual.) "Duel Of Fates" Star wars Phantom Menace (I know, it's odd but honestly it has a great feel in a fight) "Going Under" and "Bring Me To Life"-by Evanescence (Booyah!).

Note: It's over… or so, only the beginning. I decided to do a sequel, but it will not be an immediate thing. I have other stories, I will leave a note on this fic when the sequel begins. Till then, enjoy this story, and its conclusion. This took quite some time I hope you are as pleased as I am.

…The Roof… (Music: "Duel Of Fates")

The streets look up to the roof tops from below. Officers all try to see what is happening. Biggs blinks, something is falling from the roof… "Ah! Move!" the officers scramble as debris clamors on top of the men but luckily they dodged. Wedge walks over to the ruble and looks up, "It must be… getting rough." Sparks flare through the cloud with thunderous screams.

Akaige moves back, dodging the large green dinosaur wishing for revenge after its death. Akaige chuckles about to strike but Beast Boy is save from Mammoth launching a wire around Akaige's neck then choking violently. Akaige rears his head, tugging on the wire he screams as a burning flame hits his abdomen, Raven unleashes her powers into the soul well of his ribs. Akaige now with his muscles bulging flings his head forward swinging Mammoth over his head with the wire like a flail onto Raven placing her on the roof under Mammoth. Akaige pulls apart the wire and turns to Nightwing being launched in a swing by Starfire and Cyborg. Robin pushes out his foot, striking hard over Akaige's face. Akaige topples back but quickly turns to the attackers. He glares his eyes, _"Nice try."_ He shifts to a shadow and disappears into the roof. Mumbo and Larry now fired a powerful beam but Akaige had dodged. The two snap their fingers, it almost worked.

Akaige forms out of the shadows from the other side of the building. He screams as he kicks up his leg launching Jinx who had her back turned out like a doll rolling as she falls. Akaige turns to Bumble Bee flying in an attack then dodges the sparse beams. He is struck in the skull from behind; Slade has vaulted from his staff to the head in a dual kick. Akaige falls forward and Bumble Bee barely dodges the large fiend on her. Akaige shakes his head and stands, he has a ball of gold at his face, and Gizmo has a gun and grins as the ball explodes as a beam plowing the villain back into the railing. Akaige goes through it and off the roof. The titans look over the railing, he is gone. The clouds rip apart; Akaige with cape wings flies overhead like a bullet and hovers to an abrupt stop.

Akaige raises his right arm high, sparks crackle on his outstretched finger as he hovers in place. Akaige gathers these sparks to a simple small orb of red that he then tosses down off his finger. The orb hits the roof and beams out in many directions. The heroes strafe and dodge the beams until they stop. Akaige lands on the roof snarling, _"Such little brats!"_ Akaige thrusts out his arms as punches his target being Cyborg. Cyborg is able to dodge the first few but soon he is caught then tossed unconscious. Akaige turns about and feels the string, Killer Moth tries casing Akaige in the string but Akaige rips it off his back to toss it to the ground then kick forcefully to his attacker. Killer Moth is flung off into the railing; he buckles the railing and peels off his wings tearing. Killer Moth groans but hears thunderous thumps. Killer Moth views the claw over his head, he is being held over the side of the railing with fear in his eyes. Akaige slinks his eyes then let's go. Killer moth screams but a shadow flares past Akaige and down the side. Katerpillar Moth screams as she grabs her father and pulls him back up. She looks up to the three fingers charging with red bolts from the fingers, readying the power to strike them down. Akaige screams, his left knee buckles and he plops on it loosing his beam that now barely misses the two. Mammoth snorts then jumps up to grab Akaige by the horns then pull back on them, plowing his large feet into Akaige's back. Pushing off Akaige screams before elbowing fast into Mammoth three times. The third time Mammoth is launched back again. This puts the large fellow down slowly pushing up in a weakened state. Akaige roars as his mouth leaks purple mists; Akaige clamps his claw onto the roof and holds off from his feet and claw, before a beam of powerful force screams out of his mouth. Mammoth watches the purple light cast over his features like a deer in traffic. He is grabbed by Speedy, who with a grappling arrow in the side of the building launches off with Mammoth to evade the beam. They dangle as the beam passes over them and the wire. The wire snaps, Speedy screams until Raven phases in grabbing them both then phasing them to the roof. Speedy drops Mammoth who lays on the ground tired.

Raven looks on Akaige; he simply flexes his claw several times raising his chin slightly. "Why…" her eyes fill with tears, "Why must you do this?"

Akaige glares with his hellish eyes before simply snorting then letting his claw hang slightly.

(Music: Ends)

_"Haven't we gone through with this?"_ Akaige raises his brow, _"Was that not discussed previously? I do this because I can. Because I have the power and the right to do what I want as I want."_

Raven shakes her head, "Power does not give you that kind of right Akaige!" Raven clenches her fists, "I know I have amazing if not unholy power. Yet," she glares to the ones with her behind her in this battle, "It is nothing compared to their power, the power to keep fighting. Even if I have all the power they still fight. That's real power." She turns in a defiant if not cocky smile, "That's why you can't win."

Akaige has his claw picking dirt from his human nails, _"…." _He looks up and stops, _"Oh, were you talking to me?"_ Akaige gets into the stance he often does before a blitz, left leg and arm forward, right leg and arm backwards, _"Honestly I am tuning you kids out, you just keep talking all I just want to do is kill somebody!"_

The battle resumes temporarily as Akaige launches out in an attack but quickly he is flung with a large chunk of the roof ripping from below then smashing him back. Raven then calls out, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" and around the heroes a large dome of white covers them. Beast Boy, looking over himself sighs, "Raven… you really have surprised me. I thought I was a goner."

Gizmo shrugs, "Yeah I would have been fine." He winces from the smack of Jinx "Ow! What was that for?"

"You little!" Jinx turns away angrily, "I can't believe you did that!" Gizmo blushes, "Hey it just happened… sorry. You're my friend and uh…" he now taps a small pebble of rubble, "I just didn't want you crying is all…"

Cyborg is still unconscious, and Mammoth seems not very powerful at the moment. Raven turns to them slightly, "Get them close to me. I can heal their injuries while I hold up the barrier."

Robin blinks, "Raven are you sure? That seems like a lot of energy shouldn't you save it?"

"I have this Robin…" she smiles, "I can feel this… this new power. It's stronger now because I know I have to fight." Robin raises a brow, but smiles, "Yeah, like I said you are the most hopeful person I know." She shrugs, "You think? I find you pretty hopeful too."

Robin blushes until Robert walks up to talk to Raven. Robin turns away; shame hits him as he remembers what Akaige said. 'I can't believe… Raven is pregnant.' He looks over, is that where all that power is coming from? Worse, why does Akaige want the child? Robin looks out seeing Akaige idly walking around the barrier like some kind of tiger in a cage, but instead of wanting out of one he wants in one. 'He's so evil, I mean yes Trigon had an evil part to him but some how he seems more calculated, devious, like he is ready to loose because it only leads to winning. If only… if only we could kill it!' Robin stomps his foot in rage, Starfire now lays her hand on his shoulder and he turns, "Starfire…" he blushes as she hugs him with her head tucking into his shoulder, she whispers, "Robin… I am so afraid." He blinks, "It seems very difficult, so difficult. Why can't we win? How can we win?"

Robin in a lapse of needed comfort raises his hands to her back, holding her he sweetly says "We will do it. We have too much at stake to loose."

Gizmo looks at the monster still outside, "Can he hear us?" Raven looks slightly, "No, he's been shut off from here. All he can do is read our lips."

Akaige taps his chin, _"A lead on chips? Blast… I wish I learned how to read lips!"_

Gizmo grins, "Oh, cool!" he turns and pulls his pants down, "Eh! Akaige! Looky here!" Akaige barrels his claw into the shield, making Raven buckle in on her legs before pushing back, and Gizmo jumping with his pants up, "I thought he couldn't here me!" Raven screams "How much hearing do you need for that?"

Akaige takes a step back, clicking his claw he walks around like a tiger again circling the cage… his rage grows as he tries to find an easy way in. Robin is still holding Starfire as an unsavory voice says, "Like before Robin, trapped in a struggle over who will live and who will die." Robin turns to Slade, who simply eyes Akaige as he trails around them, "He sees us as slabs of meat. Nothing special, primed only to be carved then served under explicit means. Akaige, he is truly a piece of work."

Robin turns away with a snort, "You sound like you admire him…" Robin glares hatefully to the monster, Akaige not Slade, "You probably do."

"Evil knows evil Robin." Slade simply stares on Akaige as he was turning and marching the other way, "Evil… knows to respect greater evil."

"I thought we were here to kill him, not give him a memoir!" Killer Moth growls lowly not too pleased with his recent near death experience. Kitten holds her father tightly crying as she thought the old man nearly gone. At times like this Killer Moth was normally happy having his daughter hugs him but not now. "Listen, we need a plan! Some means to win this!"

Slade nods, "I have a plan." He turns to Raven screaming "Give that thing her!"

The titans scrambled to Raven and so did Titans east, the villains turned to Slade, he kept screaming "You heard him! He only wants Raven! We give him her and this is all over?"

"He wants my child!" Robert screams out, Raven blinks, "Child? What child?"

Robert takes a step back, "Um… Raven…" he is sweating, more than that day he tried to kiss her. "You know… that time… and… um…" Raven smirks, "I'm not pregnant I would have felt…" she becomes wide eyed the new power and need to fight. "Oh boy…"

Slade has his fists shaking and ready, "You see what I mean? That child is the only thing standing between us and survival! Give him the child and we can all live happily ever after!"

Robin screams "Slade that is not going to happen! I knew teaming with you was a mistake." Slade screams out as he storms on Robin, the two start the patented hand to hand push off trying to show dominance. Akaige sits down watching _"Gee, looks like their having team management issues."_ He chuckles to himself as Slade and Robin press onto each other with force. Slade screams "Listen, Apprentice!" Robin scolds his nose at those words, "We have little to no chance of survival. So why don't we give the big super devil his kid then go on with our heated battle! You know you want them gone." Slade whispers to only Robin, "You want Akaige and that kid gone…"

Robin screams pushing off Slade, "We will unmask a way to beat him Slade! Just give it some time!"

Robert grabs his chin, "Unmask…" he looks at Akaige who is sadly standing up, he liked the quarrel kind of. "That's it! Why didn't we try it sooner?" He looks to Raven, "That mask! It has to be his mask! That is his weak point!"

To this Beast Boy rolls his eyes, "Please! That is the most used and dumbest thing ever! Like, so overused every B-movie I ever watched used the mask thing." Robert glares, "Did it work?" Beast Boy blinks, and with a finger to his chin he says with a little bit of self indulgence "Yeah, actually they kind of did."

Robin smiles, "It is worth a try!" He pushes back and raises his hand, "All for my plan of breaking that mask and seeing if it kills this thing." He raises his hand and tallies the votes. Slade narrows his eyes, "All for giving up that child to Akaige!" he raises his hand… and only his hand as no one voted with him, "Bah… should have known." Slade nods to Robin, "Let's give it a try… though I doubt it will work! Seeing as how everything up till now we threw at his mask did nothing to break it."

Robin turns back and sighs, "He's right even when I kicked him nothing stopped the guy."

Raven thinks back to the events, "You know… he has been trying to keep me away maybe it was because he was worried about me." Raven hears Robert punch his fist to his palm "Of course, it was you Raven! Why else is he all obsessed with her not just our kid but her! She has the most power probably the only one that can break that mask is her!"

Slade nods, "Well sounds like a worth while shot. We still need…" he looks to Starfire who is at his side "Something of a distraction…" he quickly elbows Starfire knocking her back and out of the barrier. Robin gasps, "Slade!" he runs out after her. Slade rolls his eyes saying "Pick… pick… pick."

Akaige has leapt up and tries his luck on Starfire but she moves past his claw as it tries to impale her. Robin with his staff puts himself between the two. Raven drops her shields and charges her right fist, "One punch… please, just one." She flies up as Akaige is distracted with the twirling staff of Robin as he blocks off the attacks on him and Star. Akaige then hears the crackle of energy and turns to Raven. Raven swings her right fist like Thor's hammer, strong and true it makes the mark and hits Akaige over the face then reeling on back with his head falling far before his body in a backwards plummet. Akaige lies on the roof for a few moments before pushing up off his side and grabbing at the spot with his claw, Raven watches and notices three small objects fall onto the ground to shatter more into nothing. Akaige looks out in rage, he moves his claw showing a patch where his mask has broken slightly and somehow there is this swirling purple mist below the mask leaking out slowly, Akaige's eyes grow huge as he then scrambles up grabbing the spot again but tossing his head and neck back he screams the most deafening scream ever heard, so great it actually breaks open the clouds overhead and makes them with their force sparkle lightning. Akaige slowly lowers his head, his eyes twitching as the mist continues seeping out he roars, _"That REALLY hurt! Ow!" _Akaige shakes his head a couple times removing the simple shock of being in pain, something he seldom really has.

Raven smiles, the others share similar kinds of grins and chuckles, "Okay… let's do it."

Akaige sees the heroes charging him; it strikes quick what they are up to, _"… Oh? Is that how it will be? Then let us make this more entertaining!"_

Akaige's back, arms, legs, and cheeks pour out with tentacles like living shadows they whirl about mad trying to latch onto any that got close. Aqualad leaps off of Speedy's back with something, he swings around Akaige's neck with the metal wire from Mammoth and tries to pry it onto the monster's neck to land behind then try and pull him back. Akaige ignores this one because Aqualad didn't have the size to pull him. Akaige roars out as Raven was coming in to attack so he turns to Mas y Menos flying past his side. Akaige latches his tentacles and uses them like shields. Raven tries to get past them but she can't. One tentacle flies up and grabs Raven's ankle to swing her to the ground then drag her along like a dog on a leash. Speak, with his daggers tosses one to cut off the tentacle releasing Raven. Akaige turns to Speak and swipes him with his arm and tentacles. Starfire screams with eyes flaming, then tossing bolts she sees Akaige turn attention to her. Slade, running from behind Akaige then sliding between his legs lands a device to his ankle, Akaige looks down but the explosive fires and he falls on his knee. Raven bolts up, her hands glowing she flies up and tosses a punch.

Akaige pitches his neck making her miss the punch but she turns back and charges her foot. Raven kicks and Akaige is blindsided, he thrashes around as his mask cracks mist filters through the cracks on his opposite cheek but nothing broke off. Raven swings about charging her hands she tosses an orb of energy. Akaige still in pain misses this orb and it hits the top of his head, breaking off the upper rim of his mask, and his left horn shatters half to the base. Akaige roars as he stands tall grabbing his face. Raven got too cocky and tries another attack but Akaige in rage sees her then thrashes all his tentacles on her lashing her across the roof tops. Akaige with a scold of hell itself bore on her, lashes his claw forward and the well of soul's rips open, quickly purple skeletons swirl from inside his chest to the unconscious sorceress. Robert leaps in and with his saws tries to fend off the mass less spirits. Akaige laughs to himself as this happens. The spirits overpower Robert and several turn on Raven. The spirits hover over her but her eyes open, in a flash of light they disappear then she returns to the fight. Akaige takes steps back as Raven unleashes more strikes and all he can do is block. Robin tosses in his birdarangs with titanium lines; they wrap Akaige and his human arm twice before going to the other side where Cyborg grabs onto them. Akaige tries to break free but Robin, now having Starfire, Jinx, Speedy, and Slade's help take to pulling. Cyborg, Mammoth, Killer Moth, Katerpillar Moth, and Mas y Menos pull on the other end of the wire. Akaige screams like he is crazed, his demonic claw starts to charge with energy as this happens so he can fire. Mumbo and Larry use their powers to grab this claw in magic, then thrashing it to the ground where Akaige is trapped to one spot. Akaige looks up, his eye slinks in hate to Raven who levitates in one place holding her two hands in light, and she smiles as she forges two long blades and swings down.

The blades slice through the eyes and Akaige screams as she lets loose more slashes, the mask crackles and chips off until all pieces seem to be gone. Akaige is knelt down as it seems defeated, he snarls, and Raven screams, "Why did you have to do this?" She can still not understand, there is no prophecy about "Akaige the Shadow God" or stories about his evil meaning he was meant to harm them. They had no connection to the girl he hates, Tsuchi, and he certainly was not meant to be here. He forced his influence and struck at them. "What did we ever do to you? What was the reason you had for hurting these people, and ruining these lives?"

……

Akaige's mist filled face looks on Raven, her face in tears she sees something… a face looking at her through the mist, _"…Pleasure…" _the face smiles and Raven in a fit of disgust launches a final punch to shatter the mists and finally Akaige seems to disappear in a large sweltering burst of blackened mists and smokes he was gone… he was gone…

……

Raven awakes slowly, yawning; she lets herself stand in her red sweater, and long black dress. She blinks, "What… I was…" she looks around and sees a living room and things of the sort. Nicely kept and cleaned the white walls seemed riddled with her, a man she recognized as Robert, and yes… a young girl? "…?" she walks up the stairs to voices, the walls along the stairs have her and Robert, the titans, and wedding… wedding photos? She blushes, she was married… and she was 30 something? Maybe still in her twenties… she couldn't remember, why couldn't she remember? Raven made her way on up the stairs finding Robert in a room with a young girl sleeping, the girl was of pale skin, purple hair, but she could sense very powerful for her age. That was her child… and her husband. "So, your mother broke Akaige the Evil Shadow Monster and sent him away forever-and-ever! Then, we all had a nice party… after Slade escaped…" Robert growls, "And after kissing your mother… we never did find him sadly. He pops up now and again but nothing too worrisome." The girl rolls over in sleep, Robert smiles, "And they lived happily ever after." He stands to see Raven, a tear on her face he asks "What's wrong?"

She slowly trails over wrapping her arms around his neck, her face in his chest she cries, "Its normal… so normal, and perfect. It's exactly what I always dreamed."

Robert smiles as he hugs her with his eyes closed, "I know…" his eyes, of purple glower out, "It's exactly how I planned…"

…The Roof…

Robert runs out screaming "Raven! Raven where are you?" no answer, she disappeared in the mists. She was there, laying the last hit but then she disappeared and so did Akaige. Robert is afraid, what if he took her! "Give her back!" Robert screams with his fists shaking "Give her back to me right now!"

_"Bossy aren't we?"_ Robert turns to have a forceful grip around his throat, Akaige stands again but different. _"Thank you so much for breaking that mask. It helped me so much as it solidified my presence here."_ Akaige chuckles, _"Now I'm able to use my true form, much more fitting than those bothersome alterations from my previous existence in Trigonamu's service."_ Akaige tosses Robert back to the others who also have been readied into a stance. Slade growls lowly, "Great, now we not only gave him a stronger form, but Raven AND our heads on a silver platter! Are you pleased Robin?"

Robin growls, "No… you're not dead yet." Akaige chuckles, that kind of was funny. Robin glares to Starfire, "Starfire…" he blinks, she along with Jinx, Kitten, and Bumble Bee are blushing at… Akaige? "Hey what's wrong with you two?" Robin takes the time to look at Akaige now.

Akaige seems to have the same muscular physique as last time, the well of souls has the bone like structures more so covering as bracers on his abdomens, which were more formed as flesh shadow this time around. His claw arm was covered in gauze just as usual and his cape fluttered behind his back ever so slightly like before but seems more riddled with tears and rips, like a sail from a ghost ship it had the eerie power to move even with all these tears. Robin notices something else, hair, Akaige had hair in his last form but this time it is silver. Like dead, if not the definition of dead pale silver the hairs fall back down and across the cape along his back even peeking through the cape tears. The face holding these long hairs shows as a gray too, almost the same as Raven his pale gray visage deems human qualities of a nose, eyes, lips, and brows. The brows are slightly trimmed having form but pricking at the centers devilishly perfect. His eyes, no longer soulless or nothingness but with substance the shadow like mists swirl inside his eyes letting the glass like gloss of hypnotizing lenses to simple perfect eyes caress the onlookers with simple stares. His mouth is something at the current a matchless whimsy to his enemies, a slight self-assured smirk as his left crest of his lip quirks up in his continued attitude. The nose was also the same kind of well put appendage, not long or stubby it was narrow and firmly tensed in his stare showing a sort of cockiness to the heroes. Akaige has a marking, a flaming X about the size of Raven's gem right on his forehead even in the same place as her. Akaige also has another trait sticking to the minds of the heroes, ears, ears that fanned back as elfish like ears with not too much span while they tucked his long strands of his hairs behind them and seemed to pitch up in a breath from Starfire, Akaige grins, _"I see, so you are impressed."_ Akaige, with a flick of his large claw over his hair, batting it with a thrust of his hair the girl's sort of step back, Starfire gasps with the strands grazing across the air slowly fluttering in place behind his back, _"Yes, this form has given me much pleasure over the years. I must admit, I love the hair."_

Robin, with his staff growls with a hint of jealousy, "Hair or no hair we will defeat you."

Akaige's smile now fades replacing a stark raving mad grin; his mouth stretches over his face showing the three rows of fangs stretching over his jaw. His eyes droop into his nose slightly as he scrunches the muscles on his nose with his lustful blood hunt, _"Without your little girlfriend Robin, I highly doubt that!"_ Robin hears Robert say "Raven is my girlfriend!" Akaige, still looking on Robin who senses the cynical pleasure Akaige had from something he knew… no one else did, _"Sure… if you say so."_

…Raven?...

Raven sits next to her daughter on the bed. She smiles; a normal life was always what she wanted. Without the fights, the terrible battles. Her father seems to not be here tempting her or her daughter. Raven sighs deeply, it was everything she ever wanted. What she dreamed it would be. "Robert… it's so beautiful." Raven caresses the cheek of the girl, "She's so beautiful."

Robert nods a smile on his face, "Yes it sure is Raven. We have done pretty well for ourselves." He walks over and grabs her shoulders, a smile creeps up on her face, "What?"

Raven looks around, she is crying, "This… isn't real…" Robert narrows his eyes, "It's all so perfect it has to be fake."

Robert snarls, but in a false voice of love he says "Now don't be foolish. Of course this is all real." He kneels down and whispers, "It's as real as you wish it to be!"

Raven, now in full swing pushes Robert back, and runs out the door. "Why!" she screams making to the front door, "Why did you put me here! Why did you have to show me this? My dreams… just so they were nothing."

Raven grabs the doorknob to the front and then she jumps, it is red hot. Raven looks back, Robert stands with his hand out, "Raven. Don't you love me?" those purple eyes look at her in rage, Raven smirks, "Yes _Robert_ I love you." She opens the door being turned to her teenage white form, and now she stands in the midst of lava pits and moving boulders in the sky. It was the realm of Trigon… the thing that frightens her was not him, sitting right before her but upon Trigon's right shoulder sits, playfully bobbing her legs, another Raven…

…Rooftops…

Akaige bellows in laughter, turning to the stars he sighs, _"Priceless reaction. I told her, I have been to many worlds with her and not in all of them have I met resistance."_ Akaige looks to Starfire in his claw hand dangling as he slams her into the roof again. Tossing her aside, he looks to the heroes nearly broken and beaten. _"Without Raven you all seem very… taxed?"_ he nods, _"Yes, in this form I have much the advantage."_ Slade tries a swipe of his staff behind Akaige, but Akaige squats below the staff sprying up as it passed by him. Akaige latches onto the shoulder of Slade, and then kicks the back-knee of Slade making him topple over on his back. Akaige then kicks Slade in the ribs with such force it vaults Slade in the air where Akaige simply pushes him off to the others making him roll to their feet squirming, _"Ah… I certainly have the advantage."_

Robin looks to the others, most were still badly beaten… he had to do something. Robin nods then swings his staff, "I won't loose hope! I'm going to keep fighting to my last breath!" Akaige, turning to Robin glowers his eyes, _"Good. I would hate to have unworthy entertainment. Show me,"_ Akaige stretches his arms out, like a preacher in reverence to heaven… or hell, _"The mindless resolve you mortals call… faith."_

(Music: Evanescence "Bring Me To Life")

Robin screams as he leaps up with his bow staff coming down in a strike. Akaige does not move, he merely holds out his arms with his eyes closed, _"Mindless fodder."_ Akaige lets the staff hit his shoulder, snapping into two Robin grabs the other broken half and like nunchuca he begins striking all over Akaige with wild flurries. The flurries spark across the flesh of Akaige, making no welts or marks Akaige stays to his stance of reverence. _"Yes… so foolish, like children."_

Akaige now merely lowers his arms and thrusts out his open palm on Robin. Robin is tossed back skidding off from his heels with his teeth gritting the brute force. Akaige smiles, a twisted hellish grin as Robin stands shakily to twirl the two staff pieces in his fingers. _"How amusing. Simply a glutton for punishment."_ Akaige rolls out his claw, letting it brush back his cape and hairs he then raises the human hand saying, _"7 hits, I'll end this in 7 hits."_

Robin screams out as he now clashes his two rods with Akaige. Akaige dodges and strafes the attacks not allowing them to touch them, and then as Robin came forward he twists past Robin to swing his large claw knuckles back into Robin's shoulder, Robin's eyes bulge to the pain and soon he is flying forward on his face. _"One…"_ Akaige is flexing his claw idly at his side, Robin is staring back to fight again. Robin tries twirls and stabs with the broken jagged ends. Akaige merely grins to the attempts, a game to him he now plunges his human open palm into Robin's face making Robin falter back. Akaige then launches a punch of his claw to Robin's gullet, and as a final strike a backwards hop then forward kick straight to Robin's collarbone launching the warrior back over his head several rolls across the ground. Robin stops the strange rolls straight on his back with his chest breathing heavily. His left eye swollen over slightly, Robin recalls the force of each attack and his hands have slightly loosened on his weapons. _"Two, three, and I believe four… yes?"_ Akaige has his chin tilted up, mocking Robin with a grin of self assurance, _"Oh, don't give up now. I have three more strikes to go!"_

Robin, his eyes snarling in hate stands slowly to glare on the monster. Akaige simply holds his claw on his waist, _"Remarkable the human spirit. I always pleasure myself in breaking it."_

Robin runs out screaming in full force, he strikes a forward jab of his weapons to which Akaige lets them strike. Akaige grins, then knees Robin up from the plunge and in the air, _"Five,"_ Akaige kicks back his heel and waits for Robin to come back to his level, unleashing a powerful kick to Robin's ribs he roars, _"Then six!"_ Robin screams as a loud cracking sound rips the air. Akaige smiles wider as Robin flops onto the roof then around he rolls grabbing at the broken ribs. Akaige sighs, _"So weak. So utterly pointless."_ Akaige raises his claw arm, _"Now, the coop de grace, number seven!"_ Akaige's fingers glow in red bolts as he sparks energy through the gaps between each of his fingers. Robin turns about and snarls, "No… I won't…" he grabs a staff piece at his side and on one knee he holds it with both hands. The ball fires and Robin swings, the ball is struck by the staff and is stuck in place against the swung staff, Robin looks with his muscles tensing against the force of the orb trying all he can to plunge the orb away. Robin, in his strained effort screams causing the suit to initiate fully so he can now plow the orb out to the distance. Robin sighs in deep breaths of air as he falters onto his hands breathing with his head sagging between his shoulders. Akaige, not too upset simply shrugs, _"Okay… eight hits then!"_ he charges his fingers once more but is halted by the green bolts of Starfire. She floats down with green fires in her eyes. "Your distraction gave us time to ready to battle Robin." Robin looks up to her stare, Speak, Robert, Jinx, Speedy, Cyborg, and Larry all stand determined to fight. Robin smiles, "Don't loose… hope…"

Akaige turns up, his face a scowl he screams _"Hope! There is no hope! Look at you, I am victor here! What hope can you truly have left?"_

Starfire glares defiantly, "Hope, in our friends and those we love!" she screams in a powerful punch, Akaige rolls his eyes, _"Just give it time kids give it time."_

(Music: Ends)

…Raven…

"No… it can't be." Raven is looking at the other her. This other Raven looks like her but older, a fully grown woman. She has no cloak, instead a large scarf wrapped around her neck and falling on the left shoulder blade behind her. This other Raven does also have a leotard like Raven, but her feet are in long high heeled leather boots and she has a cruel smile upon her lips. The other Raven, does a little bow as she lands to the White Raven, then says in a monotone voice only more endured to our Raven, "Hey, the name's… oh, actually it is Raven… um…" she grabs her chin, "Gee, what the hell should I go by? I mean, I'm not you… rather a Raven Akaige effectively called to the side of evil…" The other Raven thinks, then smiles, "Call me Roth, sounds fitting for now."

Raven, looking at the taller, semi-muscular Roth asks, "What are you again?"

"I am a Raven that Akaige brought to her more demonic side. His tutelage had awoken me to the power, the magnificence of this greatness." Roth winks, "Not to mention, he's not half bad where it counts."

Raven raises a brow, "Oh… you don't mean…" Roth smirks and snidely walks past Raven, "Does it matter anything else? In my eyes it shouldn't." Roth turns with four eyes of red, "All four of them that is…"

"Are you under Trigon's influence?" Raven makes a flutter away from this wicked Roth. Roth simply shakes her head looking up to Trigon, "No, I don't talk to my dad anymore. I became too powerful; he knows not to mess with me anymore!" Roth points in a whisper at Trigon, "Tell you what we could kill him if you want?"

Raven glares to her much more evil self, "No." Raven looks around for weapons, debris and such, "I think I'd rather get out of here."

"Oh, but you just got here!" Roth growls lowly, "I just want to play a little bit… come on what do you say?" Roth starts to channel her powers, Raven grimaces as she readies to a stance, "Do I have any choice?"

Roth giggles sinisterly, "Nah, but won't this be fun? I haven't had a good fight since I killed everyone in my dimension."

Raven gives a disgusted glare, "You killed them all?"

"Yeah, it was lots of fun." Roth flies up screaming "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven raises her shields blocking several masses of burning stone on the surface. Roth laughs as she now calls up the lave, like streams to swirl out onto the shield covering it in solid magma rock. Roth grins widely until the magma begins to crack, and then blast out in bits. Several bits roll off the black shield of Roth, Roth snorts as Raven flies up above her. "Oh, trying to run away!"

The two Ravens fight, Trigon watches with a smile, "Akaige was correct, this is most amusing." Trigon chuckles to himself as Roth flies up over Raven to then slam down her heel on his daughter's cheek "Truly I am going to enjoy watching you destroy one another."

Raven turns up and blasts her hands with white energy like electricity it wraps around Roth making her wince under the hold. Roth then grins, "Ooh, that feels so good…" she rips her arms through the hold and turns on Raven, "Try mine on for size!" she charges blackened bolts that surge across Raven, Raven screams in pain as the bolts rip across her body. Roth glares with red eyes happily seeing the younger her in pain.

Raven is let go and falls to the ground plummeting head first. She slams onto a stone formation. Raven gets up slowly but her form is being slammed by a heel grinding kick to the back. Roth grinds her high heels into the shoulder of Raven snidely wrenching her lip to her weaker childish self, "You're so pathetic! If you only dropped your pesky emotions like that love junk." Roth snorts, "It only brought me pain anyway."

Raven looks up, "What do you mean?" Roth, her eyes shaking screams "Shut it!" she kicks Raven over the face launching her a mile across the horizon. Roth holds the side of her head, her eyes shaking harder, "I… I…" she closed her eyes and slowly breathes taking the composure of the four eyed demoness, "There we go, all better!" Roth flies full speed after Raven.

Raven looks at Roth, 'I can't kill her… I can't even really hurt her. However, maybe there is another way…' Raven flies up, and asks Roth, "What's wrong with love?" Roth snarls as she launches a punch Raven barely dodges, "It can free your soul, make you stronger, and it can…" Roth grips Raven by the throat. Roth with tears in her eyes screams "its hell! Love is hell! I know I was brought nothing but pain by it!" Roth tosses Raven into one of the flying rocks collapsing it then making it flatten on the grounds below, "It… it hurt so much… when he… he…" Roth grabs her hair; tugging it she screams "What… what did I… I…" Roth starts shaking, but as she smiles the tears stop and pulling ceases, "Whoops… had one of my moments again."

Raven looks around; her body feels relatively weak already. Each touch by Roth was draining, like she was draining her soul some how. Raven realizes it was nothing special but she has to stop the fight… "Roth! Who hurt you?"

Roth looks on Raven, her hands flaring in energy she sneers, "No more tricks! Time to die!" she readies to fire but Raven asks "Was it him, Akaige?" Roth laughs, Raven takes a gamble… "Was it… Robin?"

Roth stops the attack, her eyes shake again "Robin…" she slowly drops to her knees with more tears, "My Azerath… what did… I do… to Robin…" her eyes are human now, filled by tears she seems like this lost child. Raven blinks, projections… mental projections from Roth.

…

The younger, Teenage Raven walks up the halls to Robin's room, knocking she asks "Robin? Can we talk?" Robin exits and smiles, "Sure."

The scene changes with a flash, Robin is kissing Raven's neck, telling her his love for her, the reasons he was leaving Starfire for Raven. Raven smiles, she was happy…

Another scene change, Robin pulls out a ring to Starfire, Starfire giggles and hugs Robin in the way she does, Raven looks on and cries from the shadows…

Another flash, Raven is on her bed in tears, the dark room is her oasis. The corner of the room has a flaming X with eyes watching…

Another flash, Raven stands on the edge of the tower, she looks to the rocks on this side, jagged glass like her heart. She prepares the dive…

Another flash, Raven feels her legs being grabbed; a three fingered arm holds her from jumping. Raven falls on her back as the claw shows a face, masked skull with a single flame…

Another flash, Robin and the titans face against Roth and Akaige, Akaige with his superior power grips Starfire's neck, twists, and Starfire's neck breaks. Roth smiles, and sees Robin…

Final flash, Robin holds Starfire, his eyes in tears. Roth snarls, "Why… why couldn't you love me?"

"I did… but you kept pushing me away." Robin glares to Raven, Roth, and screams "I wanted to be with you but you ignored me! You couldn't love me! Damn it, you kept saying it was hopeless but I held the hope! I even bought this!" he pulls out the ring, shaped like a Raven he screams "I broke up with Starfire, she wished us luck! She said it was perfect! Why, why did you do all of this?"

Roth is wide eyed, her face in shock Akaige snarls to press his claw to her back. Raven's eyes glow red, she knows not what happens… only that she has Robin's mask in her hands moments later and his blood… his blood all over her form…

…

Roth is on her knees, looking at her hands, "I killed them… killed them all… he tricked… me… why…" Roth falls into her legs like a fetus position, "What did I ever do to him…"

Raven looks away. Finally, Raven was starting to realize what kind of monster she was up against. Raven hears the snarling scream; Trigon swings down on his daughter who barely escapes, "Ha! While you were here I have been draining your powers! Now daughter," Trigon fires his four beams into Raven tossing her to the distance, "Time to revive our prophecy!"

Raven is up against the fire stone walls, her eyes glazing from the force used on her. Trigon smiles, his tusks protruding as he grabs the unconscious sorceress "No one will deny me! I am Trigon the Terrible! I am a god of fire and pain! Akaige, he has proven useful and kept his part of our deal. Now, Raven, we are one forever and your child will become his for the rebirth of…"

Trigon screams, his head pitching back he drops Raven. Roth teleports in grabbing Raven, then teleports away. Trigon looks around; his eyes narrow, "… Akaige, we have a minor problem."

…Roofs…

Akaige looks back to the sky, holding up his claw the heroes charging him are tossed like dolls, _"… just great, I actually did not see this coming!"_ Akaige smirks, _"Oh well, not much difference will her assistance make..."_ Akaige looks over to the titans, thinking mentally he snarls, _"Blast, two Ravens'… might actually get tricky. Slade it's time for the next part of the plan!"_ Akaige grabs his cloak then wraps himself into it. The cloak swallows him up disappearing soon into nothingness. The heroes look over to Slade who is standing and cracking his knuckles, "Oh come on did you really think I was going to be fooled twice? That would have been just idiotic on my part."

Robin is standing again, though he is injured he manages a laugh, "I figured you were setting us up. Old habits do die hard."

Slade smiles under his mask, a small army of fire demons come from nowhere, "They certainly do, don't they?" Slade chuckles, "Of course, it is nothing compared to the next trick up my sleeve. Akaige gave me the low down on this plan as I began to show signs of impatience to his own self-confidence. Akaige sees me as a take-charge kind of person, a trait he finds resembling his own."

Gizmo snorts, "Gee, like this was a compliment?" Robin nods, "For Slade it would be!"

Slade sighs; waving his index he mumbles "Sticks and Stones, sticks and stones…" Slade looks to his demons; they now begin attacking the titans "I know it may seem wrong turning my back on this world again. However, I live for myself and I don't honestly see you winning this fight. Sure, you could delay the inevitable, but by what Akaige told me…" Slade's eye slinks to Robin now smashing several of the demons to now catch with Slade, "You honestly already lost."

Robin screams "That's not true! Akaige is not going to win! You backed the wrong side again Slade!"

Robin lunges out with his one broken staff piece striking Slade over the face knocking away his mask. Robin looks as Slade turns on him; Robin gasps before four red beams strike him over to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks up and screams "Dude!"

The mask, and now helmet being ripped off, Slade has a different face than what was expected. Four red eyes, long white hairs, Trigon's face smiles on the titans and with both Slade and Trigon's voice laughter is heard. "This time…" they say in unison, "We mutually needed each other. Consider this, the end once and for all!"

…

Raven's eyes shake, closed tightly they now open slowly to blackness all around. She sits up and sees her home, jump city is destroyed. "No…" covered in darkness, blackness, the many four eyed devil ravens fly the skies of lightning and thunder. Raven stands, her eyes in tears, "Am I too late?"

"No…" Roth sits in a collected position with her arms around her legs, "This is my world… I did all of this…" she looks at Raven, "I healed you, and passed my knowledge to you. You are as strong…" Roth shakes her head, "You are stronger than me now." She smiles weakly up to Raven showing the damp trails on her cheeks, "I… I did all of this… because I…" Roth shakes her head, "Why does he hate us so much? Our own father and now that thing hate us so much."

Raven looks at Roth, frightened and alone. Then she looks at the scenery around them, "You did all of this?" Raven looks seeing the city basically void of life except Roth's raven creatures. Then she looks out in space, the worlds they visited, even Tameran… all empty, except for the black birds. "My… my Azerath… all of that was… me?"

Roth shifts her back to Raven, "Yeah, just make me feel so much better why don't you?"

Raven looks back, "I'm sorry… I never knew I could do so much." Raven takes a step towards Roth but she raises a shield raven around her, "GO!" Raven narrows her eyes, "Listen, and if you know what you did is wrong there is still hope for you. You can set this all right, stop Akaige! He caused this, he made you do all of this." Raven sees how Roth now starts sobbing, Raven looks away, "You… did this willingly?"

_"Exactly."_ The two bolt to the knee cocked form of Akaige, admiring the scenery on a leaning rubble building he breathes deep, fumes of destruction and long ago lost life. _"I must admit, Roth is something of an artist."_ Akaige leaps off the mass making it topple over behind him, now the dust rises and Akaige trails through the clouds nothing more worried over their rolling up his frame. Raven looks at his new face, Akaige brightly gleams his teeth, asking, _"Handsome, no?"_

Raven with little taste for his new face, except a slight tint on her cheeks, says, "Like flaming bags of crap, the outside hides the intentions of the insides!"

Akaige looses his demeanor, turning to a spiteful blank look he says, _"Ah, I see…"_ Akaige looks right to Roth asking, _"After all I did for you, why would you betray me?"_ Roth looks to Akaige, tears now streaming she asks, "Did for me? You made me kill the one I loved!"

Akaige grins, his left lip quirks to her words, _"Made you? I made you do nothing. The evil I called on was yours. I did not force you to act I merely gave you the capability… and you made the choice."_ Akaige's eyes slink as Roth holds her shoulders, shaking her head like he lied… but she knew better, _"I do not force, I influence. I influence realms, souls, and yes you. I make no one commit evil,"_ Akaige clenches his claw at his side, like a proud clasp of power, _"I only offer them evil. You were evil, all of you are Raven."_ Akaige looks to Raven, her arms out at her sides and legs spread she glares ragingly at Akaige, _"You see this land, these worlds? I didn't do all of this alone, you chose this path. I merely offered it, and Raven, you can be swayed as well. Think about it, worlds all to your own with you as their master! You can destroy, create, and perfect these mindless mortal realms!"_ Akaige holds his arms out, his cape shifts behind him and waves like the flags to hell for war to begin, _"Raven! This is your destiny; this is your BIRTH RIGHT! We are demons; we are rulers of lives and worlds! They live only to die, to suffer! Come, take my offer! Take this offer! Take the chance of being," _The skies burst in lightning as he roars, _"Perfect!"_

Raven looks at him no different than as he began the rant, "Akaige… you're lost in your shadows! This is nothing to perfection! This is just destruction no rule or reason just murder! This…" Raven looks to the crumbling debris around her, "This… this is just too much…"

_"Too Much What?"_ Raven glares back to him, "Just… Too Much…"

Akaige growls lowly, his eyes scrunching up his nose he releases his voice, _"Pity… I hoped in this you would realize the brilliance of your design. Like me, we were designed to be special. We have such power, and so we must use it to its fullest."_ Akaige flips his cape fully behind him, bending in on his chest he holds his large claw under his crouched form, and his human arm lower to his legs, _"I'll finish this now, no more games!"_ Akaige flings off his feet and rushes on Raven with a charge. His feet kicking up the dust a long trail holds behind his digging heels.

Raven's eyes shook, but stiffen as she raises her hands. A blinding light forges around her and Akaige is struck from the dome force. The power strikes all his form, he screams and flaps about as the bubble expands before popping and then tossing him out to the horizon. The bubble had grown over the land far and wide, leaving a crater behind where its base was only allowing two figures where rubble once was, Raven and Roth. Raven looks at her hands with tears, and fear nipping at her mind s that was more power than she ever used before. Roth grins, "My gift… all your powers Raven are there. The fullest extent, all is there and you must use it wisely. Even," Roth looks to her side in shame, "More wisely than I did." Roth looks to the horizon; a sparkling red light appears "He's coming! Go, I can fend him off for so long! Your friends need you they, they are what give you the power Akaige truly fears."

Raven looks at Roth, and nods to disappear into the portal of light she made. Raven asks, "How do you plan on winning?" Roth, with a tear and smile says, "I plan on stalling… not winning." She looks up with kind eyes, human eyes, "Know Robin… he was always the perfect friend, and so much more." The portal closes and Roth looks up, Akaige screams as he is in view of the events, _"Running! I will follow her ti-."_ A sparse beam of black hits his shoulder, Akaige looks to his attacker Roth with a hint of smoke on her fingertips, "Only after you finish what you started with me!"

Akaige smirks, _"I started nothing with you. You are my mistress!" _he shrugs like nothing has occurred, _"Roth, must you face the only one that ever loved you?"_

Roth shakes her head, a snarl she screams "You know not what love is! You only know deceit! Nothing on Love but physical did you show me?" Roth glares to the rubble now floating around her, entire buildings uprooted and dragged to the inner circle crater arena she glares hatefully, "The ones that loved me, were my friends… my family…" She shakes a fist, "I may have killed them… and you only helped, but in many ways the only thing I know they would want right now is not revenge, only for me to do what is right. The right thing," Roth tosses the rubble, her arms out with eyes a blaze, "Is stopping a monster like you!"

Akaige closes his eyes and raises a single claw, the black shadows on the buildings seep out to his finger and into his body, _"Silly girl, you lived too long in the shadows and nothing of light remains. You have no power, fighting me would only be a waste of time!"_

Roth is one her knees, Akaige lands to give out his claw, _"I can forgive this lapse of judgment. After all, I know you are simply upset over their foolish mortal lives. That Robin and other titans are gone, nothing is left of them."_ Roth holds her face down; her shoulders stiffen as she looks up through her hair in hate, "You're wrong. Their memories and ideals… their dreams, their smiles and faces, are with me…" Roth's eyes glow white, the leotard and scarf with boots become white, Akaige blinks twice as Roth screams launching a punch, "Their last stand, and mine, is with my life!" Akaige raises his claw arm and grips hold of her fist, wrenching it he smiles, _"So there is a faint luster in you. Good, that means killing you,"_ Akaige flings his arm out with her being launched off, _"Won't be completely boring."_

…Roofs…

Trigon holds up Robert with little worry as his other arm holds Robin. "The two of you have proven the most problematic." Trigon sneers of Robert, "You freed my daughter's heart," Trigon then turns to Robin, "As you merely taught her hope." Trigon wrenches his nails into their necks, "Humans, I save nothing but the most horrific pains for you both!"

Trigon then feels something, he turns seeing green eyes that soon follow green fists. Starfire launches flurries of punches on the demon king before he is able to blast some fire from his eyes, "Wretched mortals! Know your place!"

Mumbo Jumbo screams, "Hold on a second!" he flips his hat to the demons around him and it vacuums them up. "I think we're making a mistake here!" he flips his wand to the pipes exposed from a previous fight, the pipes burst with water that Aqualad smirks as he jumps over and with his aquatic he makes blasts to sizzle out the demons. Trigon screams to then create a large orb of fire. He swings and the ball explodes on Aqualad making him fling back into a horde of fire demons. They snarl and growl but Larry jumps in poking up his finger to cover them in ice. Larry huffs his cheeks and makes a charge to Trigon, "You big bully!" he launches his fingers like a scissors poke but Trigon smirks raising his hand vertical to block it. Larry grins and his magic finger opens at the tip to launch four small hands of his own that each poke Trigon's four eyes, he screams stomping back.

Robin takes to the metal pipes, with a yank and turn he swings the long water pipes and uses one now like his staff to sweep out the legs of Trigon. Trigon screams, his minions come around him and hiss away the titans. They all begin a backwards march as Trigon stands up with the help of his monsters, "You seem to be mistaken! I am not going to fail again this time! I am a god, forged in fire!"

Robin now screams "You are a monster and we fight monsters like you every day!" Robin swings forth with his staff busting the forms of fire monsters, "Titans, GO!"

Beast Boy swings out a spiked Stegosaurus tail before turning human and asking "Dude, how many times is Robin going to say that?" Cyborg with both arms opened as blasters releases his attacks on the fire demons that circled him making them puff in smoke, "I don't know, but I'm going to hear it till he stops!" Cyborg forms his right arm into a fist and smashes it through five demons tossing them back, "Booya!"

Jinx leaps over several demons and in mid air she twirls in place, splashing upon the brutes her hexes that cause the beasts to sizzle up then die. "How sweat, my boyfriend has the whole groove thing going!" a demon leaps behind her to have a blast from a gun, Gizmo floats in with his boosters, "God, stop ogling him and fight!" Jinx turns and with a playful smirk says "Jealous much?" Gizmo rolls his eyes, "You're never going to let me live this down are you?" Jinx plucks her finger at her lips, "Hm… should I?" Gizmo snorts as he flies overhead dropping small grenades that blow small charges shattering some fire monsters. "Women…"

Mammoth grabs a fire demon and tosses it into two others shattering them. One screams behind with its arms forging scythes. Mammoth squeals as the beast strikes down, but a sizzling acid hits the monster. Killer Moth leaps in and smiles, "Can't have my daughter upset now can we?" Mammoth blinks but grins, "Thanks… dad!" Killer Moth snarls, "Don't push it…" they hear Kitten scream and turn seeing her held by two demons. They both snarl and scream at the now whimpering demons with two behemoth men after them.

Bumble Bee is flying high up firing her stingers until a demon flies up and slashes her wings, "Ah!" she falls to the ground and looks as the demon makes a U turn and screams on her with claws ready. A green gorilla jumps in its way and screams to its face before punching its head clean off and it dissipates. Beast Boy turns human and raises her with a free hand. Bumble Bee smiles as she is now to his level, "Thanks Beast Boy." He shrugs with a blush, "Well, you know…" he blushes madly with a kiss to his cheeks then she flies off. Beast Boy holds his cheek, awing he says like in a daze, "I'll never wash this cheek again." Mas y Menos grin saying "Usted significa quiere siempre?" Beast Boy blinks, "You mean like always… HEY!" the two teens snicker as they flurry around a demon making it as they move away without flames. The demon grabs to cover its flameless skeleton body before it falls over defeated. The two teens click their fingers, "Olay!"

Starfire tosses her bolts, and sparsely fires her eyes as demons now surrounded her. Two were on her when they seem to split into halves. Speak, twirling his knives runs to her back. She smiles saying "You have assisted me many times today, may I ask why?" Speak looks to her with one eye on the demons, "Yor hair… my… Mothrs…" Starfire blinks but makes sense of his words, "Oh, I see." He smirks, "Also, beutfl…" he swings out on several rushing demons as Starfire looks wide eyed, "Oh… thank you." She turns to a demon snarling on her face which she slaps it away, "Thank you very much." Her cheeks now quite blushed on his words.

Aqualad punches a demon making it fall into another. His eyes darting he screams "What I would give for a water hydrant right now!" Speedy, smirking says "Poor fish-boy, needs water to fight!" he raises his bow and has it snapped by a demon, "No! The Bat-Bow!" Aqualad smirks as he high kicks the demon, "You know that makes it all worth while!" Speedy whimpers as he grabs a second bow, "Oh man…"

Mumbo Jumbo floats high with his wand sparking on demons with magic making them fly away. "Oh! What the heck?" he looks over to Larry who is making anvils, tables, and other cartoon like things such as pianos fall on some demons, "Hm…" Mumbo smirks as he waves his wand causing a kitchen sink fall, "Heh… I'm a genius!" The demons start charging and Mumbo gulps, "Well not a total genius!" he flies off with Larry looking at him, "Hey, where are you going?" Larry sees a small airborne group of demons and screams now bolting with Mumbo to escape.

Robin swings his staff shattering several demons, "Slade!" he has Trigon with four human eyes look back, "Robin… what is it now?" Robin runs out with the pipe staff in a massive swing, Slade with a simple glare raises his hand out to the side forging a long pole of flame that he now thwacks to Robin's pipe slashing the pipe in half. Slade twirls the flame staff in his fingertips chuckling, "Kid, this is not even a game. I am two monsters for the price of one! You can't take me all alone." Slade swishes back with his staff's burning end inches from Robin's horrified face when another staff, titanium clacks the flame staff. Slade pulls back and narrows his eyes, Robert holds his staff before giving it to Robin, "Good, because we're two heroes," Robin looks up and smiles with staff in hand, "For the price of none!"

Robert charges the blades on his hands and charges with Robin at his side. Slade laughs, then red eyes glow as they fire four flames. The flames bend and move as the two men leapt over, hurdled, and rolled under each pass. Trigon and Slade growl hatefully as the two now closed in and jumped in the air, their forms twirled for a moment as they then struck out their feet in strong aerial-kicks launching the fire master Trigon and psychotic puppet master Slade both across the roof and to the railing. Robin lands then runs in a battle cry. Slade looks out and rolls along the railing from a vertical swing of the staff. Robin goes to swipe Slade's side but Slade ducks to then run up and launch a punch to Robin's jaw. Robin falls back and Slade grins his left tusk. Slade holds the fire staff up but he has a stinging sensation up his back. Slade snarls as he looks back to Robert with his saws spinning.

Slade swings out but Robert pulls back and sparks his blades on the staff knocking it off the railing. Slade snarls as she staff then falls over the edge of the railing, "Little brat!" Slade's eyes turn red and Trigon growls, "Filthy mortal!" Trigon charges his hands in fire and starts swinging to Robert's blades. The two forces spark and flare each time one bounces from the other. Trigon smirks as he screams and a fire stream blows out of his mouth onto the spinning blades now like some sort of last minute shields. Robert looks up after the flame stops to see Trigon was gone; he hears a loud thump behind him and sees Trigon has leapt over to his back. Trigon turns around and punches Robert on the jaw making his stumble. Trigon unleashes punches like wild to the face, chest, and ribs of Robert who is dazed by the demon strength. Trigon then takes a step back holding his open palm out so a ball of fire grows up to blast off. Robert glares as he swings up his left arm he clenches his fist shooting the left spinning blade on Trigon who simply cracks his neck to miss the blade. Trigon glares his eyes but notices Robert's smile. Trigon turns back and tosses the fire orb at the returning blade. Trigon's eyes become human like, Slade says evilly, "Enough of this. I have an army, and like any army they need," Trigon growls, "A ruler," Slade scoffs, "A general," and then both say "and Lieutenants!" The roof breaks up and Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus come up standing behind Slade. Slade chuckles, his arms crossed on his chest he raises his chin, "What's the matter? Your hope seems to be fading."

The heroes are now being corralled and Robert sighs, "Guess we just rip through till we get a good hit on the red troll!"

The sky then flickers with light, all look as a hole opens up. Raven, slowly levitating to the group of friends looks aggressively to her father, "Am I too late?"

Robin smirks, "Nope, we saved plenty just for you!" the heroes make another strike out and Trigon, snarling, screams with Slade "Strike!" the three monsters scream out in battle as Raven turns to her father, this time he was not getting the pleasure of hurting her friends.

…Roth and Akaige…

The black skies spark and flare up with loud thunderous slaps. A red comet comes flaring out of several clouds streaking to the ground. The red comet strikes to then show, in the crevice it made was Akaige slowly standing with a smile to brush off some debris. A white comet now streaks down after Akaige, Roth screams with her right arm cocked in a powerful punch. Akaige looks up and sighs as he ducks under the punch. Roth continues to turn back with a kick but Akaige grabs her ankle to toss her into the ground. Akaige, with a sneer, kicks Roth's ribs then launches his fist into her sides making her scream as she was rolling across the debris ridden terrain. Akaige lets his claw at his side, _"What a waste. Even with your power my skills as a warrior outweigh your force."_

Roth turns up on her hands and knees, "Shut up!" she pushes off and leaps into the battle again. Akaige simply chuckles as she tries landing punches that he with arms crossed, and levitating, merely moves back from her knuckles with inches of distance in each strike. Roth snarls as she launches out her palm with a blast of energy, the white energy hits Akaige in the chest making him limply follow on the blast into a building. The building holds against the blow, but Akaige merely raises his chin with a snide snarl. Akaige pulls up his arms and legs from the building to then slam them against the building making it crumble. Akaige throws himself out with arms cocked into his sides. Roth with eyes shaking feels fear, but her mind seems to recall her friends. Feeling they were there she gives a confident look to Akaige flaring up after him. Akaige blinks from the sudden change long enough for her to come in close and land a punch to his chin. Akaige is buckled from his flight and tossed nearly into the ground. Akaige swings inches off the surface to have a pair of white boots on his chest. Akaige slams to the ground up heaving an expanse of dirt. Roth grabs Akaige by the foot and twirls him around to toss him into a building collapsing it on top of Akaige. Roth holds her hands up over her head and like Starfire tosses bolts off towards the building. Roth screams as she continues the barrage. A dirt path is ripping up from the ground making its way to Roth. Roth does not notice as the tunnel mound makes to her back then out of it rips the three fingered claw. Roth turns back slowly and the claws dig into her chest. Roth squirms, and the claws lay in tighter with her panicked whimper. Akaige pushes off the rubble with his human hand and grins as she was caught.

Roth grabs at the appendage using her strength left to pull it out. Falling on her side, and laying in fetal position she whimpers and gags as her eyes stream with tears. Akaige strolls over, his arm coming back to him to lay at his back with confident strides. Akaige sighs as he squats down on his knee then brushing her hair back. Roth squirms away from him; Akaige shrugs his shoulders _"Roth do you have to be so picky? I mean," _he grabs her waist with his claw pulling her over to him, _"I have held you many times before."_ Roth closes her eyes tightly trying to ignore his words, "I loved… Robin…"

_"Like you said I did not love you." _Akaige smiles, _"What was the point in all of this? I mean you just got yourself killed for nothing. Your friends are dead what were you fighting for?"_

Roth smiles, a warm sensation covers her body with the smiling and laughing faces glowing in her memories, "I was… fighting… for good." Akaige frowns; flinging his claw over her form he now stood and flung his crimson claws making an X, then snaps his fingers. _"Another soul marked by me."_ The X catches flame and Akaige looks to the sky, and smiling he closes himself in his cape disappearing as the sky starts dropping black birds.

…Roof…

The titans had taken on the demons and minions of Slade, Raven took on the Trigon/Slade cross control. Trigon instantly realized the fact Raven was stronger than before, "Wretched girl! What is this power?" Raven simply narrowed her eyes as she phased through his flame stones, "This is MY power, father!" Slade, taking control back flips from her downward punch that left quite the impression… on the roof, "Still denying the fact Raven, you have no real power over me!" Slade makes a dash on Raven which she simply smirks as she plows her hand into his chest, ripples of energy where her hand and Slade's body became one. "I guess you're right, but the power you have isn't yours either." Raven slowly pulls out her hand from Slade, his eyes huge as he stumbles back, "This is the power of my father, not you!"

Slade looks to Raven, his eyes now become blank as his body begins sagging, and as he gags on his grabs of his weakening hands with the connection severed. His strength being lost, Slade topples on his knees giving a last insane snarl of his nose without his mask. The red skin turns peach, his four eyes become one, and one large scar forms on his other eye. Slade rolls onto his face, grabbing at the mask on the ground he slowly hides his identity so none knew. The demons only here through the connection of Trigon to Slade disappear and Slade's minions Plasmus and Overload knowing it was useless to fight run off sliding down the building's sides. Cinderblock looks to the remains of Slade and makes a mad dash scooping them up it leaps over the edge and towards the roadside below. Plasmus and Overload have the police distracted and with a smile runs off with his weakened master. Slade, looking up to Cinderblock chuckles, "Raven's stronger… that means I have to work on more elaborate means of fighting the titans…" his eye shows the joy, "Interesting… challenge…"

Raven leaves go a deep breath; Cyborg raises a finger with his jaw slightly open for a moment before asking "Why couldn't you do that sooner?"

Raven, shrugging she smiles, "Didn't know I had it in me!"

Raven's ear is being pulled, she gasps from Robert tugging her over to him, "That's twice you disappeared on me! You know how freaking worried I was?" Raven twiddles her fingers looking away from him, "Er… sorry…" she then gags in a human bear-love hug, Robert just tells her never do it again, Raven, with her attitude gasps out, "Or… you'll… suffocate… me?"

Robert with a blush drops Raven and shifty eyed he says "Actually, probably."

Beast Boy was doing a small dance, "Oh yeah, Trigon is gone, Slade made a retreat, demons been maintained, and Akaige has left the building! We so need a waffle celebration!"

Raven sighs, "Beast Boy, Akaige is not gone. He is still coming." The titans and others give looks. Robin nods, "Okay, this time we need to strike hard, fast, and…" Raven raises her hands, "Actually, I have a plan." Robin looks at her, "I got it… from a friend." Raven smiles as she thinks to what Roth said. "This will work, I know it."

Akaige phases through out of his cape. The roof is… empty? _"…?"_ he instantly knew this was a bad sign. Suddenly he hears a powerful blast, leaping over it he sees the white beams hit where he stood moments earlier. _"Raven, nice try but…"_ Akaige turns mid air to his attacker, his eyes shaking, but smiling.

Starfire, her clothes of white, and smiling with eyes a blaze with white aura floats. Soon the other heroes and fighters with whitened auras and apparel reveal themselves surrounding Akaige. Raven floats down with her arms crossed, "You are afraid of this aren't you? We all are opened, our hearts in bloom. That is the power Roth mentioned you feared. That's why you fought to break them all apart." Raven nods with her smile, "We have the upper hand, not you Akaige."

Akaige should have been shaking, his knees should have been clacking together, and he should have urinated himself merely by the amassed power here… but he wasn't. Akaige, with a flex of his claw and glare of his teeth says, _"About time, now I can take things much more seriously."_

Robert gives the first strike a chance. Making a move he tries his saws to slice Akaige but Akaige is able to duck the attacks. Robert tries a swipe of his un-bladed arm which Akaige dodges but the real bladed arm swings behind this arm to catch the human arm deep. Akaige pulls back and grabs his arm on the upper bicep, seeing a nice sized slice he glares to the purple meaty innards to then the heroes. The wound sizzles with purple mists as it begins healing, but on Akaige's face it was apparent something about the injury was different it was taking a serious effort to heal. Raven smiles, if Akaige heals enough wounds he will lose his stamina which means they can win! He retreats, and they win right?

Akaige smirks as the heroes make their attack, his elbows swung into his hips Akaige roars.

(Music: "Going Under"-By Evanescence)

Akaige waits as Mammoth launches a fist, Akaige wedges his arm under the punch pushing it up and over, now landing his human palm into Mammoth's chest he surges a blast that now pushes the large teen back. Robin with his staff leaps over and makes dashing stabs of the poles ends. Akaige snarls as he uses his back-arms as shields, the pole welts Akaige's arms leaving sizzling trails of smoke. Akaige finally grabs the staff at the end with his claw then forcefully plows the staff's ends back into Robin's chest several times then striking the center with his human arm Akaige twirls the staff into Robin's jaw and lets the staff fly out. Robin stumbles back letting Mas y Menos go, running they begin to spiral around then artfully leaping off the same feet they fly out like an aerial torpedo. Akaige is blindsided as he makes a dodge having his right shoulder struck in the torpedo. Akaige screams grabbing at the now bubbling burns. Akaige falls on his knee, his eyes shaking and teeth bearing hard he viewed up as Gizmo charges his two guns screaming "Hooha!"

Akaige opens his mouth; the teeth rows flatten back in his jaw as a new beam, a beam of skulls made from mist spew out bustling the two light blasts apart then speeding between them to hit Giz's shocked face. Gizmo is plowed out on the other end of the building barely being stopped from the nearly buckling railing. Akaige stands up letting go of his shoulder smiling with fangs placed. Gizmo's white clothes turn green as he was unconscious. Raven swings in with her two hands glowing but Akaige lurched back to grab one wrist then twirl her about. Grabbing the other wrist around her form, crossing her arms as he now held her in an embrace close to his taller, muscular form Akaige slyly whispers, _"Fools…"_

Robert plows his foot onto the face rubbed to Raven's cheek, Robert with hate bore a careful grab and turn of Raven moving her away from Akaige. Robert now goes to use his saw but Akaige grabs down with his claw on top of the spinning blade now making its X ends bend over the sides of the fist and the front. Robert screams as the metal ends were bent too tightly scrunching his fist. Akaige then grabs Robert by the scruff with his human hand tossing him up like a simple glider making the man fly up and into the arms of Aqualad. Speak not happy his brother was hurt now lunges from behind of Akaige to raise two daggers high over his shoulders in his falling plunge. Akaige turns about to have the two glowing daggers plow into his shoulders, but just as they plow his shoulders his claw wraps around Speak's neck. Akaige wrenches the neck of his latest attacker quickly pulling the smoking blades from his shoulders with his free hand. Akaige launches away Speak with slight fatigue on his face, his left leg seems to sink in on itself before with a gleam of his fangs, Akaige pushes back up and swings out his claw arm swishing the cape and hairs of his back far behind himself, almost renewed in his recent fight.

(Music: Ends)

Akaige's ears then flick, _"..."_ suddenly he's being bombarded by tons of missiles. The heroes look over to the bat-plane unleashing millions of missiles on Akaige. Batman smirks; this was still a responsible matter he took to finishing. The missiles stopped and Batman hovered next to the building. The smoke clears up and shows the large hole in the roof, Batman then has his bat-plane wavering in the air "What?" he looks to his monitors, something had hit his wing, "…!" Batman pulls the plane off and tries to find a place to land, Robin screams Batman's name as this happens. Batman looks back seeing Robin's eyes he simply smirks, this was nothing. The Joker and his friends are in the back unconscious. Batman slams into the roof of a building to exit and check his plane.

The heroes on the roof now hear cracking. The roof, where the hole and many other stressed attacks on the surface finally caused it to start collapsing. Everyone screamed as the roof breaks into the building making even the walls collapse in. Finally the roof falls in two levels, the room they are in is the room with pillars which earlier they fought Joker and his other self.

Raven walks out across the now rubble cluttered room, with half erect pillars sticking from the room's floors. Robert looks to behind her; some shadow rolls out on her back, "Raven!" Raven turns and sidesteps the slash of Akaige who now strides past her in a run, turning on his left leg he flips back showing his many burns and marks, his face scuffed yet still wickedly handsome Akaige just grins, _"Hey, I had to try it!"_ he chuckles turning to the heroes completely.

The heroes are all ready to fight, Akaige shows a little standoffish until clicking his claw. With that he screams and lunges forward. Akaige dodges right past the punch of Cyborg singling out Jinx. Jinx tosses white hexes but not stopping as they strike and scar across bare chest Akaige strikes his claw into her stomach, then quickly swinging his human arm with the forearm over her head. Jinx falls on her knees, Akaige grabs her shoulders and rolls over to her back, holding, he swings her over his head right on Speedy making an arrow Speedy readied fire. Akaige bends on his legs flattening his form to the floor like a limbo letting the arrow strike and net Cyborg. Cyborg screams as Beast Boy goes to help. Akaige grins a side grin before running off to the pillars. Swirling up a pillar with his claw scratching the surface and making winding marks up Akaige winds up to the top of one pillar half broken. Akaige laughs as Bumble Bee flies on his spot. Akaige waits as she strikes his crouched form, his face scrunches with each hit but he waits. She comes close and launches a rolling kick but Akaige leaps up, Bumble Bee watches in horror as he was over her attack, giving a wink before thrusting both legs down and plowing her under him and through the pillar that crumbles. Her arms fall weakly and let go of her stingers as she is unconscious.

The titans charge up, Akaige leers on them as Killer Moth, Speak, and Aqualad try to hit him. Akaige ducks back under a left hook from Killer Moth, than to the side he dodges past a vertical slash of Speak, finally leaping over a low sweep kick of Aqualad. Akaige snarls as he swings legs high up and coming back over Aqualad he kicks Aqualad over the back. Akaige raises both forearms blocking the backwards strikes of Killer Moth and Speak to then push off their hits and swing his knuckles into their ribs making them stumble away. Aqualad is turning around trying to punch but Akaige's arm has detached like the serpent flinging Aqualad back and into a wall. Akaige constricts Aqualad till he was unconscious. Akaige lets his arm return and turns back as Speak and Killer Moth are followed with Mas y Menos. The twins try their torpedo but Akaige backhands them this time with his claw headfirst to Speak and Moth. Akaige raises his claw to his view, more burns sizzle from the twins that now lie unconscious with Moth; Speak is pushing off a twin with a snarl on his face.

Akaige makes several long backwards strides as he finds Mammoth doing a shoulder charge. Akaige raises his two arms as an X over his face, but with a smile he does not block he instead pulls down his arms creating a red X where his arms were that shoots off and slams against Mammoth. Mammoth is screaming as his whole body now is jolted in the red X before it disappears and leaves an unconscious Mammoth smoldering on his knees. Akaige turns, his glare frightens the remaining heroes… hope, is finally dying. Robin, eyes seeing the others in fear, bolts out screaming. He has Akaige's arm stretch and grabs his entire chest in its clasp, but quickly Robin tosses the staff into the chest of Akaige making it spark a surge over the pectorals so Akaige looses grip. Robin, squatting on the floor, grabs his staff and then charges once more. Robin swings his staff but Akaige hops from the horizontal swing then launches as Robin was moving. With some finagling Akaige pushes Robin so he has Robin's back to his chest, then grabbing both ends of the staff Akaige tries choking Robin, smoke trailing under his grip of the staff Akaige groans on Robin's neck with the pain. Starfire screams, tossing white bolts Akaige is struck on the back, he releases Robin snarling, but turns up to Starfire who is tossing the bolts.

Akaige swipes the bolts away; his claw sparks against their power and the final one he grabs firmly in his claw, clasping it tighter and tighter till the bolt sizzles off and his claw boils on the skin. Akaige pants, his chest moves up and down heavily, he was very stretched on his power but still, he was having way too much fun to quit yet! _"What's next? Come now, leave me not in suspense!"_

Asking, Akaige receives by two whistles, looking up over his shoulder Mumbo and Larry charge finger and wand with all their power. The two surge forth a collected beam that strikes all of Akaige, enveloping him in a slanted pillar of light from their two pointed attacks. The two look on as their white auras are gone, that was a one shot deal. The light disappears showing, standing with his chin tilted up and a smile was Akaige… before his legs buckled and he fell on his front swinging his human arm under his chest and grasping up on his claw against the ground. Akaige, hunched over starts coughing. Raven looks somewhat relieved.

Akaige looks with his left eye slightly swollen over but still half open; his right eye shows full aggression. Shifting his right knee forward then pushing up off it and straight, Akaige clicks his claw saying _"Don't get all happy yet. This old demon still has a fair share of fight left!"_

Beast Boy has his jaw hanging before quickly thrashing his head around, removing his shock, "Dude, he's impossible! We can't win!"

Raven glares onto Akaige, her eyes and hands a glow she snarls "Yes we can, and we will!"

Raven, Robin, Robert, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg make a charge. Akaige clenches his human fist as his left nostril scrunches up a little. Raven swings her right fist and Akaige is able to block with his left. Robert swings under Raven's punch to hit Akaige in the ribs making him stumble back. Robin snarls vaulting over the others with his staff with an outstretched kick to the chest of Akaige. Akaige stumbles back again, Cyborg screams as he opens up his two arms as cannons, the cannons fire on the chest of Akaige making Akaige falter back yet again, Star uses her eye beams over Akaige's face as Beast Boy turns to a rhino plowing his horn into Akaige launching the demon god of red shadow straight into a pillar making it crumble up and over him. The six stand or float looking on the debris and with shock see small bits of rubble roll up as a claw pushes up shakily. Akaige wriggles from the rubble with his shoulders first then arms clasping the top to rip his feet and legs out. Akaige stands, shakes a second, and with some sizzling he simply smiles as he flexes his claw. Robert screams with a charging arm thrust, Akaige grabs the fist with his human hand then flings Robert over head with the claw into another pillar. Akaige runs out screaming, he leaps up over a sonic blast coming at an arc on Robin. Robin twirls his staff as Akaige lands with vicious claw slashes. Akaige taps away the staff roundhouse kicking Robin while the staff is still moving in air to the side. Starfire flies up swinging her fists, Akaige ducks and bobs as the fists miss, making a grappled of her two wrists Akaige pulls her arms out to the sides before planting a strong forward kick to her abs, making her fall back and cringing Akaige now runs forward and kicks up his leg to toss her back away. Raven launches an orb of energy, Akaige ducks and turns around releasing his hissing claw as it pushes her back. Letting Raven go, the claw swishes over on Beast Boy where it wraps the now green triceratops over the neck constricting the throat to put it a sleep. Akaige turns as Cyborg is charging his cannons, Akaige calls back his claw and charges both hands with blood crimson sparks. The two fire off dual blasts from their hands, the beams push against each other but Cyborg looses with a scream. Being hit Cyborg is tossed back skipping over the ground unconscious. Akaige turns around with a deep huff, and a grin.

Raven looks in shock, "How? We… we have to win!"

_"Not really."_ Akaige gleefully shows his teeth, _"You can loose like anyone else. The heroes don't always have to win."_ Akaige chuckles until he has a white blade pierce his back, turning he sees Robin with two birdarangs into a sword. The sword rips through the back and out the chest, smoke spurts from the blade's protrusion in the chest. Akaige swings back elbowing Robin to the ground, Raven narrows her eyes charging her energy to fire on the demon. Akaige turns and fires a beam, but he had no way of countering her power so she pushes the demon back while he dug his heels into the ground then fell on his knees, _"Little… witch…"_ Akaige's arm stretches to his back and pulls out the sword with great pain on his face. Small fires flickered under the blade and flesh as friction and heat caused sparks under the removal of the blade. Akaige pulls out the sword and tosses it to the side; Akaige stands again with such hate he snarls _"You can't win!"_

Robert, with a bloody lip runs up and grabs Raven's necklace, with a red X strip over his two fingers he pulls them back like a slingshot, "Raven! X marks the spot!" Raven watches as Robert fires the two and the sticky X wraps over the wound, Akaige looks down confused and Raven smiles as she realizes something, "We can…" she charges her energy, firing she screams "We just did!"

The energy of hers strikes over the sticky X and the necklace. The necklace's jewels and silver start to sparkle like a disco light. Akaige's eyes bulge as he now grabs at the wound, the light crackles over and over, inside the flesh it starts more fires that Akaige can't put out. Akaige's skin starts to catch flame with white energy; skin crackles and breaks apart with the light that surges inside his being. Akaige clasps at his arms, legs, ribs, every inch his form begins to freaking burn. Akaige frantically tries making the fires stop. With heated growls and moans Akaige seems to show more pain than the other times. With a large swoosh his body is engulfed by fire Akaige's robotic shell drops to its knees and lies with several small flames over its metallic form. Raven looks at the events, sort of suspicious she walks over and taps the robotic form with her foot. She does this several times when Robin, holding his sword slams it into the back of its head, twisting it deeper into the head he seems to pant and huff before looking up waiting for her to say if it was done.

Raven looks at the droid, nothing is left of the shadows. She looks up wearily, "I think… it's over."

Beast Boy is slowly waking up, "What? No hell fire, demons circling around dragging him back to hell? I mean, sure he was bad ass and all but that seems a little melodramatic."

Raven smiles and shrugs, "Oh well." She looks to the robot, "I don't really care all I know is he's gone. Finally…"

"For how long?" the titans turn to the floating Pakkurath, a blackened trench with one arm, his ears pointed, tusks protruding, and fingers long and sharp, "Akaige will return. He still wants something from you all. He wants mortal flesh from you."

Raven turns with hands glowing, the other Pakkurath, one in a gray trench and with the human qualities steps in around his floating counterpart, "Hold it! Raven!" Raven looks to this one, "It's okay… kind of. He's not evil… well, sort of…" this other one looks kind of perplexed, "He and I came to an agreement and he has sort of turned his back on the Kagejin."

Raven glares to the one Pakkurath, "So he's good?" Pakkurath snarls lowly saying "I am neither good nor evil! I am balance, I am perfection." The other one sweats a little, "He is… dossal for the most part."

Pakkurath growls lowly floating back, "Impudent witch… took my arm." He looks to his stub, "If it was not for the fact she made Akaige retreat I would have…"

Raven looks up, "He retreated?" she looks to the other one, "I thought I destroyed him!" the other figure sighs, "No, Akaige is an immortal. He can never truly be killed merely beaten so badly he must retreat. However, he can not re-enter your world less called upon by another. As are the rules for the demonic kin, and especially Kagejin."

Pakkurath snorts, "That rhymed Pakkarath." Pakkarath turns and grins, "So it did brother."

Raven looks out at the sky, saddened from this news she feels some how, some day Akaige would return. 'If he does,' Raven narrows her eyes strongly, 'I'll stop him.' She looks to her friends all talking still, and smiles, 'We'll stop him.'

Pakkurath turns, "I wish to leave! I find their mortal stench very… unpleasant."

Pakkarath sighs, "So much like your father, such a shame." Pakkarath cringes as Pakkurath screams "Silence you dog!"

"Wait!" Raven floats over, "We're going to have a nice big celebration!" the others look at each other blankly, "I mean, we deserve one don't we?"

Pakkurath looks at his brother, snarling he says "Very well! Let a celebration be in our future." Pakkarath grins, "Perfect! Let us… wait, where are we to celebrate?"

Raven turns to the tower, "Titans Tower, of course."

…Hours later, all the heroes are healed and awake…

Music plays in the background, the heroes are all laughing, playing, partying after one great ordeal. Mumbo does magic tricks with his little assistant Larry. Kitten and Mammoth dance on the floor making all stare in slight awe the energy they had. Killer Moth sighs and complains on this couple to the boy Gizmo, who he wanted his daughter to go with for sake of evil-science. Speedy and Aqualad are dancing in a sort of dance-duel with Mas y Menos, which… they are so totally loosing to the little twins. Bumble Bee and Beast Boy are talking about things, like a relationship. Starfire drags poor bruised Robin to the dance floor showing her wild style of dance. Cyborg and Jinx are playing a videogame on the big screen TV… and Cy is getting his butt tore up. Pakkarath and Pakkurath stand to the corners watching and making remarks on the others, simply egotistical fun.

Robert was really worried when Raven started to leave she came up with the idea of partying. He follows her to the roof, where he grabs her from behind startling her. Raven was in black and purple garbs, not the white ones. "Raven? What's wrong?"

Raven looks up to Robert, his eyes so full of concern she sighs, "I can feel it." She looks out to the still darkened skies, "Akaige, he's going to return. If we couldn't destroy him now then what chance is there later, what hope is…" Robert presses his finger to her lips, shushing her he smiles, "Raven, hope is always there. It shines in all darkness, even the greatest of it." He shrugs, "I know, he's powerful and pretty damn evil. Still, we stood up to him and I bet if we had to we would have won. Right now," Robert turns her to the skies ahead and grins, "Let's just try and make the best of our lives." He holds her tightly making her smile her one smile, "Let's just try to be happy."

…

_"…,"_ the shadow closes, in the realm of Kagejin Akaige stands with his claw closing the small portal he viewed from, _"Mortals."_ Now in their realm his wounds are sealing over and healing quickly. Akaige stands with his claw flexing at his hip now before hearing movement, Gaikotsu simply does a kneel and bow of his head, "My lord you've returned sooner than expected." Akaige nods, "I would suppose all did not go as planned?"

Akaige smirks, _"You're wrong. Though not all to one plan, my plans still have followed some progress." _Akaige flips his claw under his cape striding to his throne, _"Any news since I was gone?"_ Gaikotsu gulps, this makes Akaige turn with a narrowed glance, "Karage… she uh…" Gaikotsu is now being suspended under a vice grip of the claw, stretching across the room and up the stone walls, "She saw you fight and getting hurt! I'm sorry my lord!" Akaige drops Gaikotsu with a loud thud before storming down the paths to a specific room, the room of Karage.

While winding these stone paths like tunnels Akaige remembers the ordeal… the accursed ordeal that makes him fight Raven, her friends, and plan to have a weapon of excellent power.

(This is a history on Akaige I never wrote in Teen Titans: A Feudal Fairytale because it was part of a spin-off story supposed to show his transition as a demon lord. Though I have not written that story, I do plan on doing it sometime. Right now, I hope most will understand.)

It was a normal ritual creating Kagejin but sometimes with human assistance Kagejin could be made with spiritual energy. Those are reincarnated souls, forged by shadow with the same spiritual powers of those souls. Karage was such a Kagejin, formed with a fraction of the half-demon priestess Karasu, Akaige's sister, this Kagejin would have remarkable powers but a dark immortal flesh like Akaige under certain conditions. Akaige made a deal with a powerful necromancer from Japan, called Ketsueki, or Blood. The necromancer would lure a part of Karasu's spirit to the ritual in return for his services the destruction of the Teen Titans. Tsuchi, being the strongest of the titans of their world was the main reason Akaige wanted the weapon. Alone he had not the power to destroy Tsuchi but with the cooperated power of this new Kagejin Akaige felt he had the battle won. However, Tsuchi thanks to her connection with her mother Karasu's spirit got involved, and tainted the ritual with her pure soul! Akaige snarls, remembering as the urn used to form the soul of Karasu and flesh of Karage together was blown apart by Tsuchi's spiritual powers… the girl that walked out and collapsed at his feet… his dreams of the perfect weapon ruined…

Karage still had that amazing power, and immortal flesh, but the problem lies in the pure energy in her soul making her quite innocent, if not child like. Akaige stops at a door of purple stone. Akaige opens the door with a wave of his claw, the stone slab moves into the stone wall and soon he walks in to see the large bed with red satin drapes with its overhang, the room looks like a mortal room with a balcony leading to the outside reaches of the caves, the misted world of shadows with large stones floating about. That was the outside, endless void that none could travel really. Akaige looks around the room with a black armoire with skull like emblems as the handles, and the desk with a beauty mirror. Akaige designed the room for comfort, so the young Karage could enjoy herself. Akaige takes several small steps before he has this figure latch onto his waist, hugging him tightly with sobs in his chest. Akaige's right eye twitches, his claw pets her long lavender hairs as he asks, mainly so she would stop, _"What is the matter?"_

Karage pulls off her face from his chest. Karage's face would by all means match Raven except for her lips were not as pouted, more like Terra they were flat and more plain. Having another trait like Raven was a chakra but it was black on her forehead, showing powerful mental powers but absolutely dark. Her clothing is of a scarlet corset with sleeves, the sleeves skin tight scarlet that had minor rounded shoulders, the legs are under a red skirt that falls over the legs and to the ground allowing her to look like she floats under it, which often she did so she barely touches the ground with the matching scarlet dress. Black frill is under the sleeves and around the edges of the dress, also black cloth is crossed on the backs of the palms to the middle finger with each sleeve. Her hair is strange, falling back behind the ears far past the shoulders several other hairs fall over the fronts of the ears a little past the shoulders. Her hair held with a black headpiece, divides the bangs hanging slightly over the eyes and above the brows from the rest of the flowing hair. Trapped in the body of a young teen Karage certainly was beautiful but her beauty is overlooked from Akaige, he merely tells her what she wants so one day she will help him destroy Tsuchi. It is somehow sad, she deeply was fond of Akaige for his kindness to her but in all honesty kindness was not the word, it was a form of bribery and he sooner would kill her if it served his purpose… but at times, Akaige did seem to worry over her and made strange errors in judgment against his nature. He never gave it much mind, but in his dark heart these miniscule mistakes could be seen as the first signs of affection. (Karage voiced by Melissa Charles, "Gaz from Invader Zim" or "Rika from Digimon Season 3")

Karage slowly pulls back, and cups her hands at her chest, "My lord…" she sniffles slightly, "I feared you were… in danger."

Akaige laughs as he moves past her, she blushes as he slightly brushed against her side to him it meant nothing, to her it meant everything, _"Karage, though those children proved resourceful I have not yet begun to play with them! I will return to that world one day, and next time wipe them all out!"_ he pleasingly sits on her bed, her hands tightly gripped she asks, with little worry, "Why must we hurt them?" Akaige frowns; she turns away from him hiding herself in her long hair, "I am sorry… I still find it difficult to understand these matters."

Akaige nods, he stands and grabs her chin, tilting her face to his he looks to the blood red eyes of Karage, _"Do not fret child, in time I will find mortal flesh for your new form. A form more mature than the one you were cursed with by that accursed Tsuchi."_ Akaige snarls to his nemesis being mentioned, the mortal flesh he must use to give Karasu a new body had to be bodies with similar spiritual powers as Karasu or her children, which meant other realities with similar beings… like Raven. His plans to torture Raven were more a personal vendetta, but using her or her children to form a new body for this Kagejin Karasu would ensure his hold over the weapon. Karasu has remarkable power, but her innocent nature makes her somewhat not as evil as he, making it difficult to use her in a fight. _"I am tired Karage, I will see you soon enough. Keep well and rest my little Karage…"_ Akaige lets her chin fall as he leaves, _"These wounds will not heal themselves."_

Akaige leaves through the door, Karage turns to it with her eyes shaking, "Someday… I will prove my love to you…" she now prepares for rest. Akaige also heads to his throne to rest, with a slight annoyance of the fact even with his plan to give Karage a more mature body, would her mind really mature? Or would her mind be as childish and pure as it is now? If so… _"If so, I will simply have to kill her."_ He shrugs; Akaige was not one to allow himself to worry, in time he would get what he wanted or simply remove the obstacles. Yet, somehow destroying Karage did not seem to please him like others, he shakes his mind free of these thoughts and moves on to his regeneration. While waiting for another chance to strike Raven and Robert, Akaige would try to infect other realities and use their worlds to his goals. One Raven, or one child of hers, was all it needs to be! What world would be next, where will Akaige appear again?

(Story by Z. Brite has Akaige, it is rated M for sexual situations and language, called "In Heat" pretty much a story of Raven being in heat and how it affects other demons I love it even with the more mature content, pretty funny too!)

…Titans Tower…

Raven and Robert stood on the rooftops through most the party just sort of standing and watching the night sky. Sun would rise soon; the two would like to see a sunrise now. Raven blinks, "My necklace!" she looks at Robert, "I forgot it!"

Robert looks to his pockets retrieving a melted metal scrap, "I found it… kind of."

Raven holds her hand out and he gives her the metal. She sighs to the sign of her memento, "Great…" the small glimmering light now hits her eyes from elsewhere, Pakkarath and Pakkurath stand to the side, Pakkarath dangles a necklace from his hands, the exact same as hers once was! She floats over and takes it, Robert smirks, "Hey, they look exactly identical!"

Pakkarath smirks, "Of course, we ma…" Pakkurath narrows his brows before elbowing his brother, "Silence dog."

Pakkarath blushes, and bows, "We made sure to buy one if something happened!" he chuckles nervously, Pakkurath grins as he turns to the stars, "We must be leaving. The time has come for us to find more in the dimensions. Perhaps, we can find ways of enjoying ourselves in other worlds."

Pakkarath nods, "Yes that will be a most enjoyable search." Raven looks at the two, "Thank you…" she glares at Pakkurath "Somewhat," then back to Pakkarath she smiles, "Please, if there is anything we could do for you."

Pakkurath grins, "Oh one day we will return to train your children." Pakkarath nods, "It is a fair deal; your children will prove very powerful in the future."

Raven blinks, "Children? What do you mean, children?"

Robert's eyes are now twitching, Pakkurath grins as he says "Poor girl, she knows not about the twins." Robert now falls back in a faint; Raven is simply blankly looking on the two. Pakkarath shrugs, "Do not fret, the day is only upon you. Why, it is your birthday soon is it not? 18, marriage would be very fruitful!" Pakkurath shrugs, "Whatever you say, let us go brother! I find continued existence with mortals annoying!"

Pakkarath nods, "I know, I know!" Pakkarath looks to Raven and Robert, Robert has been awoken by Raven. Pakkarath thinks for a moment and smiles, "Do you know what makes my brother and I so different? He is one of the magi," Pakkarath raises his right arm, it molds to a machine like device, firing it shot several orbs into the sky, "I hold more to the scientific! Good bye friends!"

Raven blinks until she hears sparkling in the air, turning the two see a massive collective of fireworks. The others down below in the tower exit to see the bonanza and such. Moth whispers, "Time to go…" the other villains look at him and grin as they get an "Out of Jail Free" card deal. They take Mumbo Jumbo's hat as an escape route, Jinx looks to Cyborg who looks at her, she winks with a blown kiss as she disappears, he grabs it and smiles to his little witch girlfriend. The skies are brightly colored as Speak looks at the envelope he found at the door, it reads "Final Will and Testament: Rasco Xavier" Speak looks around and shrugs as he takes and puts it in his pocket. Speak then gets wide eyed… "…!" he runs up to Robert and shoves the envelope into his chest, Robert blinks as he reads it, "Robert… Son, I obtained this place some time back. You know how busy I am at the club, and when you turn 21 I figure you need a more, substantial job than that whole thing… you know what I mean X-boy! Any-who, making up with this whole will is if something was to happen between now and then, so yeah, a nice little club I bought close by called "Red Xtreme"! Sorry I never made it to your opening, kid. Also, yeah, I had the mailing address changed to your girlfriends." Robert blushes as Raven turns away a little ashamed, "Yeah, figured you would be with her not me if something went wrong! Keep it up kid, don't forget what I said."

Robert folds up the letter and looks over the documents, "My own club? Wow, I need a bartender…" Robert looks to Speak; he was a year older… "Hey, Tommy!" Tommy blinks, "How are you at mixing drinks?"

Tommy blinks, but smiles as if saying he was good at it. Robert grins slyly, "Hell, women will flock for him." Raven glares, "Really?" Robert sweats as he says "Aw, you know you're the only one that I care about love!" Raven shrugs as she gives her cocky grin. Robert glares, "Evil…" she nods, "And don't you forget it!" Raven lays back into Robert as the others laugh and such.

Robin feels Starfire, he smiles as he wraps his arm around her waist, "Hey Star," she looks at him, "I love you." Starfire blushes, "Yes… thank you."

Robin grabs Starfire tighter as he sees Raven in the side of his eyes, 'I love you too… but, I think I need to remember.' Starfire kisses Robin's cheek making him smile wider, 'I need to take things as they come and love while I can. We all deserve to be happy with all these times we save the day.'

Beast Boy has Bumble Bee with his grin, she kind of grins as he lays his chin on her shoulder, "Gee, you are sweet." Beast Boy shrugs, "Yeah, just my loving nature."

Bumble Bee looks up and points, "That firework looks weird!" Beast Boy looks seeing a firework explode showing what he swore was Terra's face, smiling, 'Terra…' Beast Boy sighs as he holds Bumble Bee "I'm happy… I really am."

Cyborg sits on the side of the roof with a feeling Jinx was with him, in heart. 'I'll see you again my little witch-girl.' Cyborg smirks, 'One day, we'll be together babe.'

A big firework explodes Raven smiles up at the fireworks with a yawn soon escaping her mouth. Robert blinks, "Raven?" she looks at him, "Is this _Too Much_ for you?"

Raven looks to the titans, and her friends; to Robert and the fireworks as they brighten over her face. Raven smiles, and with a sincerest smile she nuzzles back into his arms, "No… this is just right…"

Robert nods and smiles, "Same here Raven." The fireworks continue as a new day and new life begins for the heroes. Futures of being people, of choices that is the greatest thing of mortality, life is full of choice. The choice to love or hate, give or take, to show your soul or consume it. What is it, that you do… or, is it Too Much… to ask?

(Thank you to all the reviewers, you made it most possible. Also thanks to the creators of Teen Titans, Batman, and other such things like Inuyasha and movies used throughout this story. A thankyou to the voice talents called upon, such as George Castanza, Tim Curry, Johnny Depp, Vin Diesel, Melissa Charles, and others who I may have forgotten, but were mentioned. A thank you to Shekron Kaizar who thanks to his stories only kept me sane through the long work… god, I needed good fics to read with this. Thanks to both Shekron and Z. Brite for their use of characters (Original Characters) in their stories! Thank you to all you out there who have read this story and either reviewed, or made it a favorite, you all must like it either way! Thank you to this site for allowing me to post this story! Thank you to those musicians who I called upon for the sound of scenes mainly to help me keep action fast and paced! Thank You to all of you, any of you, who I may have forgot to mention! I will make a credits page to properly thank you but for now, I am tired, and I need a small recess from writing! May you all go forth and read, write, and love the things of your soul! BOOYAH!)(Pakkrat raises his glass of soda, "All must take pride, where the soul shall ride!"-By Pakkrat-)

DreamFox Windwolf: Thank you for your support, now that it is over, I hope to see you in other fics of mine. Well, only if you want, but I'd like that anyway! Akaige does strike some cords, he's evil yet so charismatic as a character I think that is why I love him so much.

NightwingLuver: Raven is going to be 18 soon, and married, so no big deal… just a little young when the conception occurred. But it was love, no big deal if it's real love! Not fake love, I mean real love!

Desert-Tiger: Thanks for returning, you made me happy. I thought I scared away readers. Now that you gave me thanks, I thank you for reading and reviewing. You make the work all worth while.

Darkangel: Yes, I do know those songs, I used one a matter of fact! I am glad you enjoyed this story, and thanks for saying I have few grammar mistakes, that is very hard to work on fixing.

Destro-1990: Thank you for saying I rock. I am working on explaining Akaige, I hope if you liked his character you will read these chapters.

Tigerlilly1234: Why Pakkurath and Pakkarath turned out to be… well, not totally evil. You must be happy now. Even hinted to the fact they planned on going against Akaige earlier, but very subtle. Also, the necklace…

Jason: I worked hard on this chapter, sorry it took so long to do. Keep reading my stuff if you can.

Beautiful-Kamiya: Thank you, it is somewhat beautiful I guess.

Arizona Goddess: Thank you for your long reviews. How do you feel about Akaige and Karage? Their story will be explained in the sequel and other stories. I liked the idea of giving a love interest to this heartless villain, but he does not seem to love her she loves him only, but he may seem to warm up to her in the sequel… we'll see.

Adam The Allmighty: Thanks, it is confusing I loose track on the twists and have to read over sometimes, so do not feel bad! The fun is always reading something with deep plots, so you can try to read into their meanings sometimes!

Syunikiss: Yes, thank you but it is not flawless, it has some flaws. Sometimes it is too dramatic, or so I feel it may be. Thank you for loving the story, that means much to me!

Celsie: Glad to see you are still reading, please do not be sad this may be the end, but a sequel will come I have decided on it.

Tokyogurl1: This is the final chapter of the story, all that is left is a credits chapter which will be up in a day or so. Thank you, to you, and all who have read. Thank you, you were my inspiration to keep writing the best story I freaking could. (bows to the readers) you made it all so very possible!


	14. Chapter 14: Credits

Too Much Red

By: Pakkrat

**Credits**

Note: Yes, I promised this Credits page a while back, but I got distracted! Who cares? You do! You might just see your name! Aside from that, I had to find LOTS of names to get my info right on voices… whoosh. The sequel is coming soon, I have some other things to do, sorry for any wait because you people made me very happy with this fic. I often wondered if I pushed to deeply in the story, but if it was so well accepted why not?

Music: Evanescence (Anything will do, they rock) Hero-Chad Kroeger (Nickelback), It's Not Easy To Be Me-Dave Matthews (This is a credits page, having scenes that most might have wondered on, like Slade he died… "Sad… not" Also, intro to a new villain!)

Cast

The Titans (Main)

Raven………Tara Strong

Robin………Scott Menville

Starfire………Hynden Walch

Beast Boy………Greg Cipes

Cyborg………Khary Payton

Red X (Robert) ………Scott Menville

Terra………Ashley Johnson

The Titans (East)

Bumble Bee………T'Keyah Crystal Keymah

Speedy………Mike Erwin

Aqualad………Wil Wheaton

Mas y Menos………Freddy Rodriguez

The H.I.V.E. Crew (Extended)

Killer Moth………Thomas Hayden Church

Kitten………Tara Strong

Jinx………Lauren Tom

Gizmo………Lauren Tom

Mammoth………Kevin Michael Richardson

Batman (Extended)

Batman………Kevin Conroy

Alfred………Efrem Zimbalist Jr.

Joker………Mark Hamill

Harley………Arleen Sorkin

Two-Face………Richard Moll

Scarecrow………Henry Polic II

Killer Croc………Aron Kincaid

Scar-Face………Marc Tubert

Mad Joker………Joshua Seth

Jump City Villains

Professor Chang………James Hong

Mumbo Jumbo………Tom Kenny

Mad Mod………Malcolm McDowell

Dr. Light………Rodger Bumpass

Johnny Rancid "Jamie Francis"………Henry Rollins

Control Freak………Alexander Palinsky

Trigon's Troop

Trigon………Kevin Michael Richardson

Slade……… Ron Perlman

The Monsters (Cinderblock, Overload, Plasmus)………Dee Bradley Baker, James Arnold Taylor

The Criminal Collective

Heretic………Tim Curry

Bata-Boom……… Jason Alexander

Speak-No-Evil (Tommy)……… None Specific

Quadro……… None Specific

Malchior………Greg Ellis

Akaige's Children, The Kage-jin

Akaige (All forms)………Vin Diesel

Pakkurath, Pakkarath (All forms)………Johnny Depp

Karage………Melissa Charles

Gaikotsu……… None Specific

Serpentine……… None Specific

Extras

Dr. Anthony(Robin's Psychiatrist)………Anthon Hopkins

Rasco(Robert's Guardian)……… None Specific

The Mother (Tommy, Robert, Hear-No-Evil's mother)……… None Specific

Biggs(Strict Officer)……… None Specific

Wedge (Funny Officer)……… None Specific

Larry (The Teen Titan Doppleganger?)………Dee Bradley Baker

Chui-Hui (The True Master)………Takayo Fischer

Arealla (Raven's Mom)………Virginia Madsen

(Lots of research… god, that sucked! Now early scenes of Teen Titans, New Nemesis)

The morning Raven wakes with Robert's arms tightly holding her waist. Her face looks up and smiles, "Robert, Robert honey?"

The man, age 35 moans, his hair long black strands falling back in a braided style he glares his silver eyes to his wife, "Oh man, not that time again…"

Raven, age 33, smirks her loving grin to the man she wed, her hair not so fitly held it is loose and frizzled, "Yeah, time to…" she yawns, "Take the kids to school." She shifts up and stretches, Robert grins as he wraps her abdomen and nuzzles her neck, "Oh, let them take that bloody bus. That, or fly."

Raven sighs, a smile on her lips still, "Robert, don't be silly you know the kids won't fly dur…" two shadows lift past the windows, "Shit!" she disappears leaving Robert to fly off the bed to the floor, Robert moans with his face faulted to the ground, Raven phases her head through a portal blushing, "Sorry, but they're flying during the day again."

Robert raises his hand, "Go… go… I'm okay." He lifts his head and huffs his loose bangs off his face, "Kids…"

Musical Talents

Connected, by Ayumi Hamasaki.

Paint It Black, by Rolling Stones

Kuja's Theme, by Final Fantasy 9 Composition (Square-Enix)

A Night On Bald Mountain, by Fantasia

Duel Of Fates, by Lucas Audio Compositions

Going Under, by Evanescence

Bring Me To Life, by Evanescence

Hero, by Chad Kroeger (Nickelback)

It's Not Easy To Be Me, by Dave Matthews

The two teenagers fly quickly, any second they knew what would… and as they knew the field of blackness envelops the two and soon both are back home at the backyard. The boy sighs, looking up he shows his blackened hair slightly spiked as his father once had his hair, "Rasco Xavier! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Rasco, hearing mom this upset, just sits down letting his blackened trench on the ground bellow him, he took it off to sit. His blue jeans with a hole in the left knee are slightly faded, his shirt was a black muscle shirt with a purple phoenix rolling above a blue flame. Rasco was looking up in a blank stare, his complexioned skin may make him seem like he was his father's image but his personality was his mother's. He was cool, calm, and collected. His mother and he liked to meditate together, and in his research with Pakka and Pakku, he excels as one adept student. His sister, well she was a little different.

(Roth Xavier, voiced by Melissa Charles (Gaz from Invader Zim)

Roth glares with a sort of aggression, "God mom, we were going to meet with the others! Their parent don't ride their asses like you do us!"

Raven looks heated in a glare, "I see, so they fly to school?"

The two share looks, Roth a more heated one as Rasco simply shrugs, he was not totally the one at fault, he only wanted to get there on time. Roth is in a black top with "Devil's Child" on the front, with a black jacket over this one. Her miniskirt is a short one, leather like the jacket, and she wears those black netting stockings with heavy boots on. The closest to plain punker-goth Roth was her father's attitude, rebellious and uncontrolled. She was dangerous without the control, her parents knew this but luckily her powers have never played out as deeply as her brothers. Raven smirks as she now raises her hands with a glaring grin, the two scream as their heads are being noogied from Raven's energy, "MOM!" they both scream, Raven shrugs before letting them go, "No flying, I mean it!"

(Rasco Xavier, voiced by Steven Jay Blum (Spike from Cowboy Bebop)

"You know… she didn't say we couldn't teleport."

The two siblings grin widely before disappearing, Raven turns to the streets and her eyes twitch "I forgot… teleporting…"

Reviewers

Mysti-eyed

I Am Inuchan

Shahrazhad

Faith-Catherine

Desert-Tiger

RavenOnline

Raven

Lunerthief

Gothic-kid13

Shekron Kaizar

Lilpyro900

DarkOfTheKnight

Dea-Lunae

AntiTerra

Jason

Lost-Inside

Evil-Sangle

RavenXBB

ScarletShadowNight

AzngrLGT

Cheese-Shirt

Connie

Shaowebb

ThisWolfLovesNoOne

AnnFaithDarknessGoddess

KittyKat

Kronnikal

LordOfTheVault

Rayven

AnnaHalley

Jack

Jessica

Sprox

Az

Dreamfox

Scorpionfreak23

SmolderSenile

Celsie

Windwolf

Tigerlilly1234

MajorMisprint

DarkAngel

Nightwingluver

Destro1990

Beautuiful-Kamiya

AdamTheAllmighty

LadySonoraTheBlackRose

Syunikiss

Tokyogurl1

Evanlicius

Sandy

Jamie

RaeGrl

Also, you, reading right now! You too! Thanks for taking the time!

Raven enters the house and sits down, a sigh she looks to her clothing, "Oh… no…" she was wearing her freaking purple hood! "Gah! If the neighbors saw me! Robert and his fantasies!"

A knock is at the door, Raven tosses the robe and grabs her coat, a long trench, "Hello?"

Raven opens the door, her brow raises, "What the?" she looks down, seeing the newspaper she shrugs and picks it up. Raven takes the paper to the kitchen and hears Robert is already cooking, "A man that cooks, aren't we something special?"

Robert looks over, "Um… we might want to… uh…" Raven sweats to the burnt eggs and bacon, "Yeah…"

Raven giggles as she lays the paper down, "Scootch, I have this." She raises her hands and many pans move to her and the ones on the stove dive to the sink. Robert grins as he sits to the paper, "Truth is, I just like watching you cook." He raises a brow as she has the trench on, "Of course, more interesting fashion statements were made."

Raven rolls her eyes as she ushers out food from the fridge, hearing Robert grab the paper she pulls out a coffee mug and fills it with coffee. Robert looks through the paper and as he sips his coffee he suddenly drops his drink. Raven looks over blinking, "Robert?"

Robert stands up, he looks on her without his playful looks, it is serious, concerned, "Raven, call Richard, and the others." He lays the paper flat, the headline reads, **"Display Tomorrow, the "New Nemesis!" Holds from Heretic?"**

Outside, in a long limousine a figure grins from his shadowy spot, flicking a nice cigar the figure brandishes the ring with the Red X figure, along with Scath over this X,

"Well, they know. Now what?"

The fat man, sitting with his green goggles glares with strong brows, "Oh, you'll see…" he motions his beady eyes to the door of the Xavier home, "They'll all see… Bata-Boom!"

Special Thanks

Thanks to you all, especially Shekron Kaizar for inspiration, joyful readings, and nice reliable reviews! Z. Brite, for allowing me to use Akaige in her story, allowing me to rekindle the fire for that wicked villain before we go into the sequel. Thanks to the creators of Teen Titans the comics and show, they helped build up these little twists though I doubt they ever find out what their story spawned. Thanks to this site for letting me post this little piece, and not complaining on the errors I know are here, but missed many times. Thanks to all who wish to read this and my other fics. They all will deal on Akaige mainly, unless I do some other things soon. Thanks, also for my B-Day, this August 15th! Dude, talk about sweet! Nice to hear from you all, thanks for sitting by with me on this, Woo-hoo! This baby, until the sequel is 100 finished! That is the complete cast, every real voice from the series and other talents used! They are there if they played a real role. Cameo appearances not covered, but recognized as Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, and Ozzy Osbourne. Also, if you are wondering... yes, that was the one and only Bata-Boom, he's alive... or close too it! Slade is dead, explained in the sequel without the Trigon powers he slowly decomposes away. More in the sequel, PLEASE come and read it! I should start on it soon.


	15. Chapter 15: Sequel

Chapter 15: Sequel

I'm not really calling this a chapter as much a note. This is to let all the people who read Too Much Red and wanted to see the sequel that it is going on. If you want, stop by and read Too Much Red: New Nemesis which is a great fic so far. It will have an interesting aspect around the kids of the Titans, the demons called Kagejin, and of course Robert and Raven, along with the problems of Robin still having secret feelings for Raven and how it causes him trouble! So please drop by and read it! Hope to hear from you soon, bye!


End file.
